Ultimate Power Rangers: Zedd
by Ryuranger
Summary: The Power Rangers and Ninja Rangers return to Earth just as Lord Zedd begins his assault on the planet. (This is Year Three of my Ultimate Power Rangers series, an AU/Reboot that incorporates Sentai, Kamen Rider, Metal Heroes, and anime).
1. Dark Awakenings

_**Author's note:** __This chapter starts Year Three of my Ultimate Power Rangers series, an AU/reboot of Power Rangers that incorporates Sentai, Kamen Rider, Metal Heroes, and anime.__ It begins right after "Ultimate Power Rangers: Dying Planet."_

_**Recap: **The Power Rangers - Tommy, Rocky, Adam, Billy, Kimberly, and Kou - defeated the Gorma Empire. While in Japan, the Ninja Rangers- Jason, Zack, Trini, Richie, and Jonathan- defeated the Youkai Lord Daimamou. The two teams are now returning to earth after a joint mission to Edenoi. _

* * *

**Dark Awakenings**

The Rangers' zords zoomed past the moon on their way back to Earth. They didn't notice a palace that had appeared on the moon's surface. The structure resembled an inflated crater. Inside, Lord Zedd watched the zords enter Earth's atmosphere.

"They're back," Zedd said. His head was a metal skull with grated teeth. His brain was visible above his blood-red visor.

Draklith, a bulky figure whose armor was covered in spikes, approached his master. "Finster has an army of Golems ready, master. I am prepared to lead them," he said. His face resembled that of a skeleton with dark-red eyes.

"You couldn't lead an army out of a paper bag," Trakeena said as she stepped out from the shadows. Her whole body was covered in leathery, insectoid-type armor. "I'll destroy them."

Someone cackled further down the complex. It was Levina. She wore a tattered brown robe and carried a long staff with a crystal ball on the end. Her face was green and wrinkly.

"You are all fools if you hope to defeat the Rangers in a direct assault," Levina said. "They've beaten DaiSatan, Bandora, the Gorma, the Youkai, and now Dae'mon."

"Silence all of you!" Zedd growled. "I am aware of the Rangers' track record, and I'm not impressed. I have slaughtered hundreds of Ranger teams before. These will be no different. You're forgetting that they are children."

"Powerful children," Levina said. "You forget the prophecies about the One, the Dragon who-"

"Silence!" Zedd yelled again. "Prophecies don't concern me, only power. Power I will have once I claim this planet as my own…Finster!"

A strange-looking troll waddled out from the back chambers. "Yes, your excellence."

"I want to test these Rangers…see how strong they've really become," Zedd said. "Make me something appropriate."

"Right away, your highness," Finster said as he bowed and backed away.

Zedd turned to his underlings. "You will all accompany whatever Finster cooks up in his lab."

* * *

The teens and Kou walked through the park after landing back on Earth. Jonathan stretched his arms and breathed a sigh of relief. "It's good to be back home," Jonathan said.

"Tell me about it," Zack agreed.

Kimberly noticed a stern look on Tommy's face. His brow was knitted. "What's wrong?" she asked him.

"I'm worried about these trials Zordon told us about," Tommy said.

Then, Tommy suddenly had an out-of-body experience. He found himself surrounded by nothing but white light. He could hear his own heart beat. "Who's there?" he shouted.

"It's me, Tommy," a voice said.

Tommy recognized the voice as the Dark Man's.

"You…" Tommy said. "Get out of my head!"

"Oh Tommy," the Dark Man said, "you should be worried about the trials Zordon spoke of. He knows far more than he's telling…almost as much as I know. Give that girlfriend of yours a big hug when we're done talking, boy, because in just a few minutes…well…let's just say that after today, none of you will be happy again for a very long time."

"Is that a threat? What are you planning?"

"Oh Tommy, it's a warning, I am planning nothing. Lord Zedd has returned."

"I thought Zordon…"

"He banished Zedd, but now he's back…just like Bandora, the Gorma, Youkai, Dae'mon and DaiSatan came back. Just like many more will come back."

"More?"

"Oh yes…what a heavy burden to have on your shoulders," the Dark Man said.

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm afraid we're out of time…be strong, Tommy…remember what Kaku taught you, and be mindful of what Zordon will teach you."

Tommy snapped back into reality and grabbed his head in pain. "Man, what was that?"

"What's wrong?" Kimberly asked as she placed a hand on Tommy's back.

"Tommy, are you okay?" Jason asked.

Tommy shook his head. "I don't-"

Explosions suddenly sparked around the rangers as they rolled across the ground for cover. Draklith and Trakeena appeared, and they were surrounded by an army of Golems, slim creatures made of rock with fiery veins covering their bodies and blood-red eyes. Another soldier, Vex, was with them. He looked much like the Golems, only his veins and eyes were cold, icy blue. He carried a sword on his back.

"It's morphin time!" Tommy shouted as he and the others rose to their feet.

"Chakra ignite!"

"Shogun transform!"

"Aura/Ninja/Kiba Power!" Blinding waves of energy shimmered and swirled around them as they morphed into their Ranger forms.

"You must be Zedd's goons," Dragon Ranger said as he snapped into a fighting stance.

Draklith tightened his grip on his sword. "And you…are dead…Lightning Spike!"

The spikes on his armor electrified and shot towards the Rangers, exploding against them as they fell to the ground.

The Golems rushed in and attacked. The soldiers were agile, and they struck faster than anything the Rangers were used to fighting. The Rangers tried to fend off the creatures, but they couldn't. The Golems pounded against the two teams.

Trakeena held her staff towards the Rangers and fired a green energy bolt. The bolt slammed against the Rangers hard and took out a few soldiers in the process with a massive wave of explosions and sparks.

Vex leapt towards the Rangers, and while still in midair, he swung his sword and produced a shockwave that ripped the ground out from underneath the Rangers' feet.

Then Finster's monster appeared. The creature, named Blak'wergremon, resembled a two-legged dragon covered in black armor. The creature had armored claws along his arms and a golden two-part shield.

The monster assembled a giant red energy sphere that he hurled at the Rangers.

The Power Rangers stood their ground as the sphere streaked towards them.

"Keep it together guys," Dragon Ranger said as he and his teammates placed their hands in front of them. They used their Kiryoku to hold off the blast and repel it back towards the monster.

The monster was hit by his own blast and sent crashing through a few tree trunks.

The Power Rangers helped the Ninja Rangers to their feet as the Golems surrounded them.

Trakeena laughed as she aimed her staff at the Rangers. "You're making this too easy."

"Not for long," Dragon Ranger said. "Thunder Staffs!" The Rangers armed their red staffs.

The Ninja Rangers unsheathed their swords. The two groups of Rangers adapted to the Golems and fought through them, blades and staffs whirling in blurs of motion while snapping and cracking against the grunts of rock and stone.

Dragon Ranger, Tenma Ranger, and Ninjared made their way through the soldiers and ran towards Draklith.

Draklith slammed his sword into the ground and produced a shockwave that tore the ground apart.

"Jump!" Dragon Ranger shouted as they jumped over the ground-tearing wave and towards their opponent.

Draklith high blocked Tenma Ranger and Dragon Rangers' staffs, but Ninjared moved in low and cut Draklith across the chest, blade sparking on impact. The Red Ninja Ranger then turned and sliced the villain across the chest diagonally.

"Thunderbolt Cut!" Dragon Ranger shouted as he unsheathed and energized his Thunder Sword and Star Cutter. He swung the blades down in streaks of power that slashed across the villain.

"Star Blade…Lightning Strike!" Tenma Ranger shouted. He extended his ring-shaped blade, energized it, and shot the blade forward in a streak of power that exploded against Draklith.

The Rangers moved in with their weapons to strike again, but Draklith fired eye beams that struck the three Rangers against their chests.

As the three Rangers rose to their knees, Blak'wergremon swooped in and clawed them across their chests, sending them crashing back to the ground.

Nearby, Lion Ranger leapt through the air towards Vex with his Lion Staff. The villain leapt towards the Green Ranger with his blade, the two clashed weapons in midair, and Lion Ranger was struck across the back. He fell to the ground as Vex landed on his feet and charged towards the fallen Ranger.

"Not so fast!" Kiba Ranger flying double sidekicked the villain away, and then the White Ranger attacked. "Heaven Roaring Star, Sound Bite!"

His sonic attacks had no affect on the creature. The villain ran in and swiped Kiba Ranger across the chest horizontally while spinning around. The villain then hopped towards the Ranger and sliced him across the chest diagonally, causing the Ranger to fall and roll across the ground.

After a few more minutes of fighting, the Rangers were all defeated and held up by Golems. A lightning bolt struck the ground, and Lord Zedd appeared. "Well, well…this was supposed to just be a test of your powers…but it looks like I win earlier than expected."

"I wouldn't jump to conclusions," Dragon Ranger said.

"Ah, the mighty Dragon Ranger…Tommy of the Fire Star…" Zedd said as he walked over to the Ranger and held his head up with metallic fingertips. "You and your friends have disappointed me."

Zedd turned his back on the Rangers and walked away. "Kill them," he said as the villains all prepared to deliver fatal energy blows.

"No!" Kiba Ranger shouted as he knocked away the soldiers that were holding him. He unsheathed his tiger saber and aimed the weapon forward before charging towards Zedd.

Zedd turned and held up his staff.

"Kou, no!" Phoenix Ranger shouted.

Kiba Ranger leapt towards Zedd and held Byakkoshinken high.

Zedd fired energy tentacles from his staff that coursed around and through Kiba Ranger, explosions and sparks ripping across his armor as he fell to the ground.

Kiba Ranger rose and ran towards Zedd, shouting at the top of his lungs.

Zedd held his staff horizontally, knocked Kiba Ranger in the faceplate, and then turned, jamming the end of his staff through Kiba Ranger's chest.

"No!" the Rangers yelled.

Zedd removed his staff, and Kiba Ranger slumped onto the ground as his armor shimmered away.

"Nooo!" Dragon Ranger shouted as red energy shimmered around him. "Hell Storm!"

Red, fiery energy circled around him and expanded with explosive force. The Rangers and Zedd's army were all thrown off their feet as Dragon Ranger charged towards Zedd.

"Twin Dragon Swords!" he shouted as he leapt through the air. "Saber Flare!"

A flare of white-hot energy cut towards the villain. Zedd held his staff vertically and split the flare. "I'm not impressed."

"You will be!" Dragon Ranger jump-reverse crescent kicked Zedd, but the villain blocked the blow with his staff. Dragon Ranger spun a hook kick towards Zedd, but the villain blocked that blow and followed by blasting Dragon Ranger with an energy pulse that pushed him across the ground.

Dragon Ranger rose to his knees. "Star Fire!"

A comet of fiery energy shot forward. Zedd was hit hard and pushed back, giving Dragon Ranger enough time to rush the villain. "Burn Knuckle!"

Dragon Ranger's fiery fist slammed against Zedd's chest, causing the evil master to be pushed backwards. Dragon Ranger moved in again, but Blak'wergremon flew by and clawed the Ranger away, the blow sparking across the Ranger's chest.

Zedd stood back and teleported away with a burst of crimson lightning.

The monster took several swings at Dragon Ranger, but the Red Ranger managed to block or dodge them all.

The other Rangers rose to their feet and went to help. The Power Rangers ran towards the monster, but Draklith, Trakeena, and Vex blocked the Ninja Rangers' path.

"Let's take 'em out!" Ninjared said. The Ninja Rangers held their blades forward and charged towards their opponents.

Nearby, the Rangers attacked Blak'wergremon.

"Heaven Fire Star, Lightning Flames of Destruction!" Dragon Ranger used his swords to launch a torrent of flame that crackled with energy. The blast slammed against the monster's shield, forcing him backward.

As soon as the monster separated his shield, Tenma Ranger and Kirin Ranger moved in.

"Tenma Screw Kick!" the Blue Ranger shouted as he spun forward and slammed a drill kick against the monster.

"Kirin Crash!" the Yellow Ranger moved in with a flying tackle that knocked the monster backward, sending the creature skidding across the ground.

The Power Rangers regrouped as the dragon monster rose to his feet.

"Kiryoku Bazooka!" Dragon Ranger shouted.

The Power Rangers summoned their bazooka and armed the weapon, aiming forward at the monster. The Rangers fired a massive burst of energy that rolled across the air towards the villain. The black monster hovered backward while using his shield to deflect the blast.

The Power Rangers armed their ring-shaped blades and charged the weapons with energy. "Star Blade Assault!" The blades shot forward in streaks of blue energy.

The first three blades clashed against the monster's shield and knocked it away. The next two Star Blades slashed against the creature's chest with a massive explosion that knocked the monster from the air. The creature crashed to the ground and stumbled backward.

Back in Zedd's palace, Levina stared at the creature through her crystal ball. She whispered an incantation with her hackled voice. Back on the Earth, the spell caused the monster to expand and grow giant.

The Power Rangers unsheathed their Thunder Swords and raised the blades into the air while holding their Thunder Gems. "Thunderzords arise!"

The five Thunderzords appeared in the air. The Rangers used their Thunder Blasters like grappling hooks to reel themselves into their zords' cockpits.

The Red Ranger placed a hand on his zord's crystal control sphere. "Red Dragon, rise up!"

Tendrils of crimson energy danced across the zord's armor as the Red Dragon changed shape. The massive zord reconfigured into its warrior mode and landed on the ground to face off with monster.

Dragon Ranger's Thunder Gem began to glow with deep red power. The Red Ranger called upon that power as he called out. "Thunder Star Fusion!"

Lightning struck each of the zords as they radiated with energy. The zords started to change shape and reconfigure as they merged with Red Dragon. Tenma and Kirin formed armor around the Dragon's legs as the Phoenix wrapped around its waist. The Lion formed a chest plate and wrapped around the zord's upper arms as a gold-and-black helmet slid into place.

The Rangers joined in the central cockpit. "MegaThunderzord!" they shouted together. "Dairenou!"

The Ninja Rangers continued the battle on the ground below.

Ninjared and Ninjawhite swung their blades horizontally towards Draklith, but the villain blocked the blow, knocked the swords away, and slashed the two Rangers onto the ground.

Vex leapt towards Ninjablue and Ninjayellow, but they disappeared in a cloud of smoke before his strike could connect.

The two Rangers reappeared behind Vex and struck him across the back.

Above, the MegaThunderzord backfisted Blak'wergremon twice, but the monster knocked the Megazord's fists away and jabbed its fist spikes against the Megazord's chest armor.

The monster then prepared a sphere of energy and hurled it at the Megazord, knocking it onto the ground.

Dairenou slowly rose from the ground. "Whirlwind strike!" They fired an energy cyclone with the Megazord's saber, but the monster passed the cyclone, sliced the Megazord across the chest, and kicked the Megazord back a few steps.

"MegaThunderzord Saber, Lightning Slash!" the Ranger shouted as the Megazord energized its blade and swung downward.

The monster blocked the blow and jammed its fist spikes through the chest and through the cockpit. The spikes caused massive explosions to rip through the Megazord. The Rangers were blasted from the cockpit and crashed onto the ground below.

Dairenou took a few steps back. The Megazord's armor was ripped from its body, explosions and flame consuming Dairenou.

"Our zords!" the Power Rangers shouted as they watched their Kidenjuu die.

The Ninja Rangers stepped forward with their scrolls.

"Shogunzords, awaken!" They shouted. The five mighty zords rose from the earth as energy surged around them. The Rangers hovered backward and merged into their zords with pulses of light.

"Shogunzord fusion!" Red Ape shouted.

The five zords stampeded forward. Each zord flashed with energy and started to reconfigure. The zords merged together, armor meshing and energy crackling with booming thunder. A flash of golden light erupted from the zords as they formed the ShogunMegazord.

The NinjaMegazord soared down from the skies as well. The White Falcon was mounted on its back.

Zedd's monster stepped backward and teleported away in a flash of pale light. The villain's ground forces retreated as well, leaving with a flash of crimson power.

* * *

The teens demorphed and ran towards Kou. He was still alive, but barely. Kimberly kneeled down next to him, scooping the young boy into her arms as tears streamed down her cheeks. "We have to get him back to the Command Chamber!"

"Phoenix Ranger…" Kou said weakly as he smiled. "Thank you…mother…"

His eyes rolled back, and his body went limp as his life ended. Kimberly held him tight and cried.

* * *

"You got lucky, Zedd," Levina said.

"That went better than expected," Zedd said. "I overestimated them. Kiba Ranger is dead. Their zords are gone."

"What about the Ninja Rangers?" Levina said.

"They are not the Chosen. They are not the Five Stars of Heaven," Zedd said. "Once the Power Rangers are defeated, I will easily destroy the Ninja Rangers too…however…fighting ten Rangers at once will wear our resources down. Finster's creature may have destroyed Dairenou, but it took a lot out of him. The other two Megazords would have destroyed him."

Zedd held his staff down towards Earth as it glowed with energy. "I will create a distraction for them. There are still Youkai around...I will draw them all to Angel Grove…that will keep the Ninja Rangers out of my way for the most part."

* * *

The teens all gathered in the Command Chamber. Kimberly was still crying, and Tommy held her. Her head was buried in his chest.

"The Youkai?" Jason asked.

"Yes," Zordon said. "Zedd is most likely trying to divide our forces…unfortunately, he is succeeding. Jason, you and your team must be on guard to handle any remaining Youkai. The Power Rangers will defend the Earth from Zedd."

"And how the hell are we supposed to do that?!" Rocky said. "They killed Kou and our zords!"

"You must become stronger," Zordon said.

"How?" Adam said. "They killed our zords."

"Adam's right, Zordon," Billy said. "How are we supposed to fight?"

"There will be time for that later," Zordon said. "Now is the time for grieving. I suggest you return to your homes. Power Rangers…return tomorrow and we will address the threat of Lord Zedd."

"What about us?" Jason asked.

"Alpha and I will contact you if any Youkai activity occurs."

Jason nodded.

* * *

The five teens buried Kou near the cave where his mother and brother had died. Only the sound of the wind broke their silence. Kimberly kneeled down at the grave and buried her face in her hands. She cried as Tommy held her close.

Tommy's mind flashed back to what the Dark Man had told him: "After today, none of you will be happy again for a very long time."

_The sun was setting in the distance. Kou stood on the rocky shore and stared out at the water. The teens walked up behind him. _

"_Kou," Kimberly whispered._

"_Phoenix Ranger…" Kou said, trying to hide his tears. "My mother, she…"_

_Kou broke down and cried. He turned to Kimberly and ran towards her, wrapping his arms around her in a tight hug. Kimberly ran her hand along the back of his head. "Shhh…"_

"_Kou," Tommy said as he removed his jacket and wrapped it around the boy. "It will be okay…we'll take care of you."_

**To be continued…**


	2. Getting Stronger

**Getting Stronger**

Levina stood before Lord Zedd in the moon fortress. "It's been two days, Zedd…you should crush the Rangers while their last defeat still weighs heavily on their minds."

"Silence, old hag," Zedd said. "Attacking them head on again would be foolish…I know their strengths and weaknesses. Tommy is the true strength of the Rangers. If I destroy him, the others will follow."

"And how will you defeat him, Zedd?"

"He is only a boy," Zedd said as he faced the Earth.

"A boy that nearly killed you." Levina said in a cackling voice.

"I know how to handle him."

"Then how?"

"His heart…" Zedd said. "I will attack his heart. Then I will crush him."

* * *

The teens stood before Zordon in the Command Chamber. "So what are we supposed to do?" Adam asked.

"Yeah," Rocky said. "It's not like hitting weights in the gym will help any."

"You are correct, Rocky," Zordon said. "The five of you have never faced any villain the likes of Zedd before. His henchmen and monsters are all skilled in the arts of magick. Too defeat him, you must hone your own skills."

"Magick?" Kimberly said. "Zordon, that's ridiculous."

"Our Ki," Billy said. "It's the same thing."

"Billy is correct," Zordon said. "Your Kiryoku fighting techniques are equivalent to combat spells. You must learn new techniques to defeat Zedd's army."

"But it's not something we learn," Tommy said. "Most of our techniques just come naturally."

"The five of you must search within your souls," Zordon said. "Hone your inner spirits, your Kiryoku, and you will be unstoppable."

"But how?" Tommy said.

"We meditate," Adam said.

"On what?" Rocky asked.

"Simply search for The Power within yourselves and you will be guided," Zordon said.

The teens nodded. They slowly sat on the floor of the Command Chamber and assumed meditative poses. They closed their eyes and slowed their breathing.

* * *

Tommy's astral form was at a volcano. "How did I get here?"

"This is your astral form," Kaku said as he stepped out from a cloud of mist.

Tommy's eyes lit up. "Sensei! Is it really you?"

Kaku nodded. "Yes and no…our Ki is connected through The Power."

Tommy nodded. "Sensei…things are bad."

Kaku nodded. "Zedd is a powerful enemy…but you and the others grow more powerful with each fight."

"What can we do?" Tommy asked.

"Look into that volcano," Kaku said.

"What about it?"

"Do you see how the lava flows about…it is in turmoil…a fiery chaos."

Tommy nodded.

"Thus is your spirit."

"What?" Tommy asked.

"When a volcano erupts, it is unpredictable, yet powerful. Do you remember when you used your Hell Fire attack?"

Tommy nodded.

"Such is the eruption of the volcano."

Tommy shook his head. "I understand the analogy but I'm not sure what you mean."

"You have more power at your disposal than this volcano, but you don't know how to harness it. Your eruptions of power are chaotic. When you fought DaiSatan, when you fought Dae'mon, when you fought Zedd…your anger caused your power to explode."

Tommy nodded.

"Just as the sudden eruption of a volcano can be dangerous, so can your sudden eruptions of power," Kaku said.

"I have control. I can use my Star Fire or Fire Stream and a few other things whenever I need to."

"But those are not enough. Do not fight with your emotions…fight with your spirit."

"I'm not sure I understand."

"Brace yourself," Kaku said.

"Wh-"

Kaku pushed Tommy's astral form into the volcano. Tommy panicked within the lava.

Kaku looked down at his student. "Feel the power around you. Notice how it controls your movements as you float in the lava, you allow its chaos to control your actions, you allow your fear to spasm your body about. Now bury your feelings…don't let your fear guide you."

Tommy tried not to be afraid. He buried his fear and stopped struggling, but the lava was still moving him about.

"Good," Kaku said. "Now focus, feel the lava around you…turn the chaos into order…"

Tommy searched inside of himself, and suddenly, the lava burst from the volcano and Tommy flew free. He landed next to Kaku and breathed heavily.

"What have you learned?" Kaku asked.

"You're trying to tell me that the lava is like The Power within me. Chaotic…it controls me, but I can control it too. When I try to control it with my emotions…fear and anger…it just makes things more chaotic. But if I try with my spirit…my Ki…I can control it fully…right?"

Kaku nodded. "It will take time to master. The longer you use The Power, the more techniques it will show you."

Tommy nodded. "Thank you, sensei."

* * *

Kaku's spirit guided the other Rangers with similar analogies. Kimberly with wind, Rocky with Earth, Adam with light, and Billy with space/time. Then their astral forms joined in China. The Rangers were in their armor.

"What are we doing here?" Phoenix Ranger asked.

"This is where we summoned the White Tiger," Lion Ranger said.

Kaku nodded. "This is where we can use your Thunder Gems to birth new Kidenjuu."

"Is that possible?" Kirin Ranger asked.

"It is the same as you did with Won Tiger," Kaku explained.

The Rangers looked to each other with a moment of doubt. They joined Kaku and sat in meditative poses. They closed their eyes beneath their helmets. Energy crackled around them like lightning. They started hovering in midair as crimson lightning tore through the ground around them.

A torrent of energy burst onto the Astral Plane and poured through the Rangers while streaming towards the distance. The Rangers held new Thunder Gems in their hands when the energy wave cleared.

Roaring split through the Astral Plane in the distance. The five new Kidenjuu appeared and streaked down from the skies. Each zord looked similar to the previous Thunderzords, but different at the same time. The new Thunderzords appeared more alive and organic.

The Red Dragon flew through the air like a serpent. Patches of its thick, red-scaled skin were visible beneath red armor plating. Golden spikes protruded along the zord's spine. The Phoenix flew besides the Red Dragon. The wings of Star Phoenix were more feather like, but covered in light-red armor.

The Kirin and Pegasus ran side-by-side on their armored legs. The Tenma was a sleek, armored Pegasus with navy-blue colored skin beneath plates of black armor. A golden horn extended from the beast's head, and its wings were folded around its side, each covered with blue and gold armor. The Kirin was similar in design, only its skin was deep yellow and it had no wings. A golden stump protruded from its armored head. The Kirin moved more like a cat than a horse.

The Lion roared as it ran forward. Its dark-green skin glistened in the sunlight. Plates of green-and-gold trimmed armored wrapped around the mighty zord.

The Rangers rose to their feet and looked up to the majestic zords. Their eyes opened wide beneath their helmets.

"Amazing," Dragon Ranger said.

Kaku nodded. The sensei stepped backward as mist surrounded the area. "Farewell, my students…may The Power protect you."

* * *

The teens snapped open their eyes back in the Command Chamber. They gasped for air, startled by the experience. Their gasps startled Alpha.

"Ay-yi-yi!" Alpha said. "You're back!"

The teens stood and looked up to Zordon. "It was sensei…" Tommy said.

Zordon smiled and nodded. "His spirit will be with you always."

The alarms started blaring. The rangers looked at the Viewing Globe. Blak'wergremon, the dragon monster that had attacked them and destroyed their zords, was attacking a plaza in the heart of the city.

"It's him again," Rocky said.

Tommy nodded. "It's time to take care of business."

* * *

The five teens stood behind the monster at the plaza.

"Hey ugly," Tommy yelled. "Playtime's over."

The monster growled.

"He's not much for words," Rocky said.

"It's morphin time!" Tommy shouted as he and the others armed their braces.

"Chakra ignite, Aura Power!" Energy shimmered around them as they connected their braces and morphed into their Ranger forms.

The monster shot towards the Rangers with its claws extended like spears. The Rangers dove aside and rolled across the ground for cover. The team rose into crouched fighting positions.

"Stay Focused," Dragon Ranger shouted as he ran towards the monster.

The monster zoomed towards him like a spear. Dragon Ranger leapt over the monster, and while he was upside down in midair facing the creature's back, he shouted "Star Fire!"

The Red Ranger launched a comet of fiery energy from between his hands. The comet exploded against the creature, slamming the monster against the ground.

Dragon Ranger landed on his feet as the other Rangers regrouped around him. They charged forward to attack as the monster rose back to its feet.

The creature gathered a massive sphere of crimson energy between its hands. The villain tossed the sphere forward. Energy danced across the sphere like lightning as it exploded against the Rangers' armor with massive bursts of spark that knocked them off their feet.

The monster sprang forward like a spear aimed at the Rangers.

Phoenix Ranger rose to her feet and extended her hands forward. "Tempest Wind!" She summoned a gale-force energy wind that tore across the ground and slammed head-on against the monster.

The creature armed his repaired shield and braced himself as the wind blast forced him backward, his clawed feet skidding across pavement as he stood, stiff as a board.

Lion Ranger and Kirin Ranger dashed forward on opposite sides of the villain.

"Shining Fury!" Lion Ranger shouted. He fired a pulsing sphere of pale-green light.

"Time Flare!" Kirin Ranger shouted as he launched bursts of yellow energy.

The energy blasts from the two Rangers combined and slammed against the monster's shield, shattering its metal. Phoenix Ranger's wind blast knocked the villain off his feet and sent him skidding backward while tearing up the plaza.

"Keep it up guys, we almost have 'im," Dragon Ranger shouted as he lead his team to charge the monster.

The monster zigged and zagged between the Rangers and struck them with powerful swipes from his claws.

The Rangers rose to their knees as the monster flew back towards them.

Tenma Ranger thrust his hands forward. "Gravity Well!" a spinning well of blue energy shot forth and slammed against the monster, pushing the creature backward as explosions sparked across its body.

The creature stood its ground. Dragon Ranger leapt forward with a flying sidekick that slammed against the creature's chest, knocking the villain further backward. Dragon Ranger gathered a deep crimson sphere of power between his palms. The energy swirled like a miniature sun.

"Nova force!" Dragon Ranger shot the blast forward. The energy blast exploded against the dragon monster and sent him flying off his feet. The monster crashed through a nearby walkway before slamming on the ground and skidding backward.

"Thunder Staffs!" the Rangers shouted as they armed their red staff weapons. They energized and leapt through the air before landing around the monster. The villain slowly rose to his feet.

Tenma Ranger and Lion Ranger leapt forward and speared their staffs against the creature's chest. Kirin Ranger and Phoenix Ranger used their staffs to pole vault forward and slam their kicks against the monster. Dragon Ranger moved in next. The Red Ranger swung his staff horizontally, bashing the weapon across the monster's head.

The Rangers regrouped as a group of Golems appeared.

"Not these rock heads again," Tenma Ranger said.

The Rangers charged forward and attacked.

Tenma Ranger spinning-heel kicked a soldier aside and smashed his staff against a second Golem's chest.

Dragon Ranger whacked a soldier across the face with the right end of his staff. He whipped his right leg around in a reverse crescent kick that sent the soldier tumbling away.

Lion Ranger chopped the end of his staff down against the back of a soldier's head. The Green Ranger snapped the other end of the staff upward, bashing the soldier upside the face.

Kirin Ranger used his staff to block kicks from two Golems. The Yellow Ranger spun forward, smashing his staff across both soldiers' heads.

Phoenix Ranger swung her staff downward, snapping across a soldier's arm. She snapped her leg around in an outer crescent kick that smashed a second Golem across the head.

Back in Zedd's palace, Levina stared at the creature through her crystal ball. She whispered an incantation with her hackled voice. Back on the Earth, the spell caused the monster to expand and grow giant.

Dragon Ranger blocked a blow and slammed the back of his fist across the soldier's head.

"Ready guys?" Dragon Ranger said as he unsheathed his Thunder Sword.

The Rangers raised their Thunder Swords towards the skies while grasping their Thunder Gems. "Thunderzords arise!"

The five armored beasts streaked down from the skies in beams of light. They took shape, resembling giant animals covered in armor. The Kirin and Lion landed on the ground and charged forward. Red Dragon, the Phoenix and winged Tenma flew through the air.

The Rangers energized and leapt into their cockpits, embedded within the zords' armor.

Dragon Ranger placed his hand over his zord's control sphere. "Thunder-star fusion!"

The five zords pulsed with energy and combined. The Kirin and Tenma formed the arms, the dragon formed the body, with the Red Dragon head on the Megazord's chest. The Lion formed the lower body and legs, and the Phoenix attached to the back of the Megazord as its wings extended outward and grew razor sharp. Red armor flashed and covered most of the zord. The Megazord's head had a red-armored helmet with a golden "V" on the forehead.

The winged Megazord faced off with the monster as the Rangers joined in the cockpit. "MegaThunderzord! ChoiDairenou!"

The MegaThunderzord spread its wings and hovered above the ground.

The dragon monster extended its claws and charged forward to attack. The creature created a massive energy cyclone between his claws and hurled the cyclone forward.

MegaThunderzord snapped its wings and flew forward while curving around the cyclone and flying back towards the monster.

"Thunder Whip!" the Rangers shouted. The MegaThunderzord armed a segmented, razor whip that formed from the Red Dragon's tail. MegaThunderzord swung the whip horizontally. The whip slashed across the monster, sparking on impact and sending the villain crashing backward through several buildings.

The monster rose back to its feet.

MegaThunderzord hovered sideways while extending its Kirin arm. "Kirin Flares!" the Rangers shouted. The Kirin arm fired spheres of distorted energy that exploded against the monster with bursts of spark.

The monster stood its ground and hurled an energy sphere towards the MegaThunderzord. The Megazord dashed to the side as the energy sphere blasted by and exploded through a building behind the Megazord.

MegaThunderzord extended its Tenma arm. "Tenma Pulse!" The right hand fired a jagged blue energy pulse that exploded against the monster.

"Let's finish this guy…" Dragon Ranger shouted. "Thunder Whip! Lightning Slash!"

The Megazord snapped its wings and shot through the air towards the monster. The Thunder Whip flashed with yellow energy. MegaThunderzord swung the whip downward diagonally. The energized whip slashed through the monster, cutting the creature in half.

The monster tumbled backward, its energy overloading and exploding. The villain's body was vaporized from the explosion.

* * *

Levina laughed at her master. "I told you, Zedd…the Rangers have already adapted to your tactics."

"Watch your tongue, witch," Zedd said. "My plan has only just begun."

* * *

The Rangers leapt from their zords and landed on the city streets below. "Good work, guys," Dragon Ranger said to the others.

An energy vortex suddenly twirled around Dragon Ranger. The Red Ranger vanished with a flash of crimson light.

"Tommy!" Phoenix Ranger shouted. "No!"

* * *

It was Zedd's turn to laugh. "And now, Levina, let me show you how to break a Ranger…"

**To be continued…**


	3. The Face of Evil

**The Face of Evil**

Tommy was surrounded by darkness. He was alone. But Tommy sensed someone nearby. "Where am I...show yourself. I'm not a very patient person."

"You never have been," a dark voice said from the shadows. The voice sounded familiar to Tommy and caused a chill to creep down his spine.

He watched in horror as the green Dragon Ranger stepped from the shadows.

Tommy snapped into a fighting stance. "That's impossible."

Dragon Ranger laughed. "Is it now? What's the matter, Tommy…can't stand the sight of yourself anymore."

"Who are you?" Tommy asked.

"I'm you, fool," Dragon Ranger said. "The Dragon Ranger…your dark side personified."

"My dark side died with the Green Ranger's powers," Tommy said. "I'm not you anymore."

Dragon Ranger laughed. "Oh, but you are…just like your father…"

"That's not true!"

Dragon Ranger started to pace around the teen. "It is, Tommy…you're a killer, and you like it."

"I don't kill."

Dragon Ranger laughed again, only louder this time. "Do you hear yourself? What about all those Gorma…Bandora…the Dark Warlords…Dregon's soldiers on Edenoi…the list goes on. Those weren't mindless monsters, Tommy, they were flesh and blood like you."

"I had no choice."

"Right," Dragon Ranger said sarcastically. "Did you even try to save any of them, Tommy? Maybe some of them were under a spell like you…you never even bothered checking."

Tommy shook his head. "No…I…"

"At a loss for words?" he laughed again. "What if the Rangers hadn't tried to save us? What if they had just killed us?"

"…"

"That's what I thought."

"I'm done playing your games, now who are you!"

"I told you already, I'm you. The same person that served as Bandora's war hammer, killing hundreds of innocents in the process."

"I was under a spell…"

"Did you ever stop to think why? Bandora took all of your rage and hatred and turned you into the perfect weapon. None of the others would have been corrupted so easily."

"Enough talking," Tommy said as he readied his morphers. "Aura Power!" Energy shimmered around him as he morphed into his Ranger form.

The Red Ranger snapped into a fighting stance.

* * *

The other four teens were pacing back and forth in the Command Chamber. Billy and Alpha were scanning for Tommy.

"We have to find him," Kimberly said.

"Kimberly," Rocky said. "You have to calm down…this isn't the first time one of us has been captured. We'll find Tommy."

Adam nodded. "Zedd's probably using him to set up a trap for us."

"What if he's not?" Kimberly asked. "What if Tommy dies like Kou?"

The others were speechless.

"Kimberly," Zordon said. "You must remain calm…Tommy is alive…I can sense him."

"Where is he?" Adam asked.

"In Zedd's palace on the moon…" Zordon said.

* * *

The two Dragon Rangers exchanged blows, but their styles were identical, and they were able to match each other move for move.

Red Ranger pressed forward with a flurry of punches that the Green Ranger blocked. The Red Ranger snapped a spinning heel kick that the Green Ranger ducked underneath.

"Good," Green Ranger said. "Do you see how full of hate you are?"

"Shut up." The Red Ranger said as he pounced forward with a jump kick.

* * *

"It would be too dangerous, Rangers," Zordon said.

Adam nodded. "His whole army's there. We can't just go barging in."

"Well what are we supposed to do?" Rocky said. "We can't just leave Tommy there. We need to go in, grab him, and get him out. We don't even have to drag it out into a fight."

"He'll probably be guarded," Adam said. "It's not as simple as you're making it."

"Maybe it can be," Billy said.

"How?" Adam asked.

"Our problem is that as soon as we teleport even close to the palace, Zedd would know. He would sense it. We need a way to distract him, distract him long enough for one of us to teleport in, grab Tommy, and leave," Billy said.

Adam shook his head. "It's still too dangerous. If we go up there and try to distract Zedd, he very well may kill us the same way he did…"

He stopped himself and looked at Kimberly.

"We can't be afraid of him…" Kimberly said.

"Rangers," Zordon said. "I believe I will be able to distract Zedd long enough for one of you to slip into the palace."

"How Zordon?" Billy asked.

"Leave that to me," Zordon said.

* * *

The two Dragon Rangers snapped roundkicks that they each blocked. The Red Ranger jumped with a spinning heel kick as Green Ranger spun low with a sweep kick at the same time.

The Red Ranger pressed forward with a double-jump kick that the Green Ranger blocked. The Green Ranger followed with a double-jump sidekick that the Red Ranger blocked.

"Star Fire!" Red Ranger shouted as he thrust his arms forward, shooting a comet of fiery energy towards his opponent.

"Dragon's Fang!" Green Ranger shouted as he thrust his arms forward. He shot a crackling sphere of jade-colored energy towards his opponent.

The blasts intercepted and exploded against each other. The shockwave slammed against the Rangers and knocked them backward.

"We could keep this up all day," Green Ranger said as he rose back to his feet. "Just give up."

"If you're really me, you know I don't give up that easily," Red Ranger said as he rose back to his feet.

Green Ranger nodded, then dropped to his knees. "Then I will."

Red Ranger tilted his head. "What?"

"I give up…fighting you proves nothing."

Red Ranger shook his head. "What are you up to?"

"I will ask you this one thing, Red Ranger…look into my mind. If you don't believe you're evil, you have nothing to fear."

Red Ranger shook his head. "It's a trick. One I'm not falling for."

"You know that's not true."

He did.

"I am the persona of your darkest emotions…aren't you even a little curious to see what's buried in your own head?"

He was.

Red Ranger kneeled across from Green Ranger and placed his hands on his counterpart's helmet.

* * *

Zedd was watching Tommy's mind battle through a crystal sphere. "Yes Tommy…look inside of your..."

Zedd was suddenly surrounded by a white light. "What?" he said as he looked at his body. "Someone has pulled my mind onto the astral plane…that could only be one person…"

"We meet again, Zedd," Zordon said. Zordon's astral form was covered in a white cloak and hood that concealed his face. He carried a long staff.

Zedd laughed. "If it isn't Zordon…"

"How is it you have managed to return, Zedd?" Zordon asked.

"Wouldn't you like to know," Zedd said. "Now, to what pleasure do I owe this visit?"

"I have come to warn you," Zordon said. "If you do not cease your attempts to capture this world, my Rangers will destroy you."

Zedd laughed again. "Why Zordon, it's not like you to make empty threats…What you don't realize is that I'm more than I ever was. More than enough to kill all of your children…and you."

Zedd aimed his staff and fired an electric energy burst that Zordon blocked with his staff.

* * *

Two Golems were walking through the lower chambers of Zedd's palace. Tenma Ranger dropped on top of the soldiers and kicked them to the ground. The Blue Ranger returned to the shadows and continued to creep along towards Tommy's cell.

* * *

Tommy's mind was on fire as thousands of thoughts and images flashed before him.

_Angel Grove was burning as he stood on top of Angel's Square and held his bloody dragon dagger. His teammates lay dead at his feet._

_Goldar slit Shannon's throat…Dragon Ranger launched at the simian and incinerated him, taking out half the city in the process._

_Tommy slammed his fists into his father's face repeatedly, anger from his abandonment and betrayal pouring from his heart._

_Angel Grove was burning as he stood on top of Angel's Square and held his bloody dragon dagger. His teammates lay dead at his feet._

_Tommy lined up all the bullies that had ever picked on him when he was younger and vaporized them with his Dragon Fang attack._

_Tommy ripped out Bandora's throat and kicked her backwards as he turned to knife down Shadam._

_Tommy ripped the hearts out from the Dark Warlords' chests._

_Angel Grove was burning as he stood on top of Angel's Square and held his bloody dragon dagger. His teammates lay dead at his feet._

_Angel Grove was burning as he stood on top of Angel's Square and held his bloody dragon dagger. His teammates lay dead at his feet…_

* * *

Trakeena stared down at Earth from the palace's balcony. "If Tommy is here, Tenma Ranger is here, and Zedd is occupied…" she grinned. That meant only three Power Rangers were on Earth, and no one could stop her from attacking.

"Excellent," she said. She took Vex and headed towards the Earth. "Come with me, Vex. Let's have a little fun."

* * *

Alarms blared in the Command Chamber. "Ayi-yi-yi! Rangers…Trakeena and Vex are attacking Angel Grove!"

"Where?" Adam asked.

"Moon River Park," Alpha said.

An image came up on the Viewing Globe. The villains were attacking a lengthy park that spanned between rising skyscrapers. The park was dotted with tress, gardens, and statues. A river cut through the center of the park.

"It can't be coincidence that they're attacking now," Billy said.

Adam shook his head. "We'd better go."

* * *

There were two guards protecting Tommy's cell. Tommy was being held in a cage. He was on his knees, holding his head in his hands while rocking back and forth.

Tenma Ranger leapt from the shadows while holding his Star Blade. "Boo!" he shouted as he cut down the first soldier, then he spun while striking down the second grunt.

Tenma Ranger cut open the cell and kneeled down next to Tommy. "Tommy, come on, we have to get out of here."

Tommy shook his head. "No…I…no…" he curled into the fetal position.

"Come on man, get it together," Tenma Ranger said. Tommy rocked back and forth, shaking his head.

Another group of guards entered the cell area. Tenma Ranger rose and used his Star Blade as a boomerang to cut the soldiers down. The blade sparked across the soldiers while slashing by the grunts.

An optic blast suddenly exploded against Tenma Ranger's chest as Draklith entered the room. "Tenma Ranger…you were foolish to come here."

"You were foolish for hitting me in the chest!" Tenma Ranger shouted as he ran towards the villain.

Draklith fired another eye blast, but Tenma Ranger dropped to the ground in time to dodge the blast. "Thunder Blaster!" he pulled out his sidearm and fired lances of blue energy at the villain.

* * *

Zedd and Zordon danced through the astral plane while exchanging energy blasts. A blast hit Zedd and knocked him off his feet. Zordon held his staff down towards Zedd's throat.

"Go ahead, Zordon," Zedd said. "Kill me."

Zordon lifted his staff away as Zedd laughed. "Still too afraid your own powers will corrupt you? You Masters are all the same. Can't get your own hands dirty."

Zordon wrinkled his brow.

* * *

Lion Ranger, Kirin Ranger, and Phoenix Ranger dropped in front of the path of Trakeena and Vex. "Stop!" Lion Ranger shouted.

"Hmph," Trakeena said. "Only three of you…" She raised her staff in a fighting position. "Get ready to join the White Ranger in hell."

Phoenix Ranger armed her spear and pounced forward towards Trakeena. "You witch!"

Phoenix Ranger speared her weapon towards the villain. Trakeena sidestepped and parried the spear aside. The villain spun her staff and swung its end towards the Pink Ranger's head. Phoenix Ranger blocked the blow.

Trakeena pressed forward. "Such a tongue…not very lady like."

Phoenix Ranger pushed the villain aside. "You're one to talk."

Meanwhile, Vex charged towards the other two Rangers. The villain dashed forward at blinding speed and swung his sword horizontally. The blade emitted a blue energy wave that streaked towards the Rangers and exploded against their armor with bursts of spark that knocked them backward.

"This one's quick," Kirin Ranger said as he rose to his feet.

"We'll just have to slow him down," Lion Ranger said as he armed his Thunder Staff.

* * *

"Tenma Flash Kick!" The Blue Ranger shouted as he spun forward with an energized kick towards Draklith's head.

Draklith grabbed the Blue Ranger by the leg and swung him off his feet. The villain slammed Tenma Ranger against the walls repeatedly before crashing him back against the ground.

Tenma Ranger rolled aside and rose into a crouched position. "Tommy, I could use some help!" Tenma Ranger shouted.

"You'll need it," Draklith said as he pounced forward and swung his sword upward, the blade slashing against the Blue Ranger's armor with a burst of spark and knocking him to the ground.

Tommy looked up to see his friend get beaten. The teen narrowed his brow and rolled his hands into fists at the sight of Draklith striking the Blue Ranger. Tommy rose to his feet and armed his morphers. "Aura Power!"

Energy shimmered around him as he morphed into his Ranger form and dashed forward towards Draklith. "Star Fire!" Dragon Ranger shouted as he thrust his arms forward and fired a comet of energy towards Draklith.

Draklith used his sword to slash the comet away. Dragon Ranger pounced forward while the villain was distracted. "Burn Knuckle!"

Dragon Ranger's fist radiated with fiery energy as he slammed a punch against Draklith's chest. The villain was knocked off his feet and sent flying backward, slamming against a wall.

"Fire Wave!" Dragon Ranger shouted as he leaned down and punched the ground, producing a tearing wave of energy upon impact. The shockwave exploded against Draklith with a massive blast that shook the entire cave.

Dragon Ranger stalked towards the fallen villain and laughed, a laugh he had not bellowed since his days as the Green Ranger. "You fool," Dragon Ranger said. "Do you really think your powers are a match for mine?"

Draklith slowly rose to his feet. "I'll show you who-"

"Who asked you to talk!" The Red Ranger armed his Twin Dragon Swords and leapt forward, swinging the blades down in an 'x' pattern that slashed across the villain's chest.

Dragon Ranger spun forward with a reverse sidekick that slammed against the villain and knocked him further backward.

Another wave of Golems started pouring into the cave from the side entrance. Dragon Ranger turned to face them and extended his hand. "Nova Force!" The Red Ranger fired a massive pulse blast from his palm that incinerated the soldiers with a burst of crimson light.

A wave of vertigo suddenly swept over Dragon Ranger. The Red Ranger collapsed to the ground.

Tenma Ranger walked over to his friend and lifted him up. "I'm getting you out of here…" The Blue Ranger said as they teleported away from Zedd's palace.

* * *

"Just let go, Zordon," Zedd said. "Try to strike me down with all of the power at your command."

Zordon smiled, sensing that Rocky had taken Tommy away. "Another time, perhaps."

Zedd returned to his body.

* * *

Tommy and Rocky stood before Zordon in the Command Chamber. Tommy hung his head low while he slumped his shoulders.

"Tommy, snap out of it," Rocky said. "Our friends need us."

"No," Tommy said. "I won't fight…"

"Knock it off," Rocky said as he grabbed Tommy by the shoulders. Tommy knocked Rocky's hands away and struck him to the ground.

"Ayi-yi-yi, Tommy!" Alpha said with alarm.

"Rocky," Zordon said, "join the rest of the Rangers in battling Trakeena and Vex. I will speak to Tommy."

* * *

Trakeena extended her staff and fired a jagged beam of green energy that exploded against Phoenix Ranger and knocked her backward. The Pink Ranger crashed against the ground.

Nearby, Vex swung his sword, emitting an energy wave that exploded against Lion Ranger and Tenma Ranger, sending sparks thrashing across their armor and slamming them backward.

The three Rangers regrouped and slowly rose to their feet as Trakeena and Vex stalked forward.

"Gravity Pulse!" One of Tenma Ranger's jagged blue energy blasts lashed out from the distance and exploded against the two villains, knocking them aside as the Blue Ranger leapt to the scene and regrouped with his friends.

"Where's Tommy?" Phoenix Ranger asked.

"He's back at the Command Chamber with Zordon," Tenma Ranger said. "He's okay…I think."

"You think?"

Vex dashed past the three Rangers with a burst of speed while slashing across their armor.

* * *

"Tommy," Zordon said. "You must help your friends."

Tommy shook his head. "I…"

"What is it, Tommy? Alpha said.

He shook his head. "I can't…my powers…they're evil…I saw things. I can't do it, Zordon." He rolled up on the ground. "I can't fight anymore! I can't be evil!"

"Tommy, you must listen closely…every Ranger eventually experiences what you are going through. Powers like you wield can be an overwhelming thing."

Tommy shook his head. "I saw things, Zordon…I saw myself…and it scared me."

"You were probably under a spell, Tommy," Alpha said. "Everything will be fine now."

He narrowed his eyes. "It wasn't a spell Alpha. It was me…"

"Tommy," Zordon said. "There is darkness inside of us all."

"That doesn't make it right! The Power inside of me…it's tempting me…it wants me to lash out, destroy, give into my hate…like I did when I was the Green Ranger."

"As I said, Tommy," Zordon said. "Every Ranger goes through what you are. There comes a point when The Power does threaten to consume our very being, to corrupt us. This is not the nature of The Power, but the nature of humanity. Your sensei Kaku possessed enough power within himself to wipe out the entire Gorma Empire with a thought, but to use that power would have meant the corruption of his soul."

"So I'm right," Tommy said. "I can't fight."

"You can and you must," Zordon said. "Your powers have not reached that point yet, Tommy. When they do, you will know, and will be forced to choose between the side of good and the side of evil."

"My father chose evil," Tommy said.

"Yes." Zordon said.

"So how do you know I won't?" Tommy asked.

"Because you are still young," Zordon said.

"What does my age have to do with it?" Tommy asked.

"You are at an age when the corruption of The Power is very little," Zordon said. "You still have an innocence inside of you that only comes with youth."

"That's why we chose teenagers to become Power Rangers," Alpha said.

"But what happened back at Zedd's palace…"

"That was the result of an intricate spell of Zedd's designed to lure your darkest emotions into your conscious mind."

"How do I know…what happens if…"

"Tommy," Zordon said. "You must not be afraid, you can not have doubt…it is these emotions that lead to evil. You must have faith in yourself and in your friends."

"My friends," Tommy looked to the Viewing Globe and saw his team get hit hard by another blast from Trakeena.

"I have to help them," Tommy said.

"Have faith in your spirit and you will not fail," Zordon said. "May The Power Protect you."

* * *

Trakeena and Vex stalked towards the fallen Rangers with their weapons held forward. A wicked smile crossed Trakeena's face as she prepared to deliver a deathblow. "It's been a blast."

"Trakeena!" She turned to see Dragon Ranger standing behind her. "You messed with my friends, now you're going to mess with me!"

* * *

"What does that horrible insect think she's doing?" Zedd asked as he stared down at his minions on the Earth. "I did not allow her to attack the Rangers."

"You were a bit occupied when they took their little trip," Levina said.

"Silence, hag," Zedd said. "Finster! Make me a monster to destroy those Rangers!"

"Because that worked so well last time," Levina said sarcastically.

"That was before my plan came into fruition, witch," Zedd said. "Tommy's mind is weakened, Tenma Ranger was injured by Draklith, and the others have been worn down by Trakeena and Vex. Besides…they're only children."

Levina shook her head. "If you don't stop underestimating these children, they will be the death of us all."

* * *

The Rangers extended their hands into the air. Streaks of cyan energy formed spheres. They lowered the spheres to their chests. "Bomber, set."

"Kiryoku!" Dragon Ranger shouted.

"Bomber!" they shouted together as they thrust the spheres forward. The energy spheres combined into a single golden energy blast that streaked towards the villains and exploded against them with a massive payload, smashing them backward as sparks ripped across their bodies.

Trakeena used her staff for balance as she rose to her feet. She narrowed her eyes at the Rangers. "You're going to regret that…" she hissed.

"Tell me something I haven't heard before," Dragon Ranger said.

Explosions suddenly blasted around the Rangers and sent them crashing off their feet. They rose into crouched fighting stances and looked behind as a monster stalked towards them. The creature resembled a heavily-armored blue beetle. Its gauntlets and single horn appeared packed with weaponry. The monster's name was Beetamon.

"Let's go," Trakeena said to Vex. The two villains teleported away.

The beetle monster extended the gattling cannon wrapped around his wrist.

"Move guys!" Dragon Ranger shouted as they dove for cover, just as the monster opened fire with a spread of gattling blasts that exploded around them with bursts of spark.

Dragon Ranger, Lion Ranger, and Tenma Ranger rolled into crouched positions and sprang through the air.

"Thunder Staff!" Dragon Ranger smashed his staff down across the monster's armor while landing. The villain smashed the back of his fist across the Red Ranger's helmet.

"Tenma Screw Kick!" Tenma Ranger shouted as he spun his body like a drill and aimed his heels towards the villain's head. The monster blasted Tenma Ranger from the air with a burst of gattling blasts.

Lion Ranger unsheathed his Thunder Sword, but the monster fired a powerful cannon blast from its horn that exploded against Lion Ranger, knocking him from the air. Green Ranger crashed against the ground as the Rangers regrouped.

"His armor's too strong," Kirin Ranger said.

"We'll just have to put a dent in it," Dragon Ranger said.

"Easier said than done," the monster said in a deep metallic voice. The monster's body started to vibrate with energy and expand. The armored villain grew giant and started to stomp across the streets while taunting the Rangers.

The Rangers raised their Thunder Swords towards the skies while grasping their Thunder Gems. "Thunderzords arise!"

The five armored beasts streaked down from the skies in beams of light. They took shape, resembling giant animals covered in armor. The Kirin and Lion landed on the ground and charged forward. Red Dragon, the Phoenix, and the winged Tenma flew through the air above.

The Rangers energized and leapt into their cockpits, embedded within the zords' armor. Dragon Ranger placed his hand over his zord's control sphere. "Thunder-star fusion!"

The five zords pulsed with energy and combined. The Kirin and Tenma formed the arms, the dragon formed the body, with the Red Dragon head on the Megazord's chest. The Lion formed the lower body and legs, and the Phoenix attached to the back of the Megazord as its wings extended outward and grew razor sharp. Red armor flashed and covered most of the Megazord.

The winged Megazord faced off with the monster as the Rangers joined in the cockpit. "MegaThunderzord! ChoiDairenou!"

The MegaThunderzord spread its wings and hovered above the ground.

The beetle opened fire with gattling cannons that tore across the city with a massive barrage of explosions. The Megazord snapped its wings and shot forward towards the monster while zigging and zagging around the enemy's blasts.

"Thunder Whip!" the Rangers shouted. The MegaThunderzord armed a segmented, razor whip that formed from the Red Dragon's tail. MegaThunderzord swung the whip horizontally. The whip slashed across the monster, sparking on impact.

"Thunder Whip! Lightning Slash!" The Thunder Whip flashed with yellow energy. MegaThunderzord swung the whip downward diagonally. The energized whip slashed through the monster, cutting the creature in half.

The monster tumbled backward, its energy overloading and exploding. The villain's body was vaporized from the explosion.

* * *

Tommy sat at Bear Lake besides Kimberly. His gaze was distant, a look she had not seen on his face since Tommy discovered the truth about his father almost a year earlier. "What happened back there?" she asked.

He shook his head. "I don't want to worry you…you have enough on your mind."

"Tommy…_we_ have enough on _our_ minds. Whatever either of us goes through, we go through together."

Tommy nodded. "I saw…myself…my dark side. I saw what I was really capable of, and it scared me."

"Did you talk to Zordon?"

He nodded. "That just made it worse. He said our powers will eventually corrupt us…that it happens to every Ranger. That's why he chose a group of 15-year olds. That's why Kaku couldn't fight and Zordon can't."

"But Kaku did fight," Kimberly said.

"Not as well as he could have," Tommy said. "And I never saw him kill…kill like we do. That's why Zordon and Kaku needed us…If they were to kill, they would become corrupted by their own powers."

Kimberly shook her head. "Tommy…you have a good heart, I know…you're not the Green Ranger anymore."

Tommy nodded. "Yeah…"

"And it's like sensei told us, if we fight with our spirit and not with our emotions…we'll be fine."

Tommy nodded. "I guess so."

Deep within Tommy's mind, the Green Ranger laughed.

**To be continued…**


	4. The Shadow Falls

**The Shadow Falls**

Tommy was meditating by Bear Lake when his mind was pulled onto the Astral Plane. He was surrounded by nothing but white light. "It's you again," Tommy said.

"You always were a bright one, Tommy." It was the Dark Man.

"What do you want…I'm not in the mood."

"I want to help you, Tommy."

"Somehow I doubt that."

"Understandable…you are still upset by what you saw in Zedd's palace."

Tommy nodded. "Rightly so."

"Zordon was right when he told you everyone has a dark side, but what he didn't tell you is how strong yours is…I would show you your entire family's track record if I had time, but you need only look to your father. No one expected his powers to grow as fast as they did, and no one expected him to give into the temptation of his powers at such a young age. He was only a few years older than you.

"You are even more powerful already, and you've barely tapped your potential. Zordon knew this. That is why he didn't choose you to be on his original team. That is why Kaku did not choose you to be the Dragon Ranger."

"He did choose me."

"No, the Red Dragon made the choice for him."

Tommy's mind flashed back…

_The tentacle hissed and streaked towards Tommy. Tommy started running away from the tentacle. He had to regroup and find a way to get Simon back. Tommy fled from the park and ran across a busy street. The tentacle was still at his heels. _

_Tommy ducked into an alley and ran through the back streets. He made it to the rear of a used-car lot and stood with his back to a wall. He listened, but could not hear the tentacle slithering after him. "Well that was something you don't see everyday," he said. "…at least not anymore."_

_A voice started singing. Tommy turned to see a young Japanese boy standing on a car while playing with a yo-yo. Tommy wrinkled his brow at the boy. Two dark tentacles suddenly sprang from beneath the car. A tentacle wrapped around Tommy and lifted him in the air, squeezing his chest and making it hard for him to breath._

_A large shadow cast over them from above. Tommy looked up, and his breath caught in his throat. A large red-armored Chinese dragon swooped down from the sky and opened its maw. A lance of flame poured out and exploded around the boy and the car lot. _

_Tommy dropped to the ground, bashing his head against the pavement and losing consciousness. The dragon scooped Tommy up with its claws and flew back into the sky. _

Tommy shook his head. "Why are you telling me this."

"It's necessary, because a time will come when you will have to make a choice…"

"Zordon told me already."

"But what he didn't tell you is that it will be a choice of life or death…"

Tommy's eyes snapped open as he returned to the real world.

* * *

Levina sat deep in her personal chambers as her hands waved over a crystal ball. "Zedd wants to attack Tommy's heart?" she smiled wickedly. "Let me show him how it's done."

* * *

Tommy was walking back to his house with Kimberly. They were talking and laughing, trying to escape the pain they had gone through recently. Then the laughing stopped. Tommy saw his house engulfed in flames.

"No…" he ran towards the house and tried to go in, but firefighters stopped him.

"No way," a fireman said.

"Let me through!" Tommy yelled.

He heard firemen talking about how the flames could not be extinguished, no matter how hard they tried, and he knew it had to be Zedd's work. His parents would have both been at work still, but his brother and sister would have been inside.

"I said let me through!" he tossed the fireman aside and dashed towards the house. He jumped through the flames as he shouted "Aura Power!" and transformed into his armor. "Teddy! Chelsea!"

He shouted for his siblings as he searched frantically around the burning building.

An invisible telekinetic burst suddenly hurled him through a pillar.

A shadowy figure stepped from the flames. His armor was exactly like Dragon Ranger's, only black and silver instead of red and gold.

"What…" Dragon Ranger said.

"Kind of like looking in a dark mirror, isn't it?" the Ranger said.

"Who are you?"

"A messenger," he said. "I am the Shadow Ranger, created from the darkest regions of your mind."

Dragon Ranger manipulated the flames and wrapped them around Shadow Ranger. "I don't have time for mind games, now where are my brother and sister?!"

A dark portal opened beneath the two Rangers as they disappeared.

The fire suddenly died.

"Tommy…" Kimberly said.

* * *

Rocky had been dating Jenn Mitchell for only a few days, so their relationship had not really progressed that far. Small talk, making out; that was pretty much all they ever did.

Since it was so early in their relationship, Rocky was surprised when she wanted to meet his family. Maybe if he didn't have seven siblings, he wouldn't have minded as much.

_Don't count on any private time, Rocko_, he had told himself.

Surprisingly enough, after an interesting dinnertime, Rocky found himself alone with Jenn in his living room. They were sitting with their arms around each other while watching a rather dull movie. Rocky had lost interest after the first few seconds, but had quickly found something else interesting to watch. Jenn. _God, she's beautiful_, he said to himself as he not-so-smoothly took her chin and pulled her in closer for a kiss. Rocky might have been sweet at heart, but he lacked tact.

Just as their lips were about to touch, Rocky's communicator went off. "Damn it!" Rocky rose from the couch. _What the hell am I going to tell Jenn? _

Jenn grew concerned at her boyfriend's behavior. "What's wrong, Rocky?"

_O boy, O boy, O boy, O boy O boy..._ "Umm...I set my watch to remind me...to meet Billy in the library. He's going to help me study. I completely forgot. I have to go."

Rocky moved towards his front door, and Jenn started to follow him. "I'll come with you."

"No! Umm...Billy gets nervous around girls. Umm...Have my Mom take you home. Bye!"

Rocky left Jenn in his house and ran outside. _Have my Mom take you home? Oye! If I'm going to be a superhero, I've got to work on my lines. _He activated his communicator when he was out of view. "This is Rocky."

"Ay yi yi yi yi!" It was obviously Alpha. "Rocky, teleport to the Command Chamber. It's urgent!"

"Alright, alright. Have you gotten in touch with the others?"

"They will meet you here."

"Okay. Rocky out." Rocky looked back towards his house and sighed_. Jenn's going to kill me. _With that final thought, he teleported to the Command Chamber.

* * *

Dragon Ranger rose to his feet within a dark cavern. He looked up to see Levina standing in front of him.

"You!" he shouted as he fired his Thunder Blaster at the witch, but she effortlessly projected an energy shield that deflected the blasts.

"I wouldn't do that again if I were you…" Levina stepped aside, revealing Teddy and Chelsea hanging from the cave ceiling by an energy rope wrapped around their arms. They were struggling to break free.

Shadow Ranger stood near them alongside a group of Wraiths. Wraiths were solid-black creatures with red collars around their necks and crimson eyes on featureless faces. They were demon soldiers from the underworld summoned by Levina's power.

"Let them go!" Dragon Ranger shouted.

"On one condition," Levina said.

"I don't want to hear it, now let them go!"

"Join me," Levina said. "Together we can destroy Zedd."

"What?"

"I served under him blindly before, and look where it got me," Levina said. "Imprisoned in limbo by your mentor Zordon."

Dragon Ranger shook his head. "I don't care. I'll take care of Zedd on my own. Besides…it looks like you've cooked up a little mock Ranger of your own."

"My Shadow Ranger?" she laughed. "Impressive, isn't he? I created him from an impressive amount of dark thoughts I stole from you while imprisoned in Zedd's chamber."

"That's great, now let them go, or I will tear him and you apart!"

"Temper, temper, Tommy," Levina said.

"Tommy?!" Chelsea and Teddy said.

Dragon Ranger rolled his hands up into fists.

"You better decide quickly, Dragon Ranger," Levina said. She pulled a crystal ball out from her tattered rags and waved her wrinkled-green hand over the sphere. The crystal ball projected a viewscreen of fire that hung in the air.

The viewscreen showed an image of a monster stalking through the city streets. The creature was a demon summoned by Levina. The creature had four short wings of black blades extending from its back. Its scarred body was covered with dark gray armor that appeared to be burnt into the villain's skin. The demon wore a grated helmet that concealed his face. Various spikes protruded from his body. It was called a Varzockithon.

"Your friends alone won't be able to defeat the demon I summoned," Levina said.

Dragon Ranger wrinkled his brow beneath his helmet.

* * *

The teens were in the Command Chamber. Alpha and Billy were trying to find Tommy. They were not having much luck. "It's no use," Billy said. "I can't find him anywhere."

"You have to keep trying, Billy," Kimberly said. "Please…."

Billy nodded and returned to work.

Rocky placed a hand on Kimberly's shoulder. "It will be okay, Kim…we'll get him back."

The Command Chamber's alarms blared and flashed crimson light. The teens turned to the Viewing Globe. Through the globe, they saw Levina's demon monster stalking through the streets with an army of Wraiths.

"Rangers," Zordon said. "Levina has summoned a demon from the Shadow World."

"What are those black things with the monster?" Rocky asked.

"Those are Wraiths, footsoldiers from the Shadow World," Zordon said.

"We have to stop them," Adam said.

"What about Tommy?" Kimberly asked.

"Alpha and I will continue the search, Kimberly," Zordon said. "You and the others must go."

* * *

Zedd glared at the Earth from his balcony. "Levina thinks she can destroy the Rangers without me…ha! Finster!"

The troll waddled into the room. "Yes, Lord Zedd."

"Send a monster to Earth at once…any one will do."

"Yes, your excellency," Finster said as he backed out of the room.

"The Rangers will die by my hands alone," Zedd grumbled.

* * *

The demon was blasting random people in the plaza when the four teens showed up. The rangers snapped into fighting stances as the plaza cleared of civilians.

"Demon!" Adam shouted.

The demon turned to face the four rangers. He hissed a growl from behind his helmet and armed a staff. The staff was tipped on both ends with a broad, double-edged, jagged blade. The blades vibrated with power.

"Oh great," Rocky said sarcastically.

The villain swung his staff and emitted an energy pulse that streaked towards the rangers. The blast exploded with a burst of spark and flame, and the rangers jumped through that explosion while morphing into their Ranger forms for protection.

"Thunder Staffs!" The Rangers armed their red staffs and stepped back into fighting positions.

The monster held out his arms as the Wraiths charged towards the Rangers. "Destroooooooy."

The Wraiths charged forward and attacked. Tenma Ranger spun past a soldier while slamming the end of staff against the back of a soldier's head. He continued the spin and slammed a tornado kick across a second grunt's face.

Lion Ranger, Phoenix Ranger, and Kirin Ranger stayed in formation and pushed through the soldiers, their staffs snapping against the Wraiths and smashing their bodies. The three Rangers moved as one, their reflexes and skills honed by more than a year of fighting together.

Tenma Ranger leapt over the rest of the Wraiths and brought his staff down towards the demon. The demon high blocked the blow as Tenma Ranger quickly twirled around and brought his staff around horizontally. Varzockithon blocked that blow too, and his energized, bladed staff sliced across the Ranger's armor twice, sparking on impact and knocking the Blue Ranger backward.

Varzockithon blocked one of Kirin Ranger's blows and struck him. The villain snapped around and slashed his blade down across Phoenix Ranger's chest, knocking her backward.

Lion Ranger moved in with his staff held back. Varzockithon thrust his arm forward and grabbed Lion Ranger by the throat. The villain slammed his knee against Lion Ranger's side and tossed the Green Ranger aside.

Lion Ranger crashed to the ground and skid backward as the other three Rangers regrouped around him. Varzockithon swung his staff horizontally, emitting an energy wave that streaked forward and exploded against the four Rangers with bursts of spark.

* * *

The alarms in the Command Chamber started to blare. Alpha turned to the Viewing Globe. "Ayi-yi-yi Zordon! Lord Zedd has sent down another monster!"

The creature was a dark-gray wolf monster. The villain wore white armor across his legs, chest, and arms. A gray helmet covered his head, and a white scarf was wrapped around his neck.

"Contact Jason and the Ninja Rangers at once, Alpha," Zordon said.

* * *

The armored gray wolf named Garmu stomped through the streets. The monster carried two double-edged, broad daggers.

Jason and his team ran to the street and faced off with the monster. Jason snapped into a fighting stance. "Alright ugly, knock it off!"

The monster twirled his blades into a fighting stance. "Make me…" the monster growled.

"With pleasure!" Zack shouted as he and the others armed their Doron Changers.

"Shogun transform…Ninja Power!" the teens activated their morphers. Energy shimmered around them as they morphed into their Ranger forms.

The Ninja Rangers unsheathed their swords and leapt towards the monster to attack. The monster hurled his daggers forward like helicopter blades. The blades slashed the Rangers out of midair with bursts of spark.

* * *

Levina continued to show Dragon Ranger images of the two Ranger teams battling two separate monsters. His comrades were not faring well.

"They won't last long…" the witch said.

Dragon Ranger glared at the witch. "I have a better idea, Levina…I'll fight your Shadow Ranger. If I win, you let my brother and sister go. If I lose…I join you…and you let my brother and sister go."

"No deal," Levina said.

Dragon Ranger looked at his shadowy counterpart. "You going to let her think for you?"

"Silence!" Levina said.

"I see she speaks for you too, huh," Dragon Ranger said.

Shadow Ranger glared silently at Dragon Ranger.

Dragon Ranger laughed. "I find it hard to believe you were created from the darkest regions of my mind. You're nothing but a lap dog."

Shadow Ranger rolled his hands into fists.

"Nice try, Dragon Ranger," Levina said. "Your attempt to-"

Shadow Ranger knocked Levina away, grabbed the two siblings, and jumped from the cave to a rocky area below a cliff. Dragon Ranger followed.

"I'm no one's lap dog," Shadow Ranger said as he tossed Teddy and Chelsea aside. "We fight."

"I wouldn't have it any other way," Dragon Ranger said.

The two Rangers charged at each other. Dragon Ranger launched a flying sidekick that Shadow Ranger blocked, but the Red Ranger spun while still in midair and slammed his heel across the villain's helmet. Dragon Ranger landed and swung the back of his fist towards the Shadow Ranger's faceplate.

Shadow Ranger blocked and slammed a sidekick against Dragon Ranger's side. The Black Ranger brought the same leg up in a hook kick that slammed across Dragon Ranger's helmet.

Dragon Ranger spun with the blow and slammed a reverse sidekick against the Black Ranger's chest before bringing the same leg up for a hook kick across the helmet.

Levina appeared on the battlefield and extended her wrinkled hand towards the two Rangers. Invisible energy exploded against their armor with bursts of spark that knocked them backward. "Shadow Ranger…you will obey me…I am your creator."

"I obey no one…" Shadow Ranger said. Black energy lighting crackled between his palms. "Shadow Strike!"

Shadow Ranger thrust his hands forward and fired a burst of energy lightning towards the witch. Black lightning exploded against Levina and knocked her backward. The witch tumbled away, smoke rising from her tattered rags.

Shadow Ranger turned back towards Dragon Ranger. "Now…Where were we?"

Shadow Ranger pounced forward with a jump kick, which Dragon Ranger blocked while spinning past the villain and slamming an elbow against the back of the Black Ranger's neck.

* * *

Varzockithon fired a crimson optic blast that exploded against Lion Ranger's armor and knocked him from the air. The Green Ranger crashed against the ground and rolled over to his other teammates.

"We need a better strategy," Kirin Ranger said.

"Let me just pull one out of my-" Tenma Ranger was cut off as another optic blast exploded against their armor with a burst of spark.

* * *

The wolf monster slashed his blades downward across Ninjablue's armor and kicked the Blue Ranger away. "You're all pathetic," the monster said.

Ninjared hopped forward and chopped his blade towards the wolf's collarbone. The wolf monster knocked the Red Ranger's sword away and slashed the Ranger across the chest, blade sparking against armor.

"The Power Rangers would have put up more of a fight," the monster said.

"We're just getting started!" Ninjablack shouted as he and Ninjayellow charged forward towards the monster with their swords held outward.

The wolf monster snarled and waved the Ninja Rangers forward tauntingly.

* * *

Finster waddled through the dark stone corridors of Zedd's palace. Often times, the stone halls made Finster miss his banishment in limbo. The troll passed by Trakeena, who was leaning against a dark corner with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Zedd won't be too happy if another one of your monsters fails," Trakeena said.

"There's nothing I can do about it," Finster said.

"But there is," Trakeena said with a wicked grin. "We can both get out of this place."

Finster shook his head. "What are you talking about?"

"Zedd is a fool," Trakeena said. "We both know it. It's not your monsters that fail…it's his tactics. Together, you and I could crush the Rangers…then not even Zedd would dare to touch us."

Finster had no interest in destroying the Rangers, but he did want the war to end.

Before he reached a decision, Trakeena started to leave. "Think about it," she said. "I'll be waiting."

* * *

"Nova Force!" Dragon Ranger shot a fiery energy sphere forward.

"Shadow Strike!" Shadow Ranger fired a burst of shadow energy. The two blasts intercepted each other and exploded, creating a massive shockwave that knocked the two Rangers backward.

"Tommy!" Chelsea and Teddy yelled.

"Will you two get out of here!" Dragon Ranger shouted.

Shadow Ranger faced the Red Ranger's siblings and prepared a blast of black lightning between his palm.

"Oh no you don't!" Dragon Ranger shouted as he tackled the evil Ranger.

Shadow Ranger kicked Dragon Ranger off of him. "Come on, Tommy…I know you can do better…"

"You asked for it…" Dragon Ranger said as he formed a sphere of red-hot energy between his palms. "Nova Force!"

Shadow Ranger dodged the blast and leapt over to Dragon Ranger's siblings. The villain grabbed Chelsea by the throat.

"Get off my sister!" Teddy shouted, but the evil Ranger kicked the boy away.

"You bore me," Shadow Ranger said.

"Ki!" Dragon Ranger shouted as he thrust his hand forward.

An invisible energy blast knocked the Shadow Ranger away from Chelsea. The blast cracked the villain's armor and visor, causing the Shadow Ranger pain as he teleported away.

Dragon Ranger ran to his siblings. "Guys, are you okay?"

"Tommy, what the hell is going on?" Chelsea said.

Dragon Ranger sighed. "It's a long story…but there's no time now…" The Red Ranger unsheathed his Thunder Sword and raised the blade towards the sky while grasping his Thunder Gem. "Ryuseiou!"

The Red Dragon appeared and swooped down towards them from the skies.

Teddy opened his eyes wide with amazement. "What is that?"

"Our ride," Dragon Ranger said.

* * *

"Ninpo Shard Attack!" Ninjawhite hovered backward as a cloud of energy diamonds floated in front of her. The shards shot forward like a diamond storm. But each shard ricocheted harmlessly off of the monster's armor.

The villain snarled at the White Ranger. "You will be the first to die by my blade!"

The wolf sprang forward and leapt past Ninjawhite while slashing her across the chest, blades sparking on impact.

"No!" Ninjayellow shouted as he leapt forward and slammed a flying sidekick against the monster, knocking the wolf backward and away from the White Ranger.

The wolf monster energized his broad daggers. He slashed the blades upward in an 'x' pattern that sparked against the Yellow Ranger's chest with a burst of spark. The villain chopped his blades against Ninjayellow's head. The blades cracked the helmet with a burst of spark.

Energy discharges crackled around the Yellow Ranger's armor. Jonathan collapsed as his armor vanished with a flash of light. The teen collapsed face first against the ground.

"Jonathan!" Ninjablack shouted.

"No!" Ninjawhite yelled as she ran to his side.

"Trini…" he said weakly. Blood was dripping down his forehead.

"Hold on," she said. "We've got to get you to the Command Chamber."

"Have to tell…" Jonathan said as he shivered. "I love you…" His eyes closed, and he slipped from consciousness.

The wolf laughed mockingly. "You Rangers die too easily."

Ninjawhite rolled her hands into fists. She looked up at the monster and glared as she unsheathed her sword. Ninjawhite charged forward and attacked, slashing the monster with a series of strikes that sparked on impact. She pressed forward, letting her anger fuel her as she continued to hack and swing at the villain.

* * *

Varzockithon extended his hand and fired tendrils of energy from his fingertips. The tendrils wrapped around the four Power Rangers and sent surges of energy exploding against their armor with bursts of spark.

"Nova Force!" Dragon Ranger's energy sphere shot forth as if from nowhere and exploded against the monster, knocking the villain backward.

Dragon Ranger ran over to his friends.

"Tommy," Phoenix Ranger said as she hugged him.

"How touching," the villain said as he fired optic blasts at the Rangers. Dragon Ranger used his twin swords to deflect the blasts.

The Rangers regrouped. "Kiryoku Bazooka!"

The bazooka materialized above the Rangers as they stood in formation. The bazooka slowly lowered. Lion Ranger, Tenma Ranger, Kirin Ranger, and Phoenix Ranger stood on the sides of the weapon. They inserted their Star Cutters into the bazooka's casing to hold the weapon steady.

Phoenix Ranger loaded each of the Rangers' gems into the cannon. The bazooka whined with energy as the Rangers aimed forward.

"Kiryoku Bazooka," Dragon Ranger said. "Fire!" the bazooka nearly blasted itself out of the Rangers' hands as it fired a massive discharge of energy. The energy blast streaked forward, a comet of power. The blast exploded against the villain with a blinding explosion.

The villain's remains started to expand and reshape, growing giant in a matter of seconds.

The Rangers raised their Thunder Swords towards the skies while grasping their Thunder Gems. "Thunderzords arise!"

The five armored beasts streaked down from the skies in beams of light. They took shape, resembling giant animals covered in armor. The Kirin and Lion landed on the ground and charged forward. Red Dragon, the Phoenix, and winged Tenma flew through the air above.

The Rangers energized and leapt into their cockpits, embedded within the zords' armor. Dragon Ranger placed his hand over his zord's control sphere. "Thunder-star fusion!"

The five zords pulsed with energy and combined. The Kirin and Tenma formed the arms, the dragon formed the body, with the Red Dragon head on the Megazord's chest. The Lion formed the lower body and legs, and the Phoenix attached to the back of the Megazord as its wings extended outward and grew razor sharp. Red armor flashed and covered most of the zord.

The Rangers joined in the cockpit. "MegaThunderzord! ChoiDairenou!"

The MegaThunderzord spread its wings and hovered above the ground. Varzockithon charged forward, his staff raised in a fighting posture.

"Thunder Whip!" the Rangers shouted. The MegaThunderzord armed a segmented, razor whip that formed from the Red Dragon's tail. MegaThunderzord swung the whip downward, slashing the villain's staff in half.

"Let's finish this…" Dragon Ranger said. "Thunder Whip! Lightning Slash!" The Thunder Whip flashed with yellow energy. MegaThunderzord swung the whip downward diagonally. The energized whip slashed through the monster, cutting the creature in half.

The monster tumbled backward, its energy overloading and exploding. The villain's body was vaporized from the explosion.

* * *

The wolf hurled a pair of energy blades that exploded against the four Ninja Rangers standing around Jonathan, knocking them backward with bursts of spark. The villain snarled with delight and stalked towards his prey.

Five streaks of light passed overhead. The Power Rangers leapt to the scene and landed between the Ninja Rangers and monster.

"Let's take care of business," Dragon Ranger said.

One by one, the Power Rangers leapt forward and slashed their swords across the wolf monster's armor. The villain was taken aback by the Rangers' speed and strength. The creature could not mount a successful defense against the blades, which continued to slash across his armor and spark upon impact.

The Rangers stood in formation and armed their Star Blades. They held the ring-shaped weapons forward towards the monster.

"Star Blade, Assault!" The blades energized with cyan-tinted power and shot forward in streaks of light that pierced through the monster, causing a violent explosion that vaporized the villain.

* * *

After the defeat of the monster, Finster joined Trakeena in a cave outside of Angel Grove. "I knew you'd come here," Trakeena said. "Now…let's start our plan."

Finster nodded.

"Soon even Zedd will fear us…once we use this," she held out a black jagged stone.

"Is that what I think it is?" Finster asked.

"Oh yes," Trakeena said. "The Onyx Stone."

* * *

Zedd wrapped his hand tightly around his staff. "So…now Trakeena and Finster have left me too…Vex!"

The silent assassin appeared in a blur of motion.

"Find Levina, Trakeena, and Finster and bring me their heads."

Vex nodded and disappeared in a blur of motion.

* * *

Jonathan was lying on a bio bed within the Command Chamber. He was still unconscious, but Billy managed to repair the near-fatal head damage.

"He'll be okay," Billy said. "It will just take a while for him to regain consciousness. If not for The Power's accelerated healing…things would be much worse. "

"Rangers," Alpha called from the main panel. "I've finished the analysis of the Shadow Ranger."

"What have you got?" Tommy asked.

"He is a being of pure evil energy created from the Shadow World," Zordon said.

"Levina said she used me to create him," Tommy said.

"I am afraid that is correct," Zordon said. "She used a template based on your darkest fears and emotions to create this Ranger."

"How?"

"She must have scanned your mind while you were a captive in Zedd's palace."

"Now he's gone rogue," Adam said.

Rocky sighed. "So we have Zedd, Levina, and now this Shadow guy."

"Yes, and Trakeena and Finster have also left Zedd's service," Zordon said.

Tommy sighed and shook head. "This just keeps getting better and better."

"But Zordon," Billy asked. "How will Zedd fight without Finster? I thought he created Zedd's monsters?"

"Zedd has means of his own," Zordon said. "Powerful means."

* * *

Tommy knocked on the front door of Simon's home. Simon answered. "There you are…come on…Teddy and Chelsea have been waiting for you."

"How are they?" Tommy asked.

"They were pretty freaked out, but I've been talking to them," Simon said.

"Thanks," Tommy said.

Simon's family had become good friends with Tommy's over the past couple years. They had a large house and had volunteered to let the Olivers stay with them as a result of the fire.

Tommy walked into Simon's room. Teddy and Chelsea were sitting on the bed.

"Tommy, why didn't you tell us?" Chelsea asked.

Tommy shook his head. "I couldn't tell anyone…please tell me you didn't tell Mom and Dad."

Teddy shook his head. "They wouldn't have believed us anyway."

Tommy grinned. "Yeah. I'm glad you two are all right. I'm sorry you got mixed up in this. Sorry about our house."

"Tommy, don't be sorry. You saved us," Chelsea said.

Tommy nodded. He knew it was all his fault, but didn't feel like pressing the matter. Tommy stood. "Well, I need to take off."

He hesitated before leaving. "I'm glad you two are alright," he said again as he walked out.

* * *

Tommy walked into Kimberly's apartment and was shocked. The lights were dimmed, and there were candles lit on the center table. There was slow music playing.

"Hey," Kimberly said.

Tommy smiled. "What's all this?"

Kimberly shrugged. "I thought we could use a break."

The two hugged and started to dance.

**To be continued…**


	5. Kujaku's Soul

**Kujaku's Soul**

_Kujaku was floating away. Being torn away. Pulled into darkness. Ripped from the light. "Adam!" she shouted as the darkness consumed her. "Adam!"_

Adam screamed as he awoke in a cold sweat. "Kujaku…" He wiped the hair from his forehead and tried to calm down. His heart was still pounding in his chest. The dream had seemed so real.

Adam's door creaked open, and Adam's younger brother Franklin peeked his head in. "Adam, what's wrong?" he asked as he rubbed his tired eyes.

Adam shook his head. "It was just a bad dream…go back to bed, little brother."

Franklin sighed. "This was your fourth bad dream in a row…what's wrong."

Adam shook his head. "I don't know, Franklin…but it's nothing you need to worry about. Now go to bed or you won't be able to get up for school."

Franklin rolled his eyes. "Like that would be a loss."

Adam smiled as his little brother went off to bed. The teen sighed and laid back down. "Kujaku…what are you trying to tell me?"

* * *

Rocky knocked on Jenn's door. A monster had attacked again last night, and he had to ditch her in the middle of a movie. Again. And even if the monster hadn't attacked, Rocky was too tired from a battle the previous night to enjoy himself.

The door opened, and Jenn's friend Karen Combs stood in the doorway. She had shoulder-length brown hair with blonde highlights. Her eyes were bright green. Rocky scoffed at the sight of her. They never got along, even before Rocky started dating Jenn.

"You?" Rocky asked. "Where's Jenn?"

"She's inside ignoring you…can't you get a clue, Rock head? She doesn't want to see you anymore."

"If I could just explain it to her…" Rocky started to say.

"Explain what? How you left for an alleged drink refill and decided not to come back? Huh? I'd like to see you try to explain that."

"Jeez, someone forgot to take their prozac this morning," Rocky snapped back.

"Your wit doesn't amuse me," Karen said.

"Flattery will get you nowhere," Rocky said. "Now as much as I enjoy arguing with you like a 2-year-old, I'd like to see Jenn."

"Too bad," she slammed the door.

"Well that actually went better than expected," Rocky said as he walked off.

* * *

Tommy and young Simon were at Bear Lake. Tommy was teaching Simon another kata, a particular complex series of kicks and punches they had practiced for weeks.

They did not notice Shadow Ranger watching. The Black Ranger was fittingly standing in the shadows. _Is my only purpose in life to destroy you, Dragon Ranger?_

The villain disappeared in a blur of motion.

A chill crept down Tommy's back. He narrowed his eyes and looked to where the Shadow Ranger had stood.

"Is everything okay, Tommy?" Simon asked.

Tommy shook his head. "No…it felt like I was being watched."

"Zedd?"

Tommy nodded. "It could be…I better get you home just in case."

* * *

Zedd watched the Earth from his balcony. The warlord hardly left the balcony these days. He was determined. Determined to kill every Ranger on the planet. Draklith walked towards his master from behind.

"My Lord, now that the troll has left you…how will you conquer the Earth with no army?" Draklith asked.

Zedd blasted Draklith with an energy pulse. "You dare question my powers? Years before I even met Finster, I led an army of unstoppable creatures from the planet Hergon. They are a race of wolfmen. With a simple spell, I can render them into mindless killing machines! The Ranger's won't stand a chance!"

Draklith rose to his feet. "My apologizes, Lord Zedd."

"Yes," Zedd said as he lifted his staff. He opened a swirling gateway nearby. A group of wolfmen came out of the portal snarling.

Zedd laughed. "Excellent…with my new army…the world will be mine for the taking!"

* * *

Tommy and Simon were walking through the woods when a group of Golems suddenly surrounded them.

"Simon, run!" Tommy yelled as he snapped into a fighting stance.

Simon's path was blocked by a group of Golems. "No can do."

Golems pounced towards Tommy and Simon. Simon stood his ground. The boy spun forward with a reverse sidekick that slammed against a Golem's chest. The impact shot pain down Simon's leg, but he ignored it.

Meanwhile Tommy spin kicked two Golems out of his way as he tried to fight his way towards Simon. "Be careful…they're quick. Just when you finish one off, three or four more pop up behind you."

"Gotcha," Simon said as he jump kicked a soldier in front of him, then snapped the same leg around to hook kick a soldier behind him.

Tommy actually took a moment to look and be impressed. His communicator sounded, and he answered.

"I'm a little busy right now," Tommy said as he slammed the back of his fist across a villain's head.

"Tommy," Alpha said through the communicator. "Lord Zedd has sent his army of wolfmen to Greenwood Park."

"Be there in a sec," Tommy said as he kicked away another Golem.

One of the Golems slammed a kick against the boy's gut. Simon winced with pain and crashed to the ground. Tommy jumped over to protect Simon and slammed a spinning hook kick across a villain's head.

"They're too strong," Simon said.

* * *

The other Rangers arrived at the park to face off with Zedd's wolfmen. The creatures snarled, thick drool dripping from their jaws.

"Niiiice doggies," Tenma Ranger said.

"Thunder Staffs," Lion Ranger shouted as he armed his staff.

"Be careful guys," Kirin Ranger warned. "Zordon said their claws and fangs can cut through our armor."

* * *

Shadow Ranger dropped from the air and smashed against the Golems with a flurry of punches and kicks, forcing the soldiers away from Simon. Shadow Ranger looked to Simon. "Boy, run."

Simon looked to Tommy. Tommy nodded.

Simon ran from the scene as Tommy and Shadow Ranger kicked down the last two Golems. Shadow Ranger turned towards Tommy and snapped into a fighting stance.

Tommy stepped back into a fighting stance. "I don't have time for this, Shadow," Tommy said. "I have to help my friends."

"So noble…you make me sick…Shadow Strike!" The villain fired a jagged burst of black lightning.

"Aura Power!" Dragon Ranger leapt through the blast as explosions sparked around him.

* * *

Finster waddled towards Trakeena within their cave outside of Stone Canyon. "Trakeena, Zedd has already sent down a monster."

Trakeena scoffed. "Uh. Even when we don't work for him he manages to screw up. Well...we'll just have to give the Rangers something bigger to worry about."

"I have just the thing," Finster said.

* * *

Levina twirled her hands over the crystal ball within her cave. "Hm, it seems like the Rangers are occupied." She cackled. "This may work out better than I thought."

In her crystal ball, a rainbow of colors was slowly becoming consumed by flames.

* * *

_Adam, help…_

Lion Ranger collapsed to his knees as pain shot through his body. "Kujaku!"

A wolfman charged at Lion Ranger while he was down.

"Whoa, Adam!" Tenma Ranger shouted as he and Phoenix Ranger knocked a wolfman out of the way before it could pounce on the Green Ranger. "Now's not the time to relive past memories."

Lion Ranger rose to his feet. "I have to help her…she's in danger." He teleported away.

"Adam!" the other Rangers shouted as the wolfmen continued to circle around them.

"What's gotten into him…Kujaku's dead!" Tenma Ranger shouted.

"I don't know," Kirin Ranger shouted, "but we'll be dead too if we don't stop these things."

* * *

Lion Ranger teleported to where he had first seen Kujaku…

_On the shores of the Eagle Lake, the women that Shard had captured materialized onto the ground. They slowly rose to their knees and feet as they regained consciousness. Their bodies were weak, but they would survive. _

_The rangers demorphed and ran to the shore to help the injured to their feet. Adam searched frantically, his eyes passing over each of the girls. He was certain he would have seen Kujaku. "She has to be here…"_

_A burst of rainbow-colored light flashed nearby. When the light faded, a young beautiful woman appeared. The female warrior wore a slim bodysuit of red and blue, covered with pieces of golden armor. A fan of blue-tinted metal feathers extended on the left side of her back like a peacock. _

"_You…" Adam said softly as he gazed up at her. _

"_I am Kujaku," she said in a stern voice. "After 6,000 years, I am ready to fight again." _

"_Was that you I felt?" Adam asked. "You who was calling me?"_

_She smiled and nodded at him. "We are connected through our Kiryoku," she said. "I've been waiting 6,000 years for someone like you..."_

"Kujaku!" he called.

The Green Ranger heard laughter come from behind. Lion Ranger turned to see Levina standing on a cliff. The witch looked down at Lion Ranger while holding a crystal ball. "How sweet," Levina said. "Such concern over your lost love."

Lion Ranger armed his staff and twirled the weapon behind his back. "Levina…"

"Nice to meet you, little Green Ranger," the witch said as she continued to hover. "I have something for you."

The villain held out her crystal ball. The crystal ball displayed an image of swirling rainbow colors being consumed by flames.

"What is it?" Lion Ranger asked.

"It is a gateway to the afterlife," Levina said. "The image you're seeing is Kujaku's soul being pulled into hell. A little trick of mine."

"What?"

Levina laughed.

"How can I believe you?" Lion Ranger asked.

"You know I'm telling the truth," Levina said.

He did. He could feel it. Kujaku was in danger. "Let her go," Lion Ranger said.

Levina extended the crystal ball. "Enter the afterlife…try to free her if you wish…it's the only way."

"I don't trust you."

"Of course not," Levina said. "It doesn't matter. Your heart is your weakness. You will try to save her, even though you'll be guaranteeing your own death."

Lion Ranger rolled his hands into fists. He charged towards the crystal and teleported inside of it.

* * *

Dragon Ranger's battle with Shadow Ranger had moved into the city streets as civilians ran and screamed in panic.

Dragon Ranger slammed a reverse sidekick against Shadow Ranger's chest. The Black Ranger flew backward and smashed through the side of a parked car across the street, shattering windows and denting steel.

"This is pointless," Dragon Ranger said.

"I have no choice but to destroy you!" Shadow Ranger said as he climbed back to his feet.

"Why?"

"Because I'm the embodiment of your dark side, Einstein! You've been fighting against me your whole life! Shadow Strike!" Shadow Ranger fired a massive, jagged energy stream of black lightning.

The blast exploded against Dragon Ranger with a burst of spark and created a massive shockwave that made the entire wall of a building collapse. The wall fell towards a young couple injured on the ground.

"No!" Dragon Ranger shouted as he ran over to them. He caught the wall by his back, but it still threatened to crush him and the young couple. "Go!"

They were too injured to run.

Shadow Ranger suddenly sprinted forward and scooped the couple to safety.

Dragon Ranger tossed the rubble aside and looked at the dark Shadow Ranger. They stared at each other silently, both unsure as to what had happened.

"Thank you," Dragon Ranger said.

"I…" Shadow Ranger hesitated. "I'll return to crush you another day."

Dragon Ranger watched the villain vanish with a burst of dark light. The Red Ranger shook his head. "Why did he do it?" Dragon Ranger asked himself.

Shadow Ranger looked down at his counterpart from a nearby building. He stared down at his hands. Why did he save the human couple? Dragon Ranger had been exposed. Vulnerable. "Why did I do it?"

But Shadow Ranger knew the answer. His mind flashed back to a memory that was not his own…

_It was 2001. Tommy and his girlfriend Shannon were walking through the city streets. They were laughing together, hand in hand. The skies above them suddenly turned black._

_A flash of fiery light appeared in the center of the street. Goldar and an army of rock soldiers materialized. The villains started tearing through the streets and slashing at anything that moved._

"_Run!" Tommy yelled. _

_Goldar started using his sword to fire blasts of fiery energy. One of the energy blasts streaked straight towards Shannon._

"_No!" Tommy shouted as he pushed her out of the way. The blast struck a nearby building, sending rubble tumbling to the ground. The shockwave tossed Tommy and Shannon backward as the rubble collapsed onto Shannon's body, battering her onto the ground and crushing her body. _

"_Shannon?" Tommy pleaded as he crawled over to her body. She wasn't moving. She wasn't breathing. "Oh God no…get up…please get up…don't you die on me…"_

"_Run for your lives, humans!" Goldar shouted with blood-thirsty delight._

_Tommy glared at Goldar, rolling his hands into fists. The teen shouted at the top of his lungs as he charged forward towards the villain. _

_Goldar snarled his teeth at the human, more out of humor than anger. "You dare to resist me, human?"_

_Tommy jumped forward to attack. _

Shadow Ranger winced with pain and shook his head. "What's wrong with me?"

* * *

Dragon Ranger arrived at the scene and helped the other Rangers battle the wolfmen. The four Rangers armed their Thunder Staffs and worked as one, rounding up the wolfmen and bashing against them.

Dragon Ranger chopped his staff down against the last soldier's collar bone, snapping the bone and forcing the grunt to the ground. The Rangers regrouped.

"Where's Adam?" Dragon Ranger asked.

"Good question," Kirin Ranger said.

"He was saying something about Kujaku and then took off," Phoenix Ranger said.

"That's weird," Dragon Ranger said.

Their communicators went off. Dragon Ranger answered the call. "What is it, Zordon?"

"Rangers…Finster has created a monster that is rampaging through the southern part of town," Zordon said. "It is the Monster Ogre, a creature of incredible power. All five of you will be needed to combat this threat."

"Great," Dragon Ranger said sarcastically.

"Out of the frying pan and into the fire," Tenma Ranger said.

* * *

Adam slowly opened his eyes. He found himself surrounded by a dark mist while standing on a hill.

"Kujaku!" Adam shouted.

"She's been taken," a voice said from the shadows. A figure clad in black leather stepped forward. It was Gara.

"You!" Adam shouted as he snapped into a fighting stance. "How…is this the afterlife?"

"Yes and no," Gara said as she walked past the teen. "It's too complicated to explain right now, but Kujaku needs our help."

"_Our_ help?" Adam asked. "Why should I trust you? You and your Gorma killed thousands, and almost killed me and my friends."

"You forget what I owe Kujaku, Adam…it was by her prayers that I entered heaven…she saved me from damnation, and I owe her my life for it…she has forgiven me, Adam, and you should too."

Adam stood silently. He slowly lowered his guard.

"Time is of the essence," Gara said.

Adam nodded. "What do we do?"

Gara waved her hand. A deep chasm opened at the foot of the hill. Nine rings of energy swirled within the chasm. One of the rings grew larger, and the chasm became a pit of flame.

Adam stared down into the pit. "Is that…"

"Hell," Gara said. "The Shadow World. Hades. Yes. The Kingdom of Hell is divided into nine circles. Each circle is divided into Clans. The Saima, the Dimocians, and many others. Levina draws her powers from the Shadow Clan."

"How does that help us save Kujaku?" Adam asked.

"Each clan has its own gatekeeper. The gatekeepers keep the souls of the damned contained in the Shadow World. If we are to save Kujaku, we must defeat the gatekeeper of the Shadow Clan…Mordarak."

"So…where are we now?" Adam asked.

"An in-between place," Gara said.

"And Kujaku is down there?" Adam asked as he nodded towards the pit below.

Gara nodded. "Yes. Levina opened this conduit between heaven and hell and pulled Kujaku through it."

Adam shook his head and rolled his hands into fists.

"Transform and follow me," Gara said. She leapt down towards the pit of fire below.

Adam armed his bracers and leapt down after her. "Chakra ignite!" He transformed into his armor with a flash of pale-green light as he streaked towards the pits of Hell below.

* * *

Dragon Ranger, Tenma Ranger, Kirin Ranger, and Phoenix Ranger ran to a city plaza and faced off with Trakeena. She was standing with a smug grin on her face and her staff in hand.

"Hey bug brain!" Tenma Ranger shouted.

"Alright Trakeena," Dragon Ranger said. "Where's this monster of yours hiding?"

"I have a few friends for you to play with first," Trakeena said. "Golems!"

An army of Golems appeared. The Golems' rugged bodies were covered with fiery yellow veins instead of red veins.

"They look different," Phoenix Ranger said.

The Golems thrust their hands forward and shot spheres of flame towards the Rangers. The Rangers dove for cover as explosions sparked around them.

"I'd say they are different," Kirin Ranger said.

The Rangers armed their weapons and bashed against the Fire Golems.

Tenma Ranger used his nunchuku to bat aside a fire blast as he charged forward. The Blue Ranger launched a flying crescent kick that smashed across a grunt's head.

Dragon Ranger armed his Twin Dragon Swords and slashed his way through a group of the soldiers.

The ground suddenly started to shake.

The giant-sized Monster Ogre stomped through the streets. It had the lower body and legs of a mammoth, a reptilian body with long, bat-like wings, and the head of an ogre. The monster started to slam through the city.

"Oh, he looks fun," Tenma Ranger said sarcastically.

"Like a barrel of laughs," Dragon Ranger said as he kicked a Golem away.

"Let's call on our zords," Kirin Ranger said.

"Right," Dragon Ranger said.

"Easier said than done," Trakeena said. She pulled out a jagged onyx stone that pulsed with energy.

The four Rangers screamed in pain and collapsed to the ground. Their armor started to fluctuate and flicker as sharp pain tore at their bodies.

"What is that thing?" Tenma Ranger asked.

"It's interfering with our powers," Kirin Ranger said.

* * *

Lion Ranger and Gara tumbled through a fiery corridor and landed on burnt gravel, surrounded by walls of flames. They looked up to see a creature of dark-red fire covered in a light suit of silver armor. The creature glared at them. "Those who intrude in the realm of the Shadow Clan will be met with the most tormenting soul death in the afterlife."

Lion Ranger wasn't sure what soul death was, but he knew he didn't like it. "Where's Kujaku?" Lion Ranger asked as he armed his Thunder Staff.

"The damned have no names," the fire demon said.

Lion Ranger sprang forward towards the creature and held his staff high to attack.

"Adam, wait!" Gara shouted.

The demon launched a massive sphere of flame that exploded against Lion Ranger and knocked him back onto the burnt gravel. Gara moved to his side.

"You can't fight this gatekeeper with physical force," Gara said.

Gara extended her hand and fired lances of purple-tinted energy towards the creature. The energy lances exploded harmlessly against the demon.

The gatekeeper laughed. "You two are nothing compared to me."

The demon slammed his fist against the ground, creating a massive shockwave that tore the ground apart. The ground crumbled beneath Lion Ranger and Gara's feet. They plummeted towards the fire below.

* * *

"There has to be something we can do, Zordon," Jason said. "If what you said about that stone is true, if it's severing their connection with The Power…they'll be killed."

"Jason," Zordon explained, "you and the rest of your team must remain calm. If you attempt to approach the stone, it will have the same detrimental effects on you as the others."

"But Zordon, we can't let them die," Trini said.

"You must have faith in your friends," Zordon said.

* * *

_Adam was falling. His mind was surrounded by a dark cloud. He heard someone call to him in a melodious voice. "Adam…"_

"_Kujaku…" he whispered. _

"_You must hold on," she said to him. "Together, we can leave this place."_

"_But how?"_

"_Take my hand…Feel my strength…"_

_Warm light circled around Adam. He reached up as hard as he could. A rainbow-colored flash of energy penetrated the cloud with a burst of light._

The light faded as Kujaku, Adam, and Gara appeared before the Gatekeeper.

"Let's rumble," Adam said as he snapped into a fighting stance.

"We can not fight him by conventional means," Kujaku said.

The demon launched a flurry of fire spheres that the trio dove away from while rolling across the ground.

"Then what do you suggest?" Gara asked.

"Concentrate and follow me," Kujaku said.

Kujaku closed her eyes as rainbow light circled around her. She leapt forward, becoming a streak of energy that pierced into the gatekeeper, causing the demon to howl with pain.

Adam and Gara looked at each other with a moment of disbelief, then leapt forward towards the demon. Adam flashed with pale-green light and Gara emanated with a violet hue as they entered the creature.

_Adam was surrounded by a deep darkness that threatened to consume him. It threatened to consume his very being. "Kujaku…what's happening?!"_

"_The darkness of the gatekeeper is threatening to consume you…fight against it."_

"_How?"_

"_Your powers, Adam, are the powers of the Light…they will defeat the darkness."_

_Adam focused on the energy inside of him and released a flash of pale-green light. The light blast slowly incinerated the monster from the inside out, causing the creature to explode with a flash of green power._

Adam opened his eyes and found himself in the mist, the conduit between Heaven and Hell. Kujaku and Gara were already starting to fade away as they floated upward. "Kujaku, wait!" Adam called to her.

"I'm sorry, Adam…I cannot. Thank you for saving me…Not even death will stop my love for you…"

"Kujaku!" Adam shouted.

Adam was ripped from the afterlife and landed on the cliff where he started, crashing hard against his back. He rubbed the back of his head as he rose to his feet. His communicator sounded. "This is Adam…"

"Ayi-yi-yi! Adam! Where have you been? We've been worried sick."

"Sorry, Alpha…I had to…" he shook his head. "It's a long story."

"Teleport to the Command Chamber…the others are in trouble."

"On my way, Alpha," Adam said.

* * *

Adam arrived to see the others in the Viewing Globe.

"I won't just sit here, Zordon. I won't," Adam said.

"Hey man, calm down," Zack said.

"You calm down," Adam said. "I'm going to help my friends."

Adam teleported out.

* * *

Lion Ranger ran towards the Onyx stone as fast as he could. He collapsed to the ground before he got very far.

Trakeena could not resist laughing at the Green Ranger. "That wasn't very bright of you, Ranger…not that I'm surprised."

"Now that Adam's here…I have an idea," Kirin Ranger said.

"I'm all ears," Dragon Ranger said.

Before Kirin Ranger could speak, a blur of motion ripped the stone from Trakeena's hands and crashed it to the ground. It was the Shadow Ranger. The villain turned towards Trakeena and thrust his hands forward.

"Shadow Strike!" Jagged bursts of black lightning shot forth. Trakeena teleported out before the blast hit her.

"You," Dragon Ranger said as he slowly rose to his feet.

"You will die by my hands, and my hands alone, Tommy," Shadow Ranger said as he disappeared.

"Man, that was weird," Tenma Ranger said.

Dragon Ranger nodded. "Yeah, but we have a monster to take care of."

Still weak, the Rangers unsheathed their Thunder Swords and raised the blades into the air while grasping their Thunder Gems. "Thunderzords arise!"

The five armored beasts streaked down from the skies in beams of light. They took shape, resembling giant animals covered in armor. The Kirin and Lion landed on the ground and charged forward. Red Dragon, the Phoenix, and winged Tenma flew through the air above.

The Rangers energized and leapt into their cockpits, embedded within the zords' armor. Dragon Ranger placed his hand over his zord's control sphere. "Thunder-star fusion!"

The five zords pulsed with energy and combined. The Kirin and Tenma formed the arms, the dragon formed the body, with the Red Dragon head on the Megazord's chest. The Lion formed the lower body and legs, and the Phoenix attached to the back of the Megazord as its wings extended outward and grew razor sharp. Red armor flashed and covered most of the zord.

The Rangers joined in the cockpit. "MegaThunderzord! ChoiDairenou!"

The MegaThunderzord spread its wings and hovered above the ground.

The Monster Ogre snapped its wings and shot forward. The monster tackled against the MegaThunderzord and crashed the zord against the ground. They skid backward, tearing up the streets.

The MegaThunderzord rolled backward while kicking against the monster. The kick knocked the monster off the zord. Monster Ogre crashed through a building before slamming against the street.

The MegaThunderzord snapped its wings and rose back to its feet.

"Thunder Whip!" the Rangers shouted. The MegaThunderzord armed a segmented, razor whip that formed from the Red Dragon's tail. "Lightning Slash!"

The Thunder Whip flashed with yellow energy. MegaThunderzord swung the whip downward diagonally. The energized whip slashed through the monster, cutting the creature in half. The monster tumbled backward, its energy overloading and exploding. The villain's body was vaporized from the explosion.

* * *

Tommy walked near the wreckage of their latest battle. He surveyed the damage, his mind focused on the casualties, as Jason walked up behind him.

"Hey bro," Jason said.

"Jase," Tommy said.

"Feeling any better?"

Tommy shrugged. "I guess. Apparently that Onyx Stone acts as a block from the One Power…it was separating our link with The Power." He allowed himself to grin. "Rocky referred to it as our own personal kryptonite."

Jason chuckled too.

They were silent for a moment.

Tommy sighed. "We've been doing this for more than two years…you think it would get easier."

Jason nodded. "I'd be more worried if it was."

"What do you mean?"

"If we stop feeling the loss of the people that die…we stop being human."

Tommy nodded. "Good point."

"And we have to remember…everything we do is worth it. People did die here today…but more would have if not for you and your team."

Tommy nodded. "Yeah…what do you say we get out of here?"

Jason nodded. "Let's head to the pool hall…I'm in the mood for a few quick games."

"Best two out of three?"

Jason grinned. "Winner gets a Power Coin."

* * *

Adam was standing on a cliff looking out below while holding Kujaku's feather in his hand. He closed his eyes and sighed, releasing the feather, and letting it blow across the wind.

**To be continued…**


	6. Two Days, Two Nights

**Two Days, Two Nights**

The teens teleported to the Command Chamber expecting to hear about a new plot of Zedd or Levina's. They received news even more shocking instead.

"What is it, Zordon?" Tommy asked with the normal look of concern on his face. "It sounded important."

"It is very important, Tommy," Zordon said. "Alpha and I have decided that the five of you need a vacation."

Tommy shook his head. "Huh?"

"You have been under a tremendous amount of stress since Zedd began his attacks…I am willing to allow you the use of your teleportation abilities to travel anywhere on the planet for a vacation," Zordon explained.

"What if Zedd attacks while we're away?" Adam asked.

"Right," Tommy said. "We can't just leave."

"Why not?" Rocky asked as he shrugged. "If anything happens, we can teleport back here."

Billy nodded. "Rocky does have a point."

"No," Adam and Tommy said in unison.

"Rangers, it is important for you to remember what you are fighting for," Zordon said. "You are young, and although protecting the planet is of the utmost importance, you cannot let it consume you. You must continue to live your lives."

"Just a couple days shouldn't hurt," Rocky said. "How about three?"

Tommy thought for a moment. "Two days."

"Two days and two nights?" Rocky said. "Final answer."

Tommy sighed. "All right, but I still don't think it's a good idea."

"I do," Kimberly said with a grin as she grabbed his hand. "Come on Tommy, we can go anywhere we want in the blink of an eye."

Tommy sighed. "All right…where to?"

After deliberating, the rangers chose London.

"London, baby, here we come," Rocky said.

Tommy and Adam couldn't help but smile.

* * *

Tommy walked into Simon's house, where his family was still staying as a result of the fire. Simon and Teddy sat on the floor across from each other. The two preteens were playing a Digimon card game.

"Power activate!" Teddy shouted.

"Damn," Simon said.

"You guys still into that?" Tommy asked with a smile.

Teddy smiled and rolled his eyes. "This coming from a guy who spends half his time dressed in tights."

Tommy chuckled and ruffled his brother's hair while playfully tackling him.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," Teddy said as he giggled.

The two brothers had become a lot closer since Teddy found out Tommy was a Ranger. Almost losing Teddy had drawn Tommy closer to his little brother as well.

"You're in an unusually good mood," Tommy's sister Chelsea said as she walked in.

Tommy shrugged. "Apparently I'm going on a vacation."

"To where?" she asked with peaked interest.

"Official or un-official explanation?" Tommy asked.

"Un-official," Chelsea said.

"London."

"Cool!" Teddy said.

"Can we come?" Simon asked. "Maya's in London this year!"

"Is she?" Tommy asked. He hadn't seen Maya, Simon's older sister, in more than a year.

Simon nodded with a gleam of excitement in his eye.

Tommy shook his head. "I don't know…"

"Come on," Simon said. "Maya will watch me and Teddy…we'll stay out of your hair."

Tommy sighed. "Oh, all right." He looked to his sister. "I suppose you want to come too, huh?"

Chelsea smiled.

* * *

Tommy cleared it with Zordon and the others first, then Simon, Chelsea, Teddy, and Tommy joined the other teens in the Command Chamber. They each had a few bags full of clothes and luggage.

"Zordon!" Simon said. "How are you?"

Zordon grinned. "I am well…you have grown, Simon."

Simon shrugged. "It's what I do."

"Come on guys, let's go!" Rocky said as he impatiently swayed back and forth.

"Alright, alright," Tommy said. "Zordon, you'll contact us if there's trouble?"

"Yes, Tommy…do not worry."

Tommy nodded, and the group teleported to London.

* * *

The group teleported to a secluded alley near the Ritz London. They picked up their things and left the alley, stepping onto the bustling city streets of London.

The Ritz was in St. James, the fashionable heart of London, and looked out upon Piccadilly and Green Park, one of London's most beautiful Royal Parks. The shops and galleries of Bond Street, Cork Street, and the Burlington Arcade were nearby.

"London, baby!" Rocky said.

"That really needs to stop," Tommy said.

The group laughed.

"There's our hotel," Billy said. "Maya's meeting us there."

"Let's go," Tommy said.

* * *

The group entered the wide lobby of the Ritz. Maya was standing near the front desk along with a friend. He appeared at least half Asian, with dark, shaggy hair, and a slender build.

"Maya!" Simon said as he ran over and gave his big sister a hug. Maya had been traveling the world with an archeological expedition for more than a year.

"It's good to see you again, Maya," Billy said. He had developed a crush on Maya rather quickly. She shared his scientific curiosity, and they often compared notes about Ranger-related business during the war against Bandora.

"Thank you. You too…guys…this is Kouishiro, my friend," Maya said. Kouishiro was also known as Kamen Rider Kuuga. He received his powers while on a dig in Egypt.

"It's an honor to meet you," Kouishiro said. "I've heard a lot about you."

Billy looked at Maya and Kouishiro with a slight sting of jealousy.

"We've heard a bit about you too," Tommy said. "That cult you fought sounded like a lot of trouble."

He nodded. "They nearly brought about the end of humanity on more than one occasion."

"Yeah, yeah," Rocky said dismissively. "No more superhero talk…let's go eat!"

"Always thinking with your stomach," Tommy said as he patted Rocky on the back and led the teens out.

* * *

The teens slit up into groups. Simon, Teddy, Maya, and Kouishiro walked through the streets aimlessly. The two young boys just wanted to look around.

A young boy ran past Kouishiro from behind while bumping into him. "Hey!" Kouishiro shouted. "That kid took my wallet!"

The group ran after the young thief. Simon and Teddy sprinted ahead of Maya and Kouishiro. "Simon, wait!" Maya called out as Simon and Teddy followed the thief into an alleyway.

Teddy and Simon followed the thief through a series of turns and corners before coming to a dead end. They had the thief cornered.

"Come on," Teddy said, somewhat out of breath. "Just give us the wallet back."

"Yeah," Simon said. "I'd hate to cause an international incident."

"Gwenador," the boy whispered.

"Huh?" Simon said.

A dark tornado suddenly whirled to life in the center of the alley. The wind slammed against Simon and Teddy, knocking them backward and sending them skidding across the ground.

Simon and Teddy rolled into crouched positions and braced themselves as the wind continued to howl around them.

"What is that thing?" Simon asked.

A small group of warriors leapt from the cyclone and landed in the alley. The soldiers resembled skeletons, only their bodies were transparent like ghosts. The young thief dashed out from behind the soldiers and fled through the alleys.

Kouishiro and Maya arrived in the alleyway as the cyclone vanished.

"Kouishiro can handle those freaky things that popped up," Simon said. "Let's follow that guy, Teddy."

Teddy nodded, and the two boys ran after the thief.

"Wait!" Maya shouted, but the soldiers surrounded Maya and Kouishiro and blocked their path.

"Maya, stay behind me," Kouishiro said. He closed his eyes and held his right fist by his waist while thrusting his left hand forward. "Kuuga Awaken!"

Kuuga's armor flashed into existence as he snapped into a fighting stance. The skeleton soldiers charged forward to attack.

Kuuga spun forward with a reverse sidekick that slammed against a grunt's chest, knocking the villain backward and sending it crashing against a wall. A second soldier moved in towards Kuuga's side. Kuuga smashed the back of his fist against the soldier's head and snapped a hook kick across the grunt's face.

* * *

"You think they could get English Muffins right in England," Rocky said as he placed the muffin down and shook his head. "I should have went with the tea and crumpets."

The teens laughed.

"I'll be back in a sec," Tommy said as he started to get up.

"Tommy Oliver, don't you dare," Kimberly said.

Tommy shrugged. "What? Nature's calling."

"Nice try," Kimberly said with a smile. "There's no need to check in with Zordon…he'll call if he needs us."

"Oh all right…" Tommy said.

Rocky and Billy looked at each other and smiled. Rocky made a whip noise.

"One more crack like that, I'll volunteer you to clean the Command Chamber top to bottom," Tommy said, "with a toothbrush."

"Just as long as it's your toothbrush," Rocky said.

They laughed again.

Kimberly sighed. "Zordon was right…it feels good to get away."

"Is what you all do…worth it?" Chelsea asked.

Adam was the first to answer. "Absolutely. It's a lot of responsibility…a large burden…but it's worth it."

Tommy nodded. "I agree…we've all been through hell and back, some of us literally, but we did what was right. That's all that matters."

Rocky nodded. "And besides, we never would have even met if not for this whole saving the world thing. That would have sucked." He grinned. "I mean, imagine it guys, life without me…"

Tommy smiled. "We can only dream."

They chuckled.

* * *

Simon and Teddy followed the younger boy to an old building on the outskirts of town. The building resembled an olden-style mansion of sorts. It was surrounded by lush gardens and trees. Simon and Teddy took cover behind one of the trees as they watched the young boy enter the building.

Simon shook his head. "We can't just go barge in there."

"I agree," Teddy said. "Let's check around back."

The two boys crept to the back of the building and peered inside through a window. They saw the thief standing along with a group of children. They stood in front of a woman with silver hair and strange black robes. Her name was Gwenador.

The thief walked up to her. She tilted his chin up. "What troubles you, my child?"

The thief told the woman about his encounter in the alley.

The witch closed her eyes. "This…Kamen Rider you spoke of isn't our only problem…I'm sensing a great power nearby…warriors strong in the arts of magick…find them, my children. Scour the streets. When you locate them, my creatures of darkness will descend upon them like flies."

Simon and Teddy exchanged worried glances.

"We have to find my brother," Teddy said.

* * *

"We're not lost," Rocky said as he led the others while carrying the map. "I know exactly where we're going."

"But do you know where we are, Einstein?" Chelsea asked.

"I plead the fifth," Rocky said. Chelsea smiled.

* * *

The group straightened their bearings and joined at a grassy hill outside the city. Rocky and Chelsea were flying a kite and laughing. Kimberly was thankful Tommy was too busy sparring with Adam to notice. She sat besides Billy near a tree.

"You've been kind of quiet since we got here," she said to Billy.

Billy nodded. "I'm just…enjoying myself."

"It's Maya isn't it," Kimberly said.

Billy nodded. "I know she's older than me…but we always seemed to connect, ya know. That doesn't happen with me and a lot of people…and it seems like every girl I'm ever interested in hooks up with someone else."

"Like who?"

_You… _"Oh, no one in particular," Billy answered.

Chelsea fell to the ground. Rocky went to help her up, but she pulled him down too. They laughed and lied on the ground for a moment.

"You better get up, slick," Chelsea said. "If Tommy sees you laying next to me, he'll get the wrong impression and throw you to the moon."

Rocky shrugged. "I happen to like the moon…albeit I was only there once and had to storm Zedd's stronghold in the meantime."

Chelsea laughed.

"So is Tommy pretty protective?" Rocky asked.

Chelsea shook her head. "He never really used to be until he lost Shannon…I mean, he always cared about me, but after Shannon died, I couldn't leave his sight for a minute without him panicking."

Rocky nodded. "That was pretty hard on him, I hear."

Chelsea nodded. "He was actually a lot like you before that happened…not nearly as much as a goof ball, but witty."

Rocky grinned. "Why thank you."

* * *

One of the few Youkai survivors was skipping through a park in Angel Grove. The creature resembled a humanoid, mutant mole. The Ninja Rangers arrived at the park and unsheathed their swords.

The Ninja Rangers combined their swords and aimed the blades forward. "Shinobi Strike!"

The blades flashed with golden power and shot a spear of energy forward. The energy spear pierced through the creature with a massive explosion. The mole fell backward and exploded, its body consumed by flame before turning to ash.

"Another one bites the dust," Ninjablack said as he re-holstered his sword.

"Let's get going," Ninjared said.

* * *

Jason and his team powered down their armor and returned to the pool hall. They took their normal table near the side wall.

"I wonder if Tommy and the others are having a good time," Zack said.

"I hope so," Jason said. "They needed to get away for a while."

"So do we," Jonathan shot back. "It's not like they're the only ones putting their life on the line."

"Jonathan," Trini shot back. "That was our first monster attack in over a week. Tommy and the others have to fight almost every day."

Jonathan was about to say something back, but kept his mouth shut. Ever since he had told Trini how he felt about her, things had been weird, to say the least. He sighed with frustration.

"I'm glad you two have worked everything out," Zack said sarcastically, breaking the silence.

Trini shook her head and walked away. Jonathan ran after her.

* * *

Tommy and Kimberly sat on the balcony of their hotel, watching the stars and moon. Kimberly cuddled closer to Tommy. "It looks so peaceful up there."

"Yeah…" Tommy said, trying his best to forget the homicidal maniac above who was trying to kill him and his friends.

Simon, Teddy, and the others burst into the room. They were out of breath and sat down on the bed. Tommy and Kimberly left the balcony and joined the others as Teddy and Simon explained what happened. They told the rangers about the old mansion and the children.

Tommy sighed. "We'll check it out in the morning."

* * *

"Trini, come on," Jonathan said. "This has been going on for too long."

Trini stopped and turned around. "It's not as if it's my fault."

"Fault? It's no one's fault…look, I'm sorry about what I said…but I thought I was dying and I had to tell you."

Trini shook her head and turned away.

Jonathan sighed. "I can't help the way I feel…I can't change it…but I just want you to know I have no intention of acting out my feelings. I don't want to jeopardize our friendship…that means too much to me."

"I-" Trini shook her head.

"What?" Jonathan asked as he walked closer to her. "What?"

"That's not it at all, Jonathan," she said quietly.

"Then what is it?" he asked.

She shook her head. "When we thought we lost you…it hurt."

"I would hope so," he said as he smiled sheepishly.

Trini grinned. "I mean it hurt more than it should have, if that makes sense. And after you told me that…"

"What?" He asked as he moved in closer.

"I have feelings for you too…I'm not in love with you, but I think I'm getting there," Trini said.

Jonathan opened his eyes wide. Trini grabbed him by the back of the head and pulled him close, kissing him full on the mouth.

Jason and the others spied from a nearby tree. Zack smiled. "It's about time…"

* * *

The next morning, Simon and Teddy led Tommy and the rangers by the mansion. Kouishiro and Maya had stayed behind in the hotel room with a pair of spare communicators Billy had given them.

The building had a sign on the front that read "School for the Gifted."

"This is the place," Simon said.

"Looks normal enough," Adam said.

"Looks can be deceiving," Teddy said.

A voice came from behind the group. "Can I help you?"

They snapped around to see a middle-aged woman standing behind them. She wore a professional black dress and carried books beneath her right arm. She was Gwenador.

"Yes," Tommy said. "My name's Tommy Oliver. My family and I just moved here from America-"

"And?" she asked cutting him off.

"And, we were looking for a place to send my little brother. This is Teddy….he's quite the genius," Tommy said.

Teddy grinned and waved.

"I'm sure," the woman said skeptically.

"Oh yeah, you should see him," Rocky said. "He can tell you the square root of 567 without using his fingers or toes."

The woman wrinkled her brow.

"Perhaps I can arrange a tour," she said. "Follow me."

"Is this smart?" Billy asked Tommy quietly as they followed the woman.

"Not at all," Tommy said.

* * *

Gwenador showed the group around the inside of the building. Most of the upper floors were laid out like dormitories. A wide area on the first floor was laid out like a mess hall. Dozens of students were eating breakfast within the mess hall.

"This is our cafeteria…we have some of the finest cooks in England," the woman said.

Rocky licked his lips. "Ya know, Tommy, we didn't have time for breakfast," Rocky whispered.

"Now's not the time to be thinking with your stomach, Rocko," Tommy said.

Rocky shrugged. Chelsea smiled at him.

"Now if you'll follow me," Gwenador said. "The most impressive of our facilities lies below."

The group was led down a winding staircase. They entered a dimly-lit room lined with skulls on pedestals. Each skull had a candle sticking from the top of it. Children wore dark, crimson robes and had blank expressions on their faces.

Simon wrinkled his brow. "What the hell?"

"Watch your mouth," Tommy said.

Dark light surrounded Gwenador, and her clothes turned to black robes.

Chelsea took a step backward. "His language is the least of our worries."

Tommy and the others stood in front of Maya and the civilians. They snapped into fighting stances.

"This charade has gone off long enough," Gwenador said. "The seven of you reek with magick…so tell me who you are or prepare to meet a fate worse than death."

"Neither, you old hag," Tommy said. "What have you done with these kids."

"They are followers of La Moghra, as I. I assure you, they are under no spells or mind control. They are here at the requests of their parents, who also serve La Moghra."

"I don't make it a habit of believing maniacal super villains," Tommy said.

"Cramps his style," Rocky added.

"Tell me who you are," Gwenador said.

"We're the Power Rangers," Tommy said.

"And we're your worst nightmare," Adam added.

"Power Rangers?" Gwenador said. "Never heard of you."

Tommy narrowed his eyes. "Then why don't we show you…it's morphin time!"

"Chakra ignite, Aura Power!" The teens connected their morphers. Energy shimmered around them as they morphed into their Ranger forms. They snapped into fighting stances and shouted their names.

"Dragon Ranger, Heaven Fire Star, Red!"

"Lion Ranger, Heaven Illusion Star, Green!"

"Tenma Ranger, Heaven Gravity Star, Blue!"

"Kirin Ranger, Heaven Time Star, Yellow!"

"Phoenix Ranger, Heaven Wind Star, Pink!"

Dragon Ranger lifted his hand towards the air. "Power of the stars, brought down." Together, they shouted. "Heaven Star Task Force…Power Rangers."

"Hmph," the witch said. She was not impressed. "Get them, my children."

The kids rushed towards the Rangers.

"We can't hurt them," Kirin Ranger said. "Even if they are here under their own will."

"They're not," Simon said as he held off a boy his own age. "They're under mind control."

"How do you know?" Lion Ranger asked.

Simon hesitated. "I just do."

Dragon Ranger leapt over the kids towards the witch. Gwenador extended her hand and fired a blast of violet-tinted energy from her palm. The blast exploded against Dragon Ranger's armor and knocked him from the air.

"Your powers are weak," Gwenador said.

"You have no idea who you're talking to, lady," Dragon Ranger said as he rose to his feet. He thrust his hand forward and fired a telekinetic pulse that slammed against Gwenador and crashed her against a wall.

Gwenador slowly rose to her feet. "Impressive."

The villain snapped her fingers. An army of skeleton creatures appeared.

* * *

Outside, Kouishiro and Maya crouched behind a bush as they watched the building. Kouishiro narrowed his eyes. "They're in trouble," he said. "I can sense it."

"We have to help them," Maya said.

He placed his hand on her shoulder before she could move. "Not yet…"

* * *

Lion Ranger grabbed a grunt by the back of the head while kicking out its legs and pushing it to the ground. He snapped a hook kick backward across a second soldier's head.

Tenma Ranger and Kirin Ranger armed their Thunder Staffs and spun forward. Tenma Ranger bashed a soldier across the head while Kirin Ranger knocked a soldier's legs out.

Phoenix Ranger flipped backward while kicking a soldier upside the head. Meanwhile Dragon Ranger double-jump kicked two soldiers to the ground.

Gwenador glared at the Rangers. "You should not have interfered…"

The witch hurled a sphere of fire towards Dragon Ranger. The Red Ranger used his Thunder Sword to bat the blast towards Lion Ranger. "Coming your way, Adam."

"Billy," Lion Ranger said as he used his blade to bat the flame blast towards Kirin Ranger.

"Kim."

"Rocky."

"Batter up!" Tenma Ranger shouted as he used his Thunder Staff to smash the energy sphere back towards Gwenador. The blast exploded against the witch with a burst of spark that knocked her backward.

"Looks like she's a little weak in the knees," Tenma Ranger said.

"In the head too," Dragon Ranger said.

"Guys!" Simon shouted as he held off some kids. "I don't think it's time for jokes yet...you forgot about these zombie kids!"

Dragon Ranger walked towards Gwenador. "Release your hold on those kids before I get angry, witch. You don't want to see me angry."

She fired a few blasts of fire that Dragon Ranger easily deflected. The witch whispered an incantation and summoned a group of energy snakes from the ground that sprang towards Dragon Ranger. He slashed each one in half.

Gwenador took a few steps back until her back was against the wall. "What will you do?" Gwenador said with a grin. "Kill me?"

Dragon Ranger walked towards her and stared at her silently as fire flashed across his visor. Gwenador knew fear.

She held up her hand, and more soldiers appeared, coalescing into a monster. The monster appeared as a more bulky form of the skeleton soldiers. The creature slammed its fist against the ground, creating a tremor that knocked the Rangers off their feet.

Gwenador snuck out the back.

"Adam, follow her. We'll take care of bone brain," Dragon Ranger said.

"Right," Lion Ranger said as he followed the witch.

"I will destroy you, followers of light," the monster grumbled.

"Bring it on," Dragon Ranger said as he twirled his Thunder Staff into a fighting position.

The monster pounced forward. Dragon Ranger leapt over the monster while jabbing the end of his staff against the back of the creature's neck. Tenma Ranger moved in with a tornado kick that slammed across the villain's head. The creature's body whipped backward. Kirin Ranger jumpkicked the villain upside the head as Phoenix Ranger moved in with her Star Blade.

"Star Blade!" she shouted as she energized her blade with pink energy. She swung her blade around in a wide circular pattern, creating a swirling ring of energy. "Lightning Strike!"

Phoenix Ranger swung through the energy ring with a streak of power. Her weapon slashed across the monster, the blade's energy exploding on impact with a massive burst of spark that sent the villain crashing backward and rolling across the floor.

The monster flashed with energy and disintegrated.

* * *

Gwenador stopped in her tracks as Kuuga stood in front of her. "Where do you think you're off to?"

Lion Ranger ran up behind her. "What's the rush?"

The villain erected a circle of fire around her.

Lion Ranger placed his fist against his palm as the lion eyes on his helmet flashed with pale green light. "Heaven Illusion Star! Mist concealment destruction!"

A cloud of fog surrounded the witch. An illusion of a woodpecker swooped down towards her and repeatedly poked its beak against her head. She backed away, screaming while trying to swat the bird illusion from the air.

The witch tripped over her own feet and collapsed to the ground.

The other rangers arrived and regrouped with Lion Ranger and Kuuga.

"Who are you?!" Gwenador said with panic.

"We told you once, Gwendy…" Dragon Ranger said. "We're the Power Rangers!"

The amulet on her chest started to flash as she summoned the children from the home.

Phoenix Ranger hurled her Star Blade forward. The weapon cracked her amulet in half with a burst of spark. The broken amulet crashed against the ground. "My amulet! My powers!"

The kids from the mansion returned to normal, breaking free of her control. They slowly surrounded the witch. They looked pissed. The witch held her hand up. "Stay back…"

One of the boys wrinkled his brow. "Get her!" they jumped on the witch and tackled her.

"Gee, they don't have any pent up anger," Tenma Ranger said.

"Now what?" Lion Ranger asked.

"She's powerless without her amulet," Kirin Ranger said.

Dragon Ranger nodded. "I say we let the kids have some fun."

* * *

The group walked back towards their hotel at night.

"That was actually kind of fun," Rocky said.

Adam nodded. "Old witch didn't even know what hit her."

Tommy nodded. "She was scared out of her mind."

"She deserved it after what happened to those kids" Billy said.

"What do you think will happen to them?" Kimberly asked.

"They're with their families now…they'll be okay," Tommy said.

"Guys, we're forgetting something," Rocky said.

"What?" Tommy asked.

"It's tea time," Rocky said.

Tommy slapped his friend upside the head. "Jeez, Rocky."

Rocky laughed.

* * *

The group gathered in a hotel room the next morning. Their luggage was packed, and they were checked out of their rooms.

"It was nice seeing you again," Maya said.

"You too," Billy said with a smile.

Tommy shook Kouishiro's hand. "It was nice meeting you, Kouishiro. Thanks for the help...and look out for Maya."

"I will," he said as he placed a hand on Maya's shoulder.

"No need to get too close," Simon said. "That's my sister, pal."

They laughed, said their last goodbyes, and teleported back to the Command Chamber.

* * *

"Welcome back, Rangers!" Alpha said. "How was your trip?"

"We had a run in with a wanna-be super villain named Gwenador," Rocky said. "It was no biggie."

"Gwenador was a larger threat than you realize, Rangers," Zordon said.

"Huh?" Tommy said. "How so…we kicked her butt and barely had to move a muscle."

"The amulet she wore gave her powers equal to that of Bandora," Zordon said.

"What?!" Tommy, Billy, and Kimberly said in unison.

"But Zordon," Billy said. "How were we able to defeat her so easily?"

"Because your powers have all grown significantly since your battles with Bandora," Zordon said.

Then, Jason and his team teleported in.

"Hey guys," Jason said. "Just wanted to welcome you back."

"Thanks, Jase," Tommy said. "Anything happen why we were gone."

"We ran into another Youkai, nothing major," Jason said.

"Jonathan and Trini are together now," Zack said.

"No need to broadcast it," Trini said as she slugged Zack in the shoulder.

"That's great," Kimberly said. Jonathan grinned sheepishly.

Zordon smiled at his Rangers from his command tube.

**To be continued…**


	7. Return of an Old Foe

**Return of an Old Foe**

"Rocky get up…you'll be late for school!" his mother shouted from downstairs.

Rocky placed his pillow over his head. "Just five more minutes…" he mumbled.

His younger twin siblings Miguel and Julia ran into his room and hopped onto his bed. "Mom said get up!" Miguel said as he shook Rocky.

"Moooom," Rocky yelled "call off the twins!"

They laughed as they continued to shake him.

* * *

Goldar crawled through the sewers of Angel Grove. He spotted a rat, stabbed it with his sword, and ate it. Goldar stabbed a second rat and held the rodent in his hand.

He heard a laugh behind him as he turned around to face Lord Zedd. "The master warrior from Titan reduced to this…pathetic," Zedd said.

"You…" Goldar grumbled. Goldar had worked under Zedd at one time. "I thought Zordon had destroyed you."

"Wouldn't be the first time you were wrong…but I'm not here to dig up the past," Zedd said. "I'm more concerned with the future."

"Your concerns mean as much to me as this rat," Goldar said as he bit the head off the rodent.

"The rats are your only means of survival anymore…I can change that," Zedd said.

Goldar held his sword forward and charged at Zedd. But Zedd swung his staff and knocked Goldar aside with ease. "Get up, you gold plated baboon," Zedd said. "We both share something…a hatred for the cursed Dragon Ranger. I want him destroyed, and I want you to do it for me."

Goldar laughed. "Let me hear you beg."

Zedd laughed and shook his head. "I don't need to beg…I don't even need to ask. I will give you the power to kill Tommy, and you will do so, because your hatred for him is the only thing keeping you alive."

"I will crush him," Goldar said after a brief moment of silence.

Zedd extended his staff and infused Goldar with energy.

* * *

Rocky slammed his locker shut as he looked at the sheet he had been given in his previous class. "I don't believe it!"

"Problems Rocky?" Trini asked. The two had gone to the same school for three years but didn't realize it until Rocky had met Trini on a Ranger-to-Ranger basis.

"You might say that," Rocky said. "If you consider being paired with the queen of all things evil for your senior project."

Trini raised an eyebrow.

"Her name's Karen…she's best friends with my ex...oh man, I'd rather go on a scavenger hunt with Trakeena."

Trini rolled her eyes and smiled. "Well, have fun."

Rocky banged his head against his locker.

* * *

After school, Tommy and Adam ran across a park trail that cut through the city. Adam took a break to catch a drink from a nearby fountain.

"Come on Adam…pick up the pace," Tommy joked.

"I like you better when you're depressed," Adam said.

"Too nice a day for that," Tommy said. "Come on…"

Explosions sparked around the two rangers and sent them tumbling backward. They rose to their feet and looked up as Goldar appeared in a flash of golden flame.

"It's been a long time, Ranger!" Goldar shouted. He looked different. His body was more slender, he had an extra pair of sharp wings, and his armor had a slight blood-red tinge.

"I have a secret identity for a reason, Goldie-locks," Tommy said as he snapped into a defensive stance. "I thought you'd be lying dead in a gutter by now."

"Friend of yours?" Adam asked.

Tommy nodded.

"Yes," Goldar growled. "Tommy and I go way back, don't we? Just you, me…and precious Kyra in Bandora's palace."

Tommy clenched his jaw and armed his morphers. "Aura Power!" Tommy shouted as he transformed and dashed towards Goldar.

An army of wolfmen appeared and surrounded Adam before he could help.

* * *

Rocky was walking by a creek with Karen outside the city. They were reluctantly working on their senior project together after trying to persuade their teacher to give them new partners.

"Try to keep up, Rock-head," she said.

"Most people stopped name calling in grade school," he said.

"I'm not most people," she said

"Right, right. Most people have a heart in their chest instead of a big pile of-"

"Knock it off," she said. "I just want to get this over with."

Rocky rolled his eyes.

* * *

Levina watched Rocky through her crystal ball. "Excellent…the blue one is far removed from the others."

She had already tried to kill Tommy and Adam…Rocky was her next target. "This will be perfect," she said.

* * *

Goldar swung his sword through a powerful horizontal arc. Dragon Ranger barely managed to parry the blow and stepped aside. The Red Ranger slammed a roundkick against the villain's snout and smashed a spinning heel kick against the Titan warrior's head.

Goldar snapped his wings and dashed at Dragon Ranger while slashing him across the chest, explosions sparking against armor. Goldar pounced forward and chopped his blade towards Dragon Ranger's head.

Dragon Ranger parried the blow, slammed a roundkick against the simian's chest, and brought the same leg around with a hook kick across the warrior's head.

The Red Ranger was surprised at Goldar's new-found strength and speed. "Did Zedd pump you up with steroids or something?"

"I see you're impressed…as well you should be!"

Goldar fired eye beams that sparked against Dragon Ranger and sent him slamming backward through a tree, splintering its trunk. The simian then leapt high in the air using his wings, and he brought his sword towards the Ranger's head while snapping back downward.

Dragon Ranger rolled out of the way and kicked Goldar back.

* * *

In the middle of the city, Shadow Ranger was watching a couple walk happily below him. He felt an aching inside of him. "What's wrong with me?" he asked as he looked down at his hands. "I am…I'm the Shadow Ranger…the perfect warrior. I shouldn't have these…these feelings!"

Then his head snapped around. "I sense…Goldar…Shannon…"

He disappeared in a blur of motion.

* * *

"Hey, Karen," Rocky called as he held up a frog. "I found the perfect guy for you."

"Your childish antics don't amuse me."

"Yeah yeah," Rocky said.

An army of Wraiths suddenly appeared with flashes of black energy and surrounded the teens.

"Shit. Karen, run!" Rocky shouted.

"There's nowhere to run to," she shouted.

"Just great," he said as he snapped into a fighting stance. "Stay behind me."

"You idiot, you can't fight these things!"

"Of course not," Rocky said as he tornado kicked a soldier and slammed the back of his fist across another soldier's head.

The Wraiths managed to keep Rocky and Karen from moving more than a few steps in any direction. A vortex of dark energy suddenly circled around them and teleported them away.

* * *

Dragon Ranger crashed to the ground. Goldar aimed his sword down at the fallen Ranger. "You're as weak now as you've ever been."

"I have more than enough strength to beat you, Goldar," Dragon Ranger said.

Lion Ranger leapt through the air with his staff and brought it down towards Goldar's head.

"Adam, no!" Dragon Ranger shouted.

Goldar grabbed the staff and grabbed Lion Ranger's throat. "My, my…another Green Ranger." He tossed Lion Ranger aside.

* * *

Rocky surveyed his surroundings. "I'm getting sick of these pocket dimensions…" he muttered to himself. They were in a small dark cave, imprisoned by a mystical forcefield.

"What were those things?" Karen asked as she sat as far against the wall as possible.

"The IRS…this is what happens when you try to cheat the government," Rocky said.

"This isn't the time for your stupid jokes," Karen said.

"Alright alright," he said. "It's what I do when I'm in situations like this. It's either crack jokes or piss my pants."

Karen was silent as she rolled into the fetal position.

"Hey," Rocky said. "We're going to be all right…we'll get out of this, then we can go back to making each others' lives miserable."

"How would you know? No one knows we're here…who's going to save us…the Power Rangers…Ha!"

"Why not?" Rocky asked.

"Because all they do is fight," Karen said. "They weren't there to save my mom…"

"I…" he shook his head. "What happened?"

"It was last year…that giant pin ball game thing and black dragon were stomping along like mad. The Power Rangers were too…my mom was at work when her building collapsed. They didn't even try to save her…they never try to save anyone."

"I…I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault," Karen said.

Rocky nodded. "I know what it's like to lose someone…my Dad died when I was a kid…car accident."

"I'm sorry," Karen said.

"Not your fault," he said with a sheepish grin. She smiled.

A flash of light appeared on the other side of the shield encasing them. It was Levina. "Welcome to my little lair," she said. "I hope you enjoy your stay."

Rocky stood in front of Karen.

* * *

Kirin Ranger and Phoenix Ranger teleported in to help Lion Ranger with the wolfmen.

"Your friends can't help you now!" Goldar screamed as he held Dragon Ranger by the throat. "I'm invincible!"

"You're pathetic," Dragon Ranger shouted as he hit Goldar in the snout.

Goldar released his grasp, and Dragon Ranger leapt forward. The Red Ranger slammed a jump sidekick against the villain's chest, and while still off the ground, Dragon Ranger spun a hook kick across the simian's face.

"Goldar!" another voice called from behind the two opponents. Goldar turned to see Shadow Ranger standing in a fighting stance. "It's time I make you pay…"

Goldar wrinkled his snout with confusion. "What…"

"Shadow Strike!" A massive burst of black lightning shot forth from Shadow Ranger's palms and exploded against the simian, sending the Titan warrior skidding backward.

Shadow Ranger dashed forward and threw himself at Goldar with a fierce volley of punches and kicks.

Dragon Ranger rose back to his feet as Lion Ranger, Kirin Ranger, and Phoenix Ranger regrouped around him. Their communicator's sounded. "We read you Zordon," Dragon Ranger answered.

"Rangers, Rocky and his…friend Karen have been kidnapped by Levina," Zordon said.

"Oh man," Dragon Ranger said. He looked to his teammates. "You guys head to the Command Chamber…I'll handle Goldar with the Shadow Ranger…I guess."

"Be careful," Phoenix Ranger said.

"I will," Dragon Ranger said.

* * *

"What do you want, witch?" Rocky asked.

"For everyone to stop calling me that!" she shouted as she extended her hand. A pulse of energy struck Rocky against the chest and slammed him against the wall.

"Rocky," Karen said.

"I'm fine, I'm fine…just a bruised rib or two."

Levina laughed. "And now-"

A blur of motion dropped from the ceiling and kicked her. It was Vex.

Rocky wrinkled his brow with confusion. "Not exactly who I expected to come to the rescue, but he'll do."

"What are you doing you silent fool!" Levina shouted.

Vex swung his sword at her.

"Stand back, Karen," Rocky said.

"Why…"

"Because we're getting out of here," he said as he slammed his fist to the ground and emitted a gravity shockwave that knocked the forcefield away.

"How did you…" she said.

"Old martial arts technique," he said. "Let's go."

* * *

"I found him," Billy said.

"Where?" Adam asked.

"Ayi-yi-yi! It's another pocket dimension!" Alpha said.

Billy nodded. "Right…we'll teleport to its opening."

"Be careful, Rangers," Zordon said. "Remember that Rocky has a civilian with him."

"Not to mention we're a little short handed," Adam said. "Let's go."

* * *

A sick feeling crept into Dragon Ranger's stomach as he watched Shadow Ranger fight. It was like watching himself, and not just when he was the evil Green Ranger. _Am I really that evil?_

"I will defeat you Goldar! And this time I'll finish you off!" Shadow Ranger shouted.

Goldar fell back and teleported away after saying. "Another time, Rangers!"

Dragon Ranger walked over to Shadow Ranger. "Why did you…"

"I wasn't helping you…I was fighting Goldar…he'll pay for what he did. I swear I'll make him pay."

Dragon Ranger felt as if he was listening to an echo of his own thoughts.

"Hmph," Shadow Ranger said. "You look surprised. I may be nothing but energy, but you forget…I am you. Only I don't have the weakness of a heart."

"Then why did you save that couple the other day?" Dragon Ranger asked.

"I…" Shadow Ranger shoved Dragon Ranger away and disappeared in a blur of motion.

* * *

Shadow Ranger leaned against an elevator shaft on top of a building. "Do I have…a heart?" he said quietly. He shook his head.

Shadow Ranger then found himself surrounded by a white light. "You!" Shadow Ranger shouted.

"Hello Shadow Ranger," the Dark Man said. "It is an honor to meet you face to face."

"What have you brought me here for? Answer me, or I swear I'll rip out your throat!"

"I have brought you here to try and help you. Your mind is full of questions. You're experiencing sensations that are foreign to you…I can help you understand."

"In return for what?"

"Nothing," the Dark Man said. "I simply wish to share with you your destiny."

"My destiny? What are you talking about?"

"Together, you and Tommy will be invincible. No force will stand in your way."

"He'd never join the forces of evil," Shadow Ranger said.

"I didn't say he would," the Dark Man said.

Shadow Ranger returned to normal. "What the….what was that about?"

* * *

Dragon Ranger ran to the cave of the pocket dimension to join his friends in helping Rocky. He was shot in the back with an energy blast that sent him toppling forward. Dragon Ranger rose to his feet and turned to face Goldar.

"Did you really think I'd just let you leave…it's you I want Tommy! Not some carbon copy!"

"Then bring it on, wing brain!"

* * *

Vex and Levina were exchanging energy blows as Rocky grabbed Karen's hand and led her through the tunnel.

"Pick up the pace!" Rocky shouted.

"I'm going as fast as I can," she said.

The battle was knocking rubble down from the cavern ceiling. Rocky feared it would collapse any moment.

Then a group of Wraiths appeared and stood in front of Rocky and Karen. "Damn," Rocky said.

Levina held her staff as Vex readied another blow. "As much fun as this is…I must be going…tell Zedd he can go back to hell."

Levina disappeared, and Vex's blast hit the cavern top, causing a cave in. The ground below Rocky and Karen split as they tumbled through the opening below.

* * *

Zedd blasted Vex with an electric bolt. "I told you to bring me the heads of those who have betrayed me…you have failed! Master assassin, ha!"

Zedd turned towards Earth and gazed down. "Hmmm…Tenma Ranger has been separated from the others…he's trapped in the lower levels of Levina's pocket dimension."

Zedd laughed and aimed his staff down towards Earth, firing a stream of energy. "Fire Ant, arise!"

Within the caverns of Levina's maze, Zedd's bolt struck an ordinary ant and transformed it into an armored, insectoid monster.

"Draklith!" Zedd shouted. "Take a group of wolfmen and keep the other Rangers away from that hag's pocket dimension."

"It will be done, Master," Draklith said as he disappeared.

"Vex…continue your hunt for Levina, Finster, and Trakeena. Do not return to me until they have been killed."

Vex nodded and transported away in a blur of motion.

* * *

"Are you okay?" Rocky asked as he helped Karen to her feet.

"I was kidnapped by a bunch of shadows, held in a prison cave, and blasted through the ground. What do you think?"

"I think you're tough enough to take it," Rocky said.

The cavern started to rumble.

"There's something down here," Rocky said.

"Do I want to know?" Karen asked.

Rocky shook his head. "Probably not. Let's go…there's gotta be a way back to the surface."

* * *

"There's the cave!" Kirin Ranger said.

"Let's go," Lion Ranger said as he led his two teammates towards the pocket dimension.

Draklith suddenly appeared in front of the Rangers with a group of wolfmen. The villain pointed his sword towards the Rangers. "We meet again, Rangers," Draklith said. "This battle will be our last."

"Out of our way!" Lion Ranger shouted as he readied his Lion Staff.

Draklith laughed mockingly at the Rangers and aimed his sword forward. "Attack!"

The wolfmen charged forward to attack.

Lion Ranger bashed the end of his staff across a wolf's snout. He spun the staff around and smashed the head of a second wolf that was trying to pounce forward and bite him.

Kirin Ranger armed his Thunder Sword. He swung the blade upward, tearing through the chest of a wolf with a burst of spark. Two more of the wolves charged at the Yellow Ranger. Kirin Ranger spun forward while keeping low and bashed the end of his saber against a wolf's chest. Kirin Ranger rose to full height and decapitated the other wolf.

Phoenix Ranger charged towards Draklith with her Thunder Staff. Draklith blocked her first swing and parried her second. "A mere girl dares to challenge me?" Draklith said.

"This girl has beaten better than you before," she said as she swung her staff, bashing Draklith across the face.

* * *

Rocky was knocked off of his feet from another tremor. "I need another vacation."

Rocky slowly rose to his feet and looked up to see Zedd's Fire Ant monster. "You're not going anywhere," it said in a high-pitched, insectoid voice.

"Karen, head down that tunnel, I'll catch up with you," he said.

"But…"

"Go!"

She hesitated for a moment, then ran.

Rocky waited until she was out of sight to arm his morphers. "Aura Power!" Energy shimmered around him as he morphed into his Ranger form. He snapped into a fighting stance.

"Tenma Ranger! Heaven Gravity Star! Blue!"

"I know who you are," the ant said as it blasted the Ranger with fire.

* * *

_Goldar rose back to his feet and charged towards Kyra. "Now it's your turn!" He grabbed her by the arm and whipped her around, holding her back to his chest while he pressed his sword to her neck._

_She screamed, and the Green Dragon Ranger froze with rage and terror. _

_The years ahead for Tommy bore many challenges, villains such as Zedd, the Machines, Sauron, and countless others. But no matter who his opponent, no matter what the cause, the memory of the next few moments would be burned in his mind forever. _

"_Don't you dare, Goldar!" Dragon Ranger shouted. _

"_This time I'll do it right," Goldar snarled. "This time I want you to remember that her death is all your fault!"_

_He slit her throat._

"_No!" Dragon Ranger rushed forward._

_Goldar stepped back shimmered away. Kyra continued to drop. Dragon Ranger caught her before she hit the ground. "Shannon…"_

_He shook his head, cradling her body as he rocked back and forth. "Not again…." He looked up into the sky and shouted at the top of his lungs. "Not agaaaaain!"_

Dragon Ranger swung his Thunder Sword down hard towards Goldar's head. Goldar blocked the blow, blades sparking on impact. The Red Ranger used his other hand and unsheathed his Star Cutter while slashing the weapon across Goldar's chest with a burst of spark.

Dragon Ranger spun forward with a reverse sidekick that slammed against Goldar's chest, knocking the simian to the ground. Dragon Ranger held his sword down towards the simian's neck. "I should kill you, Goldar…I should make you suffer for all the pain you've caused…but I won't," he said.

"Just kill me and spare me the melodrama," Goldar said.

"Run away, Goldar," Dragon Ranger said as he lowered his sword. "It's what you're good at."

Dragon Ranger started to walk away. Goldar suddenly sprang to his feet and rushed towards the Ranger's back. Dragon Ranger whirled around and thrust his sword through the simian's chest and puncturing out his back.

"Say hello to Scorpina for me," Dragon Ranger said as he pulled his sword out. Goldar hissed his last breath before collapsing.

* * *

Tenma Ranger rushed in, but he was batted away by the monster's arms and hit with an antenna fire-stream blast. Tenma Ranger slowly rose into a crouched fighting stance. _I can't risk a gravity pulse…I could bring this whole place down…_

The ant walked towards him. "When I'm through with you…I'll go after your little friend."

"The hell you will!" Tenma Ranger shouted as he pounced forward.

The ant punched Tenma Ranger in the gut several times. But then someone hit the head of the ant with a stone. It was Karen.

"Leave him alone!" she shouted as she hit the creature repeatedly.

The ant grabbed her by the throat and held her to his chest, using her as a shield between him and the Ranger. "Power Down, or I'll barbeque your little friend here."

Rocky powered down his armor. He narrowed his eyes at the villain.

"Now toss away your transformation tools," the ant said.

"They're called morphers," Rocky said as he did so. "Mor-phers."

The ant laughed. Karen reached up and pulled the ant's antenna as hard as she could. The ant screamed and released his grip on her. She pushed away from the monster as Rocky leapt forward with a screw kick that slammed the monster backward.

He picked up his morphers and grabbed Karen's hand. "Let's get out of here."

They ran as fast as they could, until the cavern started to tremble again because of the Fire Ant. "Looks like our friend is a little pissed," Rocky said.

Karen said nothing.

The Fire Ant suddenly erupted from the ground in front of them. Rocky pounced forward and snapped a tornado kick towards the villain while shouting. "Tenma Flash Kick!"

The monster grabbed the ranger's leg and tossed him aside. The villain laughed as he slowly stalked towards Karen.

"Burn Knuckle!" Dragon Ranger pounced forward from the shadows and slammed a fiery punch against the monster, knocking the Fire Ant backward. The Red Ranger moved over towards Karen and helped her to her feet. "You okay?"

She nodded.

"I'm fine too, thanks," Rocky said. "She knows."

Dragon Ranger looked to Karen. She shook her head and ran.

Karen emerged from the cavern as Rocky followed her. "Karen wait…look," he grabbed her arm. "I'm sorry this happened to you, sorry you got caught up in this, sorry for not telling you, and sorry for what happened to your mother."

She stared at him silently.

"Believe it or not…we do this to help people. None of us really like it…but it's something we have to do."

She was quiet.

He sighed. "If we did nothing, this whole planet would have fallen more than two years ago. We know we can't save everyone…the names of people that have died in these attacks are etched into our minds, but it's the people we do save that keep us going. It's the people we do help."

"Rocky…"

"I know you didn't like me before…and this probably makes things worse…but just try to understand, ya know? I just-"

She grabbed him by the back of the head and pulled him forward, kissing him full on the mouth.

Rocky was left in a daze. "Ummm...what…whoa…"

"I'm sorry...I probably shouldn't have-"

He pulled her close again and kissed her. They pulled back and smiled at each other. Rocky breathed a sigh of relief. "What a pleasant, yet unexpected turn of events," Rocky said.

"Rocky, anytime!" Dragon Ranger shouted as he was blasted back by a blast of fire from the ant creature. Sparks exploded against the Ranger's armor upon impact.

Rocky looked to Karen. "I gotta go to work."

"Be careful," she said.

Rocky armed his morphers and charged towards the Fire Ant. "Aura Power!" Energy shimmered around him as he connected his wrist braces and morphed into his Ranger form.

Dragon Ranger rose to his feet and extended his arms. Tenma Ranger leapt off the Red Ranger's shoulders and leapt towards the monster. The Blue Ranger armed his Star Blade and arced downward towards the monster.

"Star Blade! Lightning Strike!" Tenma Ranger shouted as he swung the energized blade downward. The blade slashed across the monster with a burst of spark, knocking the creature backward.

Dragon Ranger armed his Thunder Sword and Star Cutter and moved in towards the monster. "Heaven Fire Star! Lightning Flames of Destruction!"

Dragon Ranger thrust the blades forward, producing a stream of fiery energy that crackled with lightning. The blast tore through the creature with a massive explosion.

One of Zedd's energy bolts from above struck the fallen monster. The energy bolt revived the monster, causing the creature to grow giant.

Nearby, the other Rangers looked up to see the monster grow giant. Draklith took advantage of their distraction and slashed the three Rangers across their chests, his blade sparking against their armor on impact.

Dragon Ranger and Tenma Ranger raised their Thunder Swords towards the air while grasping their Thunder Gems. "Thunderzords, arise!"

The two armored beasts streaked down from the skies in beams of light. They took shape, resembling giant animals covered in armor. The Red Dragon and winged Tenma flew through the air above.

The Rangers energized and leapt into their cockpits, embedded within the zords' armor. Tenma Ranger placed his hand over his zord's control sphere. "Looks like it's just you and me, Tommy."

"Let's exterminate this creep," Dragon Ranger said as he placed his hand over his zord's control sphere. "Fire Stream!"

Red Dragon opened his jaw, breathing a massive torrent of flame that tore through the air towards the monster.

"Gravity Thrower!" The Tenma used its wings to levitate huge chunks of rubble and hurl them at the monster.

The combined attacks slammed against the monster, knocking the villain of its feet and sending it skidding across the ground.

Below, the other three Rangers leapt one-by-one towards Draklith. Phoenix Ranger slashed her sword downward across the villain's armor. Kirin Ranger chopped his Star Blade across the villain's head. And Lion Ranger slashed his Star Cutter across the villain's chest with a burst of spark that knocked Draklith backward.

Draklith slowly rose to his feet. His hand clutched his injured chest as he stepped backward and teleported away with a burst of crimson light.

Phoenix Ranger looked up to see the Blue Tenma and Red Dragon battle Zedd's Fire Ant monster. "We have to help them."

The three Rangers raised their Thunder Swords towards the air while grasping their Thunder Gems. "Thunderzords, arise!"

The three armored beasts streaked down from the skies in beams of light. They took shape, resembling giant animals covered in armor. The Kirin and Lion landed on the ground and charged forward. The Phoenix flew through the air above.

The Rangers energized and leapt into their cockpits, embedded within the zords' armor. Dragon Ranger placed his hand over his zord's control sphere. "Thunder-star fusion!"

The five zords pulsed with energy and combined. The Kirin and Tenma formed the arms, the dragon formed the body, with the Red Dragon head on the Megazord's chest. The Lion formed the lower body and legs, and the Phoenix attached to the back of the Megazord as its wings extended outward and grew razor sharp. Red armor flashed and covered most of the zord.

The Rangers joined in the cockpit. "MegaThunderzord! ChoiDairenou!"

The MegaThunderzord spread its wings and hovered above the ground. The Megazord snapped its wings and shot towards the creature. The Megazord somersaulted forward through midair and slammed a double kick against the monster, knocking the Fire Ant backward.

"Thunder Whip!" the Rangers shouted. The MegaThunderzord armed a segmented, razor whip that formed from the Red Dragon's tail. "Lightning Slash!"

The Thunder Whip flashed with yellow energy. MegaThunderzord swung the whip downward diagonally. The energized whip slashed through the monster, cutting the creature in half. The monster tumbled backward, its energy overloading and exploding. The villain's body was vaporized from the explosion.

* * *

Rocky and Karen sat at the park in uncomfortable silence.

"So…" he said.

"So…" she said.

Rocky sighed. "I'm a little confused."

"Wouldn't be the first time," she said with a smile.

He grinned. "I mean, before today…I thought you hated me."

She shrugged. "I didn't hate you…I was just jealous."

"Jealous? Why?"

"Good question. No really…seeing you and Jenn together. I was envious of the relationship you two had."

Rocky shrugged. "It wasn't anything serious."

"I know, but it's more than I've ever had. And the way you ran out on her…I understand now, but then…I thought you were just taking her for granted. That upset me. It hurt me too. I used to have a crush on you, but when you treated Jenn that way, well, it shattered my vision that you were a regular prince charming. A knight in shining armor."

Rocky smiled. "I do have a horse."

Karen smiled. "I know. You're exactly the way I thought you were when I first met you, before I 'hated' you. Courageous, self sacrificing, sweet…"

He held her hand. "And I'm not going to take you for granted."

"Oh really?" she said with a smile.

"Yeah," he said. He pulled her close and kissed her.

* * *

Tommy sat at Bear Lake. Kimberly slowly walked towards him from behind and took a seat next to him. "Tommy…I heard about Goldar."

"He's gone now," Tommy said simply.

Kimberly nodded. "It still hurts, doesn't it?"

He nodded. "Every day…it's not that I don't love you, I do, it's just…I should have been able to save her."

"You can't save everyone," Kimberly said.

Tommy nodded.

"What else?"

He shook his head.

"Tommy…"

He sighed. "When I watched the Shadow Ranger fight, it was like watching myself. He's pure evil…what does that make me if I'm so much like him?"

"Tommy, you've proven time and again that you're not evil," Kimberly said.

"I just…I've tried so hard to fight that part of me off…put a wall up in front of my darkest emotions. Seeing those emotions personified." He shook his head.

"I know," she said.

"What do you say we get out of here?" Tommy asked. "I'll buy you dinner."

"You're broke," she said with grin.

"Rocky owes me some money…poker game," he said.

She smiled. "Let's go then."

**To be continued…**


	8. The Onyx Threat

**The Onyx Threat**

"Rocky, I'm just not into social gatherings," Tommy said. "Especially dances."

"Come on, Tommy," Rocky said as the two friends walked along the street. "I want to go to the dance at the Pool Hall with Karen…but I'd just be more comfortable with the rest of you there. Besides, I want you guys to meet her. She's great!"

"I thought you two hated each other?" Tommy said.

"Oh, we've grown past that," Rocky said

Tommy sighed. "All right…Kim and I will meet you and the guys there."

"Excellent," Rocky said. "It'll be fun, you'll see…and you guys are going to love Karen."

"Yeah…I just thought of something," Tommy said.

"What?" Rocky asked.

"We need to find dates for Billy and Adam."

"Oh yeah, they can't so much go together, can they," Rocky said.

Tommy breathed a short laugh. "No."

"Well who else do we know?" Rocky asked.

Tommy shook his head. "I've been fighting monsters since sophomore year…haven't had time to make friends."

"Yeah…" Rocky said. "We could hook Billy up with Trini? They were on the original team with you, right?"

Tommy nodded. "Yes, but she's with Jonathan."

"Oh yeah. I have trouble keeping track of those five," Rocky said. "There's always…god, do you realize how pathetically small our social circles are?"

Tommy patted Rocky on the back. "All comes with saving the world, Rocko."

* * *

Trakeena paced back and forth within her cave. "Is it done now, Finster?"

"In just a moment, Trakeena," Finster said.

"Oo," Trakeena said impatiently. "Hurry up…I can't wait to defeat those Rangers. This plan is perfect."

"It's ready, Trakeena…may I present, the Onyx Monster." A bulky monster made of black jagged stone stepped forward.

"Perfect," Trakeena said. "Crafted with Onyx Stone. The Rangers will be powerless!"

Her evil laughter echoed off the walls of the cave.

* * *

The teens gathered at the pool hall dance. Kimberly had invited the Ninja Ranger team too so Adam and Billy wouldn't be the only single people in their group.

"Relax," Kimberly said as she elbowed Tommy in the ribs.

"There are just so many people," Tommy said.

After an introduction to Karen, the teens split up. Tommy, Kimberly, Rocky, Karen, Jonathan, and Trini hit the dance floor during a slow dance. Jason, Billy, Zack, Adam, and Richie were talking over at the juice bar.

Rocky and Karen swayed to the music.

"Your friends seem nice," Karen said.

Rocky nodded. "They're the best, and so are you."

She grinned. "Is that your idea of sweet talk?"

Rocky smiled. "No, but we're in public."

She giggled.

Rocky's communicator went off.

"Oh man," he said.

She sighed. "It didn't take very long for that to get in the way."

He shrugged. "At least I don't have to make up a lame excuse."

She nodded. "Be careful."

"Hey," he said with a grin, "it's me."

She smiled. "That's why I'm worried."

Rocky and the others left, leaving Jason and his team at the dance.

* * *

Trakeena was leaning against a pillar at the government center while filing her nails when the Rangers appeared on the scene.

"Trakeena, what are you up to?" Dragon Ranger shouted.

"Oh the usual," she said nonchalantly. "Golems!"

A group of Fire Golems appeared and shot streams of flame from their palms. The Rangers dove aside and rolled for cover as the blasts exploded around them. The Rangers rolled forward across the ground and rose to their feet while slamming against the grunts.

* * *

Back at the dance, someone called everyone's attention to the TV. The news was catching a close glimpse of the Rangers' battle with the Fire Golems. Karen shuddered as she watched a newscast of the battle.

"He'll be okay," Jason said.

Karen nodded. But she was far from convinced.

* * *

"Now it's your turn, Trakeena!" Dragon Ranger shouted as he and the others leapt towards the villain. They landed near her and snapped into fighting stances.

"Spare me," Trakeena said. "Onyx!"

"Onyx?" Phoenix Ranger asked.

"That stone…" Lion Ranger said.

"This can't be…" Kirin Ranger said.

The monster of black, jagged stone dropped to the streets from the rooftops above. The Rangers immediately crippled over as intense pain ripped through their bodies. The material that made Onyx was tearing apart the Rangers' connection with The Power.

Onyx stalked towards the Rangers. The villain kicked Dragon Ranger upside the head, slammed his fist down on Kirin Ranger's back, and slammed the back of his fist against Lion Ranger's helmet.

"Guys…" Dragon Ranger said weakly. "Use your…Thunder Blasters…"

The Rangers assembled their blasters and opened fire at the monster. Their shots faded away before they could connect.

"It's no use…" Kirin Ranger said. "Our blasters fire morphin' energy. His body must be made completely of Onyx Stone, which repels that energy."

* * *

Back at the dance, Jason looked to his friends. "Chamber," he said. They started to walk out.

"I'm coming with you," Karen said.

Jason shook his head. "I don't think-"

"I'm coming with you…I'm not going to just stand here clueless as to what's going on. That's my boyfriend out there."

Jason sighed. "Fine."

* * *

"Thunder Cycles," Dragon Ranger spoke into his communicator. The bikes streaked onto the streets. "Let's fall back…"

The Rangers slowly climbed onto their bikes as Onyx watched with amusement. The Rangers started to throttle off. Onyx extended his hand and fired a jagged burst of black lightning that exploded through the bikes, hurling the Rangers through the air. The Rangers crashed against the ground and skid backward.

The monster stalked towards the fallen Rangers. He grabbed the Red Ranger by the throat and lifted him off the ground. "You five will crumble at my feet."

"I don't think so, stoner," Dragon Ranger said as he poked the villain in the eyes. Onyx growled with pain and dropped the Red Ranger.

The villain thrust his fist forward and fired a jagged burst of black energy that exploded across the Rangers' armor with a massive burst of spark and flame, snapping their bodies backward.

The villain discharged another blast of energy that snaked around the Rangers' armor, thrashing with bursts of spark. The Rangers' armor shattered as the morphers on their wrists burst with spark.

"Our morphers!" Kimberly shouted.

The teens were teleported back to the Command Chamber by Zordon with a flash of white light.

* * *

The rangers were on bio beds within the Command Chamber as Alpha scanned their bodies and morphers. Jason and his team were there as well, along with Karen, who was at Rocky's side.

Tommy rose from his bed impatiently while clutching his injured shoulder.

Jason placed a hand on Tommy's shoulder to push him back down. "Take it easy man," Jason said.

"No," Tommy said as he pushed Jason's arm away and rose to his feet. "Zordon...how can we fight that thing without our powers?"

"There may be a way, Tommy," Zordon said. "During the original battle with the Gorma, the Dairanger team was confronted by a powerful empire from a shadow dimension known as the Dynasty. During their battle with the Dynasty, the Rangers used suits of mystical armor that augmented their strength and protected them against the empire's evil forces."

"Where's this armor now?" Billy asked.

"Following the defeat of the Dynasty," Zordon continued, "the five suits of armor were sent to the planet Shineru for protection by a guardian known as the Ancient One."

"Another planet?" Adam asked. "Why didn't they just keep the armor?"

"The five armors possess too much destructive power to be used for extended periods of time," Zordon said. "The powers threatened to consume the souls of the armors' bearers with evil."

Tommy sighed. _Not what I needed_, he thought to himself. "Well then," he said. "I guess we're going to Shineru."

"We can take the Thunderzords," Billy said.

"We're coming too," Trini said.

"I am afraid not, Trini," Zordon said. "You and the other Ninja Rangers must remain here in case Zedd or Levina try to take advantage of the Rangers' absence."

"What about the Onyx monster?" Richie asked.

"Yeah," Zack said. "We can't let that rock head tear up the city."

"I am afraid the five of you would fall just as the Power Rangers did," Zordon said. "The Onyx monster can wait for the Rangers to return."

"Then he'll be sorry," Tommy said. "Let's go guys."

* * *

The teens stood on the same cliff they had departed from on their way to Eltar months ago. The rangers grasped onto their Thunder Gems and raised their hands towards the air. "Thunderzords arise!"

The five armored beasts streaked down from the skies in beams of light. They took shape, resembling giant animals covered in armor. The Kirin and Lion landed on the ground and charged forward. Red Dragon, the Phoenix, and winged Tenma flew through the air above.

The rangers energized and leapt into their cockpits, embedded within the zords' armor. Tommy placed his hand over his zord's control sphere. "Thunder-star fusion!"

The five zords pulsed with energy and combined. The Kirin and Tenma formed the arms, the dragon formed the body, with the Red Dragon head on the Megazord's chest. The Lion formed the lower body and legs, and the Phoenix attached to the back of the Megazord as its wings extended outward and grew razor sharp. Red armor flashed and covered most of the Megazord.

The rangers joined in the cockpit. "MegaThunderzord! ChoiDairenou!"

The Megazord snapped its wings and shot towards space in a streak of white light.

* * *

The MegaThunderzord landed on a barren, rocky surface. The teens left the Megazord and stepped onto the surface. Two moons and countless stars illuminated the night sky. Not a single person or structure was in sight.

"So where are the natives?" Rocky asked.

Tommy shook his head. "I don't think there are any."

"Zordon said only a few small tribes live underground," Billy said.

"I can see why," Tommy said. "Thunder Gems."

They pulled out their gems and held them against each other as Zordon had instructed. Five steaks of light shot from the gems and into the sky. Nothing happened.

"Did it work?" Rocky asked. "Maybe the batteries are low on these things."

A ringing noise came from behind them like change being shuffled in a pocket. The teens turned towards the noise. A man dressed in a white-and-blue kimono walked towards them. He wore a round straw hat that angled downward, covering his eyes from sight. He carried a wooden staff with a golden U-shaped prong at the tip. Golden rings were around the prong. The rings clanged together with every step. He was dressed like a Chinese monk.

A white tiger walked at the man's side. Kimberly's heart sank at the sight of the tiger.

"I welcome you, Rangers of Earth," the man said.

"You must be the Ancient One," Tommy said.

"I am the Ancient," he said.

"We were sent here by Zordon," Tommy said. "Our powers were destroyed…we need that armor."

"The power is still inside of you, Rangers," the Ancient said.

Tommy sighed impatiently. "We know, but we can't morph. We don't have any armor or weapons, and this witch named Trakeena is trashing our city."

"Hm," The Ancient said. "Cold devices worn on a Ranger's wrist aren't what allows him to transform, young one…this way."

The Ancient turned and started walking off towards the distance. The rangers followed. They walked up a rocky incline and stopped at the edge of a cliff. The cliff looked out onto a wide valley below. A jungle was nestled within the valley. A stone temple rose from the center of the jungle.

"That is where the armor is hidden," the Ancient said.

"Can you take us there?" Tommy asked.

"No," the Ancient said. "This is a journey you must make on your own…but as Rangers…not as mages."

"What do you mean?" Billy asked.

"Transform," the ancient said.

"Look," Tommy said as he sighed with frustration. "I know, back in the day, Rangers could morph without any devices, but we don't know how."

"We always had our morphers," Adam said.

"You know that the key to your transformation was merely a series of spells embedded in your transformation devices. Recreate those spells," the Ancient said. "You have all become powerful enough to do so."

"How?" Tommy asked.

The Ancient slammed his staff to the ground, and an army of armored samurai-type warriors attacked them.

"What the hell do you think you're doing!" Rocky shouted.

"Transform," the Ancient said. "Ignite the Ki inside of you…form your armor and weapons…you have cast the spell hundreds of times with a thought…do so again."

Tommy looked to his friends as they were all surrounded. "Let's try it guys," Tommy said.

"Look within yourselves," the Ancient said.

"It's morphing time!" Tommy shouted.

They mimicked the moves, even without their morphers. "Chakra ignite, Aura Power!" Energy swirled around the teens as they morphed into different forms of their armor. They wore no helmets, and their uniforms were made of a baggy and wrinkly material of the same design as their normal armor. The white chest pieces were still smooth, wrapped tightly against their bodies.

"We did it!" Kimberly said.

"We look a little…uh…different," Rocky said.

The enemies disappeared.

"Very good," the Ancient said. "Now…listen carefully to what you must learn. As I told you...the armor you seek is evil. It is necessary for you to use certain traits I embedded in the armor to keep your souls from being corrupted."

"What traits?" Adam asked.

"You Adam, must use Justice. Tommy, you must use Virtue. Kimberly, you must use Trust. Billy, you must use Wisdom. Rocky, you must use Life. As long as you keep these traits in your hearts, and use them to call on the power of the armor, your souls will be safe from corruption."

The Ancient extended his staff, and a bridge of light extended from the cliff down into the valley below.

"May The Power protect you on this journey," the Ancient said. The five rangers waited until daylight to start their trek.

* * *

The rangers walked through the lush jungle as the sounds of strange insects and animals echoed from branch to branch. The air was thick and humid, so the rangers felt they were drinking rather than breathing. The heat caused beads of sweat to drip down their foreheads.

"Lovely weather we're having," Rocky said sarcastically as he wiped his brow.

Tommy nodded. "Let's keep up the pace, though…it can't be too far…"

A high-pitched, jagged voice screeched from the trees behind the rangers. "That's what they all say…"

They turned and assumed fighting stances as a wrangley figure dropped from the treetops and landed on the ground. The five-foot tall creature had troll-like features and large bubbly eyes. "That's what they all say before they die," he said as he looked scornfully at the rangers.

"Is that so?" Adam asked as he and the others boldly stepped forward.

The small creature breathed out a sigh of annoyance. "Dumbwits. I am not threatening you. I am warning you. Great danger is ahead. No one has passed through these jungles alive."

"You seem to be doing okay," Kimberly said.

"I stay away," the creature said. "I go no farther."

"Well we don't have much choice," Tommy said. "So unless you have any helpful advice…we'll be going."

"Wait!" the troll called out as he extended his hand. "You want advice…?"

The small creature's body twisted and mutated before the rangers' eyes as he grew twice the size of the teens. His muscles bulged out as he transformed into a towering gray-skinned ogre creature.

"Go back!" the ogre shouted in a rumbling voice that shook the ground.

"Break!" Tommy shouted as the ogre slammed his hand against the ground seconds after the rangers jumped clear. The impact created a small crater as the teens regrouped to launch their counter attack.

"He's slow," Tommy said, "so hit him hard and fast…Fire Stream!"

Tommy extended his hands and blasted the creature with a stream of fire. The hulking ogre covered his head with his arms as the flames spread harmlessly over his skin.

Adam and Rocky moved up behind the creature.

"Hand of Fate!" Adam shouted as he extended his right fist and fired a beam of pale-green light.

"Gravity Pulse!" Rocky shouted, extending his hands to fire a jagged blast of blue seismic energy.

The Ogre reached backward and swung a backfist blow across the two rangers' chests, sending them crashing into the trees as Billy moved forward along with Kimberly and Tommy.

"We have to go for his legs," Billy said. "We need to get him off the ground."

"Kim…" Tommy said.

"On it," Kimberly said as she extended her hands, and the air started to whirl around her. "Tempest Winds!"

Kimberly's powerful wind blasts slammed against the ogre as he struggled to stand his ground.

Tommy moved in alongside Billy as they combined their attacks towards them ground beneath the Ogre.

"Star Fire!" Tommy shouted as he extended his hands and launched a comet of fiery energy.

"Time Flares!" Billy shouted as he extended his hands and fired explosive flashes of chroniton particles.

The ground beneath the ogre exploded, and the creature was blown off his feet. He slammed to the ground and screamed out in a frustrated roar. His body started to shrink as the ogre mutated back into his troll form.

Tommy walked over to the small creature and picked him up by the neck. "Don't do that again…"

The creature shook his head as he tried to claw free from Tommy's grasp.

"Just…a warning…" the troll managed to say. "Worse things…to come…"

Tommy released the troll, and the creature scurried backward a safe distance before turning around and facing the rangers while standing on all fours.

"Dumbwits," the troll said. "I would have been doing you a favor…worse things than me lie ahead."

The creature entered the woods and disappeared from sight.

"Can't say I'll miss the little guy," Rocky said.

"We better get moving," Billy said to Tommy.

Tommy nodded as he stared off in the direction the troll ran off. "All right…let's go. Stay alert…and hope that little creep doesn't have any older brothers around."

* * *

The rangers worked their way past man-eating vines, sand traps, a herd of small flesh-eating mammals, and a field covered with organic mines. Needless to say, they were quite exhausted. The sun was setting in the distance, casting a light orange hue through the treetops.

Rocky sat down on a boulder and breathed a sigh of fatigue. "This is getting ridiculous…anyone else think those things looked like killer bunnies?"

"They were strange," Billy said in agreement.

"Come on, Rocky," Adam said as he patted his friend on the back. "We need to keep up the pace."

Tommy nodded as he stared off into the distance. "Adam's right. Looks like it's getting dark soon."

Kimberly shook her head as she stared at the setting sun. "I don't wanna know what comes out here after dark."

"Me either," Tommy said as he looked to Rocky. "Break time's over, Rocko. Let's move."

* * *

The pale glow of the moon crept through the branches above the teens as they made their way into a field littered with the bones of the dead and decapitated heads on stakes.

"Not a good sign," Rocky said.

Kimberly covered her nose with her sleeve to hide the stench. "This is horrible."

As the moonlight danced across the bones, they started to move and come to life. The rangers grouped together and stood back-to-back in a circle formation. The bones formed a small army of humanoid skeletal warriors with dinosaur-type heads, ranging from the triceratops to the tyrannosaurus.

Adam shook his head. "Suddenly I don't feel nearly as sorry for these guys."

"Let's hit 'em," Tommy said as he flying sidekicked a soldier in the rib cage, snapping the bones in half. The skeletal warrior was barely phased by the blow and kneed Tommy in the gut before backfisting him backward.

The other rangers were having similar troubles. They snapped bones in half and crushed skulls, but whatever remained kept on attacking with relentless brutality and strength.

"This is getting us nowhere," Adam called out as he slammed his elbow through the skull of a soldier.

"Tenma Flash Kick!" Rocky shouted as his tornado kick energized and shattered the head of a skeleton.

"They need to be completely demolished to be destroyed," Billy shouted as he jumpkicked a soldier in the head.

"Gather 'em together and regroup," Tommy said as he roundhoused a skeleton.

The rangers fell back, and the skeleton army stalked towards them in one group.

"Let's bomb 'em," Tommy said.

They reached up and gathered spheres of cyan energy. "Bomber, set. Kiryoku…bomber!" they shouted as they hurled their spheres towards their opponents. The Ki blasts collected into one sphere that smashed against the enemy lines and vaporized the soldiers.

"Good times," Rocky said as the rangers continued on their way.

* * *

The rangers walked through the end of the brush and stood in awe at the base of the towering stone temple. The temple was highly ornate and decorated with carvings and statues of various sizes and shapes.

The doors to the temple swung open, and a golden light poured out as the Ancient descended the steps of the temple and faced the rangers.

Five suits of samurai-style armor appeared behind the Ancient as he spoke. "The armor is yours now. Tommy, the armor of Wildfire; Rocky, the armor of Hardrock; Kimberly, the armor of Strata; Adam, the armor of Halo; and Billy, the armor of Chronos."

The rangers looked upon their respective armors. Each suit of armor began to convert into energy and take on a new shape. The armor transformed into enhanced versions of the Ranger suits. The slender suits of armor had more of an edge and were segmented into plates, as opposed to skin-tight.

Tommy eyed his suit with awe.

Each suit had the same basic body design and was made of an alloy that appeared plastic or ceramic. The chest plate was solid white with gold trimmings around the collar and shoulders, and each suit of armor had long golden shoulder blades. A gold line ran down the center of the chest plate, then split and ran across the bottom of the plate. The left side of the chest plate had a discus installed on it. The discus was split in two by a black line. The right side of the disk was white, and the left side was broken into five horizontal bars. Each bar was shaded a different color: red, green, blue, yellow and pink. A golden star was sketched on each bar, lining up against the side of the disk.

The symbol of the Chinese dragon was drawn across the chest plate of Tommy's suit. Subtle drawings of Chinese dragons flowed across the entire suit of armor, wrapping around the arms and legs like serpents.

The abdominal armor plating on the suit Tommy eyed was a deep red. A golden belt cut across the waist with a small, maze-like pattern at the buckle. The armor segments that protected the arm and leg areas were also red. A golden ring ran across both upper arms. The gauntlets and boots were also deep crimson.

White cuffs ran across the suit's forearms and ankles. Each cuff was outlined in gold. The cuff on the left arm of the suit had a devise in the center of it. The golden device was rectangular and topped off with a circular object that seemed to be plated with glass.

The helmet was red, but the golden outline of a dragon's face protruded from it. The image wrapped around the helmet's black visor and extended down towards the gray mouthpiece. The mouthpiece was a solid strip, from the visor to the bottom of the helmet, made up of smaller horizontal segments.

"Extend your gems," the Ancient said. "I will contain the armor in there."

The rangers held out their Thunder Gems. The suits of armor energized and entered the gems' crystal structures. Once containing the armor, the small orbs flashed. The rangers' Aura Morphers appeared fully repaired on their wrists.

"Thank you," Tommy said to the Ancient.

The Ancient nodded. "Now go and protect your planet, Rangers…may The Power protect you."

The Ancient slammed his staff to the ground, and the Rangers vanished in a flash of white light.

* * *

The teens stood on top of a stairwell and looked down towards Trakeena and the Onyx monster. Tommy pointed down at the villain. "Hey Trakeena. Your party's over!"

"You again?" Trakeena asked, She scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"Let's do it guys," Tommy said as he and the others pulled out their Thunder Gems.

"Virtue!" Tommy shouted, activating his Wildfire armor.

"Justice!" Rocky shouted, powering up his Hardrock armor.

"Life!" Kimberly shouted, activating her armor Strata.

"Wisdom!" Adam shouted, activating his Halo armor.

"Trust!" Billy shouted as his Chronos armor activated.

"To arms!" they shouted together. Strands of energy lashed out from the gems and wrapped around them as their armor materialized.

* * *

"What!?" Zedd shouted from his balcony. "That armor?! No!"

* * *

"Stop them!" Trakeena said as she slapped the Onyx monster on its shoulder.

"Let's take care of business!" Wildfire yelled as he leapt down towards the Onyx monster. He unsheathed two swords from his back and slashed the monster across the chest, blades sparking across the villain on impact.

Halo moved in and swiped his sword horizontally. But the monster slid backward out of the blade's way before it could connect.

Strata fired several arrows that struck the creature and pierced its stone flesh with bursts of spark, cracking the creature's body.

Hardrock moved in and bashed the monster with a whirling staff, causing debris to fly everywhere.

Chronos grabbed the monster with a triton and tossed the villain over to the ground.

The Rangers regrouped. Wildfire tightened his grip on his blades. "It's time to finish this!"

Wildfire connected the ends of his sword's handles, forming a single weapon. "Armor of Wildfire!" He shouted as fiery energy circled around his armor and ignited his blades. "Flare up now!"

Wildfire swung the weapon downward, creating a massive wave of fiery energy that tore across the ground and exploded through Onyx with a massive shockwave that shook the streets and vaporized the villain into nothingness.

* * *

"I know that didn't go exactly the way we planned," Rocky said to Karen as the two teens walked side-by-side through the park.

She shrugged. "I guess I better get used to it."

Rocky sighed. "Yeah."

She kissed him. "No more almost getting killed by walking piles of rock."

Rocky smiled sheepishly. "Yes dear."

**To be continued…**


	9. Rise of the Dynasty

**Rise of the Dynasty**

A Drill Mole monster popped out of the ground near a tall fountain memorial at the Angel Grove Government Center. Citizens screamed and ran in panic. The five teens arrived on the scene and squared off with the monster.

"Rangers…I was hoping you'd come out to play," Drill Mole said.

"You got your wish, now you'll regret it," Tommy said as he and the others readied their Aura Morphers.

"Chakra ignite…Aura Power!" Energy shimmered around them as they connected their braces and morphed into their standard Ranger forms.

The monster summoned an army of wolfmen. The soldiers appeared in bursts of dark energy and pounced forward to attack the Ranger team.

Kirin Ranger slammed a hook kick across a soldier's head, knocking the wolf aside. The Yellow Ranger sprang forward through the air and leapt towards the Drill Mole. Kirin Ranger unsheathed his Thunder Sword and chopped the blade towards the monster.

The creature caught Kirin Ranger's blade and tossed the Yellow Ranger over its shoulder. Kirin Ranger crashed to the ground and rolled backward before rolling into a crouched stance. The other Rangers regrouped around him.

"You okay?" Dragon Ranger asked.

"I'm fine," Kirin Ranger said as he rose to his feet.

"You won't be for long!" the monster shouted as it fired energy drills that slammed against the Rangers' armor.

"Let's take it up a notch," Dragon Ranger said. "To arms!"

"To arms!" they shouted together. Strands of energy lashed out from their Thunder Gems and wrapped around them as their enhanced armor materialized.

Halo energized his sword with pale-green light. "Lightning bolt, strike!"

The Green Ranger swung his sword horizontally, producing a streaming comet of light that streaked towards the monster. Drill Mole ducked under the blast, and the energy slammed through a nearby building.

"Damn," Halo said.

Drill Mole fired a salvo of drill missiles that exploded against the Rangers' armor with bursts of spark.

Hardrock rolled aside while arming his staff. The Blue Ranger rose to his feet and started spinning the staff like a propeller. The weapon pulsed with cyan-tinted energy. "Iron Rock Crusher!"

Hardrock slammed his staff against the ground. The weapon produced a rolling shockwave that tore through the streets towards Drill Mole, but the monster leapt over the shockwave and out of harm's way.

Strata armed her bow and arrow and aimed at the monster while it was in midair. "Arrow Shockwave!"

The Pink Ranger snapped the energized arrow through the air. The arrow exploded against the monster with a massive shockwave that decimated a nearby fountain. The villain crashed to the ground, smoke still rising from its wounds. The creature slowly crawled onto its knees.

"Had enough?" Wildfire asked.

The monster fell backward and exploded.

"Guess so," Hardrock said.

* * *

The skies above Angel Grove distorted like ripples through a lake. Clouds turned gray and stretched across the skies while forming a thick fog. Shadows cast over the city streets below.

Electrical equipment went haywire. Cars slammed against each other at intersections. ATMs started shooting out endless streams of money. Dark lightning suddenly shot down from the skies, shattering windows and exploded through buildings. Civilians ran in panic as debris crashed down around them.

The skies of Angel Grove were replaced by an upside-down image that resembled an ancient Japanese fortress and city. The image stretched as far as anyone could see.

Massive, gray-armored, samurai-style warriors dropped from the fortress and onto the streets and rooftops.

* * *

The teens were back at the Command Chamber for barely a minute when alarms started blaring again. The Viewing Globe showed images of the fortress hanging above the city and gray-armored warriors tearing through the street.

Rocky shook his head at the site of the upside-down fortress. "Am I imaging things or…"

"Zordon, what is that?" Tommy asked.

"Rangers," Zordon said. "I fear using your armor has created a side effect I was unaware of."

"What?" Billy asked.

"The energy of your armor has opened the gates to the Netherworld…home of the Dynasty," Zordon explained.

"How did that happen?" Tommy asked. His eyes were fixed to the Viewing Globe.

"I am uncertain," Zordon said.

Through the Viewing Globe, the teens saw gray spirits swoop down from the fortress and spread across the rooftops. The spirits appeared to be dressed in kimonos. Their eyes were pale white.

"What are those things?" Kimberly asked.

"They are the Netherspirits, lead by Lord Banimon," Zordon explained. "They are gathering the negative energy of the populace to empower Taulpa, ruler of the Dynasty."

"Negative energy…" Billy said. "You mean negative emotions?"

"Yes," Zordon said. "The Dynasty feeds off of hostility and hatred."

"We better act fast," Tommy said.

"I will contact the Ninja and Galaxy Rangers," Zordon said.

"All of them?" Adam asked.

"The Dynasty is a powerful entity, Adam. It will take the combined strength of all of you to eliminate this threat," Zordon said. "This will not be a long, drawn-out war as you are accustomed to, Rangers. If you do not stop Taulpa now, his evil will encompass the Earth, and then the galaxy, in a matter of days," Zordon said.

"Then bring in the other Rangers," Tommy said. "Let's show this Taulpa the price of Earth isn't cheap."

* * *

He was the last member of the Spider Clan. He used grappling rope to soar across the rooftops as chaos spread around him. His slender body was covered in a skin-tight suit that resembled a ninja outfit, with a spider symbol embroidered on the chest. He wore thick tape over his forearms, wrists, and hands to protect himself from his own grappling blades.

"Just when I thought I could have a day off, all hell breaks loose," the Spider said as he swung a young couple safely away from a building that quickly collapsed. "You think maniacal villains bent on world domination would respect a guy's right to a little R-and-R."

* * *

The combined group of 15 teens ran through the streets. They stopped and looked up to where Lord Banimon silently commanded his Netherspirits.

Ryouma and his team were speechless. They had spent their entire lives in the seclusion of the Ginga Forest. The site above them was like nothing they ever imagined.

"There he is," Tommy said. He looked to the other rangers. "You guys ready?" They nodded and armed their morphers. "Then let's take care of business…it's morphin time!"

"Galaxy transform!" Ryouma twisted the dial on his morpher, which clicked into position over a red line. "Ha!" The teens slapped their braces' activation panels. The energy of their elements circled like pillars around them as they morphed into their armor.

"Chakra ignite! Aura Power!" Tommy and his team connected their braces. Energy shimmered around them as they morphed into their Ranger forms.

"Shogun transform! Ninja Power!" Jason and his team flipped their morphers' activation switches. Energy whirled around them as they morphed into their Ranger forms.

A group of heavily-armored Dynasty soldiers dropped from the skies and surrounded the Rangers. The soldiers were armed with bladed staffs and katana. The Rangers snapped into fighting stances.

The skies above started to blur as a ghostly image of Taulpa's face appeared. The villain appeared as a dark-crimson face that looked like a demonic samurai mask.

"Dairanger…" Taulpa said in a voice that echoed throughout the streets. "For 6,000 years I have waited for this day…for 6,000 years my hatred for your planet has grown."

"Tell it to someone who cares!" Tenma Ranger shouted after forcing down the lump of fear in his throat.

Taulpa's insane laughter shook the city streets. The Dynasty soldiers pounced forward and attacked the Rangers.

"Seijuukin!" Galaxy Red shouted. The Galaxy Rangers unsheathed their swords and dashed forward towards the Dynasty soldiers. The Rangers and villains slammed against each other and clashed swords.

Ninjared jumpkicked a soldier, crushing its chest armor. Besides him, Ninjawhite used her saber to hack across a soldier's armor.

The Power Rangers armed their Thunder Staffs and started pounding away at the Dynasty soldiers.

Dragon Ranger was nearby Galaxy Red and Ninjared. Dragon Ranger slammed his staff against a soldier's collar bone and snapped a sidekick against a second soldier's faceplate.

Ninjared had his back towards Dragon Ranger. Ninjared slashed his blade upward through a soldier's chest and spinning heel kicked that solider to the ground.

Galaxy Red crouched down like a lion as he dashed past a soldier while swiping the grunt across the chest, blade sparking on impact.

Tenma Ranger charged towards a group of soldiers with Galaxy Blue and Ninjablue at his sides. Tenma Ranger launched a flying spin kick that smashed a soldier across the head. Tenma Ranger landed and continued his spin while cracking his staff against a soldier's legs, knocking the warrior to the ground.

Far above in the city skyline, the Spider spotted the battle and swung in on a grappling line. "I usually make it a point to keep as far away from you helmet heads as possible, but I'll make an exception at this point."

The Spider threw his roped grappling blades around a soldier. The Spider swung the soldier off its feet and slammed that soldier against a group of four Dynasty warriors.

"Who the hell are you?" Galaxy Yellow asked as he blasted a group of soldiers back with a powerful lightning burst.

"We'll make introductions later," Dragon Ranger said. "Rocky, Adam, Kimberly, Billy… let's armor up and take on Banimon. Ninja Rangers, keep those netherspirits away from those people. You help them out, web-head. Galaxy Rangers, can you handle these soldiers alone?"

"Doesn't look like we have much of a choice," Galaxy Red said.

"You'll do fine," Dragon Ranger said. "Guys…to arms!"

"To arms!" they shouted together. Strands of energy lashed out from their Thunder Gems and wrapped around them as their enhanced armor materialized. The Power Rangers energized and leapt onto the rooftop of a tall skyscraper.

Banimon hovered above the Power Ranger team. "Dairanger…so good to see you again. You look different, but still as weak."

"We're the Power Rangers, Banimon," Wildfire said. "Get it right."

"Power Ranger, Dairanger, you will fall just as easily," Banimon said. The spirit extended his hand and fired a jagged burst of crimson energy. The Rangers jumped clear of the blast, causing the attack to explode through the skyscraper and collapse the entire building.

The Rangers erected sphere-shaped energy barriers around themselves that allowed them to hover in midair.

Wildfire unsheathed his twin swords and shot through the air towards Banimon. The Red Ranger swung several strikes at Banimon, but the spirit managed to dodge each blow.

"You'll have to do better than that, mortal," Banimon taunted.

"If you say so…" Wildfire said as his swords pulsed with fiery energy. "Armor of Wildfire! Flare up now!"

Wildfire swung his blades, emitting a massive energy blade that cut across Banimon, flame splashing across the spirit and forcing him back.

"Hit 'im together guys!" Wildfire shouted.

"Arrow Shockwave!" Strata shouted as she shot a powered-up arrow towards the spirit.

"Super Wave Smasher!" Chronos shouted as he launched a distortion wave with his triton weapon.

"Lightning Bolt Strike!" Halo shouted as he used his blade to fire a cyan-colored energy pulse of light.

"Iron Rock Crusher!" Hardrock shouted as he used his staff to emit a seismic energy blast.

The blasts combined with a massive shockwave that rippled through the skies, vaporizing Banimon with a burst of light and flame. With their leader destroyed, the other netherspirits withered away into nothing.

The Rangers hovered back down towards the rooftops of the city. Wildfire narrowed his brow with suspicion beneath his helmet. "That was too easy…"

A pair of giant, armored hands suddenly crashed out of a nearby building and shot towards the Power Rangers with palms opened.

"What the hell?" Hardrock said as he and the others scattered. The hands moved like sharks and tried to grab the Rangers.

"It's Taulpa," Wildfire said.

* * *

Below, Ninjared looked up to see the giant hands chase after the Rangers. "We have to help them…"

But the Ninja Rangers and Galaxy Rangers were surrounded.

Ninjayellow and Galaxy Yellow dashed into a group of soldiers. They both energized their swords with yellow-tinted energy. Galaxy Yellow chopped his blade down diagonally with a streak of power that slashed open a Dynasty soldier. Ninjayellow slashed his blade horizontal with a streak of power that split a soldier in half.

Dozens more Dynasty soldiers dropped to the streets and charged forward, splitting the two Ranger teams up and attacking relentlessly.

* * *

Back on the rooftops, Chronos armed his triton and moved in towards the hand. The giant hand swatted the Yellow Ranger away. The hand made a strange sign as if casting a spell, and Chronos vanished with a burst of yellow energy.

"Billy!" the others shouted.

Zordon spoke to the Rangers through their communicators. "Taulpa is trying to absorb your armors' energies so that his body can take shape."

"We won't let that happen!" Wildfire shouted.

Hardrock landed on a rooftop as one of the hands swatted down towards him. The Blue Ranger swung his staff downwards towards the roof's surface. "Iron Rock Crusher!"

The staff slammed against the roof and created a force of gravity energy that kept the hand at bay. Hardrock poured on the power, the energy field crackling with energy as the hand tried to break through.

The hand suddenly slammed through the field and smashed the Blue Ranger through the roof, causing the force blast to backfire, and creating a massive energy shockwave that destroyed the entire top half of the skyscraper. Hardrock had vanished when the hand lifted.

* * *

The Galaxy Rangers were used to fighting Yattato, orange-skinned grunts that were nothing more than fodder. The Rangers of the Ginga Tribe were not experienced enough to defend themselves against the seasoned Dynasty warriors.

The five Galaxy Rangers were slashed backward and whipped with chains that wrapped around their bodies, binding their hands together and their arms against their sides.

Slender ghost ships flew down from the skies above. Dynasty soldiers dragged the Galaxy Rangers onto the boats by force.

"Oh man, no!" Ninjared shouted. Ninjared tried to run forward and help the Galaxy Rangers, but a group of Dynasty soldiers held the Red Ranger back.

* * *

Strata snapped a volley of arrows that ricocheted harmlessly against the hand as it thrust towards her. The gauntlet grabbed the Pink Ranger in its hand. She vanished in a burst of pink light.

"Kimberly!" Wildfire shouted.

Halo armed his sword. "It's down to you and me, Tommy."

"Let's hit him hard," Wildfire said as he energized his two blades. "Armor of Wildfire…"

"Armor of Halo…" Halo's sword energized with pale-green light.

"Flare up now!"

"Lightning bolt strike!"

A massive flare of fiery energy and a stream of powerful light slammed against the approaching hand. The two Rangers poured on the power of their attacks to force the hand backward.

The hand fought through the blast and slapped Halo aside. The gauntlet made a spell symbol, and the Green Ranger vanished with a burst of light.

The gauntlets crackled with crimson energy. Various pieces of armor tore free from the ground as Taulpa assumed his giant form. The villain stretched his massive arms as power flowed across his body. "Wildfire, the armor of your friends has given me strength…strength I will use to rule the mortal world!"

"I don't think so, bucket head!" Wildfire shouted as he energized and shot through the air towards Taulpa's head. Taulpa's giant sword swatted the Red Ranger from the air.

"Iron Rock Crusher!" Taulpa shouted as he copied Hardrock's move. The villain slammed his massive blade against the streets below, creating a massive shockwave that tore across the city. The blast slammed full force against Wildfire.

"Lightning Bolt Strike!" Taulpa copied Halo's move and fired a comet of pale-green light that exploded across the city block while blasting Wildfire.

"Arrow Shockwave!" Taulpa copied Strata's move. The villain fired an arrow of energy that exploded with a whirling column of energy.

"Super Wave Smasher!" Taulpa copied Chronos' move. The villain launched a distortion wave that ripped the damaged streets apart with a storm of rubble and debris that slammed against Wildfire and knocked the Red Ranger backward.

Wildfire was thrown to the war-torn ground and could barely move. Taulpa stomped towards the fallen Ranger.

"Tommy!" Ninjared shouted as he and the others still struggled with the soldiers.

Zordon spoke with the Ninja Rangers via their communicators. "Jason…You and your team must rescue the Galaxy Rangers from the Netherworld."

"What about Tommy?" Ninjared asked.

"He is the only one capable of defeating Taulpa," Zordon explained. "You must see that no harm comes to the Galaxy Rangers. I fear what may happen if their power is added to the Dynasty as well."

Ninjared sighed. "Alright Zordon."

"I'm coming with," ihe Spider said to Ninjared.

"No," Ninjared said. "It's too dangerous."

"And this was what? A cakewalk?" the last survivor of the Spider Clan asked.

Ninjared shook his head. "Fine."

"So how are we supposed to get up there?" Ninjayellow asked.

"We'll use our powers to create a teleportation vortex," Ninjawhite said.

"A what?" Ninjablack asked.

Ninjawhite looked up towards the Netherworld. "Just follow my lead, boys…"

* * *

A single demonic statue with five faces stood in the center of a temple within the Netherworld. The statue's mouths were open wide. A Galaxy Ranger was chained inside each one of the mouths.

Galaxy Red struggled to break free, but could not. He mentally kicked himself for getting the entire team captured. Hyuuga never would have let such a thing happen.

A heavily-armored general stepped into the chamber. He carried a curved blade with jagged razors along its edges. "I am Lord Nellitor." He held his blade forward. "Your energy will craft me a powerful weapon."

"You better let us go," Galaxy Red said.

He laughed. "I don't think so."

The mouths slammed shut, sealing the Galaxy Rangers inside. The statue started to pulse with power as it absorbed the Rangers' Aasu: Fire, Wind, Water, Flower, and Lightning. A column of power erupted from the statue. The column split into five separate energy streams and streaked down towards the sword.

The energy streams splashed across the sword. The jagged blade flashed red, then blue, green, yellow, and finally pink.

* * *

Taulpa extended his hand. Wildfire's armor started to pulse weakly with energy. The Ranger floated upward towards the giant Dynasty ruler.

_Can't move…can barely breath…is this how it's going to end? _Tommy thought to himself. _No…I can't let this happen. I won't! But…oh man…_

He wanted to fight back, but his body wasn't willing.

* * *

The Ninja Rangers and the Spider approached the Dynasty temple. A horde of villains burst forth from the temple walls and charged forward to attack the heroes.

"This is not good," Ninjablack said.

"There's too many of them," Ninjablue said.

"That's an understatement," the Spider said.

"Let's see if we can reduce their numbers…" Ninjawhite said. "Hit them with all the power you can muster!"

"Ninpo Fire assault!" Ninjared shouted as he launched comets of flame that exploded against the enemy lines.

"Ninpo Earth assault!" Ninjablack shouted as he fired a seismic blast that tore the ground out from beneath a group of soldiers.

"Ninpo shard attack!" Ninjawhite shouted as a hailstorm of diamond-like energy shards cut through the ranks of villains.

"Ninpo water assault!" Ninjablue shouted, summoning a giant torrent of water that slammed the villains backward.

"Ninpo lightning blast!" Ninjayellow shouted as he fired a jagged lightning bolt that exploded across the soldiers.

"Ninpo…oh yeah," the Spider said. "I'll have to do this the old fashioned way."

The Spider snapped a volley of his lined grappling blades forward towards the Dynasty soldiers.

* * *

Wildfire was encompassed in a pocket dimension inside Taulpa. The pocket dimension was dark and covered with mist. Wildfire's limp body slowly floated downward towards the ground of the pocket dimension.

He saw his four friends suspended below. _Rocky! Adam! Billy! Kimberly! I…I failed them...this…this is the end._

Wildfire ended up lying next to them. His eyes closed beneath his faceplate.

* * *

Dynasty soldiers suddenly scattered as their leader walked forward from among their ranks. Lord Nellitor stalked forward with the jagged blade slung over his shoulder. "Rangers, I'm glad to see you here…it's been 6,000 years since I had a good fight."

The villain's sword flashed colors.

"That sword…" Ninjared said.

"It was crafted by the energy of the Galaxy Rangers…feel its power!" The sword energized as he cut into the five Rangers one-by-one. Each time, the sword flashed a different color.

The Spider hopped backward away from the blade, but Nellitor grabbed the hero's leg and slammed him to the ground.

"Shinobi Spear!" The Ninja Rangers shouted as they combined the power of their swords and fired a lance of golden energy towards the villain. Lord Nellitor slapped the lance away with his sword.

"Let me show you what true power is!" The sword channeled the fire power of Galaxy Red, the wind power of Galaxy Green, and the lightning power of Galaxy Yellow into a cyclone of fiery energy that crackled with electricity as it slammed into the five Ninja Rangers, exploding against their armor and knocking them backward.

Nellitor laughed. "It appears my blade is too much for you!"

The villain walked towards the fallen Rangers. The Spider suddenly leapt out and grabbed the blade from Nellitor's hand. "Do you have a license to carry that sword?"

The Spider shattered the sword's blade over his knee.

"No!" the villain shouted.

The Spider snapped a volley of his grappling blades, each blade slamming against the villain's armor, distracting him while the Rangers regrouped.

Ninjared and Ninjawhite dashed side-by-side towards their opponent. .

"Hidden Style Full moon cut!" Ninjared shouted as he energized his blade and chopped downward.

"Hidden Style Ku cut!" Ninjawhite shouted as she swung her energized blade.

The attacks slashed across the villain, ripping apart his armor and causing him to explode with a massive burst of energy, triggering a series of explosions that destroyed the rest of the Dynasty warriors.

"Let's go get the Galaxy Rangers," Ninjared said.

* * *

"Tommy…Tommy…"

_Is that you Zordon? Zordon I failed…I failed._

"No, Tommy…there is still a chance. Draw on the strength of the other Rangers…your friends. They will guide your spirit and give you the strength you need to defeat Taulpa."

_But how, Zordon? I can't even open my eyes…so tired…_

"You are a Power Ranger, Tommy," Zordon said. "Rangers don't die this easily."

Tommy would have smiled if he could have.

"I'll try Zordon," Tommy said. "Rocky…Adam…Kimberly…Billy…are you with me?" He slowly rose to his feet. "Give me your strength…I can't let Taulpa win….I am the Dragon Ranger, of the Heaven Fire Star!"

His armor appeared around him with a flash of fire. The other Rangers' armor started to glow.

* * *

The giant Taulpa laughed as he stomped through the streets. "I have waited 6,000 years for this…what…argh…"

Taulpa stopped in his tracks as pain shot through his chest. He clutched his chest armor as the pain continued to burn through his body. The symbols of virtue, justice, wisdom, trust, and life were burning through his armor. A burst of white energy erupted from Taulpa and shot to a nearby building.

When the blast dissipated, Wildfire was standing on the skyscraper rooftop, only his armor was now white with gold-trimming, and more edged.

"What?" Taulpa said. "The Armor of Inferno? I see you have managed to find your armor's hidden power…no matter!"

Taulpa swung his giant sword down towards Inferno. Inferno held his blades up in an 'x' formation and blocked the blow. The Ranger started to radiate with white-hot energy. "Taulpa…I've had about enough of you!"

Inferno pushed the blade away, knocking Taulpa back a step. Inferno tightened his grip on his sabers as the blades pulsed with white energy. "This is it…"

Fiery energy flashed around his armor. "Rage…"

The flames intensified as his blades started to glow with blinding intensity.

"…of…"

Taulpa could feel the heat already scorching his armor.

"…Inferno!" Inferno swung the blades downward and fired a rolling torrent of white-hot energy that streamed towards Taulpa and splashed across the villain's body, consuming the giant with a massive wave of flame. The villain's armor started to buckle and crack. Taulpa screamed as his body exploded and disintegrated into ash.

* * *

The Dynasty started to shake as the Ninja Rangers were freeing the Galaxy Rangers from their statue prison.

"We better get out of here," Ninjablue said as he draped Galaxy Blue's arm over his shoulder.

The Rangers and the Spider ran and jumped down an energy vortex to the streets of Angel Grove just as the Dynasty crumbled and turned to dust above them. They looked and saw Tommy and the other lying on the ground nearby. They were not moving.

"Let's get them back to the Command Chamber," Ninjared said.

Ninjawhite looked to the Spider. "You coming or staying?"

"Staying," The Spider said. "My aun…ummm…I have a date…yeah."

The Spider swung off on his grappling lines as the Rangers teleported back to the Command Chamber.

* * *

Tommy awoke in the Command Chamber alone. "Where is everyone?" Tommy asked.

"They are in the park," Zordon said.

"It was a little crowded in here…Ayi yi yi," Alpha said.

Tommy grinned. "Zordon…that Inferno armor…" he shook his head. "Where did it come from?"

"The armor of Wildfire has the ability to combine with the energy from the other armors to form the Inferno," Zordon explained. "It can be overwhelming."

"Tell me about it. I've never felt such raw power before. I felt so…" he shook his head. "I'd rather not do that again." Not because he was scared of the physical side effects. Because he was afraid the power would corrupt him.

"I would advise against it," Zordon said. "The power of the Inferno can drive a person to madness. It can also become wearing on your friends and yourself."

"So that Taulpa clown's gone for good?" Tommy asked.

"Along with the Nether Realm," Zordon said. "You have done well."

"Thanks."

Alpha waddled closer to Tommy. "Your friends are waiting for you in the park, Tommy. We told them we'd send you there when you woke up."

"Thanks, Alpha."

* * *

Zedd stared at the Earth from his balcony. "This is quite a predicament. With the armor of Inferno, Tommy will be more powerful than I care to admit. I need time…time to develop a strategy."

"My Lord," Draklith said. "Let me-"

Zedd turned and blasted Draklith in the chest. "Oh shut up. He would incinerate you in a heartbeat, fool…" Zedd turned to face Draklith. "On second thought…"

"I changed my mind, my Lord," Draklith said as he cowered back.

Zedd laughed mockingly. "Incompetent."

**To be continued…**


	10. The Technomancers

**The Technomancers**

Angel Grove nights were always cold, especially at the Aleister Building. The building was home to the Technomancer Corporation. Considered one of the most powerful institutions in the world, its agents and attorneys were the most respected in their fields. But that was just a mask.

The corporation was actually a front for the Order of the Brotherhood of Technomancers, a secret society of scientists bent on a mad quest for unfathomable power, both natural and supernatural, using a mixture of the technology and the arcane.

A helicopter flew in towards the roof of the building. The helicopter landed on the roof as a small group of men, dressed in red body suits with dark purple masks and vests, waved them down. The guards carried machine guns.

The helicopter door opened, and a bald, German man in a suit walked down.

"Greetings, Maegis Om," one of the soldiers said to the man. "Maegis Senreich awaits your return at the Babylon Portal in sub-basement 2."

"Very good," Om said. "I vill go down to him at vunce. See that the…artifact…is brought up to the Astrium Theater. I am certain Maegis Senreich vill vant it immediately."

One of the soldiers carried a stone-crafted box from the chopper.

"You!" Om yelled at him. "Neomancer! Have care vith that. Any damage the artifact should sustain vill be paid vith your life."

The Technomancer shook. "Y-Y-Yes, Maegis."

* * *

Om walked down to the subbasement and knocked on a large wooden door. No one answered, so he opened it up and let himself in. "Maegis Senreich…?"

He walked further into the stone room to see Senreich standing in front of a large, mechanical gate of some sort. The gate was humming with power.

"Gunther," Om said. "I have it."

Gunther pulled back the hood of his dark purple robe and smiled wickedly. "It's…it's here? "

"Ve arrived moments ago. It is being delivered to the observatory as ve speak."

"Wonderful! Finally, Om…after so many years of search and study we have it! One of the most powerful and elusive talismans only whispered about in the Circles of the Seven Magicks! The Sphere of Sara-Kath! Surly there will be a seat for me within the Dark Chamber! Come!" the two started walking out the door. "We must tend to the Sphere at once!"

"Should you terminate the program running vithin the Babylon Portal?" Om asked.

Gunther shook his head as they walked out the door. "No. The system is merely scanning the reality frequencies. Even if it were to align the proper combination, it would have to access an incredible amount of energy to open even the smallest of dimensional doorways. It'll be fine."

They left the room as the portal stirred and crackled with energy. A dark hole then appeared within its rings.

* * *

The winds whipped around as the energy faded. The five Rangers stood as fires burned around them. Trees were broken in half, and the grass was ripped from the ground. They had just defeated another monster.

"For once," Tenma Ranger said, "I'd like to have a fight where we don't tear up the landscape."

Dragon Ranger sighed. "Let's go home, guys."

The five Rangers teleported out.

* * *

Back at the Technomancer building, two guards stood outside of the wooden door, protecting the Babylon Portal.

"What I don't understand," one of the Technomancers said to another, "is why everybody else is way up in the Astrium Theater attending to Maegis Senreich and his cool new toy, and we're stuck down here in the dungeon guarding nothing but a big empty room with a computer in it."

"I don't care," the other guard said. "All that guy Om has to do is look at me and I…hey! Did you hear something?!"

"Quit teasing man, that ain't funny!"

The two Neomancers looked at the door. "No really. It sounded like it came from inside the lab."

"C'mon, really. Cut it out."

"S'like a chitterin sound'r something…like water runnin."

The guard started opening the door.

"Stop it, or I'll…"

"Waddaya going to do?" the guard asked as he opened the door. "Tell on me? I'm so-"

Several pairs of claws raced towards them and covered their faces.

* * *

On the highest level of the Technomancer building, Om and Gunther stood observing the sphere as it hovered in a small repulser field.

"Om," Gunther said. "It's beautiful! To think we have the legendary Sphere of Sara-Kath! In our possession…a reservoir of unimaginable, unlimited mystical energies! Once our technology can map its parameters, tap into its potential, the Technomancer agency will be virtually unstoppable. In both the fields of international financial development and arcane corporate takeovers!"

The doors busted open, and two soldiers barged in. "ARRGGHH! Maegis! Maegis Seinreich!"

"Who dares…"

"It's the Babylon Portal, Sir! ARRGH! It's opened…and something…"

The guard stepped forward from the shadows, and a wolf head was growing on the side of his head. "God help us, something's here!" the guard screamed.

* * *

Gunther and Om stormed to the sub levels and ran towards the Babylon Portal room. "Gunther, slow down!" Om yelled. "Do not get ahead of me…"

"There's no time for that, Om!" he called as he entered the room. "The portal, it's-."

They entered the room and stopped in their tracks.

"Vas is…" Om said. "Oh my…God?"

A strange, tall man with goblin-like features laughed. He wore dark-purple robes that matched the light amethyst color of his skin. His eyes were blood red. "God? No. Not yet!" he said as a squid-like creature covered the room, and short goblins surrounded him.

"Although once I've mastered the workings of this dimensional doorway device, I won't hesitate to add that title to my resume: Buel!…Gremlyn Lord…Plasmage…God! Yessss…I like that. I like that a lot."

* * *

Strange sat in his home meditating as his red cloak hung behind him. He appeared as a 20-year-old man with short white hair and dark round sunglasses. His body suit's collar rose above his mouth and up to his nose, covering the bottom half of his face.

The amulet on his cloak opened and began to shine as Strange arose from his trance. "By the hosts…" he collapsed to the ground. "Ungh…Caught me unaware…such power…the Eye saw it too…A rift."

"Master Strange!" Strange's servant Wong ran into the room. "I heard a crash. Are you all right? Here, let me help."

Strange stood up. "No, Wong. I am all right." He extended his arm, and his hand emanated with mystical energy as his cloak flew behind him, and he strapped it on. "I felt a rift, Wong. A fissure in our reality…with all manner of beings pushing, tearing their way into our reality. The hole is getting bigger.

"My amulet, the all-seeing Eye of Agamotto, reveals more." His amulet began to glow as he closed his eyes. "The anomaly isn't far from here. Centered around the Aleister Building."

He opened his eyes. "I must go immediately and mend the rift before it has the opportunity to grow any larger and spill any more denizens of the darker dimensions onto the streets of Angel Grove."

"Be careful, my friend," Wong said.

"Don't worry," he said as he flew and phased through the roof. "After all. I am a doctor."

* * *

The Rangers stood across from the Aleister building on a rooftop.

"It doesn't look too freaky," Tenma Ranger said.

"There has to be something about this place, or Zordon wouldn't have sent us here," Kirin Ranger said.

"Power Rangers?!" a voice said from behind them. The Rangers assumed defensive stances as Strange hovered to the ground. "I mean you no harm, Rangers." Strange said. "I feel the pure powers of the Magick emanating from you."

"The who?" Tenma Ranger asked.

"The Magick," Strange said. "A universe of mystical power."

"Sounds like the same thing as the Morphing Grid," Kirin Ranger said.

"So who are you?" Dragon Ranger asked.

"Let me guess," Tenma Ranger said. "You're a mage from 6,000 years ago and you just recently returned to combat this threat."

"Actually," Strange said. "I'm 21, and I was a doctor in my past life. I have come here to investigate the arcane forces that I sense are at work in this area. But tell me, what has brought you here?"

"Well," Tenma Ranger said. "Teleportation mostly."

"Actually," Dragon Ranger said. "We were sent here to investigate this building too. But it doesn't seem like anything…I don't know…big is going on."

"You don't see it then, do you?" Strange asked.

"See what?" Lion Ranger asked.

Strange held his arm towards the building as his hand illuminated with golden energy. "I will remove the spell that masks it."

The Rangers then saw the building as it was. Huge, dark bats were circling around the thunderous skies above as large, gelatinous creatures protruded from the building and growled.

"The tower has become a thing of chaos! A point of egress for the cancerous evils of the dark nether-realms to spread out into our own unsuspecting reality," Strange said. "It is shifting and growing by the second!"

"No way," Tenma Ranger said.

"I believe the correct response is…way," Strange said.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the shifting building, Gunther and Om were being held to the ground by a group of small gremlins.

"Wh-who are you?" Gunther asked.

"Hel-lo?" the Gremlyn Lord said. "I believe I already answered that. Remember? Buel! Gremlyn Lord! Plasmage! And soon to be…I'm hoping, unless I screwed up the application…God! But those are just titles. You're looking for something more aren't you? Okay, how's this?

"Once, in my own realm, I was a well respected noble. But as anyone will tell you, the idyllic life is boring as porridge. I yearned for more. More experience. More knowledge. More power!

"Turning to the Magicks, I immersed myself in the dark studies, pouring over every dusty tomb I could find, soon discovering that the power I sought could be had, but not without certain sacrifice. Liberated, transformed, I was granted malevolent power beyond my imaginings!

"The governing council however did not approve of my venturing into such dark, deviant, and aberrant waters. Out of fear and jealousy, they branded me a madman and banished me to an equally dark, deviant, and aberrant backwater dimension!

"And there I have waited, surrounded by Gremlyns, plotting the day when I could return and exact my revenge on those arrogant, pretentious, officious, condescending, stuck up…did I say pretentious?… pompous jerks!" He crouched over his two prisoners. "The end! And what, you might ask, was the insidious evil power that caused them to tremble and quake with the knowing of it? With my Magick, I control all things…flesh! See…?"

The side of Om's face began to distort as the head of a goblin appeared, and then disappeared.

"Isn't that cool?"

Buel then placed his hand on Gunther's face. "And you have such nice skin…"

Gunther's face began to distort and stretch towards Buel's mouth, but then he stopped. "But that doesn't interest me right now," Buel said. "There's something else here, isn't there? I can feel it…something of unimaginable…Magickal…power!"

* * *

Strange hovered in the air as his hands shimmered with golden energy. "By the Hoary Host of Hoggoth!," he said. "They have the Sphere!"

"Now, when you say 'sphere,'" Tenma Ranger said. "I'm hoping you mean like…a basketball…cause, ya know, between the six of us in a pick-up game? We could probably shoot some serious hoop."

"The Sphere of Sara-Kath!" Strange said as he landed. "Potentially one of the most powerful objects in the known dimensions! Its true origins remain a mystery. Its purpose is to augment by a hundred fold the Magickal abilities of any who posses it!"

"Well if it's in there," Lion Ranger said. "Let's just go in and get it."

"Were it that simple," Strange said. "The Eye showed me that the occupants of this building had constructed a dimensional portal, born of science and Magick, unsuccessful at first until it became energized by the sphere!"

Strange showed the Rangers a holographic image of the sphere.

"The interior of the entire structure is now in a constant state of flux, continuously shifting, opening doorways into realities both known and unknown, letting 'things' through. To enter the building now would mean becoming a plaything of that chaos!"

"And we don't want that," Tenma Ranger said.

"Listen, Doc," Dragon Ranger said. "You're the magic guy. Can't you just whip up a spell to pause it or something? At least long enough for us to get in and grab the sphere?"

Strange nodded. "I believe I could Magickally maintain the shifting planes, in a sense, 'freeze' the flux, but it would require a great deal of concentration and effort, and that I remain out here! You would have to do the actual grabbing while I kept the realities static."

Dragon Ranger nodded. "No Problem. Let's do it."

* * *

Minutes later, Strange sat in a meditative pose and hovered in the air as his hands illuminated with cyan energy.

"So what's up, Doc?" Tenma Ranger asked. "Are we going to do this, cause I'm ready when you…"

In a flash of blue light, the Rangers were teleported into the room of the Babylon Portal in the basement.

A blue transparent image of Strange then appeared hovering in the air.

"I thought you were waiting outside," Dragon Ranger said.

"Ya know, we can see right through you…" Tenma Ranger said.

"This is my astral self," Strange answered. "Separated from my physical body. This way I can accompany all of you through this labyrinth of chaos…." Strange hovered in front of a wooden door. "…and identify the doors you'll need to make it to the sphere."

"Well I don't want to hurt your feelings, Doc," Tenma Ranger said, "but we had this one identified as a door right off."

They entered the door and were immediately stunned as they found themselves in a pitch-black dimension with a yellow hue, standing on one of many flat-topped, floating stones.

There were two pterodactyl-like creatures flying through the air and a dark ape-like creature crouching on another stone.

"Now have a care, Rangers," Strange said. "These realms can be breathtaking and full of peril!"

"Gotcha," Tenma Ranger said.

"Is that oddly glowing rectangle way up there the doorway into the next level?" Kirin Ranger asked.

"Yes it is," Strange said.

"Then let's go!" Dragon Ranger said as the Rangers began leaping from rock to rock towards the doorway.

"Rangers, be careful!" Strange said. "There are-"

"Look Doc," Tenma Ranger said as a blue ape-like creature leapt towards them. "Don't worry about us. We've got the danger thing covered."

"Break!" Dragon Ranger yelled as the Rangers jumped and split up.

"Cyclone!" Phoenix Ranger shouted as she produced an energy cyclone that knocked the gorilla off his feet towards a rock close by.

"Time Flare!" Kirin Ranger shouted.

"Gravity Pulse!" Tenma Ranger yelled. Their blasts shattered the other rock as Dragon Ranger called out "Fire Stream!" and his blast slammed into the creature, sending him hurling backwards. The Rangers entered the doorway.

Then they plummeted into a pile of snow in a blizzard dimension.

"Snow?" Tenma Ranger asked.

"It's freezing here…" Dragon Ranger said.

"There's the doorway," Lion Ranger said. The door was high in the air.

"How are we going to reach way up there?" Phoenix Ranger asked.

Three large green snakes then appeared that were the size of the Kidenjuu.

"Snow Snakes!" Strange shouted.

Dragon Ranger armed his Twin Dragon Swords. "Saber Flare!" he shouted as he produced a wave of heat energy that crashed into the snakes and superheated the snow around them. But the snakes remained.

"Tommy," Kirin Ranger said. "We can use the snakes to get to the doorway!"

Kirin Ranger hopped up the back of one of the snakes, and the other Rangers followed.

The other two snakes prepared to strike.

"Adam, some cover please," Dragon Ranger said.

Lion Ranger nodded. "Illusion mask!"

Adam created an illusion of two giant red snakes that slithered past them and distracted the real snow snakes long enough for the Rangers to jump through. The Rangers landed on the ground in the main building.

"See, Doc," Tenma Ranger said. "Nothing to worry about."

"Except…" Dragon Ranger said. "Him."

The Rangers stood facing Buel and a few of his Gremlyns.

"Unfortunately," Strange said. "This creature is not known to me."

"Great," Dragon Ranger said under his breath.

"I must commend you, strangers," Buel said. "You must all be powerful sorcerers to have been able to stabilize the reality storm in this place. My thanks. It helped me out considerably. I've marked your progress. You're quite good. Unfortunately for you however…I am much better.

"Look, mages, I'm not completely stupid. I know why you are here. The Sphere of Sara-Kath is a legendary power! It will no doubt attract countless two-bit wizards such as all of you!" he yelled as he pointed at the Rangers.

"That's okay," he said as he collected a sphere of green energy in his hand. "I have a collection of two-bit wizards at home!"

He hurled the sphere like a comet as the Rangers leapt out of the way.

"Thunder Blaster!" Dragon Ranger yelled as he fired his side arm. One of the Gremlyns jumped in the way and took the blast, causing him to be vaporized.

"My boys are very loyal," Buel said. "It's not uncommon for any of them to take one for the team."

"This guy is a little out of our league," Tenma Ranger said.

Dragon Ranger shook his head. "We'll show him." He leapt through the air and executed a flying sidekick that was blocked by a green force screen.

Buel then kicked Dragon Ranger in the faceplate, sending him crashing backward.

Buel fired his green blast again, and the Rangers scattered.

"Hey, Doc," Dragon Ranger said. "We could use some help here."

"I'm trying, Rangers," Strange said. "His Magiks are…"

"Doc?!" Buel said. "Help? So, the five of you aren't alone. That changes things!" Buel disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Ya think maybe he's afraid of doctors?" Tenma Ranger asked.

Strange's real body sat outside as his brow wrinkled with strain. A large blue orge then snuck up behind him.

Back inside, Strange was disappearing.

"His Magiks are internalized, making it difficult to…" He began to break up.

"Hey Doc," Tenma Ranger said. "We're getting some interference here. You're…gone."

"Now that that's taken care of." The Rangers stood to see Buel standing behind them. "Let's pick up where we left off."

His hand was glowing with green energy.

Outside, The blue orge was standing over Strange's body as his astral form raced to his body.

"By the hosts!" Strange said. "In helping the Rangers in my astral form, I've left my physical self vulnerable for ambush! Have to hurry…merge with my body before…"

The Orge leapt down towards Strange just as he returned to his body, opened his eyes, and turned around. "Not today Ogre! You'll not have Stephen Strange as your mid-morning morsel."

He held up his hand, and red energy flashed towards the beast. "Although I believe I have a spell that will sate your Ogerish appetite."

The red blast slammed into the Ogre, but the creature was unaffected.

"Or not…" Strange said.

Back inside, Buel fired a blast of his green energy towards the Rangers as they leapt out of the way.

"Cursed Fleas!" Buel shouted. "Would it kill you all to stay put for just a second."

"Probably," Dragon Ranger said.

One of Buel's blast struck one of his own creatures and it transformed into a fleshy moving blob.

"We definitely don't need a dose of that!" Tenma Ranger said.

The Gremlyns leapt at the Rangers in masses.

"Disgusting!" Phoenix Ranger said.

"Adam," Dragon Ranger said. "You and the others keep these Gremlyn things off my back, and I'll take on that Buel creep."

Dragon Ranger leapt towards Buel and shouted "Fire Stream!"

Buel ducked to avoid the blast as Dragon Ranger took advantage of it to execute a flying hook kick across the villains face. He then executed a round kick, but Buel grabbed his foot and hurled him into a wall.

Buel then fired another one of his green plasma blasts that Dragon Ranger barely managed to duck under.

Dragon Ranger then placed his hand to the ground and shouted "Fire Stream!"

Flames erupted from the ground towards Buel, causing him to fly backward through the doorway to the snow snakes.

The Gremlyns then panicked and leapt through the portal as well.

"Well that was fun," Dragon Ranger said as Gunther and Om walked from a corner, scared for their lives.

Outside, Strange hovered in the air avoiding the attacks of the Ogre. He then held his hands towards the creature and fired a green blast towards the Ogre.

The blast released the spell Strange had found around the creature and revealed the creature in its true form: two little Gremlyns standing on top of each other.

"As I suspected," Strange said. "Buel employed a spell of transmogrification on his gremlins to distract me."

Strange then left his body again and traveled inside to meet the Rangers in his astral form.

"Hey Doc!" Tenma Ranger said. "It's about time."

"We have no time for that, Rangers," Strange said. "I must hear from this one. He may posses knowledge that we want to know. I will reveal my astral form to them."

"Gunther," Om said.

"It's all right, Om," Gunther said.

"You Technomancers!" Strange shouted at them, "are responsible for this chaos!"

The Rangers stood by as Strange lectured the two villains. Strange walked back over to the Rangers while shaking his astral head. "We'll learn nothing from them. They are consumed by their own egos."

"Well," Dragon Ranger said, "we still have a job to do."

Strange nodded. "Let us continue with the task at hand."

The six vanished through a portal.

"I'm afraid, Om," Gunther said, "that we might..."

"Shh.." Om said. "The Buel returns."

Buel walked out from the portal. "Pah! Snow snakes! More like snow-little-baby-flesh-things-that-don't-wanna-mess-with-Buel-anymore…right, boys?" he asked as his Gremlyns left the portal too.

"Now, I'm going to find those little mage punks, and when I get them, I'm going to kill them! I'm going to kill them a lot. Come on boys!"

Buel and his gremlins leapt through a portal, but then Buel peaked his head back out. "Oh yes…and bring them along. I've got plans for those too."

The gremlins pushed the two Technomancers through a portal.

* * *

The Rangers, led by Strange, walked through a vast desert dimension, a fiery hell, a grassy forest dimension full of cute talking animals, and an ocean of darkness. After a long trek, they arrived into the room that held the sphere in a column of light.

"That's it, Rangers. We've arrived. Behold the Sphere of Sara-Kah!"

"It doesn't look too tough," Tenma Ranger said.

"Quickly," Strange said, "grab the sphere!"

The Rangers moved to grab the sphere, but before they could reach it, Buel popped out of no where and grabbed the artifact.

"And now it's all mine! Finally I possess the Power of the Sphere! Now I can get revenge on everyone who torqued me off! You…? Yes, but first the governing council, of my own realm, who had the audacity to exile me! Although now that I have the Sphere, rather than use its immeasurable power to return to my homeworld, I think I'll just bring my homeworld here!"

Back outside, Strange returned to his body. "Buel is using the Sphere to energize the dimensional portal…aggravating the rift in our reality to make way for his world to come through! And all sorts of other dimensional debris is seeping through as well!"

Strange began flying towards the building. "So since I'm not needed out here any longer, I'd best get inside!"

Inside, the Rangers stood defiantly against Buel as he held the Sphere.

"Go guys!" Tommy shouted. "Nova Force!"

"Cyclone!"

"Gravity Well!"

"Time Flare!"

"Hand of Fate!"

A yellow force shield absorbed the blasts and channeled the energy directly back at the Rangers, throwing them across the ground.

Yellow electricity flew out from the Sphere and struck each Ranger in the chest as Buel laughed.

Suddenly, a blast of crimson energy slammed against Buel as he barely managed to erect a field to protect himself.

"Enough!" Strange shouted as he hovered in the air, his hands illuminating with red energy.

"Whoa, Strange is in the house!" Tenma Ranger said. "Good ta see ya doc…y'know, in the flesh…no pun intended."

"Dr. Strange, huh?" Buel said. "Okay Dr. Strange, heal this!"

Buel fired a green plasma blast that Strange absorbed with a red energy vortex.

"We are in dire straits, Rangers!" Strange said. "Unless we can wrest the sphere from this lunatic's control and neutralize the portal, the dark realms and their inhabitants will creep out into our world like a cancer! And we have no time to waste, because it's already begun."

"You're no match for me, doctor!" Buel shouted. "This little baby gives me the power to rock your…"

Om suddenly rammed himself into Buel, causing the creature to drop the sphere.

"The Sphere!" Buel shouted. "You idiot! Take that!" Buel transformed Om into a large, globby pink creature.

Dragon Ranger leapt forward and grabbed the Sphere, and he felt its energy coarse through him.

"Dragon Ranger!" Strange shouted. "Go! Use the sphere to destroy the portal!"

"Right," Dragon Ranger said. "Let's go guys!"

"No!" Buel shouted. He fired a green energy blast that the Rangers dodged as they made their way to exit the room.

Strange wrapped a ring of red energy around Buel. "And now, Buel, lets see how formidable you are without the sphere."

"Let's take a short cut to the portal," Dragon Ranger said.

"What short cut?" Lion Ranger asked.

"Out the window," Dragon Ranger said as the Rangers looked down the window to where large, fleshy creatures lined the outside of the building.

"So are we supposed to think of those things as steps?" Tenma Ranger asked.

"Yes," Dragon Ranger said as he jumped out the window.

The other Rangers followed as they bounced their way down the slimy long tendrils of creatures. They crashed through the sub basement to where the Babylon Portal was open, but they still had to make their way through a hallway packed with fleshy tendrils.

"Ew," Phoenix Ranger said.

Dragon Ranger armed his Twin Dragon Swords while still holding onto the sphere. "Let's hack our way through.

"Saber Flare!" he shouted as he produced a large flare with his swords that wiped out half of the flesh creatures as the Rangers ran down the hall.

"Sting Strike!" Phoenix Ranger shouted as she used her spear to fight her way through.

"Gravity Dash!" Tenma Ranger shouted as he twirled his nunchuks, knocking obstacles out of his way.

"Flash Strike!" Kirin Ranger yelled as he used his Kirin Blade.

"Fang Attack!" Lion Ranger yelled while using his Lion Staff.

The five crashed through the doors as the portal produced a massive shockwave of energy that pushed the Rangers backwards.

They tried to move closer to the portal, but its force was too strong.

Dragon Ranger felt the sphere glow within his hands as the energy within it flowed through him.

Meanwhile, several stories up, Buel was pouring on the power. "It will be a cold day in hell when Buel is defeated by some ear nose and throat guy."

Back downstairs, the sphere continued to glow in Dragon Ranger's hand. He tossed the sphere into the portal, causing an energy vortex that sucked in all of the energy and evil creatures in the building.

"Well that was fun…" Tenma Ranger said.

At the top floor, Buel suddenly vanished. The destruction of the portal had ripped him from Earth's dimension.

"Actually, I was a renowned neurosurgeon," Strange said.

A few minutes later, the Rangers stood on the roof along with Strange and a few Technomancers.

"Well," Dragon Ranger said. "Those Technomancers look like they'll be shaken up from this for a long time."

"Are you gunna put some kind of…whammy on em?" Tenma Ranger asked.

"No," Strange said. "There only crime is their greed for power. But rest assured Rangers, now that I know they exist, I will be keeping an Eye of Agamotto on them."

"Well…" Lion Ranger said. "It was nice working with you Doctor Strange."

Strange nodded. "The pleasure was mine, Rangers. I am sure our paths will cross again. Farewell."

Strange flew off as the Rangers returned to the Command Chamber.

Caught between a dimensional limbo, Buel laughed.

**To be continued…**


	11. Rocky's Loss

**Rocky's Loss**

Zedd had been monitoring the Rangers carefully for six months, struggling to find a strategy that could beat them. He stood on his balcony while staring down at the Earth.

Draklith approached Zedd. "My lord, it has been far too long since I have been allowed to fight."

"That's because you are a failure as a warrior," Zedd said. "Now leave me."

"I…" Draklith decided not to speak and walked away. _If I were to kill a Ranger, Zedd would reward me handsomely…but which one? _The spiked warrior thought to himself. Then it hit him. Tenma Ranger had barged into Zedd's castle and fought him. _He was weak…surely if I separate him from the others, I can best him in battle._

* * *

"You went to another planet again?" Simon asked Tommy as they walked through Angel Grove's Little Tokyo. "Take me with you next time."

Tommy had not seen Simon in a while and was practically forced to fill the boy in on the Rangers' latest battles. "It wasn't exactly a picnic, Simon…we almost got eaten by old dinosaur bones."

"Cool!" Simon said.

Tommy tossled Simon's hair. "You have a lot to learn, kid."

They approached an open-fielded area at the edge of a patch of trees. A building of ancient-Japanese design sat in the middle of the field. Students gathered in the courtyard in front of the building and sparred,. Each student wore various, loose-fitting uniforms.

"This is it," Tommy said. "The Hayate Way school. This is where I learned the Hakkyokuseiken style. They also teach Koppouken and Shiranui."

"Those are Rocky and Kimberly's styles, right?" Simon asked.

Tommy nodded. "They were both taught by people who passed through this school."

"It's a small world," Simon said.

"No kidding," Tommy said. "I was the only Ranger who ever actually attended here, though. Rocky's sensei actually opened his own dojo."

"Cool," Simon said.

An old Japanese man in a black kimono approached Tommy and Simon. He walked with the aide of a staff. His white hair was pulled back in a bow.

"Sensei Mugensai," Tommy said as he bowed. Simon followed suit.

"Tommy…it is good to see you again…how long has it been?" Mugensai asked.

"Almost three years," Tommy said.

The man nodded. "Is this the boy you told me of?"

Tommy nodded. "Yeah. His name's Simon. I've been training him for a while in the Hakkyokuseiken, and he expressed interest in attended here."

"Hmm." Mugensai nodded and looked at Simon. "Attending the Hayate Way school is an honor, not a privilege."

Simon nodded. "Yes sir."

The sensei nodded. "Show me what you have learned," he said as he assumed a fighting stance.

Simon gulped. "Tommy taught me never to attack unless I knew I was going to win."

The man laughed. "Welcome to the Hayate Way school, Simon."

* * *

Later in the day, Tommy drove to the youth shelter to pick up Kimberly. She had started volunteering at the shelter a few weeks earlier. He met her outside of the shelter as they hugged.

"How's it been going?" Tommy asked her as they walked back to his car.

"Good," she said with a smile. "Volunteering here was a good idea."

"These kids are lucky to have you," Tommy said.

"Thanks…I miss him." She said, thinking of Kou.

"I know, hun," Tommy said as he squeezed her hand affectionately.

* * *

Rocky and Karen walked hand-in-hand through the park. They moved across an asphalt path surrounded by bushes. The parkland trail cut through one of the busiest parts of Angel Grove West.

"A magnet monster?" she asked.

"It was the funniest thing…" Rocky said. "Of course, this was right before the Gorma got serious."

"Wow," she shook her head. "You've been through some strange things."

"Tell me about it," Rocky said.

A flash of crimson light suddenly appeared in the middle of the park. People screamed and ran in panic as Draklith appeared. He aimed his sword forward. "Tenma Ranger!"

"Karen, run!" Rocky yelled.

She nodded and ran off. Rocky snapped into a fighting stance. "What do you want, Draklith?"

"You…and the girl…" Draklith twisted his sword. Rocky and Karen vanished in streaks of light. The villain laughed.

* * *

"I think you bring me bad luck," Karen said as she rose from the ground. They were in what looked like a rock quarry. Various pillars and archways surrounded the area.

Rocky smiled. "How flattering."

Draklith appeared at the scene and stalked towards his captives. "Tenma Ranger…tonight you die."

"Oh please," Rocky said. "Do you have any idea how many times I've heard that…well actually, I've never heard it quite like that, but that's besides the point."

"Do you always joke around at times like this?" Karen asked.

He shrugged. "It's what I do."

"Zedd will reward me handsomely if I bring him your head," Draklith said.

"Give it your best shot," Rocky said as he readied his Aura braces. "Aura Power!" Rocky's armor shimmered around him with a flash of blue light.

"Stay back, Karen," Tenma Ranger said before charging forward.

The Blue Ranger swung a flying-spinning heel kick that Draklith ducked under. Tenma Ranger landed and slammed a roundkick against the villain's head.

* * *

"They were kidnapped again?" Adam asked as he and the other rangers gathered in the Command Chamber.

"This is getting ridiculous," Tommy said. "Alpha?"

"I'm having trouble locating him, Rangers," Alpha said. He and Billy were hunched over one of the Command Chamber's main consoles.

Adam looked to Tommy. "How long do you think until Zedd, Levina, or Trakeena try to take advantage of this?"

"To soon, Adam," Tommy said. "Too soon."

* * *

The Shadow Ranger stood on the rooftops of Angel Grove. "It's time to bring this to an end…" he said as he hopped to the streets below and started bringing carnage to the city.

* * *

The alarms in the Command Chamber started to blare. An image of the Shadow Ranger appeared on the Viewing Globe. The Black Ranger was blasting through the city streets with pulses of black lightning and dark flame.

"Not him again," Kimberly said.

"You guys stay here," Tommy said. "It's me he's after."

"Be careful," Kimberly said.

"You too," he said as he teleported out.

* * *

Draklith slashed Tenma Ranger backward with a blow from his broadsword. Before the Blue Ranger could launch a counter attack, Draklith fired crimson optic blasts that crashed against Tenma Ranger's armor, sparking on impact, and sending the Ranger skidding across the ground.

"Time to take it up a notch," Tenma Ranger said as he rose to his feet. "Armor up!" Blue energy flashed around Tenma Ranger as he summoned his Armor of the Hardrock. The armor appeared as an enhanced, sharper version of his Ranger armor.

"That armor won't save you!" Draklith said as he extended his sword and blasted Hardrock with a burst of cyan-tinted lightning. The lightning exploded across the Blue Ranger with a burst of spark and knocked him backward.

Draklith stalked forward and lifted Hardrock by the neck. "Do you know why I chose you to destroy, Tenma Ranger?"

"My charming personality," he answered as he struggled to break free.

"Because you are the weakest of the Rangers…the most filled with fear," he said.

"But I'm also the best looking."

"Your wit can not hide your cowardice from me, Ranger!" Draklith tossed Hardrock aside. The Blue Ranger crashed against the ground hard and skid backward. His armor flashed and powered down to its standard Ranger form.

"Rocky!" Karen yelled as she ran to his side.

"Karen, stay back," he said. But it was too late.

Draklith extended his sword and fired blasts of lightning that exploded around Karen and the Blue Ranger. One of the blasts pierced through Karen. She screamed with pain and collapsed to the ground, smoke rising from her body.

"NO!" Tenma Ranger shouted as he ran to her side. He leaned down next to her and removed his helmet. He looked into her eyes and held tightly onto her hand.

Her eyes were slowly starting to close as her breathing became shallow.

"Karen…stay with me…come on," he pleaded.

Her lips parted as she tried to whisper. "Why…"she said softly as her body went limp.

"Karen…God damn-it, no!"

Draklith laughed. "Your displays of emotion are pathetic."

Rocky wrinkled his brow as he stared at Draklith. "You bastard…"

The Ranger rose back to his feet and placed his helmet on. He shimmered with blue light as he morphed back into his Hardrock armor. "You'll pay for what you did to her!"

Hardrock armed his segmented staff and started spinning the weapon like a propeller. The staff pulsed with crackling blue energy. "Iron! Rock! Crusher!"

Hardrock used all of his strength to slam the staff against the ground. The weapon produced a blinding shockwave of energy that tore through the ground, a storm of raging energy that pulverized dirt and rock while kicking up a storm of debris. The shockwave exploded beneath Draklith's feet and sent the villain hurling through the air.

Draklith crashed against the ground and skid backward.

The villain slowly rose to his knees as Hardrock moved in for the kill.

* * *

"I grow tired of this conflict between us," Shadow Ranger said as he and Dragon Ranger circled around each other on the vacant city street. "It's pointless…good versus evil…no side can win."

"I agree," Dragon Ranger said.

"Then you understand why I'm about to kill you? It's the only way I can be at peace." He armed his sword.

"You're on a roll today," Dragon Ranger said as he readied his sword. "You represent everything I hate about myself."

The two Rangers charged at each other.

* * *

Draklith knocked Hardrock's staff away and slashed his sword across the Ranger's armor.

Hardrock spun with the blow and launched a tornado kick towards Draklith's head, but the villain grabbed his ankle and slammed the Ranger against the ground repeatedly before tossing him aside.

Hardrock landed next to Karen's fallen form. He struggled to rise, but his body was too exhausted. His breathing became shallow, and his vision started to blur.

* * *

"I've got it, Billy!" Alpha shouted.

"Where?" Billy asked.

"A pocket dimension in the park," Alpha said. "You should be able to teleport in."

"Be careful, Rangers," Zordon said. "I sense a great disturbance in this pocket dimension."

"Meaning what?" Kimberly asked.

"Meaning something bad's happened," Adam said. "Let's go."

* * *

The three Rangers blasted into the pocket dimension just as Draklith was about to deliver a death blow to Rocky.

"Thunder Blasters!" the three Rangers yelled as they blasted Draklith away from their friend.

"Fools," Draklith said. "My work here is done."

The villain teleported away as the three Rangers demorphed near Rocky.

"His breathing is shallow," Billy said as he leaned over Rocky.

"What about Karen?" Kimberly asked.

Billy shook his head.

* * *

"Nova Force!" Dragon Ranger shouted as his blast slammed against Shadow Ranger's faceplate. Shadow Ranger covered his injury as he stepped backward and teleported away.

"Tommy," Alpha said through the Red Ranger's communicator. "Lord Zedd has sent a monster to the Angel Grove Power Plant."

"I'm on my way," he said as he teleported out.

* * *

The four Rangers arrived at the plant.

"Where's Rocky?" Dragon Ranger asked.

Phoenix Ranger shook his head. "It looks bad."

The monster named Tri Lion, a three-headed, four-armed lion creature, blasted the Rangers with three streams of electric breath. The blasts exploded against their armor with bursts of spark.

The Rangers recovered and charged towards the beast, but they were all knocked back one-by-one. Lion Ranger and Phoenix Ranger rolled to their feet off to the side of the monster.

"Tempest Wind!" Phoenix Ranger shouted, summoning a powerful wind.

"Shining Fury!" Lion Ranger shouted while firing off a sphere of light.

Dragon Ranger and Kirin Ranger moved in with their Star Blades. "Lightning Strike!"

The monster was taken aback by their combined attacks but managed to hold his ground. Tri Lion energized his claws and slashed through the Rangers' armor with bursts of spark, cutting into their flesh.

"Shit," Dragon Ranger said as he looked at his bleeding chest. "Time to take it up a notch…to arms!"

They transformed into their enhanced armor with bursts of light.

"That armor won't protect you," the monster said. "Not from my wrath."

"Be careful, guys," Wildfire said as they charged towards the monster again. "We can't damage the power plant."

"Then allow me!" the monster shouted as he launched blasts of electricity into the plant.

* * *

"Karen," Rocky mumbled as he slowly woke up.

"Rocky," Alpha said. "You must lie down. Your injuries."

Rocky pushed Alpha aside and stared at Karen's lifeless form.

"I am sorry, Rocky," Zordon said. "Loss is…"

"Can it," Rocky snapped. He stared at the viewing globe and watched the monster attack his friends. He rolled his hands into fists. "Zedd is going to pay. Aura Power!"

* * *

The monster had the Rangers trapped in four streams of electric energy. The villain used the energy streams to toss the four Rangers around and slam them against the ground, walkways, and walls.

Hardrock arrived on the scene with a flash of blue energy and charged towards the creature while twirling his staff. "Iron Rock Crusher!"

Hardrock slammed the staff against the ground. A shockwave tore through the ground towards the monster and exploded beneath the villain's feet, blasting the monster back as explosions and sparks ripped across its body.

Hardrock moved in, separating his staff into three sections, and twirling the two ends as he beat them against the monster relentlessly.

The monster recovered by ducking under Hardrock's blows and slamming an uppercut against his gut. Hardrock winced with pain and fell backward.

"Rocky, get back to the Command Chamber," Wildfire said. "You're too hurt."

"I don't care," Hardrock said as he stumbled back to his feet.

The monster grabbed Wildfire by the throat with an electric string and hurled the Ranger towards a nearby building, sending him smashing through a concrete wall.

"Tommy!" Strata shouted. Their armors all began to glow.

The monster walked up to Wildfire and lifted him by the throat with one hand while pounding his fists against the Ranger. "You are not nearly as strong as I have been led to believe."

"Our armor," Chronos said as the armors continued to pulse. "The armor of Wildfire is trying to assemble the Inferno."

"Not again…" Wildfire said. The Inferno was a draining and maddening experience he did not care to repeat.

The monster smashed its fists across Wildfire's helmet before turning, blasting the other Rangers with streams of energy that exploded against their armor with bursts of spark.

"No!" Wildfire shouted as his armor started to glow with blinding light. Energy streaked from the other four Rangers and splashed across Wildfire, enveloping him with power. "Armor of Inferno!"

The energy shell around the Ranger burned off. His armor was more edged, colored white with gold trimming. Inferno armed his twin sabers. The sabers pulsed with white-hot energy. "Rage of Inferno!"

Inferno swung the blades downward and fired a rolling torrent of white-hot energy that streamed towards the monster and splashed across the villain's body, consuming the lion creature with a massive wave of flame. The villain's body was torn apart and torn to ash.

A blast from Zedd changed that. The monster was resurrected by Zedd and turned into a mindless giant.

The Rangers' armor flashed back to their normal Ranger forms. Dragon Ranger collapsed to his knees from the attack. The others gathered around him and helped Dragon Ranger and Tenma Ranger to their feet.

The monster stomped his foot as the Rangers rolled out of the way.

Still weak, the Rangers unsheathed their Thunder Swords and raised the blades into the air while grasping their Thunder Gems. "Thunderzords arise!"

The five armored beasts streaked down from the skies in beams of light. They took shape, resembling giant animals covered in armor. The Kirin and Lion landed on the ground and charged forward. Red Dragon, the Phoenix and winged Tenma flew through the air above.

The Rangers energized and leapt into their cockpits, embedded within the zords' armor. Dragon Ranger placed his hand over his zord's control sphere. "Thunder-star fusion!"

The five zords pulsed with energy and combined. The Kirin and Tenma formed the arms, the dragon formed the body, with the Red Dragon head on the Megazord's chest. The Lion formed the lower body and legs, and the Phoenix attached to the back of the Megazord as its wings extended outward and grew razor sharp. Red armor flashed and covered most of the zord.

The Rangers joined in the cockpit. "MegaThunderzord! ChoiDairenou!"

The MegaThunderzord spread its wings and hovered above the ground. The Megazord snapped its wings and shot through the air towards its opponent.

The lion monster fired three streams of electric energy that exploded against the MegaThunderzord. The Megazord crashed against the ground and skid backward. The Megazord rolled backward onto its feet and armed the Thunder Whip.

The Megazord flew forward and slashed the whip across the monster with an x-shaped pattern. The monster pounced forward and grabbed the Megazord while sending energy pulses through his claws. Sparks thrashed the Megazord as the creature intensified his attack.

"Billy," Dragon Ranger said. "Is there anyway we can channel his energy right back at him?"

Kirin Ranger shook his head. "No…the properties of his energy attacks are too sporadic."

"Rangers," Zordon said over their communicators. "The power of your armor should give the Megazord the ability to morph into a new form."

"Let's do it," Dragon Ranger said without question.

The Rangers each readied their Thunder Gems. "MegaThunderzord, armor up!"

The Megazord broke free from the monster's grasp and shot upward. MegaThunderzord was encased with a shell of blue energy that pulsed brightly. The energy shell shattered as a suit of gold-trimmed, silver armor covered the Megazord. The MegaThunderzord grew an extra pair of wings from its back as a large double-edged silver sword appeared in the zord's hands.

"MegaThunderzord, Paladin mode!" The Rangers shouted.

The Paladin snapped its wings and shot down towards the monster, swooping in to attack.

The monster fired an electric pulse stream. Paladin flew through the stream, the energy bouncing harmlessly off the Megazord's armor.

"Star Saber, Divine Justice!" The Saber energized and swung horizontally through the monster, tearing the creature in half as it exploded.

* * *

Rocky sat alone outside the Command Chamber. His knees were pulled up to his chest, his arms wrapped around his legs. Tommy walked up besides him.

"I don't want sympathy," Rocky said.

Tommy nodded. He took a seat next to Rocky, placing an arm around his friend's shoulder. "I know..."

Rocky couldn't stop his tears any longer.

**To be continued…**


	12. Levina Falls

**Levina Falls**

Levina watched Rocky through her crystal ball. The teen was sitting in his room alone. He tossed back a few more drinks to hide his pain. A wrinkled grin creased across the witch's face. "Excellent," the witch said to herself. "Tenma Ranger is broken."

The witch lowered her crystal ball. "If I eliminate him, the Rangers won't be able to form that cursed Inferno armor," she said. "How nice…but this will require subtlety. Something that fool Zedd knows nothing about."

* * *

A day passed.

"Star Saber, Divine Justice!" the Rangers shouted.

The MegaThunderzord in Paladin mode shot through the air towards the latest of Zedd's monsters: a skeleton version of a mammoth creature. The Megazord's saber energized with gold-and-silver power and slashed through the monster.

The creature crashed backward and exploded with a massive cloud of flame.

* * *

The armored Rangers teleported back to the Command Chamber. All except Rocky. The four Rangers powered down their armor.

Kimberly sighed when she noticed Rocky was gone. "I'm really worried about him. All he does is sit at home."

"I've tried talking to him," Tommy said as he shook his head.

"Rangers," Zordon said. "You must give Rocky time to heal. He knows you are there for him and will come to you when he is ready."

* * *

Rocky lied on his bed. He stared up at the ceiling. It was past 2 a.m. but he could not sleep. He had failed Karen. She was gone because of him. And what had she tried to tell him? 'Why' what?

"Rocky…" a voice whispered from the shadows.

Rocky jolted up in his bed. "Karen...?"

"Help me…" the voice whispered again.

Rocky leapt out of bed and turned on his light. "Karen…"

He looked to his window. The voice had come from outside.

Rocky quietly left his room and moved towards the backdoor of his house. The home was within a densely-packed subdivision within the city. He went outside and moved into his backyard.

A figure suddenly fell from the bushes nearby. It was Karen. Rocky's eyes opened wide with shock as he ran to her side. "Karen!" he said as he hugged her. "Are you all right?"

Karen shook her head. "Levina…she's…"

"What?" Rocky asked. "What is it? I thought you were…"

She shook her head. Karen's eyes were open wide with fear. "Help me, Rocky."

"What is it?" Rocky asked.

Karen vanished from his arms with the blink of an eye. "Karen!"

He heard a cackling voice come from behind him. Rocky shot to his feet and snapped around while arming his morphers. "Aura Power!" He morphed into his Ranger form with a flash of blue light.

Tenma Ranger faced Levina, who was hovering in midair while staring down at the Blue Ranger.

"What have you done with Karen?" Tenma Ranger shouted as he snapped into a fighting stance.

"If you want to know, you'll have to come with me, little unicorn," Levina said. The witch summoned an army of Wraiths that surrounded Tenma Ranger.

"If you hurt her, I'll…"

"Now, now," Levina said. "Just come with me, Ranger."

Tenma Ranger teleported away with Levina and the Wraiths.

* * *

Tommy was watching his younger brother Teddy spar with Simon at Bear Lake. The two preteens exchanged kicks and punches. Tommy watched for their strengths and weakness so he could help them improve later.

His communicator toned. Simon and Teddy stopped sparring while Tommy answered the call. "This is Tommy, go ahead."

"Tommy," Alpha said. "Levina is attacking Kennedy Plaza!"

"I'm on my way," Tommy said.

"Be careful, man," Simon said.

Tommy nodded. "You two stay out of trouble," he said before teleporting away.

* * *

Levina was hovering above Kennedy Plaza, a surface of concrete and stone that sat in the middle of a ring-shaped street, with streets branching off in an 'x' pattern. The four teens ran towards the plaza as fast as they could.

Tommy activated his communicator when he noticed Rocky had not yet arrived. "Zordon, where's Rocky?"

"Alpha and I are unable to locate him," Zordon said.

Levina cackled. "Missing someone?"

"Where's Rocky, witch?" Tommy shouted.

"He's a little preoccupied, Rangers," Levina said, a gleam of evil shining in her yellow eyes. "But rest assured, he came to me out of his own free will."

"What?!" Adam asked.

Levina laughed. "You Rangers are so easy to toy with. And to think, I once warned Zedd of your 'unstoppable power.'" She laughed again. "Wraiths!"

An army of the black-clad demons flashed into existence with pulses of black light and charged forward to attack the Rangers.

"It's morphin time!" Tommy shouted.

"Chakra ignite, Aura Power!" Energy shimmered around them as they morphed into their standard Ranger forms.

The four Power Rangers slammed past the Wraiths with precision and strength that came only with experience. They had fought against groups of grunts countless times, whether rock soldiers, Kyonshi, Wraiths, or Golems.

After finishing off the soldiers, the Rangers moved closer to Levina, who was still hovering in midair. The witch extended her hand and fired blasts of black electricity that exploded against their armor with bursts of spark. The Rangers slammed against the ground and skid backward before rolling back to their feet.

"Let's bring her down to our level, guys!" Dragon Ranger shouted.

The four Rangers surrounded the witch and launched their attacks at her.

"Hand of Fate!" Lion Ranger shouted. He thrust his fist forward and fired a stream of pale-green light. The witch used her staff to reflect the blast.

"Celestial Arrow!" Phoenix Ranger shouted as she formed a bow and arrow of energy and fired at the witch, but Levina dodged that blast while in midair.

"Time Crisis!" Kirin Ranger shouted as Levina erected a forcefield to protect herself from the jagged energy pulse.

As soon as she dropped her guard, Dragon Ranger hit her hard with his "Magna Blast!"

Levina was blasted to the ground by the wave of fire lances fired by Dragon Ranger.

The four Rangers charged at her as she rose to her feet. She fired a flurry of fireballs that the Rangers jumped over while arming their weapons.

She fired another electric blast that slid the Rangers backward across the ground.

* * *

Karen wet a rag and wiped it across Rocky's forehead as the teen returned to consciousness. "Karen…where are we?"

"A pocket dimension…fitting, huh?" she said.

Rocky grinned as the two hugged. "I thought I had lost you."

"You did, but Levina…brought me back," Karen said.

"How?" Rocky asked.

She shook her head. "I don't know…but my life force is connected to this pocket dimension now. If I leave it for too long…"

"We'll talk to Zordon," Rocky said. "He'll figure something out."

She shook her head.

* * *

"Ayi-yi-yi!" Alpha said. "I've located Rocky!"

"Where?" Zordon asked.

"He's in a pocket dimension outside of Angel Grove…however…this pocket dimension isn't being protected by any barriers."

"Activate the Viewing Globe," Zordon said.

An image of Rocky and Karen appeared.

"It's Karen!" Alpha said. "But how?"

"I am uncertain," Zordon said. "Put me through to Rocky."

* * *

The four Rangers regrouped and used their Kiryoku to fend off another of Levina's fireball flurries.

"Perhaps you Rangers are stronger than I gave you credit for. Let's see how strong you are against the master warriors of the Shadow Clan!"

Levina whispered a spell as energy crackled through the air. Four portals opened on the ground in front of her. Dark, solid-black figures arose from the portals. The figures started to take shape. Black, leathery armor wrapped around their bodies. Each suit of armor was lined with traces of a different color: crimson, silver, green, and a darker black.

"Behold, the Dark Riders!"

"This doesn't look good," Kirin Ranger said.

"We've seen worse," Lion Ranger said.

"Trust me, Rangers," Black Rider said. "You have never seen the likes of us."

"Let's take care of business guys!" Dragon Ranger shouted. The four Rangers rushed forward into battle.

Black Rider armed a jagged blade and swung the weapon towards Dragon Ranger's head. Dragon Ranger armed his Thunder Sword and started parrying a flurry of strikes and blows. The Black Rider struck with cold, deadly precision. "I am the master swordsman of my realm," Black Rider said. "You are no match for me."

"I'm just getting started," Dragon Ranger said as he sliced the Rider twice across the chest.

Black Rider energized his sword and struck back at the Red Ranger. Dragon Ranger fell to the ground. Black Rider leapt through the air and held his sword downwards as he prepared to crash down on the Ranger.

"Rising Star!" Dragon Ranger shouted as he flipped upward with an energized kick across the Rider's face.

Meanwhile, Lion Ranger used his Lion Staff to duel with Crimson Rider.

"Lion Ranger," Crimson Rider said as he grabbed the Ranger by the throat and head bunted him. "I have heard of you. They say you are the warrior of light…it appears my darkness is too much for you."

"Guess again," Lion Ranger said. "Shining Fury!"

Crimson Rider was knocked backwards by the sphere of light energy.

Nearby, Phoenix Ranger was battling Silver Rider with a flurry of knifehand blows and kicks.

"You females are the worst of the mortals," Silver Rider said.

"I really doubt you're an expert on humanity…Tempest Wind!" The Rider was knocked back by the powerful gust of destructive wind.

Behind the Pink Ranger, Kirin Ranger blasted Green Rider, but the villain ran through the blasts and drop kicked the Ranger. Kirin Ranger flipped back up and kicked the Rider, following with a "Chrono Shock!"

The Rider was knocked back by a distortion shockwave.

Levina wrinkled her brow as she stared at the battle. "They're even more powerful than I thought."

"They're nothing compared to me," Shadow Ranger said as he teleported to the scene with a flash of black energy.

Levina turned while in midair to see Shadow Ranger standing on a rooftop.

"You," she hissed. "What are you…"

"Silence!" Shadow Ranger shouted. "You brought me into this hell-hole of existence. It's time you learned the price of your actions. Black Flame!"

Shadow Ranger thrust his hands forward and blasted a torrent of rolling black flame that smashed Levina from the air, sending the witch crashing against the ground.

"Him…" Dragon Ranger said. He narrowed his eyes beneath his helmet, glaring at the Black Ranger.

The other Rangers regrouped around him and looked up at Levina and the Shadow Ranger. The Riders regrouped behind the Rangers.

"We're not through with you yet, Rangers," Black Rider cursed.

The Rangers snapped around. "You will be soon," Dragon Ranger said as he and the others readied their Thunder Gems. "Armor up!"

Energy shimmered around the Rangers as they activated their power armor.

"Flare up now!" Wildfire swung his blades and launched a white-hot energy flare.

"Lightning Bolt Strike!" Halo fired a pale-green stream of light from his sword's blade.

"Arrow Shockwave!" Strata shouted as she fired an energized arrow.

"Wave Smasher!" Chronos fired an energy distortion wave with his trident.

The blasts combined into a single, golden energy stream that exploded against the Dark Riders, burning through their armor, incinerating their bodies, and causing the villains to explode into bursts of flame. Their ashes scattered into the wind.

Meanwhile, Shadow Ranger pounced towards Levina. "Shadow Ribbons, strike!"

Shadow Ranger energized ribbons of black power that snapped around Levina, lashing her backward. The witch tried to defend herself, but Shadow Ranger struck again.

"Shadow Flares!" the Black Ranger launched flares of black flame that exploded against Levina's tattered rags and knocked the hag onto the ground.

The witch looked up to see the ashes of the Dark Riders blow off towards the wind. The witch extended her hand and gathered the ashes, wrapping them around her body with artificial wind as she absorbed the energy of the fallen Riders.

Levina cackled with insane laughter as she used the energy to transform into a monstrous, goblin-like form. Her hands had sickly-yellow claws. Her face contorted as spikes grew from her hair, her height increased by two feet, and short tendrils grew from her back and her legs.

"Great," Wildfire said sarcastically.

Levina extended her hand and fired a jagged-black energy burst that exploded against the Power Rangers and Shadow Ranger, smashing them backward. They crashed against the ground and skid backward as their armor powered down to standard Ranger form.

"What as she done to herself?" Phoenix Ranger asked as the five Rangers rose back to their feet.

"She absorbed the Dark Riders' energy," Kirin Ranger said. "She used it to transform into…that."

"Astute observation," Shadow Ranger said cynically. "Why don't you shut up and fight!"

A sphere of energy circled around Levina and expanded with explosive force. The blast tore apart the plaza while exploding against the Rangers with a massive burst of sparks.

* * *

"Rocky," Zordon said. "The other Rangers are being attacked by Levina. She has assumed a new deadly form, and the five of you can only defeat her together."

Rocky looked at Karen.

"Don't leave me here," she said as she clutched his arm and strapped off his communicator. "Please Rocky."

"Karen," Rocky said as he placed his hand on her face. "I can't just stay here forever. Neither can you. We have to…we have to figure out a way to get you away from here."

"Oh Rocky," Karen said a she pulled him in close to kiss him. She sprouted fangs and tried to bite his neck.

"What the…Ki!" he pushed her back with an invisible pulse of energy.

"Karen….what did she do to you?" Rocky asked.

"I am no longer Karen. I am a creature of the night, a warrior of darkness. I am Azrael," she said.

A cloak of dark energy twirled around her as she transformed into a suit of dark, leather armor. She armed a pair of long knives.

Rocky picked up his communicator. "No…" he cursed as he shook his head and teleported out.

* * *

The teens were forcibly demorphed and hurled across the street by an energy shockwave of dark power. The Shadow Ranger laid with them.

Rocky ran over to his friends as they rose back to their feet.

"Rocky," Billy said. "You okay?"

He shook his head. "No…but let's stop this witch once and for all!"

"It's morphing time!" Tommy shouted.

"Chakra ignite, Aura Power!" Energy shimmered around them as they connected their braces and morphed into their armor. They snapped into fighting stances.

"Dragon Ranger, Heaven Fire Star, Red!"

"Lion Ranger, Heaven Illusion Star, Green!"

"Tenma Ranger, Heaven Gravity Star, Blue!"

"Kirin Ranger, Heaven Time Star, Yellow!"

"Phoenix Ranger, Heaven Wind Star, Pink!"

"Power of the stars, brought down…" Dragon Ranger called. Together, the five Rangers shouted: "Heaven Star Task Force…Power Rangers!"

"Shadow Ranger!" the Black Ranger shouted as he snapped into a fighting stance of his own.

"Even the six of you are no match for my power now!" Levina shouted.

"Terre Force!" Tenma Ranger hurled a massive sphere of gravity energy at the witch, but Levina dodged the blast. Tenma Ranger pressed forward. "Gravity Well!"

The Blue Ranger fired a twirling vortex of cyan energy that shot towards Levina. The witch erected an invisible energy barrier that the blast splashed harmlessly around.

When she dropped the shield, Dragon Ranger and Lion Ranger were practically in her face.

"Hand of Fate!"

"Burn Knuckle!"

Their energized punches slammed against the witch with a massive explosion, pushing her back.

Kirin Ranger and Phoenix Ranger leapt through the air to attack, but Levina fired optic blasts that exploded against their armor and knocked them back to the ground.

Levina whispered another spell as she radiated with power. Barbed-wire vines erupted from the ground and started wrapping around the Rangers.

"Shadow Ribbons Strike!" the Black Ranger shouted, but for every vine he destroyed, two more took its place.

Each Ranger was caught in a vine, which threatened to slowly crush them.

"Armor up!" Dragon Ranger shouted. Energy shimmered around them as they transformed into their power armor. Energy from their transformation cut them free from the vines as they landed on the ground below.

"Flare up, now!" Wildfire shouted as he swung his blades, producing a flare that exploded across Levina with a massive burst of rolling flame. Levina walked through the fires of the explosion and laughed. "I am unstoppable."

"Use your Inferno armor, fool," Shadow Ranger said.

"No," Wildfire said. "There's got to be an easier-"

Levina dropped a globe of dark energy that expanded like an explosion, sparking across the Rangers' armor and sending them crashing backward into walls. Wildfire crashed back against the ground as debris fell around him.

The Rangers' armor started to flash.

Wildfire felt like his blood was about to boil. And he liked it. "Armor of Inferno!"

His armor started to glow with blinding light. Energy streaked from the other four Rangers and splashed across Wildfire, enveloping him with power. The energy shell around the Ranger burned off. His armor was now more edged, colored white with gold-trimming.

"It's time for you to die, Levina." Inferno armed his twin sabers. The sabers pulsed with white-hot energy. "Rage of Inferno!"

Inferno swung the blades downward and fired a rolling torrent of white-hot energy that streamed towards the witch and splashed across her body, consuming Levina with a massive wave of flame. Her body was torn apart and torn to ash.

The Rangers' armor powered down to standard Ranger form. Dragon Ranger collapsed onto his knees. The Rangers regrouped around him.

"Are you okay?" Phoenix Ranger asked.

Dragon Ranger nodded.

The next thing they knew, a giant foot stomped down. It was Levina in giant size. Dragon Ranger pulled himself to his feet.

The Rangers unsheathed their Thunder Swords and raised the blades into the air while grasping their Thunder Gems. "Thunderzords arise!"

The five armored beasts streaked down from the skies in beams of light. They took shape, resembling giant animals covered in armor. The Kirin and Lion landed on the ground and charged forward. Red Dragon, the Phoenix and winged Tenma flew through the air above.

The Rangers energized and leapt into their cockpits, embedded within the zords' armor. Dragon Ranger placed his hand over his zord's control sphere. "Thunder-star fusion!"

The five zords pulsed with energy and combined. The Kirin and Tenma formed the arms, the dragon formed the body, with the Red Dragon head on the Megazord's chest. The Lion formed the lower body and legs, and the Phoenix attached to the back of the Megazord as its wings extended outward and grew razor sharp. Red armor flashed and covered most of the zord.

The Rangers joined in the cockpit. "MegaThunderzord! ChoiDairenou!"

The MegaThunderzord spread its wings and hovered above the ground.

"Kirin Flares!" the Rangers shouted.

The Megazord fired flares of distortion energy that struck harmlessly against the witch. Levina swatted the last flare away and extended her palm, firing a streak of black lightning that exploded against the Megazord with a massive burst of sparks and flame.

The Rangers each readied their Thunder Gems. "MegaThunderzord, armor up!"

The Megazord broke free from the monster's grasp and shot upward. MegaThunderzord was encased with a shell of blue energy that pulsed brightly. The energy shell shattered as a suit of gold-trimmed silver armor covered the Megazord. The MegaThunderzord grew an extra pair of wings from its back as a large double-edged silver sword appeared in the Megazord's hands.

"MegaThunderzord, Paladin mode!" The Rangers shouted.

The Paladin snapped its wings and shot down towards the monster, swooping in to attack. Levina created a swirling cloud of dark mist that exploded around the Megazord, knocking the armored giant from the air.

"She's too strong," Phoenix Ranger said.

"We're stronger," Dragon Ranger said.

MegaThunderzord armed its blade.

"Star Saber, Divine Justice!" The Saber energized and swung horizontally towards Levina, but she fired crimson optic blasts that exploded against the Megazord's armor before the saber could connect.

Shadow Ranger watched the battle from the rooftops. "There has to be something I can do…something to make that witch pay."

Shadow Ranger was suddenly enveloped in a field of light. "You again…"

"You want to destroy Levina," Dark Man stated more than asked.

"Of course I do…she's cursed me."

"Then use your zord."

"What?"

"You are connected to The Power, the very power that allowed the Rangers to birth their Thunderzords."

"How…"

"Call on your zord."

Shadow Ranger returned to reality. He looked towards Levina and rolled his hands into fists. He shut off his vision and placed his palm against his fist. The dragon eyes on his helmet flashed with blue energy. Lightning struck the ground around him as a black Thunder Gem appeared floating in front of his faceplate.

Shadow Ranger grasped the Thunder Gem as it started to pulse with dark energy. He looked to the skies. "Shadow Dragon! Arise!"

A massive black dragon swooped down from the skies. This dragon did not resemble the Chinese Dragon like the Red Ranger's zord. The Shadow Dragon appeared as a massive dragon ripped from the pages of medieval fantasy. Dark plates of armor covered the beasts ripping muscles like scales. Golden claws extended from the creature's hands and legs. Its jagged teeth were dull gold, and its eyes were blood red. Massive wings extended from the zord's back.

Shadow Ranger energized and leapt onto the head of his zord. The zord snapped its tail and shot down towards Levina. "Wing Blade!"

A blade of black energy shot from the zord's wings. The energy blade exploded against Levina with a massive burst of spark that knocked her back.

Shadow Ranger hopped into his zord's cockpit and placed his hand over the crystal control sphere. "Black Dragon! Flames of Perdition!"

The zord opened its jaw and spat a massive torrent of black flame. The flame splashed across Levina with a massive explosion that shook the city streets

"Shadow Dragon, rise up!"

The dragon assumed a humanoid warrior mode. The dragon head formed on the chest and wings extended from the zord's back. "This is our final battle, Levina. Face the fury of my wrath…Crisis Wave!"

The dragon jaw opened and fired a massive wave of black energy. The energy wave rippled towards Levina and exploded against her, ripping her body apart while incinerating her into nothingness.

Shadow Dragon reverted back to its dragon form and flew off into the skies.

Lightning crashed to the rooftop behind the MegaThunderzord. The MegaThunderzord turned to the rooftop. Azrael stood in her black, leather armor.

"Is that Karen?" Lion Ranger asked.

Tenma Ranger remained silent.

"You may have defeated Levina, Rangers. How unfortunate you couldn't stop her before releasing me. I am Azrael."

The four Dark Riders appeared resurrected behind her.

"The Dark Riders," Dragon Ranger said. "How?"

"My power is connected to them," Azrael said. "You can kill my Riders a thousand times, and each time, I will be able to breathe new and stronger life into them. For now however, I will let you rest. I want to fight you when you are at your full potential. Farewell Rangers…bye Rocky."

She teleported away.

* * *

"I refuse to believe that…that…thing is Karen!" Rocky shouted to Zordon.

"You are correct, Rocky," Zordon said. "Levina repaired Karen's body and used it as a shell to host her vampire demon, Azrael."

Rocky slammed his fist into a console.

"Rocky, this is just the reaction Levina was expecting to get from you," Zordon said. "You must remain focused. Azrael is no different from any other of Levina's demon warriors."

"Except she just happens to be living in my dead girlfriend's body," Rocky said.

"The body is nothing more than a shell, Rocky," Zordon said. "Karen's soul, the true Karen, is resting peacefully in the afterlife."

"Zordon, I…" he shook his head and teleported out.

**To be continued…**


	13. Shadow's Sacrifice

**Shadow's Sacrifice**

"MegaThunderzord, armor up!" The five Rangers shouted as their Megazord crackled with energy and transformed into a suit of silver-and-gold armor. "MegaThunderzord, Paladin mode!"

The MegaThunderzord flew over the city towards the latest of Zedd's creations. It resembled a giant stag beetle with huge pinchers and claws. The Megazord zigged back and forth as it dodged the creature's energy blasts.

"Star Saber, Dive Justice!" the Rangers shouted as the Star Saber energized and slashed through the creature, causing it to explode.

The MegaThunderzord landed on the streets and stood in a defensive position.

"Keep your eyes open," Dragon Ranger said. "That other one's still around here somewhere."

Zedd's attack was followed by one of Trakeena's, and the Rangers lured the two monsters together so they could stand united against the threats.

A shark-type creature tore through the city streets, springing up through the ground as it tackled the Megazord from behind. The Megazord strained as it struggled to break free from the monster's grasp.

"He's too strong," Phoenix Ranger said.

"Power up the wings," Kirin Ranger said.

The wings of the MegaThunderzord flashed with energy as they spread and knocked the monster through a nearby building.

"Star Saber, Divine Justice!" the Rangers shouted as the MegaThunderzord turned and slashed its energized saber through the villain.

The shark creature fell backward and exploded.

* * *

Zedd slammed his fist against his balcony as his visor started to glow red with rage. "I grow tired of this game," the warlord said as his warrior Draklith kneeled behind him. "Perhaps it's time I devised a more aggressive plan."

"What sort of plan, sire?" Draklith dared to ask.

"Simpleton," Zedd spat. "The fabric of reality around Angel Grove is still weakened as a result of the Dynasty. I will exploit this weakness. I'm done playing games. It's time I tore this city apart."

* * *

Tommy and his family were moving into their new house, the old one having been destroyed by the Shadow Ranger.

Boxes and bags surrounded Tommy in his new room as Rocky helped with the unpacking.

"Where'd all this stuff come from?" Rocky asked.

"After the fire, we did quite a lot of shopping," Tommy said. "The grandparents, uncles, and such gave us some of their pictures too, so we could personalize this place."

"That was cool of them," Rocky said. "Was Simon's family sad to see you go?"

Tommy grinned. "Their family's bigger than yours, pal. They probably never even noticed we were there."

Rocky grinned and nodded. He noticed an old dance picture of Tommy and a girl he didn't recognize.

"Is this Shannon?" Rocky asked as he held the picture up.

Tommy nodded. "Yeah. That was from a dance freshman year. Her first dance. Her mom made the dress for her."

"Does it still…I mean…"

"Yeah," Tommy said. "It still hurts. Not as bad, but it hurts."

Rocky nodded. "It still hurts me too. Karen that is…but…it's getting easier…which actually makes it worse…I'm not making any sense."

Tommy nodded as he took a seat on one of the boxes. "You are making sense, Rocky. I remember when I started to move on, started to deal with what happened, I felt guilty. Guilty for moving on."

Rocky nodded as he stared blankly into the distance. "Yeah…"

"It only gets easier as you grow to accept it," Tommy said. "It doesn't mean you care about her any less."

Rocky nodded. "I guess so…of course the fact that there's some demon out there using her body isn't helping."

"Just remember, man…it's not her, okay? That's just a shell now," Tommy said.

"A shell we need to get rid of," Rocky said with a stone-cold expression on his face.

"We will," Tommy said. "We will…"

* * *

Zedd extended his staff down towards the Earth as a stream of energy poured forth. In the center of Angel Grove, a tall, spiral pillar appeared that towered over the highest skyscraper.

The pillar started to turn as space rippled outward, distorting everything as the ripples continued to expand.

* * *

Alarms blared in the Command Chamber as Tommy and Rocky teleported in.

"What is it, Zordon?" Tommy asked.

"Observe the Viewing Globe," Zordon instructed as the teens turned to the globe. An image of the pillar appeared. "This spire was created by Zedd and designed to disrupt the already weakened fabric of reality. The disruption field has already encompassed most of Angel Grove Central, and it is continuing to expand."

"Where are the others?" Tommy asked with concern.

"I am afraid they are trapped within the disturbance," Zordon said.

"Trapped?" Rocky said.

"How do we get them out?" Tommy asked.

"By traveling through the disturbance and destroying the spire," Zordon said.

"Ay-yi-yi," Alpha muttered as he shook his head.

"Reassuring, Alpha," Rocky said sarcastically.

"So how will that work?" Tommy asked. "Will it be similar to what we went through with Strange and the Technomancers?"

"It will not be quite that simple," Zordon said. "You will have to travel through the anomaly itself. Only the armor of Inferno can provide adequate protection against its power."

Tommy shook his head. "If I call on the Inferno, the others will be helpless. I'd zap the energy right out of them."

"If we do not call on the Inferno," Zordon said. "The distortion wave produced by the spire will destroy them, and eventually the entire planet."

Tommy sighed. He hated using the energy of the Inferno. It felt dark and fueled by rage.

"I understand your concerns with the Inferno armor, Tommy, but it is the only way," Zordon said.

"Alright," Tommy said. "Alright…"

* * *

Tommy stood on the roof a skyscraper looking out in the direction of Angel Grove Central. A large dome filled with distortion energy was slowly covering everything.

"Aura Power!" he shouted as he transformed. "Armor up!" His Wildfire armor materialized as he took a deep breath. "Here goes nothing…Armor of Inferno!"

Swirls of blue, green, yellow, and pink energy shot towards him and swirled around his body as he was lifted into the air, his armor turning white as he donned the Inferno.

Inferno shot towards the distortion in a white-hot comet. He crashed through the edge of the wave and found himself fighting against a stream of incoming energy. It felt like he was being blown backwards by a tornado as lines of blue and white energy shot past him.

_Can barely move…_he thought as he struggled against the energy wave. He could feel his armor tighten around his body.

Inferno noticed chunks of debris being carried towards him, caught in the energy river's tow, and he thought he could use the debris to his advantage.

He hopped from slab of debris to slab of debris, slowly moving against the current and closer to the center of the disturbance.

* * *

Zedd watched from his balcony as Tommy entered the anomaly's current. He slammed his fist against the railing. "Blast that cursed child!"

"Surely he can not survive in the distortion wave, my lord. He will be crushed," Draklith said.

Zedd turned and fired an optic blast that crashed against Draklith's gut. "Have you not yet learned that your opinion means absolutely nothing. You are to sit and say nothing until I need you. You are my tool, not my commentator!"

* * *

Inferno continued leaping across debris as he slowly made his way closer to the source of the disturbance.

_This is getting a little easier_, he thought to himself as he hopped over an incoming chunk of concrete and landed on another slab of debris for a split second before pushing off.

Inferno flipped towards his next stepping stone, but he was blasted across the chest by a crimson energy pulse. The pulse knocked him backward, allowing the rift to drag the Ranger even further behind.

Inferno saw through his visor as one of Zedd's creations landed on a hunk of debris and pushed off, using the current to propel himself back towards the ranger.

The monster resembled an armored Egyptian Sphinx and carried a long bladed staff. "You've traveled far enough!" he howled as he swooped forward on his wings.

"I don't recall asking, wing-brain," Inferno said as he drew his twin, curved blades.

Inferno stood on a chunk of debris being dragged backward by the current as the Sphinx leapt towards him and swung his staff vertically towards the Ranger's head.

Inferno held his blades out in an 'x' pattern to block the blow, then reverse sidekicked the beast backward.

The Ranger started jumping against the stream again to reach the center of the anomaly. The Sphinx was hot on his tail, jumping along a course parallel to Inferno's.

* * *

The Shadow Ranger stood on a rooftop outside of the distortion wave and looked into the chaotic swarm of energy spread across the city. He felt a calling from inside. A calling he had to answer.

Shadow Ranger flipped from the rooftop and dove into the anomaly.

* * *

Azrael stood on the streets of Angel Grove along with her four Dark Riders. She smiled to herself wickedly as she watched the distortion wave off in the distance.

"Three Rangers trapped in the wave, one trying to get through…that just leaves my dear Rocky," she said to herself.

She turned to her Dark Riders. "Travel to the center of the wave. If the distortion doesn't kill the Rangers, you will."

The Riders nodded before turning and running towards the anomaly.

Azrael turned towards the city and fired a bolt of black flame at the nearest skyscraper. "That ought to get his attention…"

* * *

Alarms in the Command Chamber started to blare.

"Perfect timing as always," Rocky said as he turned to face the Viewing Globe.

"I am afraid it is Azrael," Zordon said. "She has sent her Dark Riders into the distortion wave and is apparently trying to lure you out into the open."

Rocky wrinkled his brow as he rolled his hands up into fists.

"Remember Rocky," Zordon said. "The body is just a shell."

Rocky nodded. "Azrael's shell is about to get cracked, Zordon."

* * *

Inferno leapt to the next step of debris while throwing his sabers at the Sphinx like boomerangs.

The two blades spun towards the monster at lightning speeds, but the Sphinx knocked the swords away and fired a crimson energy lance with his staff.

Inferno leapt from the debris just as the lance demolished it to pieces.

"Would it kill you to stand still!" The Sphinx shouted as he fired another energy blast.

"Probably," Inferno said as his blades returned to his hands, and he used them to deflect the energy bolt.

* * *

Azrael walked down the city street as she fired blasts of black fire in every direction.

"Hold it right there, witch!" Rocky shouted as he ran up behind her and assumed a defensive stance.

Azrael turned and looked at Rocky as she smiled and licked her lips. "Hello, lover…"

"A demon like you isn't capable of love," Rocky said as he readied his Aura Morphers. "Chakra ignite, Aura Power!"

He connected his braces as blue light flashed around him and he morphed into his standard Ranger armor.

"Has anyone told you that blue is just not your color," Azrael said with a sick and twisted grin as she extended her hand and fired a salvo of black lightning spheres at the Ranger.

"You're the last person I need fashion tips from," Tenma Ranger said as he flipped and dodged his way through the salvo.

Tenma Ranger leapt towards Azrael as he called for his ringed "Star Blade!" He swung the weapon towards Azrael's head.

Azrael blocked the blow, then spun while slamming a knifehand strike against Tenma Ranger's throat. She stepped in and slammed a sidekick against his chest and another blow against his faceplate.

Tenma Ranger was forced a few steps back as Azrael drew a pair of longknives from her back. "I hope for poor Karen's sake you weren't this bad in bed…"

"Now that was just low," Tenma Ranger said as he armed his Thunder Staff and moved in. He swung at her from every direction possible, but Azrael managed to handle her daggers well enough to parry and block each blow.

* * *

Inferno let the distortion wave propel him as he launched a flying sidekick that slammed the Sphinx from a large hulk of debris.

The Sphinx used his wings to glide along the wave and land safely on another chunk of concrete. "You're losing your gain, Ranger!"

"Thanks for the concern," Inferno said as he energized his sabers and placed them together. "It's time I got back on track…Rage of Inferno!"

The Ranger fired a massive white-hot energy blast that slammed against the Sphinx, causing the monster to be caught up in the distortion wave and swept away. The blast also gave Inferno extra propulsion and pushed him against the wave as he came closer to the center of the disturbance.

* * *

Tenma Ranger managed to gain the upper hand and slam the end of his staff across Azrael's face. Her body was whipped around as she fell to the ground.

Tenma Ranger started to swing his staff towards Azrael's head to finish her off, but a look of fear spread across her face as she held up her hand. "Rocky, please! It's me!"

He hesitated, giving Azrael the perfect opportunity to pounce and strike him across the chest with her longknives. "Sucker."

* * *

Inferno opened his eyes wide with shock as he emerged into the center of the disturbance. The spire thrummed with power as it slowly spun like a large drill cutting into the earth beneath it. The hurricane of power storming and twirling around the spire made Inferno feel like he was hovering inside the eye of a storm.

"Here goes nothing," Inferno said as he energized his swords.

Before the Ranger could strike, a dark figure slammed into him. It was the Black Dark Rider. The Rider's companions had perished in the distortion wave.

"You again," Inferno said as he spun around, swinging his blades horizontally across the Rider's chest. "Didn't you learn the last time?"

The Dark Rider formed a sphere of dark energy between his hands. He launched the sphere at Inferno, but the Ranger dodged around the blast as he glided towards the Rider and swung his blades through the villain in an 'x' pattern. The Rider exploded, but his blast struck the spire, tilting it as it moaned with resistance.

The spire started to distort as a rip opened in the fabric of time and space, splitting the structure in two.

"This does not look good," Inferno said.

"It doesn't," a voice said as it entered the eye of the distortion storm. It was the Shadow Ranger.

"Now is not the…"

"Save it," Shadow Ranger said. "I know why I was brought into this world now. Don't you see?"

"What are you talking about?" Inferno asked as the tear widened, creating a thunderclap that pushed the two Rangers backward.

"That tear is seconds away from starting a chain reaction that will destroy everything. You don't have the power to stop it alone," Shadow Ranger said. "But if we combine, if you take my being inside yours, we can have the power to stop the rift."

"No way!" Inferno said. "No way I'm bonding with you!"

The rip widened further, causing a shock wave that nearly blasted the two Rangers back into the distortion wave.

"Listen, you fool!" Shadow Ranger shouted. "I'm a part of you whether you like it or not! I see it now, don't you? You can't spend your whole life fighting against your dark side."

"Now's not the time for a lecture," Inferno shouted as he streaked towards the rip in a comet of white fire.

"What are you doing?" Shadow Ranger shouted as he followed in a comet of black fire. "You'll get us both killed!"

Energy danced across the Rangers' armor, causing small explosions, as they closed in on the tear.

"I am not bonding with you," Inferno said.

"Listen," Shadow Ranger said. "Courage is not absence of fear, anger, and rage. It's mastery of it. Everyone has a dark side. Quit looking at things in black and white."

The tear widened, and the two Rangers were almost blasted back.

"If you keep fighting against me, you'll destroy yourself!" Shadow Ranger shouted as the energy pouring from the tear intensified.

Inferno closed his eyes beneath his helmet and took in a deep breath. "Fine…"

The Shadow Ranger crossed his arms over his chest as his body shattered. His black energy left his body and entered Tommy through the chest. He felt the power of the Shadow Ranger course through his veins as he streaked towards the middle of the tear.

"Rage of Inferno!" he shouted as he caused a massive explosion of black-and-white flames at the center of the tear. The blast caused the tear to collapse on itself, while simultaneously pulling back the rift and destroying the spire. In a flash of white light, the streets returned to normal, and Inferno fell to the ground. He returned to his Dragon Ranger form due to exhaustion from the massive energy blast.

* * *

"Blast," Azrael said as she noticed the distortion wave pull back and vanish. She looked to Tenma Ranger. "We'll finish this another time."

Tenma Ranger watched as Azrael retreated to the rooftops. "Count on it…"

* * *

The Rangers all regrouped and helped Dragon Ranger to his feet.

"You guys okay?" Dragon Ranger asked his team while trying to catch his breath.

Lion Ranger nodded. "Billy's a little weak, but we're alright."

"I used my power to erect a protective field around us," Kirin Ranger said. "It took a lot out of me."

A giant foot slammed onto the concrete, nearly knocking the Rangers off their feet. They looked up to see the Sphinx in giant form.

"Not him again," Dragon Ranger mumbled as the Rangers held their Thunder Gems and extended their Thunder Swords into the air.

"Thunderzords, arise!" The five armored beasts streaked down from the skies in beams of light.

The Rangers energized and leapt into their cockpits, embedded within the zords' armor. Dragon Ranger placed his hand over his zord's control sphere. "Thunder-star fusion!"

The five zords pulsed with energy and combined. The Kirin and Tenma formed the arms, the dragon formed the body, with the Red Dragon head on the Megazord's chest. The Lion formed the lower body and legs, and the Phoenix attached to the back of the Megazord as its wings extended outward and grew razor sharp. Red armor flashed and covered most of the zord.

The Rangers joined in the cockpit. "MegaThunderzord! ChoiDairenou!"

The Sphinx snarled at the Megazord as it tossed its wings open, firing a volley of energy darts that slammed into the MegaThunderzord, sending it crashing through a building.

The MegaThunderzord used its wings to get back on its feet and thrust towards the monster.

"Kirin Flares!" the Rangers shouted as the Megazord used its Kirin arm to fire a volley of energy bolts towards the Sphinx. Zedd's monster deflected each blast with his staff.

"Time to take it up a notch," Dragon Ranger said.

"MegaThunderzord, armor up!" the Rangers shouted as their Megazord crackled with cyan energy and transformed into a suit of silver armor with gold trimming. "MegaThunderzord, Paladin mode!"

The MegaThunderzord swooped straight at its opponent on its wings while energizing its saber.

"Star Saber, Divine Justice!" the Rangers shouted as the energized blade swung horizontally.

The Sphinx blocked the blow with his staff, causing a shock wave that tore the city block to shreds and tossed the Megazord backward. The Paladin armor was forced to power down as the MegaThunderzord assumed its normal form.

"What is this guy on?" Tenma Ranger shouted from within the cockpit.

Dragon Ranger felt a storm of energy whirl inside of him. He held out his hand, and a small black gem appeared. It was the Thunder Gem of the Shadow Dragon.

"Backup is on its way," Dragon Ranger said.

"How…" Lion Ranger started to ask.

"I'll explain later," Dragon Ranger said. "Shadow Dragon, arise!"

The large, medieval-style black dragon of the Shadow Ranger swooped down from the skies towards the Sphinx.

"Shadow Dragon, rise up!" Dragon Ranger shouted.

The black zord transformed into its humanoid warrior mode.

The Sphinx fired optic blasts that crashed against the newest zord's chest plating and sent it crashing to the ground.

"Rangers," Zordon said through their communicators. "Link the power of all six gems together, and you will be able to merge your Megazord with the Shadow Dragon."

"Sounds like a plan," Dragon Ranger said as their gems started to flash with energy.

"MegaThunderzord…" the Rangers shouted as their Megazord crackled with crimson energy.

"Shadow Dragonzord…" they shouted as the dragon crackled with black energy.

The two zords shot up into the sky and started to circle around one another while in comets of energy.

"Armor merge to…"

The two zords fused. Black armor covered the MegaThunderzord as the head of the Shadow Dragon formed a helmet for the megazord. The claws of the Shadow Dragon formed a pair of dagger-shaped wrist gauntlets.

"…ShadowMegazord!"

The ShadowMegazord swooped down from the air while extending the claws on its right wrist. The blades struck through the Sphinx and forced the creature several blocks back.

The ShadowMegazord powered up its wrist gauntlets, as well as the dragon mouth in the center of its chest.

"ShadowMegazord…Chaos Force!"

The gauntlets and chest fired beams of black energy that tore through the monster and caused him to explode.

* * *

Tommy and Rocky returned to the Oliver home following their battle to finish unpacking. "So what exactly happened with you and that Shadow freak?" Rocky asked. "I mean…is he in you or something?"

"I'm not sure exactly," Tommy said. "It feels like…I don't know…just feels like I've accepted my dark side finally. I'm done fighting against it. As long as I don't let it control me…I'll be fine."

"That makes sense," Rocky said.

Tommy nodded. "Zordon has an interesting view of it all. He says there's no such thing as negative emotions. Being angry at an injustice might cause someone to take positive steps towards fixing things, ya know?"

Rocky nodded. "That makes sense."

Tommy smiled. "Sorry. Rambling again."

Rocky laughed. "It's okay. I mean…you're right. But didn't Kaku always say not to fight with your emotions?"

Tommy nodded. "Not to let your emotions control you. Any emotion. It's what I learned in that volcano."

Tommy's sister Chelsea peaked her head in as she knocked on the side of the door frame. "If you two are done with your Ranger-talk, Teddy and I were thinking of grabbing a bite. You two wanna come?"

"Sure," Tommy said as he set aside a small box.

"What about you, Rocko?" Chelsea asked.

Rocky smiled sheepishly. "I'm not sure if it would be a good idea…I have a lot to do today and…"

"Oh come on," Chelsea said as she grabbed him by the shoulder and led him out of the room. "I'll buy."

Tommy simply smiled and shook his head as he walked out of the room. "Crazy times…"

**To be continued…**


	14. Rebirth of the Tiger

**Rebirth of the Tiger**

A sound vibration roared through the mountains outside of Angel Grove like a tidal wave of destructive energy, tearing through rock and pulverizing stone.

At the shockwave's center, a white saber with the head of a tiger sculpted on its handle sat stabbed within a large stone. The saber was Byakkoshinken, former weapon of the white Kiba Ranger.

* * *

Zedd stood on his balcony while staring down at the Earth below. He had sensed the energy pulse produced by Byakko, and he recognized it immediately.

"It can't be," Zedd said as he tightened his grip on his staff. "I killed the Tiger Ranger with my bare hands."

"It's _Kiba_ Ranger, sire," Draklith said from behind Zedd.

Zedd extended his hand backward and fired a pulse of energy that knocked Draklith to the ground.

Zedd scanned the mountains around Angel Grove with his visor while searching for the source of the energy wave. Through the red energy emitted by his visor, Zedd spotted Byakko in the mountainside.

"There!" he shouted. Zedd extended his staff towards the Earth and fired a stream of jagged energy that cast a spell on a white tiger in a city zoo. The tiger transformed into a humanoid monster with a plate of silver armor covering its black-striped white fur. The monster was armed with a broad axe.

"Retrieve the saber!" Zedd shouted to his creation.

* * *

Within her cave lair, Trakeena rose to her knees as a pile of rubble slid from her back. "Finster! What was that?!"

"I am not sure, Trakeena," Finster said as he wobbled to her side and helped her to her feet. "But whatever it was, it was very powerful."

"I could tell," Trakeena said. She brushed herself off and pushed Finster aside while walking to her main chamber. She uncovered a small crystal ball and started tapping it on the side with frustration. "I hate these stupid things...work!"

Finster waddled into the room. "Perhaps if I created a monster we could use as a scout."

Trakeena sighed impatiently. "Fine. Get to it…"

* * *

Azrael snapped her eyes open as she sensed the energy pulse from Byakko. She was standing on the rooftops of Angel Grove along with her four Dark Riders.

"That saber," she said to herself as she smiled wickedly. "I must have it…"

She turned to her Riders. "Well? What are you waiting for? Bring me the tiger saber."

The Dark Riders bowed as they leapt across the rooftops in a blur of motion towards the mountains.

* * *

The teens stood in front of Zordon as they faced the Viewing Globe. It showed an image of Byakko in the mountains outside the city.

"What's Byakko doing?" Adam asked.

Billy shook his head. "He emitted a sonic vibration that nearly destroyed the mountains."

Kimberly had her arms crossed over her chest. Seeing Byakko again reminded her of Kou. Tommy placed an arm around her for comfort.

"I believe that Byakkoshinken has chosen another carrier," Zordon said.

"As in a new Kiba Ranger?" Rocky asked.

"Precisely," Zordon said.

Alarms in the Command Chamber started to blare.

"Ay-yi-yi," Alpha said. "Two monsters and the Dark Riders are approaching the tiger saber's location!"

Kimberly shook her head. "Zedd and the others must be after Byakko too."

"Let's get going," Tommy said. "No way any of those clowns are getting that saber."

* * *

The Tiger monster led an army of wolfmen across the rocky mountain slopes. The creatures stopped in their tracks when they heard a voice shout down from a cliff above them.

"Hey fur-brain!" Tommy shouted. "You want that saber, you'll have to go through us!"

"Which won't so much happen," Rocky added.

The four Dark Riders dropped from the sky and landed behind the Tiger and his wolfmen.

"Get in line," a Dark Rider said as the four demons snapped into defensive stances.

A dark howl cut through the air as blur of motion slammed its way through the formation of wolfmen and knocked the Tiger and Dark Riders to their feet. The blur materialized on a cliff facing the rangers.

It was Finster's monster, which appeared as nothing more than a mesh of black muscle covered in white bone with the skeletal head of a wolf.

Rocky shook his head as he looked over the assembled villains. "This is going to get messy."

"Let's take care of business," Tommy said as he readied his braces. "It's morphin time!"

"Chakra ignite, Aura Power!" the teens shouted as energy shimmered around them and they morphed into their armor.

Dragon Ranger leapt down towards the Tiger while arming his Thunder Staff. He swung the weapon diagonally across the monster's chest, knocking the creature backward. He placed his weapon horizontally over his shoulders as Lion Ranger and Tenma Ranger hopped onto opposite sides of the staff and pushed off.

The two Rangers leapt over the Wolfmen and angled their descent towards the Dark Riders while attacking with energy blasts.

"Shining Fury!" Lion Ranger shouted as he extended his hands and fired a sphere of luminescent energy.

"Gravity Well!" Tenma Ranger shouted as he fired a swirling vortex of gravity energy.

Their combined blasts slammed into the Riders and knocked them backward.

Phoenix Ranger leapt towards the pack of Wolfmen as she shouted "Cyclone!" and produced a cyclone of pink energy that knocked the soldiers to their feet.

Kirin Ranger ran towards the Wolf monster while twirling his staff into a fighting position.

The monster fired dark optic blasts that Kirin Ranger deflected with his staff before flipping through the air and snapping off his Kirin Blade, which struck against the monster's chest.

* * *

Azrael held her palm upward as she emitted a holographic image of the battle around the saber. She wrinkled her brow with growing concern, realizing it was unlikely her Riders would be the ones to claim the saber.

She closed her eyes and reached out with her mind, using her psionic abilities to scan the saber. She opened her eyes, and a smile crept across her face as she formulated a plan. "Everyone is going about this the wrong way…perfect…"

Azrael followed the psychic link being broadcast from Byakko, much as it was broadcast to Kou more than a year ago.

The broadcast led to Tommy's younger brother Teddy.

* * *

Dragon Ranger gathered a large sphere of fiery energy between his hands as he shouted "Nova Force!" and snapped the energy blast forward, blasting through the Tiger monster and causing the creature to explode.

Nearby, the Wolf monster used its jaws to bite down on Kirin Ranger's stringed blade and whipped the ranger off his feet.

Phoenix Ranger moved in with her Star Blade and swung the circular weapon down across the Wolf's chest before spinning and striking the creature with a horizontal blow.

The Riders outnumbered Tenma Ranger and Lion Ranger two-to-one, and the Rangers were overpowered by the demon spawn's fast kicks and punches.

Dragon Ranger used his Star Cutter as he dashed forward through a group of Wolfmen, hacking through flesh and bone as he made his way towards Byakko.

He flipped over the last soldier and leapt towards the rock the saber was stuck through. He grabbed Byakko by the handle and ripped the blade free.

"I've got the saber, guys," Dragon Ranger shouted as he outer crescent kicked a wolf soldier that approached him, crushing the creature's skull.

The five Rangers regrouped as the Riders, wolf monster, and remaining Wolfmen ran towards them.

"Let's bomb 'em," Dragon Ranger said.

"Bomber set," the Rangers said as they gathered spheres of cyan-colored energy in their hands. "Kiryoku…bomber!"

They launched their destructive spheres as they combined into one blast that crashed against the villains and exploded. When the smoke from the explosion cleared, the villains saw no sign of the Rangers.

* * *

Twelve-year-old Teddy sparred with his friend Simon at Bear Lake. Simon had spent more than two years as a student of Tommy before enrolling in the Hayate Way school, and Simon had gotten to know Tommy's younger brother during that time as well. The two boys had become especially close while living under the same roof after Shadow Ranger burnt the Oliver home to the ground.

Simon's movements were much more fluid and graceful, whereas Teddy's strikes were more simple and firm.

They didn't get a chance to finish their match before small explosions sparked across the ground around them. They were thrown backward and landed on their tailbones. Azrael appeared in front of them with her daggers in hand.

Simon looked to Teddy. "Your brother really needs to start keeping better company."

"Tell me about it," Teddy said as he rose from the ground and helped Simon to his feet.

"Let's book," Teddy said as the two boys started to run for cover among the trees.

Azrael flipped through the air and landed in front of the two boys. They skid to a halt while losing their balance and falling again.

Azrael smiled with delight as she picked Teddy up by his shirt collar.

"Let me go!" he shouted as he kicked at her and struck against her locked elbows to no avail.

Simon moved in to Azrael's side and snapped a round kick underneath her arm. But she reached backward and slapped Simon away with a simple backhand blow.

Azrael smiled as Teddy continued to struggle. "Go ahead and squirm. It's fitting behavior for bait."

* * *

The Rangers returned to the Command Chamber to see Alpha running around frantically. "Ay-yi-yi-yi-yi!"

"What's wrong, Alpha?" Kimberly asked.

Byakko answered before Alpha had a chance. "Azrael has Teddy!"

"Teddy?!" Tommy asked as he held Byakko up to his face. "As in my brother?"

"Yes," Byakko answered. "She must have found out he was to be the next Kiba Ranger."

"No," Tommy said as he shook his head. "He's not getting involved in this."

Byakko shook slightly with frustration. "He already is!"

"Can you find him?" Tommy asked.

"No…just sense him," Byakko said.

"Billy…" Tommy said as he looked to his friend.

"I'm on it," Billy said as he and Alpha started a search for Teddy via the Command Chamber's scanning systems.

Tommy paced back and forth nervously as they searched for his brother. He refused to accept that he might lose another loved one to the war with evil.

"Got it," Billy said.

"Good work," Tommy said as he walked over to his friend.

Billy shook his head. "No need to thank me. They're not exactly hiding. Just the opposite in fact."

Billy pulled up an image on the viewing globe that the five teens turned to see. The image was focused in on the middle of a plaza at the center of the city's main business district. Azrael was blasting everything with black lightning as Teddy stood behind her while bound to a post by chains.

"It's a trap," Adam said.

"Never matters," Tommy said as he readied his morphers. "Let's go."

* * *

The five teens ran to the plaza and snapped into fighting stances as they faced Azrael.

"Let him go!" Tommy shouted.

"Haven't you learned by now that demands like that never work," Azrael said as she stood in a fighting stance with her daggers held at the ready.

Tommy readied his morphers. "I don't suppose you'll be different for a change…it's morphin time!"

"Chakra ignite, Aura power!" Energy shimmered around them as they morphed into their standard suits of armor.

Azrael held out her hand as a crystal ball appeared that hovered in midair. Inside the ball appeared a cluster of flames. "You should recognize this, Lion Ranger."

"What…?" Lion Ranger replied.

Azrael grabbed the crystal ball, and a stream of flames shot out and circled around Teddy before sucking him in.

"NO!" Dragon Ranger shouted.

"Your little tiger has just gone to Hell," Azrael said with a crooked smile. "If you want him back, you'll have to fight your way out."

The crystal pulsed with energy as a dark gateway appeared to the side of Azrael.

Byakko spoke while in Dragon Ranger's hand. "We have to follow!"

"You're going to pay for this," Dragon Ranger said. "Count on it."

Azrael laughed. "Yes, yes…in you go…"

The Rangers energized and leapt into the dark portal.

* * *

The Rangers slowly pulled themselves to their feet. They were in a barren desert of black ash that stretched out and met with the blood-red sky in the horizon. Wind howled across the landscape, lifting up small patches of dust that whirled through the air.

"Byakko?" Dragon Ranger asked as he held the saber. "Can you sense Teddy?"

"Yes," Byakko answered. "But I don't know where he is."

Phoenix Ranger shook her head. "How are we supposed to find him when we don't even know where we are?"

Kirin Ranger did a quick survey of his surroundings as the wind became more violent. "Judging from Adam's experiences when rescuing Kujaku, and myth, I'd say we're in one of the outer circles of Hell."

Tenma Ranger nodded. "Second circle."

The Rangers looked to Tenma Ranger, surprised at his knowledge of the subject. He simply shrugged. "I do read, ya know…"

"Let's just start moving," Dragon Ranger said as the gusts of winds increased in intensity, blowing piles of ashes across the air. "This storm doesn't seem like it's going to let up any time soon."

* * *

The Rangers made it to the edge of the desert, which ended at a steep cliff looking over a valley that stretched miles below. The valley was filled with dirt-covered ice that floated amidst muddy lakes. A single dark cloud stretched over the valley and spun like a whirlpool as it rained hail down upon the ground.

"I don't suppose there's any way around," Tenma Ranger said.

The five Rangers heard screeching noises coming from the skies, and they looked up to see three winged beasts of black ice fly from the dark cloud. The beats opened their jaws and fired volleys of razor sharp ice along streams of sub-zero energy.

"Ki!" Dragon Ranger shouted as the five Rangers extended their hands and projected an invisible force shield that the ice blasts slammed against. The force of the impact slammed the Rangers backward as they slid across the ground.

One of the ice dragons swooped down and picked up Phoenix Ranger with its claws before angling around and flying back towards the dark cloud.

"Kimberly!" Dragon Ranger shouted as fiery energy swirled around his right hand and he leapt towards the beast.

The second ice dragon snuck up behind Dragon Ranger and slammed against his back. Dragon Ranger fell to the ground as the ice dragon swooped down to finish him off.

"Magna Blast!" Dragon Ranger shouted as he extended his hands, producing a wave of heat and fiery lances of energy that shattered the ice dragon to pieces.

Nearby on the cliff, Lion Ranger, Tenma Ranger, and Kirin Ranger jumped clear of the ice dragon's sub zero blasts as they slammed against the ground, kicking up a large cloud of dust that clouded the Rangers' vision.

Lion Ranger struggled to see through his helmet, but he was too distracted by the clouds of ash and didn't notice the third dragon swoop towards him and grab a hold with its claws. The dragon flew off through the air and carried Lion Ranger towards the cloud.

"Adam!" Tenma Ranger shouted as he and Dragon Ranger ran to the edge of the cliff to try and stop the dragon. They were too late. By the time they reached the end of the cliff, the beast was out of range. Kirin Ranger caught up with them after a moment.

"Now what?" Tenma Ranger asked.

Dragon Ranger shook his head. "I have no idea."

* * *

The two ice beasts flew across the whirlpool cloud, using its force to gain momentum and travel to the center of the valley before swooping back down towards the ground. They approached a castle of towering spikes that appeared to be made of black ice surrounded by pools and streams of mud.

The two beasts entered the top level of the castle while carrying Lion Ranger and Phoenix Ranger.

* * *

Lion Ranger and Phoenix Ranger were thrown to the ground within a cavern of black ice. They rose to their feet as they looked upon a throne of the same material. Upon the throne sat a woman dressed in a dark gown that matched her dry mangled hair. She had solid, deep blue eyes with no pupils or white, and her skin was pale with specs of frost.

She was leaning back in her throne nonchalantly while bending a knee back and resting her chin and hands upon it. She smiled at the Rangers.

A creature that resembled a three-headed dog with spiked-black fur, only twice the size of a human, lied next to her throne.

"Welcome to my little corner of the underworld," she said. "I'm sure you'll fit right in."

"Why did you bring us here?" Lion Ranger asked.

"And what have you done with the others?" Phoenix Ranger added.

"I'll ask the questions, if you don't mind," she said as she placed her leg back down and leaned slightly forward. "I'm not exactly known for my fighting forces, but what I am known for is knowledge. Knowledge can be power, too."

"Who are you?" Lion Ranger asked.

"Lady Freelyn." She stood and descended her throne while placing her hand on the center head of the black beast. "I am ruler of the Circadyn Clan here in the Third Circle. This is Cerebus…"

She gently pet the creature's center head as it purred a low rumbling noise with delight. "Don't mistake him for a gentle creature. He is the guardian of the Circadyn gate."

Her gaze drifted to Lion Ranger as a crooked smile spread across her face. "You're familiar with the gatekeepers, Warrior of Light. The Shadow Clan was quite displeased when you slayed the keeper of their gates."

"I'm sure they've gotten over it," Lion Ranger said.

"Not likely," Freelyn said. "The Shadow, and all clans of the Seventh Circle, tend to hold grudges. They're murderers, war makers, violent beings with a strong lust for blood."

"Evil is evil," Lion Ranger said.

Freelyn tilted her head back and laughed. "You think you understand evil? Do you know what kind of souls clutter my grounds? The gluttons. That's right…over indulgers. Can you believe that?"

She laughed again as she shook her head. "No, we are not evil, Ranger. We are victims. I was born here as a victim, and for countless eons, the members of the Lower Circles have crossed here to torment us in an effort to expand their territory."

"What does this have to do with us?" Phoenix Ranger asked. "Why did you bring us here?"

"As I said," Freelyn said. "I have information. I sensed your presence here as soon as you set foot in the Second Circle…we don't get visitors often, you see…at least not live ones. It didn't take long for me to piece together why you were here."

"Where is he?" Phoenix Ranger asked.

"The boy is being held by the Shadow Clan in the Lower Circles," Freelyn said. "If you try to reach him by conventional means, you will most certainly die."

"Can you tell us how to get to him?" Phoenix Ranger asked.

"For a price," Freelyn said.

"What kind of price?" Lion Ranger asked.

"A simple one," Freelyn said. "Slay the king of the Shadow Realm."

"We won't do your dirty work," Lion Ranger said.

"You'll have to if you want to save the boy," Freelyn said as a sly grin spread across her face. "I'll send Cerebus to escort you to the entryway into the lower levels. The gate will take you directly to the Sixth Circle. You'll have to face the Shadow's recent gatekeeper there before proceeding into the Seventh. It is there, among the pools of hot blood, burning sand, and black trees, that you will find the boy."

"What about the others?" Phoenix Ranger asked. "What have you done with them?"

"Nothing," Freelyn said. "And I've lost sight of them as well. Someone else must have found them. Like I said, we don't get many visitors who walk and breathe."

"Why should we trust you?" Lion Ranger asked while trying to hide the uneasiness he felt when staring into her cold blue eyes.

"You don't have much of a choice," Freelyn said matter of factly.

Lion Ranger didn't want to admit it, but she was right.

* * *

Beyond the fiery pits that lined the entryways into the lower regions of the underworld, and past the lakes of boiling blood guarded by demonic Centaurs, lied the barren wasteland of the Shadow Clan's realm within the Seventh Circle. The castle was tall and obsidian, nearly blending in with the black sky and ground of onyx. Leafless, decaying trees of black tangled wood dotted the landscape.

Xeria paced back and forth within the castle's gloomy brick dungeon as she watched Teddy, bound to a stone pillar by chains, with growing curiosity.

Teddy was scared. He tried to snap off a witty remark, using his humor to hide his fear as the rangers were known to do. But whenever he opened his mouth, his voice froze in his throat. He wasn't just scared. He was in Hell. He was terrified.

Xeria stopped pacing and shook her head. She had waves of curly black hair flowing down to her waste, and she wore two black pieces of leather that went across her chest in a v-formation. She wore silver bands across her upper arms. Her skin was tan and her eyes like never-ending black voids.

"I've never seen a mortal before," she said.

"Maybe you should get out more," Teddy managed the courage to say.

Xeria wrinkled her brow with confusion. "Out where?"

Teddy shook his head.

"You are such a strange creature," Xeria said with fascination as she stepped closer to Teddy.

_Yeah, I'm the strange one, _Teddy thought sarcastically to himself.

The rear doors to the dungeon boomed open as a towering man with reptilian features strode into the room. He was dressed in black plate armor that covered his chest and lower torso. He wore bands around his forearms and ankles that were crafted from silver. His skin was scaled and tinted blue gray. His forehead was ridged outward with small bony spikes outlining the curves. He had four eyes, each solid black. His name was Xeracon.

Xeracon stepped forward towards Teddy and wrapped his massive three-fingered hand around the boy's throat. "Who are you, whelp? How dare you invade my domain?!"

Teddy struggled for air as he answered. "Not exactly…my choice…"

He released his grip on Teddy and stared into the boy's eyes. "You were sent here?"

Teddy nodded, trying to hide his fear.

"By who?"

"Azrael," Teddy answered.

The scaly creature wrinkled his bony brow as he turned to face Xeria.

"Why would your sister summon such a fleshling to our realm?" the being asked.

Xeria shook her head, not reacting to the being's anger at all. "I do not know, father. She was never easy to understand."

Xeracon flared his nostrils as he shook his head. "No…she was not. We will keep the fleshling here until you contact your sister and find out why he was brought here."

"Yes father," Xeria said as her gaze drifted back to Teddy, causing a chill to creep up his spine.

* * *

Tommy awoke on a cold damp floor within a dark pit nearly pitch black. He rubbed the back of his bruised head as he slowly rose to his knees.

He barely remembered what had happened. He had started a trek into the valley along with Rocky and Billy to track down Adam and Kimberly. Somewhere along the way, they had apparently blacked out.

As soon as Tommy stood he heard slithering noises surround him from several directions. A gigantic snake-like creature covered in spikes towered into view as it slithered forward and sprang to strike Tommy. He reacted on instinct.

"Fire Wave!" he shouted as he slammed his fist towards the ground and produced a wave of fire that tore through the ground and exploded underneath the snake, sending the creature flying backward.

He heard hissing from behind him and turned to see two more snakes snap towards him. Tommy leapt backwards while extending his hands and shouting "Star Fire!"

He launched a comet of flame that exploded against the two creatures.

In the distance, he saw flashes of blue light that he recognized as Rocky's gravity blasts.

"Is that you, Rocky?" Tommy shouted as he fired a fire stream that tore through another snake.

"Not for long if these damn things don't stop trying to eat me!" Rocky shouted.

"Guys!" they heard Billy's voice shout. "They seem to be coming from below ground. I suggest finding a way up."

"Blast upward," Tommy shouted. "Use your ki to deflect any falling debris."

"Isn't that kinda risky?" Rocky asked.

"Yes," Tommy said simply.

The three fired upwards, and a rocky ceiling collapsed around them. They used invisible shields of ki to deflect the falling debris. Pale light crept into the pit from the opening, and the snake creatures slithered away from the light as if it caused them great pain.

The three rangers regrouped in the center of the pit as they stared up at the opening far above them.

"We can probably reach when morphed," Tommy said as he readied his braces.

"Aura Power!" the three teens shouted as their armor shimmered around them.

The Rangers energized and leapt up through the opening. They landed in a circular room lined with gray stone pillars and decaying brick walls, covered with dark green moss.

"Where the Hell…literally…" Tenma Ranger said as the three looked around.

A voice came from behind the three Rangers as they turned to see a dark figure step out from behind a column. "I must say, I am impressed. No one has ever escaped the snake pits."

His body was covered with a black cape. His skin was pasty white, and his eyes were solid red. His dark hair was slicked back across his head.

The Rangers snapped into fighting stances.

"Who are you, and what have you do with the others," Dragon Ranger demanded.

"Your two teammates?" the being asked as he arced an eyebrow. "They are no where near here. Still in the Third Circle. As for my identity, I am Mordanthos. I rule the Thaimoc Clan here in the Eighth Circle."

"You're not exactly a pleasant host," Tenma Ranger said.

"The snake pit was necessary to see if you were fit for the task before you," Mordanthos said.

"And what might that be?" Dragon Ranger asked.

A snake-like grin spread across his face. "The destruction of the Shadow Clan."

The man slowly stuck out his pale bony arm from his cloak and held his palm up. An image appeared between his long, neatly trimmed nails. It was an image of Teddy. "They have this small mortal in their holding. You and your two companions arrived shortly after him. I assume you want him liberated from the underworld or destroyed. Either way, you'll have to face the Shadow to do so."

"Tell us how to get there," Dragon Ranger said.

"But of course," Mordanthos said. "And I will not send you alone. "I will arrange for a group of Serpent-men and my most prized warrior to accompany you."

"We'd rather go alone," Dragon Ranger said.

"No," Mordanthos said. "You are far too valuable to be wasted. You will need support."

"Then what?" Kirin Ranger asked. "What do you expect after we defeat the Shadow?"

"You'll be free to go, of course," Mordanthos said.

Dragon Ranger didn't like the idea of being used as a tool at all, but he saw little choice. He had to rescue his brother. He would face any obstacles as they came along.

"Fine," Dragon Ranger said. "Just show us the way in."

* * *

Mordanthos entered his private chambers to speak with his warrior alone. The soldier appeared amphibious and stood seven-feet tall. His scales were like armor and tinted with various shades of gold and silver. Two long blades extended from his forearms and curved backward towards his shoulders.

"Lead them to the Shadow," Mordanthos said with a sly grin. "After they've destroyed the Clan, kill them."

**To be continued…**


	15. Through Hell

**Through Hell**

Lion Ranger braced himself as he and Phoenix Ranger shot like a pair of comets through a tunnel of fire and brimstone. Cerebus had escorted them to the gate into Hell's lower levels, surprisingly without any tricks, and the two Rangers had entered only to be throttled forward out of control.

The tunnel came to an end as the Rangers were shot onto a cliff of brimstone and went skidding across its ashes. Lion Ranger recognized the area immediately from when he entered the Shadow World to save Kujaku's soul. The burning sands and rising flames around them fit his stereotypical version of Hell almost exactly.

"Is this it?" Phoenix Ranger asked as she stood ready to defend herself from an attack at a moment's notice.

Lion Ranger nodded. "I'm not sure where the gatekeeper is though. He has to be close by…"

As if on cue, a large humanoid black dragon sprang up from a pool of flame and landed in front of the two Rangers while grasping onto a pair of double-edged swords. The creature shouted at the two Rangers in a tongue they didn't understand, and then the monster dashed forward with a powerful swoop from its wings.

The Rangers jumped cleared and barely managed to avoid the quick swings of the gatekeeper's massive blades.

Phoenix Ranger extended her hand. "Cyclone!" she shouted while summoning a tornado of pink energy that swirled around the creature.

The cyclone held the monster steady, long enough for Lion Ranger to move in. He swung his fist towards the creature. "Hand of Fate!" he shouted while firing a pale green energy blast that slammed against the creature's chest.

The dragon was forced back a few steps before opening his jaw and exhaling a massive torrent of black flame. The blast struck Lion Ranger in the chest and blasted him off of the cliff as he fell towards the pit of fire below.

* * *

Dragon Ranger, Tenma Ranger, and Kirin Ranger followed the serpent-men through the barren wasteland of the Seventh Circle. Mordanthos' warrior Thrax took the point.

"How much further?" Dragon Ranger asked.

"I refuse to keep track of our mileage, mortal," Thrax said as he continued forward. "You'll know when we arrive."

Before Dragon Ranger could snap back a comment, they heard the stampeding noises of thunderous hooves in the distance. Across the barren landscape, and among the twisted black trees, charged a cavalry of demonic, dark-purple horses with manes of black flame and blood-red eyes. Creatures that appeared as nothing but muscle tissue covered in Greco-roman style armor rode the horses while carrying various swords and axes.

In the center of the demonic formation rode a towering figure with red fire streaming from his eye sockets and open jaw. He was mostly skeletal with a few patches of muscle tissue.

"Alexander…" Thrax said through clenched teeth as he extended his arm blades.

"As in Alexander the Great?" Tenma Ranger asked as he and the others assumed fighting stances.

Thrax nodded as the demonic forces continued their advance. "He was not content with being trapped beneath boiling blood with the rest of the damned. He sold his soul to the service of the Atalok Clan and has been a plague to the Seventh Circle ever since."

Thrax craned his head backwards and barked several commands to his soldiers. The serpent-men readied their slender blades and charged forward.

Dragon Ranger looked to his teammates. "Energy attacks. Throw them off guard."

Kirin Ranger crackled with yellow energy as he extended his hands and shouted "Time Crisis!" A yellow distortion wave tore through Alexander's left flank.

"Gravity Well!" Tenma Ranger shouted as he unleashed a torrent of blue gravimetric energy that ripped through the center of the army's formation.

"Nova Force!" Dragon Ranger shouted as he hurled a destructive sphere of fiery energy that detonated among the army's right flank.

The three Rangers charged in towards the disarrayed soldiers while alongside the serpent-men.

"Tenma Screw Kick!" Tenma Ranger shouted as he screw kicked a soldier from its horse. Tenma Ranger landed behind the purple beast as a dozen foot soldiers charged towards him with their swords drawn. He flipped one soldier over his shoulder before snapping out a sidekick against another villain's face.

Dragon Ranger threw himself against a group of soldiers, fighting and kicking his way through as he moved closer to Alexander.

* * *

Teddy came to the realization that Xeria was quite young and more interested in learning from him than causing any actual harm. Of course, he knew he couldn't say the same of her father.

This realization slackened Teddy's fear when he was with Xeria.

"They're coming for you," Xeria said as she watched for a reaction from Teddy. "Are they your siblings?"

"One of them is," Teddy said.

Xeria nodded and looked down as she thought for a second. "Are the rest his army? Or do they simply owe him a blood debt?"

Teddy shook his friends. "They're his friends."

Xeria nodded, and Teddy doubted that she understood.

"Do you have friends?" Teddy asked.

"I have a sister," Xeria said. "But she crossed over to the mortal realm."

"Azrael?" Teddy asked.

Xeria nodded, and Teddy could have sworn he saw a look of sorrow in her eyes. "She received the calling from a mortal sorceress, and she answered. She found her existence here too dull. She left me alone with father…"

"I see," Teddy said. "What do you think of existence here?"

Xeria stared ahead blankly as she shook her head. "I don't know. I don't know if I have a place. A purpose."

"Everyone has a purpose," Teddy said. "You just have to find it."

Xeria arched an eyebrow with interest. "How?"

"Follow your heart," Teddy said. "At least that's what my mother is always saying…"

Xeria nodded as she stared off thoughtfully.

_Hurry up, Tommy…_Teddy thought. _This is just too crazy._

* * *

Lion Ranger unsheathed his Thunder Sword and Star Cutter and drove the two blades through the rock face to stop his fall. He hung from his swords as the dragon-like Gatekeeper leaned over the cliff above with a predatory grin on its face.

Lion Ranger used all his might and Kiryoku to spring up off his blades and rising kick the Gatekeeper upside the jaw as he flipped over the demon and landed behind the creature.

While it was still dazed from the attack, the two Rangers struck.

"Shining Fury!" Lion Ranger shouted as he extended his hands and launched a sphere of pale-green light.

"Tempest winds!" Phoenix Ranger shouted as she summoned a powerful gust of wind. The two blasts slammed into the dragon and sent the creature plummeting towards the pits below.

The two Rangers stood at the side of the cliff and looked down.

"Think he's finished?" Phoenix Ranger asked.

"Let's hope," Lion Ranger said. "Come on…"

The two continued on their trek.

* * *

Tenma Ranger was surrounded by soldiers as he tornado kicked a demon in front of him, then swept the legs out from another.

"This is nuts," he said as he crescent kicked another soldier to the ground, then elbowed a demon behind him.

Thrax used his elbow blade to decapitate a soldier nearby. "Shut up and fight, fleshling. The battlefield is no place for mindless rabble."

Dragon Ranger leapt over a line of soldiers and flying sidekicked Alexander off his demon horse.

The damned warrior rose to his feet and pulled out a double-edged sword as he charged towards Dragon Ranger.

"The silent type," Dragon Ranger said as he stood in a defensive stance. "I can deal with that…"

Alexander swung his blade horizontally towards Dragon Ranger's head, but the Ranger outer crescent kicked the blade away before knifehanding the demon in the throat and slamming a sidekick against his chest.

Alexander counter attacked with a pair of optic blasts that exploded against Dragon Ranger's armor and sent him crashing to the ground.

Dragon Ranger rolled backwards onto his knees and extended his hands while shouting "Star Fire!" and launching a comet of flame that crashed harmlessly against Alexander's armor as the demon smiled.

"Great," Dragon Ranger mumbled as he rose to his feet and assumed a fighting stance.

* * *

Lion Ranger and Phoenix Ranger walked along a rocky path that ran through vast pools of boiling blood.

"This is not at all pleasant," Phoenix Ranger said.

"It's Hell," Lion Ranger said as they moved forward.

They heard a stampeding noise as they turned to see three demonic Centaurs appear through puffs of smoke and charge towards them while carrying spears.

"Company…" Lion Ranger said.

The three creatures tossed their spears as the Rangers unsheathed their Thunder Swords and deflected the weapons away while leaping forward.

Lion Ranger leapt over a Centaur while kicking the creature in the back and flipping over him. He landed behind the demon and turned while shouting "Hand of Fate!" and firing a pale-green blast of light that tore through the beast's chest.

Two more Centaurs appeared in its place as Phoenix Ranger and Lion Ranger regrouped while standing back to back.

"Shining Fury!"

"Tempest Wind!"

For every Centaur the Rangers struck down, two or three more appeared as the two Rangers were quickly surrounded.

"We can't keep this up forever," Phoenix Ranger said as she extended her hand and fired a Ki blast that sent one of the creature's splashing into a pool of boiling blood. The hands of the damned reached up from the pools to drag the beast down to their depths.

The Centaurs were charged with keeping souls beneath the pools, and they were despised by those whose fate it was to live in boiling blood for an eternity.

"I have an idea," Lion Ranger said as he placed his right hand within his left palm, and the lion eyes on his helmet flashed. "Heaven Illusion Star, Illusion Mask!"

Lion Ranger created a massive illusion of hundreds of souls climbing from the pools of blood. The centaurs reacted on instinct as they moved to attack the illusions.

"Let's go," Lion Ranger said. "Before they figure things out…"

The two Rangers ran past the illusions as fast as they could, escaping the notice of the centaur guardians.

* * *

Xeria's dragon-like father, Xeracon, paced back and forth across the floor of his private chamber within the castle of the Shadow Clan. His wings were folded upward, a sign of irritation.

His three advisors stood behind him, each concealed by dark cloaks and hoods.

"Nothing has ever crossed the Pools of Blood, and they're older than time itself!" Xeracon shouted. "How is it these mortals passed the centaurs?"

The advisors whispered in unison. "The Ranger armored in green is an Angel of Light. No mortal on Earth has his power over night."

"An Angel of Light?" Xeracon asked as he turned to face his advisors. "What of the girl?"

"Her heart breathes with Phoenix flame," the advisors said. "Power cosmic flows through her veins."

"The Phoenix?" Xeracon said in disbelief as his wings tensed. "What of the three who are defeating the army of Alexander?"

"The one in red is a master of Power. He will save mankind in their darkest hour," the advisors said. "The one clad in blue is a powerful healer, though his gift is untapped. The yellow Kirin is a Shaper of things."

Xeracon's muscles rippled with rage. A Master, an Angel of Light, The Phoenix, A Healer, the Shaper…all in his domain.

"The end is almost near…" Xeracon said softly.

* * *

Alexander's sword burst into flame as he swung the blade towards Dragon Ranger's head.

The Red Ranger snapped an outer crescent kick against the demon's wrist, knocking the blade away before knife-hand chopping the warrior in the throat. He followed with a jump reverse sidekick that slammed against Alexander's chest and almost sent him tumbling off balance.

The demonic warrior recovered and spun around while charging a blast of energy around his fist. He swung his fiery fist towards Dragon Ranger's faceplate.

Dragon Ranger reached out and caught the blow with his palm before bringing his other hand around and striking Alexander's locked elbow, and snapping it. Dragon Ranger followed with a backfist across the demon's face, and a sidekick against his chest.

Alexander fell to the ground as Dragon Ranger stepped back into a fighting stance. "You about done yet?"

Alexander rose from the ground and dashed forward while extending his sword like a spear.

"Guess not," Dragon Ranger said as he ran towards the demon. He flipped over Alexander while grabbing onto his head and twisting, snapping the creature's neck. He landed behind Alexander as the demon turned and swung his sword horizontally across Dragon Ranger's chest, causing sparks to fly upon impact.

Dragon Ranger spun with the blow while snapping a reverse hook kick that slammed against the side of Alexander's head.

"Stay down," Dragon Ranger shouted in frustration as he slammed his fist against the demon's face. The Ranger unsheathed his Thunder Sword and Star Cutter as he charged forward.

Alexander swung his blade down horizontally towards the Ranger's head, but Dragon Ranger energized his sabers with crimson energy as he swung in an 'x' pattern, shattering the demon's sword and decapitating him at the same time. Alexander's body dissolved before it hit the ground.

Dragon Ranger lowered his weapons and surveyed the wide battlefield to see Tenma Ranger and Kirin Ranger, along with Thrax, round up and destroy the last few members of the army.

"It's been a while since I've said this," Tenma Ranger said as Dragon Ranger walked towards him, "but did that actually just happen?"

"Fool," Thrax said as he pushed Tenma Ranger aside and began walking forward.

"I'm really starting to like that guy," Tenma Ranger said sarcastically.

"I don't think the feeling is mutual, pal," Dragon Ranger said. "Now come on…let's go find my brother."

* * *

Lion Ranger and Phoenix Ranger stood on a black rocky cliff looking down into a barren valley where the Shadow's castle stretched into the dark skies of Hell.

"This must be their castle," Lion Ranger said.

Phoenix Ranger nodded. "How are we going to get in?"

Lion Ranger shook his head. "I don't know. Let's go have a closer look."

* * *

Xeracon watched through a swirling vortex of black flame as Lion Ranger and Phoenix Ranger slid down the cliffside into the valley.

"The stupidity of the fleshlings will be their downfall," Xeracon said. "Their stealth skills are impressive, and would succeed…if their powers didn't signal their presence like a giant flare everywhere they went."

He closed his eyes and reached out with his senses to his massive army of Wraiths, the creatures once summoned by Levina.

"Go, my dark soldiers," Xeracon said. "Go forward and make the mortals remain here on a more permanent basis."

* * *

Lion Ranger and Phoenix Ranger crept forward through a grove of dead and twisted black trees as they moved further into the valley and closer to the castle.

They came to a halt as dozens of shadows dropped from the sky, taking the shape of Wraiths as they leapt forward and attacked.

"Wraiths!" Lion Ranger shouted as he charged his right fist with energy. "Hand of Fate!" He launched a stream of pale-green light that sliced through several soldiers before their attacks could connect.

Phoenix Ranger stood with her back towards Lion Ranger as she extended her hands and shouted "Tempest Winds!" summoning a powerful blast that knocked the soldiers backward.

More Wraiths dropped from the sky as Lion Ranger twirled his staff and ran into the fray. Phoenix Ranger readied her two Star Blades as she ran in formation behind him.

Lion Ranger spun forward while slamming his staff against a Wraith's chest, then jump hook kicked the soldier across the face. Another Wraith closed on his right as he jammed the end of his weapon against that soldier's neck.

Phoenix Ranger leapt onto Lion Ranger's shoulders and pushed off, making her landing while cutting through a Wraith's chest vertically, then spinning forward while decapitating another demon soldier.

"Star Blade…" she shouted as the weapons vibrated with pink energy. "Lightning strike!" She twirled the blades in a circle before skipping forward and cutting down three soldiers with a single strike.

The two Rangers slowly inched their way towards the castle, but Wraiths kept dropping from the sky in frightening numbers to block their path.

Phoenix Ranger tossed her blades forward like boomerangs as they struck down several groups of demons before returning to her hand.

A larger shadow slammed onto the ground in front of the two Rangers, creating a massive shockwave that knocked them from their feet.

The shadow took shape. It was Xeracon.

"You don't seem to have tapped into your full potential yet," the demon lord said with a fierce grin. "Good…"

He extended his hands and fired a massive bolt of black lightning that exploded against the Rangers' armor.

* * *

On the other side of the Shadow's castle, Dragon Ranger, Tenma Ranger, and Lion Ranger stood alongside Thrax on a cliff looking down into the dark valley below.

"We have arrived," Thrax growled.

The group noticed streaks of green light and swirls of pink energy coming from the other side of the castle.

"Is that who I think it is?" Tenma Ranger asked.

"Let's go," Dragon Ranger said as he flipped forward into the valley.

* * *

Xeria gave up her pacing and sat in front of Teddy while leaning forward on her knees. She stared at him silently.

Teddy sighed and shook his head. "Don't you…do something?"

"I'm contemplating," she said.

"Contemplating what?" Teddy asked, realizing he'd regret doing so.

"You're pleasing to the eye," she said. "Perhaps father would let me keep you."

"I'm barely a teenager," Teddy said as the fear returned to his throat.

Xeria smiled as she stood and walked over to Teddy. He resisted, but she grabbed the back of his forehead and pulled him close, kissing him full on the mouth.

* * *

Lion Ranger sprang to his knees and extended his arms while shouting "Shining Fury!"

Xeracon ducked under the blast and extended his hand, palm open, as daggers of silver energy launched out and cut across the two Rangers' armor.

"I must say," Xeracon said. "I am quite disappointed."

A sphere of crimson energy slammed against Xeracon's back, sending him catapulting through the air. Dragon Ranger, Tenma Ranger, and Kirin Ranger arrived and started kicking and punching their way through the Wraiths.

The five regrouped and assumed fighting stances as they turned to face Xeracon.

"Blast you!" Xeracon said as he rose back to his feet.

The Rangers each assumed their individual poses.

"Dragon Ranger! Heaven Fire Star, Red!"

"Lion Ranger! Heaven Illusion Star, Green!"

"Tenma Ranger! Heaven Gravity Star, Blue!"

"Kirin Ranger! Heaven Time Star, Yellow!"

"Phoenix Ranger! Heaven Wind Star, Pink!"

Dragon Ranger brought his left fist to the right side of his chest. "Power of the stars…" He extended his right hand into the sky. "…brought down."

"Heaven Star Task Force, Power Rangers!" They shouted together in a voice that caused Hell itself to tremble.

The Wraiths gathered around Xeracon as he stood in between the Rangers and his castle. "This is my domain," Xeracon growled. "Those that-"

"Can it!" Dragon Ranger shouted as he unsheathed his Twin Dragon Swords. "We're getting back my brother, and you're going down."

The Rangers readied their Thunder Gems and shouted "Armor up!"

…but nothing happened.

Kirin Ranger shook his head. "We must not be able to access our power armor from here."

Xeracon flashed the Rangers a predatory grin. "Pity…" He leaned forward while firing four optic pulses of dark energy that slammed the Rangers backward as the Wraiths moved in to attack.

Dragon Ranger rose to his feet while spinning and slicing a Wraith through the chest horizontally with his blades. He began slashing through the incoming soldiers as he remembered something he'd been told by the mages of Eltar as well as the Ancient.

"Guys," Dragon Ranger said as he crescent kicked a soldier away and then finished the Wraith off with a diagonal chop from his blade. "We may not have our armor, but I bet we can still use our armor attacks. They're just spells…"

Dragon Ranger swung his blades horizontally in opposite directions while cutting through three Wraiths. He then looked towards Xeracon while placing the handles of his blades together as they started to pulse with crimson energy.

"Wildfire Flare!" he shouted as he swung his weapon diagonally, producing a massive blade of energy that tore through countless Wraiths as it ripped apart the ground and slammed against Xeracon. The demon king braced himself as the energy blade tore up the ground around him and passed over him, ripping off most of his scales.

"Sweet," Tenma Ranger said as he readied his Thunder Staff. He spun the staff around like a helicopter blade as he shouted "Iron Rock Crusher!"

The staff vibrated with cyan energy as Tenma Ranger struck the end of the weapon to the ground. The staff emitted a dome-like energy wave that ripped through the ground, tossing up debris and tearing through Wraiths as it moved in front of the Shadow King and exploded with a burst of blinding blue energy.

Xeracon leapt to escape the blast, but the shockwave slammed into him and knocked him from the air as Lion Ranger moved in with his Thunder Sword.

The sword pulsed with pale-green light as Lion Ranger shouted "Lightning Bolt, strike!"

The Ranger swung his blade horizontally as it emitted a curving stream of brilliant energy that slammed against Xeracon, taking out a massive number of Wraiths in the process.

Phoenix Ranger shifted her aim to the remaining soldiers blocking the route to the castle, and she formed her Celestial bow of energy and shouted "Arrow Shockwave!"

She fired an arrow of fiery-golden energy that slammed against the ground, producing a massive explosion that ripped through the soldiers like a cyclone of pure destructive energy.

Xeracon rose to his feet and readied a bolt of black lightning in his hands as he looked towards Phoenix Ranger. He never had a chance to strike.

Kirin Ranger aimed the end of his staff towards the villain while shouting "Super Wave Smasher!"

The end of his staff produced a massive distortion wave that tore through the villain.

The light from the various explosions and attacks slowly dissolved, and the only thing the Rangers saw before them was scorched ground, ash, and small rising columns of smoke where the Wraiths had once stood.

The Rangers caught their breaths, fatigued by the energies they had exhausted in battle.

Before they could move forward, a giant form of Xeracon rose from the ashes, larger than any monster the Rangers had faced, including the towering Daijinnryu.

"Apparently that trick works here too," Tenma Ranger said.

Kirin Ranger inspected his Thunder Gem. "We can't summon our zords from here…"

"Great," Dragon Ranger said as Xeracon looked down upon the Rangers, opening his mouth while firing a massive wave of black flame.

The resulting explosion leveled the surrounding area as the Rangers were blasted away from one another.

"Those that challenge the power of the Shadow meet a fate worse than death!" Xeracon shouted as he prepared a massive bolt of electric energy between his hands.

The Rangers regrouped just as the giant demon hurled the blast forward.

"Ki!" Dragon Ranger shouted as they extended their hands, erecting a force field of energy that blocked most of the blast, causing another massive explosion in the process.

Xeracon laughed, a rumbling roar that echoed through Hell. "Do not struggle. Your destruction is inevitable."

Dragon Ranger rose back to his feet, despite the near crippling fatigue coursing through his body. He refused to die, because doing so would be giving his own brother a death sentence.

"Guys…" he said. "Give me your power…"

"Tommy," Kirin Ranger said. "You can't form the Inferno."

"I won't need it," Dragon Ranger said. "Just do it, guys…"

The Rangers pulled out their Thunder Gems…

"Heaven Gravity Star!"

"Heaven Illusion Star!"

"Heaven Time Star!"

"Heaven Wind Star!"

The four Rangers radiated with energy that streaked from their gems and slammed through Dragon Ranger as he began to pulse with power.

He bent his knees and sprang upward, jetting through the air as a comet of fiery white-and-red energy formed around him. "Heaven Fire Star!" he shouted as he streaked towards Xeracon's head while holding his two fists outward.

"Rage of Inferno!" he shouted as his flame intensified, and he ripped through Xeracon's skull, causing a brilliant flash of white energy that vaporized the villain. The Rangers below had to shield their eyes from the blast.

Dragon Ranger collapsed to the ground, exhausted from handling so much energy. The other Rangers were fatigued as well, but unfortunately, their battle wasn't over.

Thrax appeared behind them, after having taken shelter during the majority of the battle. He activated his arm blades as he stalked towards the Rangers and laughed.

"Thank you, Rangers. Now that Xeracon is out of the way, nothing can stop my people from ruling all of Hell!"

Thrax swung his arm blade horizontally, emitting an energy blade that exploded across the Rangers' armor.

* * *

Xeria watched her father's death through a viewscreen of fire and wrinkled her brow as her face turned red with anger. She snapped her head around to face Teddy.

"Why?" she asked as she stalked towards him. "Why did your brother kill my father? Answer me?!"

"He attacked first," Teddy said, taking a moment to notice how calm he was being.

Xeria held up her hands, and Teddy's bindings suddenly snapped off. Before he could move, she reached out and grabbed his throat. She tossed the boy backward, and he slammed against the wall before falling to the ground.

"You mortals are a plague!" she shouted as she dashed forward and extended her hands outward like claws.

Teddy rose to his knees and assumed a defensive stance. He sidestepped out of Xeria's way and slammed a knife-hand blow against her neck, but she seemed to barely feel the blow as she turned and slammed the back of her palm across Teddy's face. Teddy was slammed off his feet and fell to the ground.

Xeria pounced back towards Teddy in a fit of rage, but before she could strike, a streak of white light zoomed past her, cutting her across the face as it stabbed into the ground.

The light dissolved to reveal Byakkoshinken. "Teddy," the saber said. "I hope you won't be too offended if we save formal introductions for later."

Teddy smiled. He knew what he had to do. He reached over and pulled the saber from the ground as a brace flashed over his left wrist, and a golden key appeared in his right hand.

Xeria rose from the ground and stared at Teddy with contempt. "What are you?"

"You're about to find out, witch," he said as he pointed Byakko towards Xeria.

"Chakra ignite! Kiba Power!" Teddy inserted the key into the brace as his body shimmered with white energy and grew to adult size. The armor of the White Ranger appeared around Teddy.

"Heaven Roaring Star!" he shouted along Byakko. "Kiba Ranger!"

* * *

Thrax stalked towards the Rangers as he laughed at their helplessness. "This is going to be too easy…"

"I don't think so, scale face!" a voice called from behind the demon. He turned to a balcony hanging out from the castle, and he saw Kiba Ranger staring down at him with Byakko in hand.

Kiba Ranger aimed Byakko downward as he shouted "Heaven Roaring Star…Sound Bite!"

A jagged wave of white energy slammed into Thrax and knocked him backward.

"Jump, Teddy!" Byakko commanded as Kiba Ranger leapt from the balcony and flipped towards Thrax as the demon was rising from his feet.

"Kick!" Byakko shouted as Kiba Ranger launched a flying sidekick that slammed against the demon's head. Byakko led Kiba Ranger through a strike, cutting horizontally across the demon's chest, then turning and hitting him diagonally.

Thrax was knocked back as black ichor seeped from his wounds.

"Finish him, Teddy!" Byakko shouted.

Kiba Ranger placed his hands over the tiger seal on his chest as a massive bolt of white, crackling energy formed. "Sonic Force!" he shouted as he hurled the blast forward. It slammed against Thrax and caused him to explode.

Kiba Ranger ran over to the Rangers as they started to rise to their feet. Kiba Ranger helped up Dragon Ranger.

"Ya know…" Kiba Ranger said jokingly, "I thought you guys were here to save me."

Dragon Ranger smiled beneath his helmet. "Don't start, Teddy."

* * *

The six Rangers stood before Lady Freelyn in her chamber of ice.

"Cerebus will escort you out of here and back into the mortal realm," she said. "Since you are still 'alive,' you're still anchored to the mortal world, so the transition should be relatively simple."

"Thank you," Dragon Ranger said.

The demon smiled and nodded. "I'll understand if you don't come back to visit," she said jokingly.

* * *

Teddy sat at Bear Lake while tossing pebbles into the water as Tommy watched from the trees, unseen behind him.

_He needs time to think_, Tommy thought to himself.

Tommy's world was suddenly surrounded by a white void as he heard a voice speak. It was the Dark Man's. "What did you think of the underworld?"

"Not exactly someplace I'd like to see again soon," Tommy said.

"I would think so," the Dark Man said in an amused tone. "How is your brother handling his newfound responsibility?"

Tommy shook his head. "I'm not sure. I don't wanna talk to him about it until it's sunk in."

"Sunk in for you or him?" he asked.

Tommy smiled. "Both I guess."

"What troubles you about this, Tommy?"

Tommy rolled his hands into fists. "We lost Kou…I won't loose my brother too."

"Do not worry, Tommy," the Dark Man said. "His role is far from over."

**To be continued…**


	16. Enter the Nightmare

**Enter the Nightmare**

Zedd sat on his throne while tapping his fingers against his armrest and waiting for Draklith to return. "I swear, that fool can't do anything right…" Zedd mumbled.

Lord Zedd had finally developed the perfect plan to combat the Rangers. A plan that would attack their minds and emotions, not bodies.

Draklith finally entered Zedd's throne room while carrying a small crystal that seemed to contain a cyan-colored swirl of living energy. "I have returned, sire…"

"I see that, fool," Zedd said as he extended his hand. "Give me the crystal…"

Zedd took hold of the small crystal and held it in front of his blood-red visor. "Excellent…After thousands of years, the Nightmare will be unleashed again."

* * *

Tommy and Teddy practiced in the park, when suddenly, explosions sparked around them as a result of Trakeena's latest sneak attack.

The brothers rolled away from the explosions and rose to their feet as a group of Fire Golems surrounded them.

"Ready?" Tommy asked his brother as he prepared his Aura braces.

Teddy nodded while readying his Kiba morpher and key. "Whenever you are, big brother."

"Chakra ignite, Aura/Kiba Power!" they shouted as their armor flashed to life around them.

Kiba Ranger flipped forward while bringing his tiger saber slashing vertically through a soldier's chest.

Dragon Ranger ran forward through two lines of Golems while swinging his Twin Dragon Swords in a blur of motion, cutting and hacking through the rocky flesh of Finster's creations as easily as a knife through warm butter.

Kiba Ranger dispatched his second adversary with a hook kick across the face before looking to his brother. "Show off…" he said jokingly.

A monster dropped from the sky and landed in front of the Rangers as they regrouped and assumed fighting stances. Finster's latest creation resembled a scarlet-colored praying mantis.

The monster pulled back a curved blade that charged with crimson energy, then swung forward, emitting an energy pulse that arced towards the two Rangers.

"Break!" Dragon Ranger shouted as he pushed his brother aside and leapt out of the way. The energy blade exploded between the two Rangers.

Dragon Ranger quickly rolled onto his knees and armed his Thunder Staff before springing through the air towards the Mantis. Kiba Ranger did the same with Byakko.

The monster fired lances of red energy with its antenna. The blasts struck Kiba Ranger from the air, but Dragon Ranger twirled his staff to deflect the energy lances before bringing his staff smashing down across the villain's neck. He swung the other end of the staff against the creature's gut, then brought that end around and crashed it against the back of the monster's head.

The monster fell to the ground and rolled forward before rising back to its feet. Dragon Ranger extended his hand towards the creature as his fist radiated with fiery energy.

"Magna Blast!" Dragon Ranger shouted as he opened his palm, and a wave of flame streamed out towards the monster along with spears of red energy. The blast cut through and incinerated the monster, causing it to explode.

The other four Rangers arrived on the scene and regrouped with Dragon Ranger and Kiba Ranger as they looked at the smoking debris that used to be a monster.

"Glad to see we showed up in time," Tenma Ranger said sarcastically.

A bolt of crimson lightning struck the ground behind the six Rangers. They turned and assumed fighting stances as Lord Zedd stepped from the blast. The Rangers struck like lightning.

"Nova Force!"

"Hand of Fate!"

"Gravity Well!"

"Celestial Arrow!"

"Time Crisis!"

"Sound Bite!"

Their blasts passed through Zedd as if he wasn't really there.

"Foolish children," Zedd said. "I am merely projecting my image to you to deliver an important message."

Dragon Ranger stepped forward. "We couldn't possibly be less interested in what you have to say, Zedd."

Zedd laughed. "Very well…I'll just cut right to the chase…"

A large shadow covered the ground around the Rangers and reached out towards them like tentacles. The shadow wrapped around the Rangers like a blanket of ice as the image of Zedd faded, his evil laughter echoing across the park.

* * *

Rocky was surrounded by a cloud of darkness as he looked around in shock. "What the hell happened?

From the dark cloud stepped Rocky's father, the same man who had died in a car accident when the ranger was only a boy.

Rocky's face turned pale as his jaw dropped. "Dad…"

* * *

Tommy wrinkled his brow with frustration as he looked around the dark void that surrounded him.

"I'm really getting sick of these things," he said to himself.

A ghostly image began to form in the darkness. He saw himself standing on a cliff alone as Kimberly walked away from him while in the arms of another. His family was leaving him too. Below the cliff was an image of his dead birth father, hovering in the air with his arms opened wide.

* * *

Billy raised an eyebrow as he looked around with curiosity at the dark mist floating around his body.

"What is this place?" he asked as continued to look around.

An image formed behind him as he turned to look. He took a step back in shock as he saw an image of himself as a boy leaning over his mother's hospital bed, crying as cancer slowly killed her.

* * *

Adam was engulfed in a dark cloud that sent a chill creeping up his spine as he looked for any sign of the others.

He heard voices echoing throughout the darkness. He quickly realized they were all voices of his father. Chastising, insulting, knocking him down.

An image formed of a young Adam lying on his bedroom floor crying.

* * *

Teddy looked frantically around the darkness for any sign of the other Rangers. "Tommy! Guys where are you!"

An image formed in front of Teddy that caused him to step back in shock. It was his junior high gym. Teddy watched as a mirror image of himself was pushed down by a group of Eighth graders.

"Fag!" they shouted.

Teddy shook his head as he watched.

* * *

Kimberly was alone in the darkness. "What's going on?"

An image appeared of a young Kimberly sitting on her apartment floor as her father and mother screamed at each other. Her father left in a fit of rage as her mother turned to the young Kimberly while in tears.

"See what you've done!" her mother shouted.

* * *

Jason and his Ninja team, Zack, Trini, Jonathan, and Richie, stood in the Command Chamber while they watched a massive shadow sphere continue to grow over the park.

"They're trapped in that…thing?" Jonathan asked.

"I am afraid so," Zordon said. "Only the Rangers can break themselves free."

"What exactly is it, Zordon?" Trini asked.

"An ancient being of psionic energy known as Nightmare," Zordon explained. "He feeds off of despair, fear, and sorrow."

"What can we do?" Jason asked.

"Zedd has his Wolfmen surrounding the park area, along with a monster," Zordon said. "Stop them from causing any harm…"

Jason nodded. "We're on it…"

"Let's go," Trini said.

* * *

The image of Rocky's Dad stalked forward with his right hand outstretched. "You've grown…"

Rocky took a step back as he shook his head. "This isn't real…I know this isn't real…"

"Do you?" he father asked. "You, who just journeyed through Hell itself fighting monsters and demons, have trouble believing this can be real?"

Rocky took another step back, tripping over his own feet as he fell to the ground.

"You're not my father," Rocky said firmly.

"What's happened to you?" the image of Rocky's Dad asked as he shook his head in disappointment. "You used to be so bright. So much potential…but now…You're not much more than a clown. A joke."

"You're not my father…" Rocky said again, his voice slightly quivering.

"Your older brother is off to college…the least you could do is help your mother around the house, look after your younger brothers and sisters…but instead you parade around playing your little games…games that let you escape real life…"

"You're not my father…" Rocky said quietly.

"You're not my son," he said. "My son is not weak. He is not a joke, and he wouldn't be treated like one by his friends. He wouldn't let innocents die…you just had to drag sweet Karen into everything."

"You're…" Rocky rolled his hands up into fists as he shook his head, a tear streaming down his cheek.

* * *

Tommy watched the vision of himself on a cliff.

"Quite a sight, isn't it Tommy?" a voice said from within the darkness. It was Bandora.

Tommy knew the voice and vision weren't real, but hearing her voice again sent a shiver down his spine.

"Whatever you are," Tommy said. "This won't work. I've made my peace with my dark side…"

"I am not here to haunt you with visions of the past, but of the future," Bandora's voice said. "Your power grows stronger with every battle…your teammates fear you, regardless of how you rationalize your own being."

"They don't fear me…" Tommy said as he shook his head.

"They do," Bandora said. "It is the same thing that happened to your father. All those who were close to him left him. His parents, his friends, all of them. He was alone. Joining the Gorma was his only choice. Who wouldn't choose evil over emptiness?"

"I'm telling you," Tommy said, "this isn't going to work."

Images flashed through the void: Tommy as the Red Dragon Ranger using his fiery attacks to vanquish his foes, and Tommy as the Green Dragon Ranger fighting against Jason, Kimberly, and the others. He saw a look of fear in Kimberly's eyes as his Dragon Dagger approached her helmet, just before she struck him with her arrow.

He saw the same look of fear in her eyes as she watched him fight against the Gorma and Zedd as the Red Ranger.

"She will always see you as the Green Dragon Ranger. She will always fear you, no matter how much she will try to love you. The stronger you grow, the more afraid she will become. Afraid you might someday turn on her. Turn against the Rangers…She will leave you, Tommy, and you will be alone…"

* * *

Billy watched his younger self cry as his mother slipped towards death.

"Would she be proud of you?" a voice asked from behind Billy. He turned to see an image of his father. "I'm not sure…all you do is hide in your lab. I used to understand why you did it. You wanted to find a cure so no one else would have to go through what we did….but how much time have you spent with trying to find a cure, and how much time have you spent cooking up ideas for war toys?

"This Rescue Initiative idea of yours, the Astro project, and your other ideas…" his Dad shook his head. "They're nothing but tools for war. How ironic considering how much a pacifist she was…"

Billy knew the vision was fake, but the words still stung him deeply. "What we do as Rangers helps people…"

"All you're doing is using your Ranger status as another excuse to hide…and I also question your motives," his Dad said.

The image changed to one of Kimberly. "You've loved her from the beginning…but Tommy swooped right in. You let him do it to you. You were one of the first to offer Tommy friendship, and he repays you by taking her from you."

Billy shook his head. "She's not a possession. She chose to be with Tommy."

"You know you would be better for her," his Dad said.

Billy said nothing.

* * *

Adam watched his younger self cry as his father screamed at him.

"You try to be brave, Adam," the voice of Kujaku said from the darkness, "but I know it's not true. You will always be that scared little boy. He always criticized you. You never did anything to make him happy. And now…he hates you. Actually hates you because you're a Ranger."

"He doesn't know I'm a Ranger," Adam said.

"It wouldn't matter," Kujaku said. "He blames you for the loss of so many of his fellow officers. His comrades. Did you know your own father fantasies about killing you?"

The image changed to a vision of Adam's Dad blasting the Lion Ranger through the chest.

* * *

Teddy watched the gym scene from a few months back unfold before his eyes.

"They caught you looking at them," an image of Teddy's priest said as he stepped from the darkness.

"I wasn't looking," Teddy said.

The priest nodded. "You were…what will happen if word gets out? What would your brother think? Your sister? Your parents? The rangers? You obviously know, otherwise you would have told them all by now."

Teddy shook his head, his body shaking. "No…they'd…they'd understand…"

"Then tell them," The priest said. "Tell Chelsea how much you enjoy it when she brings her boyfriends over. Tell Tommy you have a crush on his young student Simon…how you look at him while you're training together…how his golden hair sparkles in the sun and his eyes captivate you. How his body makes you think the most wicked of thoughts."

A tear streamed down Teddy's cheek.

"Do not be sad, Teddy," the priest said. "You have a disease."

* * *

"Grow up, Kimberly!" an image of her mother shouted as she appeared through the darkness. "Jesus, you wonder why I'm never home. Always whining. Always so full of drama. No wonder your father left us alone…it's only a matter of time before Tommy gets sick of you too…"

"Stop it," Kimberly said firmly.

"Or what?" she asked. "You can't do anything about it. Can't even do a descent job of raising yourself, let alone looking after others. Look at what happened to Kou…"

* * *

Jason and his team ran to the park and stood outside the perimeter of the shadow dome, watching as it slowly expanded. A group of Wolfmen patrolled the dome and howled upon seeing the five rangers.

The rangers readied their Doron Changers. "Shogun transform, Ninja Power!" Energy shimmered around them as they morphed into their armor.

The Wolfmen charged forward, and the Rangers unsheathed their swords.

"Let's bag 'em!" Ninjared shouted as the Rangers ran forward towards their enemies.

* * *

Trakeena watched through her crystal ball as the shadow sphere continued to grow and the Ninja Rangers battled the Wolfmen surrounding the perimeter.

The Ninja Rangers had never been a concern for her. Although they were powerful, the Power Rangers were her main threat. They were already out of her league, although she'd never admit it. It would take more than a monster cooked up by Finster to stop them. Even Zedd's attempt at attacking their minds would fail.

"I need something big," she said thoughtfully to herself.

Finster waddled into her private chambers while carrying a dusty old book. "Trakeena…"

She turned her head back to glare at the troll. "I thought I told you not to disturb me."

"Actually," Finster said. "You told me to find this book for you. It's from the libraries of Ka'zuul, the worshippers of DaiSatan."

An evil grin spread across Trakeena's face. "Just what I needed."

* * *

Ninjared ran his blade horizontally through a wolf's neck as the soldier fell to the ground. "There's gotta be something we can do."

Ninjawhite jumpkicked a soldier to the ground. She turned to look through the dome, and she could see the outlines of the five Power Rangers inside as ghost-type shadows danced around them.

"I don't think this border is the actual Nightmare demon," she said as she sidekicked a wolf in the face.

"So what?" Ninjayellow asked as he flipped a soldier over his shoulder. "What are we supposed to do, just waltz in?"

"Maybe," Ninjawhite said as she grabbed a wolf by the shoulders while falling backwards and pushing off with her feet. The wolf flew through the border and rose to his feet while on the other side. He charged back towards the border, but slammed against it.

"So we can go in, but not out," Ninjablue said while using his Shogun Blaster in dagger mode to cut through a soldier.

Ninjared hook kicked a wolf across the face. "Zordon said they're the only ones that can break free…maybe we can go in and help them…"

"All of us?" Ninjablack asked.

"No," Ninjawhite said. "Jonathan and Richie, stay out here."

"No way," Ninjayellow said. "I'm not letting you go in that thing without me."

"Now's not the time for macho displays of over protection," Trini said.

"Love you too," Ninjayellow said.

"Let's go," Ninjared said as he, Ninjablack, and Ninjawhite leapt through the dome.

* * *

Rocky sat on the ground while rocking back and forth in the fetal position, and the image of his father continued to criticize him.

"A disappointment…" he said again. "It should have been you who died in that wreck, worthless little brat…"

An image of his mother circled around him as well. "What would your father think if he were alive today? Look at you…"

"Rocky…" another voice said from the void, only this one seemed warmer. It was Trini. "This is all a trick…you're trapped inside a demon called Nightmare."

He lifted his head up, tears freshly fallen down his cheeks, as Trini continued. "Don't believe this lie. I've seen you fight. You've saved lots of lives. Your dad would be proud of you, and you know it…"

Rocky shook his head. "I'm the team joke…"

"No…" Trini said quietly. "You're so much more than that. Your humor lifts their spirits when they need it most. That doesn't make you any less of a fighter, and makes you a strong asset. Your friends believe in you Rocky…so does your mother…and your Dad would be proud of the person you've become."

* * *

Tommy shook his head as he stared at the vision of all his loved ones leaving him out of fear.

Then Jason's voice came from the void. "Don't buy this for a second, bro," Jason said. "You've more than made up for your time spent with Bandora. You've gained our trust. Sure, when you first joined up we were all a little afraid, but you proved yourself. And Kimberly, god man, she loves you so much. You're lucky…"

* * *

Tears streamed down Adam's cheeks as he watched the images of his father shoot the Lion Ranger play over and over as if stuck in a loop.

"He doesn't know, Adam," Jason said through the void. "He doesn't know, man, so snap out of it."

"Doesn't matter," Adam said quietly. "He'd disown me if he found out."

"Adam," Jason said. "You do the same thing he does…you fight to protect others. The only reason he hates the Rangers is because he doesn't understand."

"He's always been so…" Adam shook his head.

"I know he was hard on you, but you have to understand that you didn't do anything wrong…"

* * *

"Billy, you're smarter than this," Trini's voice said through the darkness. "I know you care about Kimberly, but she's happy. That's what matters. And you're doing exactly what you meant to do when your mother died…using science to save lives. She'd be proud."

* * *

"Kim," Jason said to her through the darkness. "You have no idea how strong you are."

Kimberly shook her head, but Jason continued before she could protest. "You practically raised yourself, and look how you turned out. You're the heart of the team. Caring. Compassionate. And I didn't know Kou really, but from what I've heard, he cared about you a lot. You made him happy. You gave him the one thing he never had…a home."

* * *

The shadow dome imploded, casting black flame across the park as the Rangers were all thrown back…all except Kiba Ranger.

Dragon Ranger rose to his feet and looked to the center of the implosion to where streams of shadow continued to dance across his younger brother.

"Teddy!" Dragon Ranger shouted as the two teams of Rangers regrouped.

"The young-blood is mine," a cold and raspy voice whispered through the wind. It was the voice of Nightmare.

"I don't think so, Nightmare!" Dragon Ranger shouted as he armed his Twin Dragon Swords.

"But I do…" Nightmare hissed as dark lightning streaked from Kiba Ranger's body and exploded against the Rangers' armor.

* * *

Teddy sat alone in the darkness as shadowy figures surrounded him.

"You are sick and pathetic."

"A little fairy, fighting to protect Earth? Ha!"

"Who the fuck wants a rainbow ranger?"

Teddy shook his head. "I can't help who I am…leave me alone…."

The shadowy voices laughed at him, their chilling voices echoing through the void.

An illusion of Simon appeared. The image kneeled down to look at Teddy with disgust. "I can't believe you, freak…" Simon pushed Teddy backwards. "God, you make me sick. All that time we spent together…you were checking me out the whole time, pansy."

Simon punched Teddy across the face.

"Fucking flamer…"

* * *

Dark lightning struck out from Kiba Ranger's body again. Dragon Ranger used his two sabers to deflect the blast, but the others were hit hard.

Kirin Ranger slowly rose to his feet. "Nightmare is using Teddy's negative energy as a power source."

"Obviously…" Ninjayellow said.

"Teddy!" Dragon Ranger shouted. "You have to fight it, little brother."

* * *

Teddy heard his brother's voice through the darkness, and so did the shadows.

Simon punched him again. "Would he call for you if he knew your dirty secret? No…he'd let you die here. Die alone."

Teddy heard his brother scream his name again. He wrinkled his brow with anger and rolled his hands up into fists. "I don't think so…"

Teddy sprang to his feet and pushed the vision of Simon backward. "He wouldn't let me die just because I'm different…"

"You so sure?"

Teddy stood as stiff as a board as white energy circled around him. "I know what you're trying to do…and I'm not falling for it anymore. Now get out of my head!"

* * *

White light flashed around Kiba Ranger as the shadows blasted out of him. The two Ranger teams ran around Kiba Ranger, and Dragon Ranger helped his brother to his feet.

"You okay?" Dragon Ranger asked.

Kiba Ranger nodded, not saying a word.

The streams of shadow joined in the air and landed on the ground in front of the two teams as they snapped into fighting stances. Nightmare took the form of a slender, dark angelic figure covered in black.

He opened his mouth to reveal rows of fangs as he spread his ragged, onyx wings backward and prepared to strike. "Face me in my true form, Rangers…face me and die…"

Kiba Ranger unsheathed his Tiger Saber. "Byakko, let's take this wing-brain out!"

Kiba Ranger ran forward, shouting a war cry at the top of his lungs.

Dragon Ranger held out his hand. "Teddy, wait!"

Kiba Ranger leapt towards his opponent as his saber vibrated with white energy.

"Sonic Slash!" he shouted as he brought his blade down diagonally across the demon's chest.

Kiba Ranger landed on the ground as white energy vibrated between his two fists. "Sonic Boom!" he shouted as he crossed his fists and emitted an energy blade that exploded against Nightmare and sent him hurling backward several meters before using his wings to steady himself.

The Rangers ran to Kiba Ranger's side.

"Let's finish him," Dragon Ranger said.

The Power Rangers stood together and summoned spheres of cyan energy. "Kiryoku bomber!" they shouted as they hurled the spheres towards their opponent.

The Ninja Rangers placed their swords together. "Shinobi Spear!" they shouted as they fired a lance of golden energy that tore through the demon.

Nightmare was torn to shreds by the attacks as his screams of demise echoed across the park. The dark flames created by the explosion ignited and towered into the skies as a giant form of Nightmare appeared.

"Thunderzords arise!" the five Power Rangers shouted as they summoned their zords and hopped into the cockpits.

"Thunder-Star Fusion!" Dragon Ranger shouted from his cockpit as the five zords combined. "MegaThunderzord, ChoiDairenou!"

The Ninja Rangers pulled out their scrolls. "Ninjazords arise!"

They entered the cockpits of their five zords.

"Ninja fusion!" Ninjared shouted as the five zords combined into the NinjaMegazord.

Nightmare extended his hands and fired bolts of black lightning.

MegaThunderzord used its wings to leap over the blast, but NinjaMegazord was hit hard and blasted backwards as explosions sparked across the Megazord's armor.

"Kirin Flares!" the Power Rangers shouted as their zord extended its Kirin arm and fired flares of energy that crashed harmlessly against Nightmare.

"Let's take it up a notch," Dragon Ranger said. "MegaThunderzord, armor up!"

The MegaThunderzord was encased with cyan energy as a suit of silver and gold armor encompassed it, and an extra set of wings grew from the back. A large silver sword appeared in the Megazord's hands.

"MegaThunderzord, Paladin mode!" the Rangers shouted.

Nightmare laughed. "Your toys are no match for me!"

The demon fired crimson optic blasts that slammed against the Megazord and bashed it to the ground. Nightmare poured on the power as the Paladin was forced across the earth, kicking up piles of ground, dirt, and trees.

Kiba Ranger watched from below as Byakko spoke. "Teddy, call for the Won Tiger…"

"The Tigerzord is still around?" Kiba Ranger asked.

"Yes…" Byakko said as a small streak of white light shot through the sky and landed in the White Ranger's hand.

"All right…" Teddy said. "Tigerzord, arise!"

The Tigerzord appeared and stomped towards Nightmare as Kiba Ranger leapt into the cockpit.

"White Tiger, rise up!" Kiba Ranger shouted as the Tigerzord assumed its warrior mode.

The MegaThunderzord rose to its feet as its armor powered down to standard mode.

"Rangers," Zordon instructed them through their communicators. "The White Tiger and MegaThunderzord can fuse together to form an even more powerful Megazord. Only with its power can you stop Nightmare."

"Sounds like a plan," Kiba Ranger said.

"MegaThunderzord…" the Rangers shouted as their Megazord crackled with crimson energy.

"White Tigerzord…" Kiba Ranger shouted as the tiger crackled with white energy.

The two zords shot up into the sky and circled around one another while inside comets of energy. "Armor merge to…"

The two zords fused. White armor covered the MegaThunderzord as the head of the White Tiger formed around the head of the dragon on the zord's chest. The wings transformed into two broad swords of gold.

"…Fang Megazord!"

Nightmare fired a bolt of black lightning that the Fang Megazord deflected with its swords as it dashed forward towards the demon. The Megazord flipped through the air and crashed its feet against Nightmare, sending the creature tumbling backwards.

The two sabers charged with golden energy as the Megazord stepped forward.

"Fang Blades, sonic strike!" the rangers shouted as the sabers energized and cut through Nightmare, causing the demon to explode in a flash of black flame.

* * *

The Rangers regrouped in the park below. They didn't have time to celebrate their victory.

A bolt of green lightning appeared, and Trakeena stepped forward with a confident grin spread across her face.

Finster was walking in step behind her, carrying an open book.

"I hope you enjoyed your victory, Rangers," Trakeena said as she stood boldly in front of them. "It's the last one you'll ever have."

The Rangers struck fighting stances.

"We can take you, no problem," Dragon Ranger said.

Finster started whispering an incantation from the book.

"That's about to change," she said. "I'm no scientist, but apparently energy can't be destroyed…"

Dark clouds covered the skies as lightning bolts danced across the wind.

"Tommy…" Trakeena said. "You remember killing DaiSatan? Turns out he was more clever than most believed…"

In the center of Angel Grove, the spire that had once summoned DaiSatan reappeared in a bolt of purple lightning.

**To be continued…**


	17. Trakeena Betrayed

**Trakeena Betrayed**

"What is that insect-a-witch doing?" Tenma Ranger asked as lightning scorched the skies, and the dark spire of DaiSatan started to reverberate with power.

Kirin Ranger looked off into the distance at the spire. "It seems to be serving as an energy collector…rounding up DaiSatan's energy that was scattered when Tommy destroyed him."

Lightning streamed from the spire and struck Trakeena as her body started to pulse with power.

Dragon Ranger looked to Ninjared. "Jason, take your team and knock out that spire. We'll hold off Trakeena."

"All right," Ninjared said. "Be careful, bro…"

The Ninja Rangers leapt from the park in blurs of motion as the six Power Rangers stayed to face off with Trakeena.

Trakeena transformed before the Rangers' eyes as her body became slim and even more insect-like. Her face became dark black and her eyes blood red. She grew two extra pairs of eyes as mandibles protruded from her mouth. Columns of spikes ran up her back and along her forearms and legs.

The lightning danced across the spikes on Trakeena's exoskeleton before shooting towards the Rangers. The blasts exploded against their chests, and they were tossed to the ground.

* * *

The Ninja Rangers ran to the base of the spire within the city as a purple cyclone of energy hurled debris across the streets.

"Take out the spire…" Ninjayellow said. "Right…"

An army of Finster's Golems dropped from the skies alongside a monster that appeared like a white-furred gorilla covered with a light suit of silver armor, and silver spikes extended from his head, down his back, and to his waist.

The monster laughed maniacally as it leaned forward and fired energy blasts from the spikes on his head. The blasts exploded against the Rangers' armor.

The Golems charged forward as the Rangers rose to their feet and unsheathed their Ninja swords.

"Let's take care of these rock heads first," Ninjared said as he dashed forward with Ninjablack falling into place besides him. The two Rangers moved through the front lines of soldiers, hacking and slashing through their stone flesh in a blur of motion.

Ninjayellow and Ninjawhite leapt towards the ape monster and threw a volley of throwing stars at the creature. The stars struck against his armor and caused sparks to fly, but the monster quickly recovered and charged towards the Rangers while howling a war cry.

* * *

Zedd watched the battle unfold from his moon-palace balcony. "Trakeena seems to be getting desperate," Zedd said with amusement. "What a wonderful turn of events."

He had no doubt Trakeena would be destroyed, and the Rangers would be weakened in the process. "After Trakeena softens them up, I'll move in for the kill…"

* * *

Trakeena sprang towards Phoenix Ranger with her claws and mandibles ready for the kill. Phoenix Ranger executed a back-flip that caught the villain upside the head. Trakeena was tossed backward, but she flipped through the air and managed to land on her feet.

As soon as she landed, Kiba Ranger and Tenma Ranger moved in from opposite sides of her to attack. Tenma Ranger launched a tornado kick towards her head as Kiba Ranger swung his saber horizontally towards her midsection. Before their blows could connect, Trakeena energized her spikes and fired an energy pulse that blasted the two Rangers backward.

Lion Ranger moved in with his staff as Dragon Ranger and Kirin Ranger stayed back.

"I don't get it…" Dragon Ranger said. "DaiSatan was never this strong, how can Trakeena be?"

"He was probably weakened from assuming human form when you faced him two years ago," Kirin Ranger said. "Trakeena is harnessing his raw energy."

Lion Ranger spun while swinging his staff horizontally towards Trakeena's head. She grabbed the weapon with her jaws and used her hold to pull Lion Ranger from his feet and toss him through the air.

* * *

Finster hid behind a tree as he watched the battle unfold while carrying the book underneath his arm. He knew the Rangers would probably defeat Trakeena, but she would likely survive. She would likely begin plotting another plan to defeat her enemies. Finster would be her servant again.

_When will it end? _He asked himself. He was sick of the pointless war that had claimed his soul. He wanted to be free.

* * *

Ninjared and Ninjawhite dashed towards the monster head on, but from opposite sides as they spun forward and struck their blades horizontally across the ape's armor.

Ninjayellow and Ninjablack flipped through the air towards the monster and swung their blades vertically across the creature's chest while landing.

Ninjablue then moved in with a flying sidekick against the monster's chest.

The Rangers regrouped.

"Let's finish this," Ninjared said as they all readied their Ninja Swords.

"Shinobi Spear!" they shouted as they held their blades together and fired a lance of golden energy that pierced through the monster and caused him to explode.

The Rangers looked up to the spire as it continued to pulse with energy.

Ninjablack turned to Ninjared. "We could use the heavy-hitters."

"Right," Ninjared said as he and the other Rangers pulled out their scrolls.

"Shogunzords, awaken!" The warrior Shogunzords appeared as the Rangers melded with them.

"Shogunzord fusion!" they shouted as the five zords combined to form one giant Megazord.

The Megazord summoned its golden saber and stomped towards the spire. The energy cyclone surrounding the spire caused some resistance, but ShogunMegazord managed to move in to fighting range.

"ShogunMegazord saber, ignite!" the rangers shouted as the saber energized with fiery energy and swung towards the spire. The sword crashed against the energy cyclone, and the resulting backlash crashed against the Megazord and sent it tumbling across the streets below.

The spire still stood, and its cyclone was even more powerful after the energy exposure from the Megazord saber.

* * *

Trakeena arced her head to stare off into the distance as the ShogunMegazord was blasted away from the spire.

She hissed as she summoned a bolt of energy from the spire that slammed against her exoskeleton. She used the energy to grow into a giant-sized creature with massive claws and thrashing tentacles. She looked to where the ShogunMegazord was making a second attempt at attacking the spire and launched optic blasts of fiery crimson that smashed against the Megazord with bursts of spark.

The ShogunMegazord was smashed to the ground and split back into its five separate zords as the Ninja Rangers fell to the city streets below.

The Power Rangers leapt to the city rooftops to summon their zords.

"She just keeps getting uglier and uglier…" Tenma Ranger said as they raised their swords towards the sky.

"Thunderzords arise!" The six zords stomped through the streets as the Rangers entered their cockpits.

"White Tiger, rise up!" Kiba Ranger shouted as he inserted Byakko into his forward control console, and his zord assumed its warrior mode.

"Thunder-star Fusion!" Dragon Ranger shouted as the other five zords crackled with energy and formed the MegaThunderzord.

"MegaThunderzord, Choi Dairenou!"

Below, the Ninja Rangers rose to their feet.

"Do we have a plan 'B'?" Ninjayellow asked.

"Our Ninjazords," Ninjawhite said.

"Right," Ninjared said.

Before the Ninja Rangers could summon their zords, a group of Golems started dropping to the streets and charging towards them.

"Company," Ninjablack said as the Golems charged towards them.

"Call on your Battlezords to help Tommy and his team while we mop these soldiers up," Ninjawhite said.

The five Ninja Rangers energized their coins and tossed them to the sky while shouting "Battlezords power up!"

The five slender Battlezords appeared around Trakeena as the Ninja Rangers did battle with the Golems below.

* * *

Battle Ape leapt towards Trakeena with a double sidekick, but she latched onto the zord's legs with her tentacles and swung it through the air, slamming the zord against Battle Frog and Battle Wolf.

The MegaThunderzord flew straight towards Trakeena while firing a volley of Kirin Flares and then blasting the villain with a Tenma gravity pulse. The blasts slammed against the monster with seemingly no effect, and she blasted the MegaThunderzord back with optic blasts.

"We have to shut down that spire," Dragon Ranger said.

"It's defenses nearly impenetrable," Kirin Ranger said.

"Nearly," Lion Ranger said.

"Right," Phoenix Ranger said. "There has to be some way."

Their zord was hit again.

Kiba Ranger moved his White Tiger in to strike. The Tigerzord swung its golden saber at one of Trakeena's tentacles. The result was a surge of energy that exploded across the White Tiger's armor.

Dragon Ranger held the black Heaven Thunder Star Gem of the fallen Shadow Ranger as he shouted "Shadow Dragon, arise!"

The black dragon of the former Shadow Ranger dropped from the dark skies and descended towards Trakeena, firing a torrent of black flame that exploded around her.

"Shadow Dragon, rise up!" Dragon Ranger shouted as the zord transformed into warrior mode. "The Shadow Dragon and Battlezords can keep Trakeena busy. Teddy, let's combine and take out that spire."

"Gotcha, big brother," Kiba Ranger said.

"MegaThunderzord…" the Rangers shouted as their Megazord crackled with crimson energy.

"White Tigerzord…" Kiba Ranger shouted as the tiger crackled with white energy.

The two zords shot up into the sky and started to circle around one another while in comets of energy.

"Armor merge to…"

The two zords fused. White armor covered the MegaThunderzord as the head of the White Tiger formed around the head of the dragon on the zord's chest. The wings detached and transformed into two broad blades of gold that the Megazord held in its hands.

"…Fang Megazord!"

The Fang Megazord dashed towards the cyclone surrounding the spire while charging its blades with golden energy.

"Fang blades, sonic strike!" the Rangers shouted as they swung their weapons towards the cyclone. The resulting feedback blasted the Megazord backward as its power overloaded, causing the Megazord to split back into its six separate zords.

* * *

Below, Ninjared swung a hook kick across a Golem's head before cutting the creature upside the chest with his Ninja Sword.

"That's the last of 'em," Ninjared said as the five Rangers regrouped and looked up to where Trakeena was slashing against the five Battlezords and Shadow Dragon. "Let's help them out."

"Ninjazords awaken!" the Rangers shouted as their five Ninjazords stomped through the streets. They entered their cockpits.

"Ninja fusion!" Ninjared commanded the zords to combine into the NinjaMegazord.

The NinjaMegazord leapt towards Trakeena and slammed a sidekick against the creature's chest before being knocked away with her massive claws.

* * *

Finster watched the battle unfold as he clutched on to the book.

"She must be stopped," he said quietly to himself as he looked over the book.

As long as the spire had power, Trakeena would be invincible, and it didn't seem the Rangers were capable of breaking through the spire's defensive magick.

"She must be stopped," he said again. He was tired. So tired…

Finster set the book down and prepared to cast his final spell.

* * *

Dragon Ranger rose to his feet within his cockpit. "Let's try that one more time…Thunder-star fusion!"

The five zords combined. "MegaThunderzord, ChoiDairenou!"

The MegaThunderzord flew towards the spire. "MegaThunderzord, armor up!"

The zord crackled with energy as it transformed into a silver suit of armor. "MegaThunderzord, Paladin mode!"

Before they could strike, the spire vanished as quickly as it appeared.

"Where did it go?" Tenma Ranger exclaimed. "Not that I'm complaining…"

"We'll figure it out later," Dragon Ranger said. "Trakeena is going down…"

The Paladin swooped towards Trakeena as its saber energized.

"Hit her at once," Dragon Ranger commanded.

"White Tiger Thunderbolt!" Kiba Ranger shouted as his zord launched a sphere of fiery energy.

The Shadow Dragon fired twin streams of dark fire.

The NinjaMegazord energized its fists and slammed them against the creature.

"Star Saber, Divine Justice!" the Rangers shouted as their blade energized and slashed through Trakeena, causing her to explode.

* * *

Trakeena returned to her normal form, bruised and battered on the streets below as she tried to crawl forward, pain overloading her every nerve. She looked up to see Finster standing over her with the book. He had a look in his eyes Trakeena didn't recognize. "What did you do?" she asked weakly.

"Destroyed the spire," Finster said simply. "As well as the book…"

Finster let go of the book as it pages all fell loose from the binding and slowly dissolved.

Trakeena wrinkled her brow as she glared at Finster. "Traitor…"

"You are the traitor, Trakeena," Finster said. "A traitor to life…"

Trakeena used the last of her energy to lunge forward and drive one of her daggers through Finster's chest.

Finster smiled as he felt his life ebb away, and his vision tunnel closed.

Trakeena coughed her last breath before she collapsed on top of Finster. The two slowly villains dissolved into fiery ashes.

**To be continued…**


	18. Rocky's Revenge

**Rocky's Revenge**

Vex sat alone in a dark cavern while sharpening his blade with his own refined optic blasts. The silent assassin was assigned with killing the defectors of Zedd's army. Levina, Trakeena, and Finster had already fallen…but by the Rangers' hands, not his.

It was a failure, but one that taught the assassin a lesson.

As of yet, Vex had been unable to track down and kill Azrael, but perhaps he could set her up. His target didn't necessarily have to die by his blade, as long as he had some role in her demise.

Vex placed his saber in the holster on his back as he disappeared in a blur of motion.

* * *

Teddy walked across the shore of Bear Lake, sharing stories of his latest adventures with Simon. It was the first time the two friends had talked since Teddy became a Ranger.

Teddy had avoided Simon after his experience with Nightmare. The psionic creature had invaded the young ranger's mind and used his fear of his own sexuality against him. A large part of that fear was Teddy's secret crush on Simon.

Simon had eventually cornered Teddy, and the young ranger was trying his best to put his own awkwardness aside.

"Man, Teddy," Simon said as he patted Teddy on the back. "Some guys have all the luck."

Teddy blushed, smiling sheepishly as he shrugged. "I wouldn't call it luck, per say…"

The two friends walked to a clearing where Tommy and Rocky were waiting for them. Tommy brought Rocky along to teach the kids a few Koppouken techniques.

Before they could get started, small explosions sparked across the ground as they rolled for cover.

Vex dropped from the trees and landed in front of the group as they rose to their feet and assumed fighting stances.

Tommy looked to Simon. "Simon, run…"

Simon nodded and ran off. "Be careful…"

They readied their transformation braces. "It's morphin time!"

"Chakra ignite, Aura/Kiba power!"

Energy shimmered around them as they morphed into their armor.

Dragon Ranger extended his arms while shouting "Star Fire!" and launching a comet of flame at the warrior. Vex leapt over the flame as Kiba Ranger leapt through the air with Byakko and swung his blade towards the villain.

Vex blocked the blow with his own saber and kicked the White Ranger from the air. Kiba Ranger landed on the ground, and Vex landed on his feet. The assassin tossed a small dagger into a tree before disappeared in a blur of motion.

Dragon Ranger helped his brother to his feet as Tenma Ranger looked at a piece of paper extending from Vex's dagger.

"What's this…" he said quietly to himself as he read the jagged writing on the paper. 'Tenma Ranger. Azrael. Karen's resting place at sundown."

Tenma Ranger crumbled up the piece of paper in his hand as anger swelled up inside him.

* * *

Draklith was pacing back and forth within his private chambers inside Zedd's palace.

Lord Zedd was getting more and more useless as the days went by, and Draklith figured it was only a matter of time before the warlord went mad and ended up getting himself killed.

Draklith wouldn't mind seeing Zedd go. With Zedd gone, Draklith would be free to roam the galaxy and spread his iron fist at his own free will. Perhaps even offer his services and muscle to the highest bidder.

First, however, Draklith had a score to settle. A score with the Tenma Ranger.

"I'm tired of this place," Draklith said. "The time to act is now…"

* * *

The rangers arrived at the Command Chamber and stood before Zordon as Rocky held the paper in his hand. "It's obviously a set-up," Rocky said. "But for what? Could this note _be_ any more vague?"

"I suppose we'll find out," Adam said.

"No way," Rocky said. "She's mine."

"Rocky," Kimberly said. "You'll need our help."

Tommy nodded. "She'll have her Dark Riders with her. We all need to be there…especially since there's bound to be a surprise or two."

* * *

Vex kneeled in front of Azrael as he handed her the scroll. He was kneeling on his left leg, a sign of mockery and disrespect among his people he was sure she wouldn't recognize.

Azrael read over the scroll as her four Dark Riders stood behind her. Vex knew he could take on each of the Riders one-on-one, most likely even two at a time, but not all four of them at once. This was why such a trick was necessary.

"What sort of weapon is this?" Azrael asked.

Vex remained silent.

The demon smiled with amusement. "Secrecy always has amused me."

Vex wondered for a second if Azrael knew no weapon existed and she was being set up for an ambush by the Rangers. Not that it would matter. Both sides probably suspected something, but both sides wouldn't be able to resist the bait.

* * *

"It's a weapon of some sort," Billy said within the Command Chamber as he and Alpha finished their sensor sweep of the area Vex was directing them towards.

"You're right, Billy," Alpha said. "But what sort of weapon?"

Billy sighed as he shook his head. "It's too hard to say. One thing's for sure…we have to get there before Azrael does."

* * *

Rocky was walking through the park with his hands in his pockets and head hung low. It seemed that every time he started to feel slightly good about life again, something popped up to remind him about Karen. The fact that a demon possessing her former body walked the earth didn't help matters at all.

A lightning bolt struck the ground in front of Rocky as he snapped into a defensive stance. "That lightning is never good…"

The bolt vanished and Draklith stepped forward. Rocky wrinkled his brow with anger as he faced Karen's killer.

"Draklith…" Rocky said through his teeth.

"Hello, little unicorn," Draklith said as he held his sword up. "I thought I'd be kind enough to offer you a chance to avenge poor Karen's death. Perhaps I-"

"Perhaps you can go to hell," Rocky shouted as he dashed forward while readied his Aura braces. "Chakra ignite!"

Blue energy shimmered around Rocky as he transformed into the Tenma Ranger. He readied his Thunder Staff as a swirl of lightning surrounded the two opponents and transported them away.

Tenma Ranger reappeared in the barren landscape littered with a few broken columns that he recognized immediately. This was the pocket dimension where Draklith had killed Karen.

"Welcome back," Draklith said as he readied his blade.

Tenma Ranger tightened his grip on his staff and began twirling it. "You are in for some major pain…Iron Rock Crusher!"

The staff energized and slammed down, producing a massive shock wave that tore through the ground towards Draklith and exploded beneath the villain.

Draklith was thrown off his feet, but he managed to recover in mid air and flip towards Tenma Ranger while bringing his sword down vertically towards his opponent's head.

Tenma Ranger held his staff up horizontally and blocked the blow while pushing Draklith backward and taking a swing towards the villain's head. Draklith parried the blow and followed through with a strike towards the Ranger's chest, but Tenma Ranger swung the other end of his staff around to block that blow before snapping off a tornado kick that slammed against Draklith's head.

Draklith fired a crimson optic blast that exploded against Tenma Ranger's chest. Tenma Ranger was operating on full adrenaline and didn't let the blast stop him as he sprinted forward.

Draklith assumed a defensive posture. "I see you've grown stronger..."

"And it's the last thing you'll ever see!" Tenma Ranger shouted as he feinted with his staff, then tossed his Star Cutter forward like a throwing dagger. The blade crashed against Draklith's chest as Tenma Ranger slammed a sidekick against his opponent's face.

Draklith countered by slamming a backfist blow across the Ranger's helmet, then cut the Thunder Staff in half while slicing across Tenma Ranger's chest armor.

Tenma Ranger fell backwards but quickly rolled to his knees just in time to see Draklith's heel kick him upside the head.

* * *

The other teens were in the Command Chamber as sundown approached.

"Where is he?" Tommy asked with worry in his voice. "He was itching to get back at Azrael…"

Billy shook his head as he reviewed a data readout. "It looks like he was teleported away from the park. Energy signatures match Draklith."

"What does he have against Rocky?" Kimberly asked.

"Hard to tell with the mind of a lunatic," Tommy said. "We have to get to that weapon before Azrael does. Alpha, keep looking for Rocky."

* * *

Azrael walked across the mountainous area outside of Angel Grove as the sun set in the horizon. Her Dark Riders were besides her as she spotted a shimmering object half-way buried in dirt.

She walked over to the object and looked down at it as rage filled her veins. It was a small orb, resonating with energy signatures, but with no actual power.

"This is worthless…" she said as she stabbed her blade through the orb and shattered it.

"Azrael!" Tommy shouted from a cliff above as five of the six Rangers stared down at her.

Azrael wrinkled her brow at the Rangers. "Stop them," she said as she pointed her sword towards the teens. The Dark Riders leapt to action as the rangers readied their Aura Braces.

"Chakra ignite, Aura Power!"

"...Kiba Power!"

The Rangers energized and leapt off the cliff to face the Dark Riders.

Black Rider readied his jagged blade and ran towards Dragon Ranger. "You will once again feel the sting of my blade!"

"Shut up," Dragon Ranger said as he flying sidekicked the Rider in the chest. "Burn Knuckle!" he shouted as his right fist energized and slammed against the Rider's face.

Crimson Rider ran towards Lion Ranger. "Angel of Light…you're about to burn out…"

"I don't know why you freaks keep calling me that," Lion Ranger said as he slammed a jumpkick against the Rider's face.

Silver Rider cackled as he ran towards Phoenix Ranger. "Hello again, female."

"Save it…" Phoenix Ranger said as she flipped towards the Rider while arming her circular Star Blade and slicing the weapon horizontally across the villain's chest.

Green Rider darted towards Kirin Ranger while firing small energy discs. The discs exploded around Kirin Ranger as he leapt towards the Rider while tossing his Kirin blade and rope. The blade stuck against the Rider's armor as Kirin Ranger sent a volt of energy across the rope that exploded against the Rider.

Kiba Ranger ran towards Azrael. "You…" she said with venom in her voice. "You killed my father…"

"Your hands are even more stained," Kiba Ranger said.

"Careful, Teddy," Byakko warned.

Azrael extended her daggers and fired a purple-tinted energy blade that sparked against Kiba Ranger's chest.

Azrael then crossed her blades in front of her chest as they gathered streams of energy from the Shadow World. She whispered an incantation as the energy streaked from her daggers and entered the bodies of the Dark Riders.

The four Riders rippled with power as their bodies transformed.

Black Rider's helmet became the head of a dragon as scaly armor covered his body and columns of spikes ran across his forearms and back.

Green Rider's helmet took the form of a chameleon as segmented armor covered his body, and a spiked tail grew from his back.

Silver's visor took the shape of a bat as his armor took on an edged form wrapped around his leathery black body suit.

Crimson's armor became snake-like as an electric whip appeared in his hand.

Black Rider extended his two gauntlets and fired streams of black flame that exploded around Dragon Ranger.

Green Rider slammed his tail to the ground and produced a shockwave that ripped the ground out from underneath Kirin Ranger while causing a massive explosion.

Silver Rider extended a double-edged sword that produced a wave of sonic energy that crashed against Phoenix Ranger's armor.

Crimson Rider snapped his whip, firing a crimson energy pulse that exploded around Lion Ranger.

* * *

Draklith lifted Tenma Ranger up by the throat and slammed his back against a column twice before tossing him backwards.

Tenma Ranger rolled onto his knees and turned to face Draklith while readying his "Star Blade!" but he didn't get a chance to use the weapon. Draklith fired energy darts from the spikes on his chest that crashed against Tenma Ranger's armor.

"Get up, unicorn," Draklith growled as he stalked towards the Ranger. "It's time for our feud to end."

"Agreed," Tenma Ranger said as he slowly rose to his feet. "But it's not going to be an ending you'll like…To Arms!"

Energy circled around Tenma Ranger as his armor became three dimensional and edged. He transformed into the armor of Hardrock.

"That armor didn't save you last time," Draklith said, "and it won't now."

Hardrock ran towards Draklith as his staff split into three segments. He twirled the two end segments as he lunged forward and bashed Draklith with several blows.

"You just had to get her involved…" Hardrock said through his teeth as he continued to pound against Draklith. "…couldn't have just let her go…"

Draklith swung his sword horizontally and knocked Hardrock away. "That blast was aimed at you, unicorn. You killed her…not me…"

"Bastard!" Hardrock shouted as he spun his staff and swung it towards the ground. "Iron Rock Crusher!"

The staff produced a massive shockwave that tore through the ground as Hardrock slammed his staff towards the earth again, producing another shockwave. He slammed the ground over and over until a massive sandstorm of energy and debris was all the eye could see.

The sandstorm slowly let down, revealing a large crater which resulted from Hardrock's attacks. Steam rose from the ground as small energy discharges crackled through the air.

Hardrock powered his armor down to standard form as he walked over to Draklith's fallen form. The villain was beaten badly and could barely move.

Tenma Ranger unsheathed his Thunder Sword and held the blade inches away from Draklith's throat. "I know what you're thinking…I'm a good guy…good guys don't kill their enemies in cold blood once they've fallen…"

Draklith muttered a response, but Tenma Ranger paid no attention.

"I used to think that way," Tenma Ranger said. "Used to think it was all always black and white…then you took her from me…" Tenma Ranger jammed his sword through Draklith's skull. "…and I learned I was wrong."

* * *

Azrael swung her blades across Kiba Ranger's chest in an 'x' pattern as the young Ranger fell to the ground.

She stood over Kiba Ranger and placed a foot on his chest while she energized her two daggers.

"I don't know why father feared you so…this is easier than I ever dreamed possible…." Azrael said.

A jagged pulse of blue energy streaked through the air and slammed against Azrael, knocking her backward and onto the ground.

Azrael rose to her knees and looked up to see Tenma Ranger standing on a cliff, looking down upon her. She smiled at him and licked her top lip. "I was wondering when you'd show up…"

Tenma Ranger flipped to the ground as the six Rangers regrouped.

"Good to see you back," Dragon Ranger said.

The four Dark Riders regrouped around Azrael.

"Let's suit up," Dragon Ranger said. "To arms!"

Energy swarmed around the core five Rangers as their armor activated.

The five villains combined their blasts to form a massive energy wave that ripped through the ground with a massive flash of dark light. The Rangers leapt over the shockwave and moved in.

Strata armed her bow and fired a flurry of arrows at Silver Rider. The Rider knocked each of the arrows away with his saber, which distracted him while Strata moved in and fired a blast at point blank range.

"Arrow shock wave!" she shouted as she snapped off an energized arrow that exploded in a cyclone of energy.

Chronos tossed his triton towards Green Rider and pinned the villain down by the tail while extending his hands and shouting "Time Flares!"

Several flares of energy launched from the Yellow Ranger and exploded all around the Green Rider.

Halo parried a blow from Crimson Rider's whip as he charged his sword with pale-green light energy. "Lightning Bolt Strike!" he shouted while firing a stream of energy that devoured the Crimson Rider.

Wildfire and Kiba Ranger charged towards Black Rider.

"Heaven Roaring Star, Sound bite!" Kiba Ranger shouted while emitting a sound vibration pulse that caused the Rider to collapse to his knees.

Wildfire connected his two sabers together as the blades energized with fiery power. "Armor of Wildfire…flare up now!"

Wildfire swung his blade, emitting a massive energy blade that cut through Black Rider while exploding in a massive eruption of flames.

The remains of the Dark Riders turned into cyclones of energy and swirled to a cliff behind the Rangers. The cyclones unwound, and the Dark Riders reappeared.

Hardrock ran towards Azrael while twirling his staff. The demon stood in a relaxed defensive pose. "Come now, Rocky…could you really hurt this face?"

"As much fun as I've had with this sick little game of yours," Hardrock said, "I'm taking you down…"

Azrael snapped off a volley of energy daggers that Hardrock batted away before energizing his staff and shouting "Iron Rock Crusher!" while bringing his weapon down towards Azrael's head. The resulting explosion enveloped the two and kicked up debris everywhere.

With Azrael destroyed, the Dark Riders vaporized.

Hardrock walked through the fires of the explosion as he powered down his armor to standard form and collapsed to the ground.

The Rangers gathered around him.

"He's suffering from energy exhaustion," Kirin Ranger said.

"Let's get him back to the Command Chamber," Dragon Ranger said.

* * *

Rocky's vision slowly blurred back into focus as he saw Billy standing over him.

"What…what happened?" Rocky asked.

"Your body was exhausted from your battles with Draklith and Azrael," Billy said.

"Is she…gone now?" Rocky asked weakly.

Billy nodded. "Her Dark Riders too."

Rocky expected to find some sort of satisfaction from the deaths of Draklith and Azrael, thinking his pain would leave with their lives. He was wrong.

* * *

Zedd stared down at the Earth below from his balcony. It was down to him and the Rangers. That suited him just fine…but he needed a plan.

An idea struck him as his thoughts drifted to the Phoenix Ranger. "Of course! Why didn't I sense it before!"

Zedd's evil laughter echoed through the empty halls of his palace.

**To be continued…**


	19. Calm Before the Storm

**Calm Before the Storm**

Tommy sat alone at Bear Lake and tossed stones into the pond. He knew the final battle with Zedd was coming. He knew he'd have to take his powers to the next level. He had learned from the Shadow Ranger that courage and virtue wasn't absence of fear and anger, it was mastery of it, and yet he still had his doubts. He doubted his ability to master the raging power inside of him. Nightmare had been kind enough to point this out to him.

What would Kimberly think about him if he lost control? Nightmare showed him this too.

"Tommy!" Simon shouted as he ran over to the ranger.

"Hey pal," Tommy said quietly. "How was practice?"

"Awesome," Simon said. "We had two new students enrolled today I got to show around. Justin and Rachel. They're pretty cool. Justin is studying Koppouken, and Rachel is studying Shiranui. You should see her, she's great…"

"Looks like you have your first crush," Tommy said.

Simon blushed. "Nah."

Simon continued to talk, further reminding Tommy of himself when younger.

* * *

_Eight-year-old Tommy was pushed to the ground. Three bullies behind him laughed._

"_Come on little Oliver, get up," the lead bully, Bulk, said as the kids laughed some more. _

_Tommy rose from the ground and yelled in anger as he launched himself at Bulk. Bulk's fist slammed against Tommy's face and knocked the boy back onto the ground._

"_Pathetic." Bulk and the other kids that had gathered to watch started to walk away. _

_A girl Tommy's age bent down towards him. "Are you ok?"_

"_Does it look like it?" Tommy snapped back as he rose to the ground. _

"_Tommy…" Shannon started to say._

"_I'll be fine," Tommy said as he walked away quickly, not wanting her to see the tear on his face._

_A man walked up to Tommy. He had long, dark hair and a dark trench-coat. "Are you all right, little one? Those boys seemed to have roughed you up a bit."_

_Tommy turned and shrugged at the man. "I'll live."_

"_It's okay to be hurt, Tommy. It builds strength," the man said. _

"_I don't have strength," Tommy said. "Look at me. I'm a shrimp."_

"_It is your inner strength that matters, Tommy. I learned the same lesson when I was your age. I met someone who taught me the true meaning of strength. The true meaning of virtue and courage. Those bullies are cowards, Tommy. With proper training, you could rival them in every way."_

_Tommy shrugged. "I don't wanna hurt them, I just…"_

"_Want to be able to stand up to them. You want to know that you could defend yourself if you could," the man said as he nodded and smiled. "There's a small school in Little Japan. The Hayate Way. It could teach you. Have your parents take you for a look some day."_

_Tommy nodded._

"_It was nice meeting you, Tommy," the Dark Man said as he walked away._

* * *

_Tommy was in his first karate uniform and carried a bag slung over his shoulder as he slowly walked through the grass towards the Hayate Way. He looked in awe as he saw several dozen students sparring in the court yards. _

_Sensei Mugensai walked over towards him. "You must be Tommy…"_

_Tommy nodded. "In the flesh."_

_The sensei grinned. "I sense a great fire within you, Tommy. Do you wish to learn the ways of the Hakkyokuseiken?"_

_Tommy wrinkled his brow. "Haka whata?"_

_Sensei grinned. "I'll show you."_

* * *

_As Tommy walked closer towards the school with Sensei, a strange man watched from the cover of the woods. It was Kaku. He watched young Tommy with a sense of fear and hoped the boy would not follow in his father's footsteps. He also had a fear of the impending war the young one would inevitably be tossed into, whether Kaku and Zordon wanted it or not._

* * *

_Thirteen-year-old Tommy circled around his opponent in the courtyard of the Hayate Way School. It was the annual tournament between the Hayate Way and the Ikkazuchi Way. The competition dated back to the schools' origin in Japan. Tommy was facing another 13-year-old he would know later in life, Adam Park, of the Ikkazuchi Way._

_The two boys fought, and Tommy was defeated. Adam walked away with a stone cold look on his face. _

_Following the tournament, Tommy was walking angrily through the woods. "Stupid Ikkazuchi Way, what kind of…argh!" he spin kicked a branch._

"_Tommy," Sensei Mugensai called out._

"_I'm sorry sensei," Tommy said. "I've never been beaten before. He was just…I've never been beaten. I'm sorry."_

"_Don't be sorry, young Falcon," Sensei said. "I'm proud of you."_

"_Sensei, sir, with all due respect, that's the craziest thing you've ever said…sir."_

_Sensei smiled. "You learned an important lesson today. A lesson only failure can teach."_

"_What lesson?" Tommy asked. "He was better than me. I got beat! Beat!"_

"_Thus is your lesson," Sensei said. "No matter how good you are, there is always someone better."_

"_What kind of lesson is that?" Tommy said. _

"_An important one," Sensei said. "Never become so confident that it clouds your abilities."_

"_So basically you're saying I'm too cocky," Tommy said._

"_Is that what you believe?" Sensei asked._

"_Sensei, you ask too many questions," Tommy said._

_Sensei raised an eyebrow._

"_Just kidding," Tommy said as he raised his hands defensively._

_Tommy and Sensei talked some more, then Tommy wandered further in the woods, vowing too become a better fighter. Vowing to improve his skills. Martial Arts had become his niche. The one thing he was good at. The one thing he had to be the best at._

* * *

Rocky kneeled at Karen's grave. "I hope you can rest easier now," he said as he ran his hand along Karen's grave stone. Rocky took a moment to reflect on how his life had become so messed up.

* * *

_16-year-old Rocky spin kicked his opponent onto the ground._

_Rocky raised his hands in victory as he stood on the sparring mat in his school's dojo._

"_How about that, sensei?" Rocky asked as he stepped off the mat. "I'm on a roll today."_

"_Well you had best stay on a roll," Sensei Higashi said. "The tournament in Angel Grove Central tomorrow is essential. It could really put our school on the map. You'll need to be at your best."_

_It was Sensei's zest for competing and recognition that had caused his expulsion from the Hayate Way school ten years prior._

"_We'll be on the map alright," Rocky said with a smug grin. "Just wait and see."_

* * *

_Rocky walked along the streets alone at night while shaking his head. "'We'll be on the map alright?' Who am I kidding?" he said to himself. "It's not like I can single handedly win this thing."_

_He heard a girl scream from a nearby alley and took a peak. She was being mugged._

"_Hey!" Rocky yelled. The muggers turned to face him. "Don't you guys know it's dangerous to be out alone at night? You could all get mugged or something."_

_The lead mugger shook his head. "Take care of that clown."_

_The muggers started swinging at Rocky and trying to grab him, but he evaded. "You guys wanna dance, huh? Ok…let's dance."_

_Rocky counterattacked with a few well placed tornado kicks and strikes. The muggers ran off and Rocky extended his hand to help the girl up._

"_Thanks," she said._

_Rocky shrugged. "It's what I do."_

_After walking the girl to a taxi, Rocky continued his walk home._

_A man in a brown kimono and headband walked up behind the teen. "May I have a moment of your time, Rocky?"_

_Rocky turned to face the man. "Who are you? How do you know my name? And…what are you wearing."_

"_My name is Master Kaku," he said._

"_Master, huh?" Rocky said as he shook his head. "I don't have time for this, pal. Why don't you go…buy some real clothes or something."_

_Rocky turned and took a step back in shock as Kaku was in front of him. "What the…what…jesus man that's freaky."_

"_You have an important destiny you're unaware of, Rocky," Kaku said. "You are destined to fight the Gorma."_

"_Riiiiight. Yeah well, I'm going to go. See ya around," Rocky turned and walked away as he mumbled. "Ya freakshow."_

"_Hear me out," Kaku said. _

_Rocky sighed and turned around. "Alright…but only because I'm not in a hurry to get home. My mom's still ticked at me for this incident involving a misplaced kick and an alleged family heirloom."_

"_6,000 years ago," Kaku said. "The Gorma were the military arm of the Daos civilization in what you know as China. They were corrupted by their dark Ki powers which they used to transform themselves into monsters. They attacked the civilization without mercy. They were a cancer that devoured nature. Slaughtered thousands._

"_Now they have returned, and you must fight against them. Your Kiryoku is strong. You have the power, and with that comes a responsibility to use it against the Gorma."_

"_I don't so much have any power," Rocky said._

_Kaku extended his hand and blasted Rocky with an invisible Chi blast._

"_What the?" _

"_That, was Kiryoku," Kaku said. "Power you can use to fight the Gorma. To protect innocents, like the girl in that alley. You have the heart of a hero."_

_Rocky stood and breathed deeply, staring at Kaku. "I know I'll regret this later, but…show me."_

_Kaku nodded. "Come with me."_

* * *

Adam sat in a meditative pose on a cliff. He tried to clear his mind of recent events, of their battle with Zedd, and of Kujaku. His obsession over her baffled him. Then again, he did always have a taste for the exotic. A taste for fantasy.

* * *

_Eleven-year-old Adam sat at his family's kitchen table doodling on his book cover. He drew a group of unicorns riding over a mountain, charging at a group of Org-type creatures. _

_His Dad entered the kitchen after returning home from work at the police station and filled up a cup of coffee._

"_Studying?" his father asked him._

_Adam shook his head. "No."_

_Detective Park sighed as he took the book from the table and looked at it. "Adam, we've talked about this."_

"_They're just unicorns," he said as he reached for his book, but his Dad kept it away._

"_Adam, you spend all your time alone in this…fantasy world of yours. That's not good for you," he explained to his son._

_Adam shook his head. "Sorry."_

"_Sorry isn't good enough," Park said. "I'm going to have to take some of your books away. It's the only way you'll learn."_

_Adam remained silent, knowing his protests would only worsen his punishment. Adam's Dad started to walk towards his son's room to confiscate the books._

"_I thought they were supposed to teach you discipline at that Ikkazuchi Way school," Adam heard his father mumble. "…have a talk with that sensei of yours."_

* * *

_Thirteen-year-old Adam Park faced off with an opponent he would know later in life as Tommy Oliver. _

_It was Adam's last match, as his father was taking him away from the Ikkazuchi school. Adam fought against Tommy and let all of the anger he was experiencing towards his father loose against his opponent. _

_After defeating Tommy, Adam walked off the mat with a stone-cold expression on his face._

* * *

_Adam was walking home from his final match with his head hung low. He took a short cut through the gardens of Chinatown, finding the area peaceful and surreal, a perfect opportunity for Adam to forget his troubles._

_A small object whirled through the air towards Adam, and he caught it. It was a small lantern. Adam turned to see who had thrown the lantern. An old Chinese man stood smiling within a shrine._

"_Thought you could use a small gift," the man said. "For cheering up."_

_Adam arced an eyebrow. "Who are you?"_

"_Call me Mao," he said. "I know a lot about you Adam…come inside."_

_The man intrigued Adam. He entered Mao's shrine._

* * *

_Mao offered to continue Adam's training. He also knew a frightening amount about the boy. His relationship with his father, how most kids in school viewed him as stuck up, when in reality, he was just quiet and shy._

_Adam accepted Mao's proposal._

_Nearby, Kaku watched the exchange between Adam and Mao with an approving nod._

* * *

Billy sat in his office within the small building his INET company operated out of in Angel Grove Central. He was currently looking over the partnership proposal from Starr Enterprises, which was quite surreal, even for a Ranger.

Here he was, only a senior in high school, and he was working on negotiations with one of the largest multi-national corporations in existence. The possibilities were endless.

He flipped through the pages of the agreement and continued with his work, paying close attention to Starr's NASA division.

"How cool would that be?" Billy asked himself. "Power Rangers in space…"

* * *

Kimberly sat in her apartment alone while flipping through her old photo album. A knock sounded on her door, and she went over to answer it. Her face lit up when she saw Jason.

"Jason!" she said as she gave him a hug. She didn't see much of him, especially outside of the Command Chamber. The two had established a brother/sister relationship during their time on Zordon's original team. It seemed like a whole lifetime ago.

"What brings you here?" she asked as they went into the living room. "What's new with you guys?"

By "you guys," she meant Jason's Ninja team.

Jason smiled and shrugged. "More of the same. Looking forward to graduation in a couple months."

Kimberly nodded. "Me too…I've been looking at a certain college that would be great for me. Only problem is…it's in Florida…"

"Florida?" Jason asked. "That's the other side of the country…"

Kimberly nodded. "I know. I haven't told Tommy yet. Don't want to until I'm sure."

Jason nodded. "He'll understand. He wants what's best for you…"

"I know," she said with a smile. "Thanks, Jason."

He shrugged. "Don't mention it."

* * *

Tommy was walking home when he was suddenly surrounded by white light.

"This whole light thing is really getting old," Tommy said to the one he referred to as the Dark Man.

"I sort of like it," the Dark Man said. "Although it did take some getting used to."

"I can imagine," Tommy said. "What is it this time?"

"Your final battle with Zedd is about to begin. Start asking yourself how far you're willing to go to defeat him," the Dark Man said.

"Why's that?" Tommy asked.

"Because someone's life depends on it…"

**To be continued…**


	20. Zedd Descends

**Zedd Descends**

Legends told of a nearly omnipotent entity known as the Phoenix Force that feasted upon the stars themselves near the dawning of time and space. The entity was neither good nor evil; it simply was. It was a creature with the power to create. A creature with the power to destroy.

Many civilizations across the universe came to worship the Phoenix Force as their goddess, even on Earth.

Sometime shortly after time began, a powerful being imprisoned the Phoenix Force into a large red ruby called the Emcron Crystal. In order to contain the Phoenix, the ruby was actually a seal for a pocket dimension that spanned for infinity.

The Emcron Crystal was rumored to be guarded by an elite underground society known as the Knights of the Phoenix.

Lord Zedd had a knack for tracking down artifacts of great power. He learned that the lead knight of the Phoenix was a native of the planet Yislan. The kings of that world were each given reign over the secret society.

The Knights of the Phoenix would be a powerful foe for Zedd to face in order to rest control of the ruby. Luckily, Zedd had plans for summoning a powerful ally.

"First things first," Zedd said to himself as he scanned the Earth below with his visor. "Isn't that right, Kimberly…"

* * *

Tommy and Kimberly lied next to each on the grassy hills of the state park as the trees above opened for a view of the clear blue sky. Kimberly curled up next to Tommy as he kissed her on the forehead.

"This is nice…" she said. "Too bad we can't just stay here."

Tommy smiled. "I suppose I could fashion some kind of cabin."

Kimberly giggled. "Riiiiiight."

Tommy smiled sheepishly. "Hey, I've always wanted to live out in the woods, in a nice cabin or something."

Kimberly nodded. "I've always liked the city too much."

Their communicators went off as a chill crept down Tommy's spine.

"This is it," he said.

* * *

Zedd had sent all his remaining Wolfmen to six different locations. Since there was no way the warlord could control them all at once, their attack pattern was chaotic and deadly.

Tommy ran to the theater district as the Wolfmen tore through an outside patio near an array of city fountains.

He flipped forward through the air and flying sidekicked a wolf in the chest. He spun around while shouting "Aura Power!" and morphing into his armor while slamming a punch against a wolf's face.

Dragon Ranger turned to his left and hook kicked a wolf across the skull.

* * *

Adam flipped off an overhang looking down upon the financial district as Zedd's wolves attacked everything that moved.

"Chakra ignite!" he shouted as his green armor energized, and he drop kicked a wolf soldier away from a businessman.

* * *

Rocky ran towards a large art display of twisted metal that sat between two skyscrapers as the Wolfmen caused panic.

"Aura Power!" Rocky shouted as he jumped through the air, his blue armor covering his body.

"Tenma Screw kick!" he shouted as he screw kicked a wolf backward.

* * *

A squad of wolves was causing panic by the stone entryway and statues of Grant Park as Billy ran forward, hopping off of a parked vehicle and shouting "Aura Power!"

Kirin Ranger drop kicked a wolf before slamming a backfist blow across the creature's snout.

* * *

Kiba Ranger ran across the patio outside the Angel Grove museum as he spun forward and struck a wolf across the chest horizontally with Byakko.

* * *

Kimberly flipped forward towards a pack of wolves near an outdoor garden area in the city while bringing her heel smashing down against a soldier's snout.

"Chakra ignite!" she shouted as she rolled forward while transforming into her armor. She rolled up while snapping an outer crescent kick across a wolf's face.

She turned to her right and slammed her elbow against a wolf's chest before turning to her left and smashing a knife-hand strike against another soldier.

A bolt of purple-blue lightning struck the ground in front of her, frying a few Wolfmen in the process as Lord Zedd stepped forward from the blast, his body crackling with energy.

"Hello, little Pink Ranger," Zedd said as he extended his left hand and fired jagged tentacles of energy that wrapped around Phoenix Ranger's arms and legs.

She struggled against the bindings as Zedd felt, not only One Power inside of her, but a dormant connection to the Power Cosmic.

"Excellent," Zedd said as he sent energy pulses through his lightning tentacles that exploded against Phoenix Ranger's armor.

Phoenix Ranger fell backward and quickly rose back to her knees. "Heaven Wind Star, straight-line whirlwind destruction!" she shouted as she extended her hands and launched a stream of whirling pink energy.

Zedd held his staff in front of him and twirled it like a helicopter propeller as Phoenix Ranger's blast slammed against the warlord's weapon and was dispersed.

Zedd tossed his staff as it buzzed through the air, gathering crimson energy as it cut across Phoenix Ranger's chest and knocked her to the ground once more.

Zedd's staff returned to his hand as he extended it towards Phoenix Ranger and fired strands of energy that wrapped around her.

"Thanks for the dance, Pink Ranger," Zedd said. "Now we'll be going on a little trip."

Purple lightning slammed across the ground around them as they teleported away in a flash of energy.

* * *

"He what?!" Tommy shouted within the Command Chamber after he and the others took out the remaining Wolfmen. "Where did he take her?"

"They're not exactly hiding," Billy said as he looked over a console display. "They're in the mountains outside the city. Kimberly's okay…but unconscious."

Tommy rolled his hands into fists as his face turned red with anger. "Let's go."

"Be on guard, Rangers," Zordon warned. "Zedd is up to something…"

"He always is…" Tommy said as he wrinkled his brow.

* * *

The five Rangers ran to the foot of the cliff where Kimberly was tied to an ornate post with demonic engravings.

"Let her go now, Zedd!" Dragon Ranger shouted as he armed his Twin Dragon Swords.

"Come now, Tommy…" Zedd said. "Is that any way to talk to an old friend?"

"Hey chrome-face!" Tenma Ranger shouted. "What kind of wus hides behind a girl?"

"You misunderstand, Tenma Ranger," Lord Zedd said. "I'm not hiding behind her or keeping her for one of those simple hostage exchange ploys…I'm using her. Your precious Pink Ranger has a natural connection with the cosmic powers that permeate the universe. This connection has many uses…one of which you're about to see…"

Zedd extended his staff over Kimberly's head as it flashed red.

"No!" Dragon Ranger shouted as he leapt through the air towards Zedd. Lion, Tenma, Kirin, and Kiba Rangers were quick to follow.

Zedd extended his other hand and fired a pulse of jagged crimson-tinted energy that crashed against the five Rangers and exploded against their armor. The Rangers fell to the ground as smoke rose from their armor as a result of the explosions.

Zedd's staff pulsed brighter as the clouds above turned dark, and red lightning scorched the skies.

Dragon Ranger slowly rose to his knees. "Let's try that one more time. Adam, Rocky, take his flank. Teddy, and Billy, hit him with long-range attacks while I go up the center."

"Got it," Lion Ranger said as he armed his Lion Staff.

Lord Zedd slammed his staff to the ground as it shot a bolt of lightning into the sky, parallel to a bolt of lightning from the column Kimberly was tied to.

Streams of energy shot down from the skies and tore up the ground around the Rangers as massive explosions tossed flame and debris in every direction.

A massive shadow crept over the mountainside as the large black dragon known as Daijinnryu descended from the skies.

Zedd laughed as he looked to Kimberly and ran his metallic fingers across her cheek. "Our ride is here…"

Zedd and Kimberly were gathered together in a bolt of crimson energy that shot into the black dragon's head as it swooped across the skies.

The Rangers regrouped on the ash-filled ground as they stared up at the black dragon.

"No!" Dragon Ranger shouted. He looked to his team. "Zords…"

They raised their sabers into the sky. "Thunderzords, arise!"

All seven Thunderzords appeared, and the Rangers jumped into their cockpits.

"Thunder-star Fusion!" Dragon Ranger shouted as the core five zords combined.

"MegaThunderzord, ChoiDairenou!" they shouted from their cockpit as the Megazord swooped towards the massive black dragon like a gnat attacking a cougar.

"White Tiger, rise up!" Kiba Ranger shouted as his zord assumed warrior mode and hopped onto the back of the Shadow Dragon, riding the dark zord besides the MegaThunderzord.

Daijinnryu angled upward as it started to leave the Earth's atmosphere. The MegaThunderzord traveled along the massive beast's neck while firing several volleys of Kirin Flares and pouring pulses of gravimetric energy from the Tenma arm.

Shadow Dragon launched a stream of dark flame as the White Tiger fired several thunderbolts. Their blasts had no effect.

Black energy danced across Daijinnryu as space seemed to fold across the creature.

"He's folding reality to travel across hyperspace," Kirin Ranger said. "We have to back away."

"No…" Dragon Ranger said as he shook his head. "We're not letting him get away with Kimberly. We follow."

"Tommy," Kirin Ranger warned. "If we get caught in the wake of the fold, there's no telling where we'll end up."

It was too late. Lines of black energy danced across Daijinnryu and slammed into the group of Thunderzords. The black dragon and zords radiated with dark energy before vanishing.

* * *

Yislan was a world of kings and nobles. Decorate castles lined the grassy hills, and each stone wall was embedded with an intricate hologram that made the castles flow as if they were alive and luminous.

A young woman with short red hair stood on a balcony of the castle and looked up at the sky, sensing a foreboding presence approaching. She had a slight knack for sensing such things through the magick.

She wore a tight-fitting red body suit covered by a loose black vest and skirt. She wore a dagger on her left forearm and a short sword across her back. Her eyes were sea-blue, and her face had sharp and powerful features.

Her maid slowly approached her from behind. "Lexzia, please come inside…your father will be quite displeased if you catch a cold."

"Go inside, servant, and leave me be," she said without taking her gaze from the sky. "Something approaches…"

A dark shadow slowly covered Yislan's sun as the black dragon Daijinnryu descended from the sky.

Soldiers below scurried to their posts as alarms started to blare throughout the castle. Lexzia knew their efforts were futile. Even though they were no strangers to war, they were never faced with a threat the size of Daijinnryu.

The guardsmen were armed with black leather and silver armor plating, and their weapons were gauntlets with red stones at the palm, capable of emitting energy pulses.

Several larger cannons were positioned from the castle walls.

Lexzia knew the guards wouldn't last long. She also knew what the strange warlord inside Daijinnryu wanted: the Emcron Crystal.

Her father would never allow the crystal to be carried off planet, but Lexzia knew that was what needed to happen. It was the only way to keep the crystal safe.

She readied her dagger and left the balcony to commit the ultimate theft from her father.

* * *

Cannons blazed superheated destruction upon the giant dragon as it continued to slither through the clouds. Bolts of plasma and various energy blasts bounced harmlessly across the dragon's armor as yellow, jagged energy danced across its armor.

The energy collected between the jaws of the dragon as it opened its mouth wide and fired a pulse of electric energy that bore through the castle, superheating rock and stone as debris flew in every direction and the energy beam bore through layers upon layers of the planet's crust.

The energy pulse exploded, creating a shockwave of fire that enveloped the entire castle in mere seconds.

Zedd laughed to himself as he stood upon Daijinnryu. The dark creature was truly powerful, but he needed more…

* * *

Tommy slowly rose from the ground and found himself face down on a pile of lush green grass. He slowly rose to his feet and saw massive hills as far as the eyes could see. The sun above was covered by sheets of dark clouds as lightning scorched the skies.

He looked around to see the rest of his team slowly awaken and pull themselves up.

"Jesus…" Rocky said as he rubbed the back of his head. "Haven't hurt this bad since Zydos used my head for a drum…"

"That never happened," Adam said.

Rocky shrugged. "Close enough…"

Teddy walked over to Tommy as he ran his hand through the back of his hair. "Umm…where exactly are we, big brother?"

Tommy shook his head. "I don't know…doesn't look like Angel Grove…"

Billy shook his head nearby. "I highly doubt this is even Earth."

"Whoa," Teddy said. "you mean we're on a different planet?"

Adam looked off in the distance with a look of concern as he pointed a sight out to the others. "Look over there…"

The teens turned to see what looked like a castle structure in the far off distance being consumed by smoke and flame.

"Let's go," Tommy said as they headed in that direction.

* * *

The five teens walked through the smoky, war-torn streets that remained of Yislan's capital.

"What happened here?" Adam asked as he shook his head in disbelief.

"Zedd and his new toy," Tommy said as he rolled his hands up into fists.

"I don't get it," Rocky said. "He's been trying to destroy our city for more than a year…why come out here? And why take Kimberly? Doesn't make much sense, even for a lunatic."

Billy nodded. "Maybe he was looking for something…"

"Well," Tommy said, "let's see if anyone around here is still alive. We need answers, and fast."

Small explosions suddenly sparked around the teens as they leapt for cover.

Two monsters dropped to the ground from above and glared at the five Rangers. The first monster had a skull of metal, and his muscular body was made of blue flames and chains wrapped around his chest and arms. He had black slacks covered with silver pieces of metal armor.

The other villain resembled a demonic samurai warrior with a broad katana blade and purple skin.

The Dark Samurai held his sword in an en guard position. "The master told us you would come…"

The Fire Skull readied his chain of flames. "Our Lord Zedd doesn't like to be followed."

Tommy and the others snapped into fighting stances.

"Looks like some of Zedd's leftovers," Tommy said as he and the others readied their braces. "Let's take care of business…it's morphin time!"

"Chakra ignite, Aura/Kiba power!"

Energy shimmered around them as they transformed into their armor.

Dark Samurai slammed his sword to the ground, producing an energy blade that tore through the ground towards the Rangers.

The Rangers leapt off the ground just as the blade exploded beneath them. While the Rangers were in midair, Fire Skull lashed out with chains that wrapped around Kirin Ranger and Kiba Ranger's legs. He pulled the two Rangers back and swung them against a crumbled wall before pulling them again and slamming them against a pillar.

Lion Ranger leapt towards Fire Skull while arming his Thunder Sword and Star Cutter. "Thunderbolt cut!" he shouted as his two blades energized and cut through the chain.

Lion Ranger turned to face Fire Skull and shouted "Hand of Fate!" as he extended his fist and blasted the creature with an energy pulse of pale-green light.

Dragon Ranger and Tenma Ranger ran side by side towards Dark Samurai. Tenma Ranger hurled his two nunchuku towards the monster, and they whirled through the air like small propellers.

The Dark Samurai knocked the weapons away, but they distracted him long enough for Dragon Ranger to move in.

"Burn Knuckle!" he shouted as he slammed a fiery fist against the Dark Samurai's chest.

The monster was forced a few steps back as Tenma Ranger leapt off of Dragon Ranger's shoulders and flipped towards the creature while arming his circular Star Blade. "Star Blade, Lightning Strike!"

The blade energized with a cyan hue as it sliced across the monster's armor.

Kiba Ranger and Kirin Ranger ran alongside Lion Ranger as the three charged towards Fire Skull. The monster opened its iron jaw and fired a torrent of flame. The three Rangers leapt over the blast and struck.

"Kirin crash!" Kirin Ranger shouted as he slammed a flying tackle against the monster.

"Byakko!" Kiba Ranger shouted. "Hit 'im!" He flipped forward while bringing his saber down vertically across the creature's chest.

Lion Ranger extended his hands and shouted "Shining Fury!" as he hurled an energy sphere of pale-green light that exploded against the monster.

Lion Ranger landed and placed his hands in front of his chest as the lion eyes on his helmet flashed with energy. "Heaven Illusion Star, Mist Concealment Destruction!"

The Green Ranger extended his hands and fired a cloud of mist that concealed the monster. Lion Ranger projected an illusion of a giant T-Rex that bent over and bit the monster, holding the creature within its jaw while slamming it to the ground.

Small explosions danced across the monster's body as he was thrown to the ground.

Kiba Ranger extended Byakko as Fire Skull slowly rose to his feet. "Sound Bite!" he shouted, firing a jagged pulse of sonic energy that tore through the monster, causing him to explode.

Dragon Ranger and Tenma Ranger surrounded the Dark Samurai as the animal eyes on their helmets flashed.

"Heaven Gravity Star…" Tenma Ranger shouted. "Gravity Inversing destruction!"

He fired a jagged pulse of blue energy that surrounded the monster. The Ranger lifted the creature up with invisible energy tentacles and slammed him against a wall before suspending him in the air.

Dragon Ranger armed his Thunder Sword and Star Cutter. "Heaven Fire Star, Lightning Flames of Destruction!"

The Red Ranger extended his blades in an 'x' pattern as an electric stream of fire tore through Dark Samurai, and the monster exploded in mid air.

The five Rangers regrouped.

"This was probably just a distraction," Dragon Ranger said. "Zedd knows we have no trouble with these two-bit clowns he cooks up."

Tommy's mind was suddenly pulled into the white void where the Dark Man spoke to him.

"You don't know the half of it, Tommy…" the Dark Man said.

"What's Zedd have planned for Kimberly?" Tommy asked. "And no games…just tell me."

"She's a very special girl, Tommy," the Dark Man said. "You certainly know how to pick them…"

"Tell me," Tommy said firmly.

"Kimberly has a natural connection to the Power Cosmic," he explained. "This connection is of interest to Zedd. Along with her Kiryoku, the connection can be used for summoning creatures of terrible cosmic power, such as Daijinnryu. Kimberly's connection also serves another purpose, one Zedd now pursues.

"He wants the Emcron Crystal," The Dark Man continued. "The Emcron will allow Zedd to channel a mystical creature, more powerful than anything you can imagine, into Kimberly. This creature is known as the Phoenix Force."

"The Phoenix…" Tommy whispered, thinking of Kimberly's token animal. "Where's the crystal?"

"I do not know," the Dark Man said. "But if you don't find it before Zedd does, he's going to use that pretty girlfriend of yours to bring the entire universe crumbling to ashes."

Dragon Ranger snapped back into reality as he shook his head to clear his mind.

"What's wrong?" Lion Ranger asked.

"Zedd," Dragon Ranger said. "I know what he wants. The Emcron Crystal…we have to find it before he does."

* * *

Lexzia ran from her pursuers through the thick woods of the planet Avalon, a neighbor to Yislan with similar customs and peoples. She had traveled to the planet after stealing the Emcron Crystal from her father's chambers.

The warrior princess detested running from enemies, but the ruby she carried in her pouch was too important to risk losing.

Zedd apparently still had connections with the galactic underworld, even after millions of years of imprisonment. He enlisted the help of four Verox Bounty Hunters, cybernetic creatures first created during Zordon's first war with Zedd.

The Verox had tracked Lexzia from Yislan and shot her down over the atmosphere of Avalon.

Orange plasma discs streaked through the air from behind her, splintering through trees and impacting against soil. She armed her green-gemmed wrist brace and turned back, firing pulses of jade-colored energy towards the bounty hunters pursuing her.

Her blasts tore through one of the Verox's chest as the others pressed forward. Lexzia used her dagger to clear the thick brush ahead of her as she ran on.

One of the bounty hunter's plasma discs exploded beneath her feet, throwing her to the ground face first as she lost her balance.

The Verox gained on her and leapt through the air as they prepared to finish her off. They never had a chance.

An iron shield swirled through the air and smashed into one of the Verox, knocking the bounty hunter to the ground.

A stream of flame shot out from the trees and enveloped a second soldier, as a blur of motion shot out from the brush and clotheslined a third Verox.

A crimson energy pulse tore apart the last Verox as Lexzia looked up and smiled at her rescuers.

The lead man was dressed in a suit of silver armor with blue garments covering it. He had long blonde hair and a blonde goatee, as well as a blue and silver shield strung over his left arm. His name was St'vaan, and he was Capt. Avalon.

The man behind St'vaan was covered in a light suit of black armor, and his body was covered in flames. His name was Skorch.

The third member of the group was a woman dressed in intricate red robes of silk. She was known as Witchfire.

The fourth person was a man covered in blue robes, and his skin was pale blue with lines of wrinkles all along his face. His hair was as pure white as his empty eyes. His name was Swift.

They were the Avataars.

"St'vaan," Lexzia said as she placed her hand against his armor. "It's good to see you again."

Avalon removed her hand. "If your father knew you were here…"

"He's dead," she said as a look of vengeance crossed her face. "They came after the Crystal."

She pulled the red ruby from her sack as Skorch turned his head and cursed in a language she was not familiar with.

St'vaan narrowed his eyes at Lexzia. "You've doomed us all…"

* * *

Zedd cursed his own luck.

He had summoned Daijinnryu so he could use the dark dragon's power to level Yislan and take the Emcron Crystal with no opposition. But apparently, the princess managed to escape along with the crystal. Search and seizure operations weren't exactly Daijinnryu's specialty.

Zedd had enlisted the aide of a Verox group in a nearby sector to search for the Emcron Crystal, and they had tracked it to the planet Avalon.

Unfortunately, Avalon's protectors intercepted the Verox patrol and destroyed them.

"The girl will most likely take shelter with them," Zedd said to himself as he stood on top of Daijinnryu, and the giant dragon flew around Avalon's orbit.

Zedd knew he needed to track down the girl and her protectors and eliminate them quickly.

"Those two walking jokes I created on Yislan won't hold off the Rangers for long," Zedd said. "The Crystal must be mine before they come."

Zedd searched the planet's surface below with his visor.

"The Crystal will be mine…" he said to himself over and over as he looked.

* * *

The Rangers returned to their zords and left the atmosphere of Yislan. Kirin Ranger believed he could use the MegaThunderzord to track Daijinnryu. He didn't realize how difficult it would be.

"How's it coming, Billy?" Dragon Ranger asked.

Kirin Ranger shook his head. "Not good…"

"I thought we'd be able to track Daijinnryu?" Lion Ranger asked.

"So did I," Kirin Ranger said. "Originally…"

A flash of golden light suddenly enveloped the zords and disappeared as quickly as it came.

"What was that?" Tenma Ranger asked.

The zords shot off into the distance.

"They know…" Kirin Ranger said. "Something just told our zords where this Emcron Crystal is."

* * *

Von Bludving slouched on his dark throne as he watched Lexzia join the Avataars. Bludving was an evil, immortal count that resided in the darkest regions of Avalon.

A flash of crimson energy interrupted his viewing as a red portal swirled open, and Lord Zedd stepped through.

"You…" the vampire-like creature hissed. "I thought Zordon killed you?"

Bludving had been a general of Zedd's, ruling over Avalon while the galaxy was a part of the warlord's Dark Dimension. That was before Zordon and the reemergence of the Rangers.

"He did not, you blood-sucking fool," Zedd said as he stepped forward. Bludving cowered backwards in fear.

"What is it you want here?"

"I've lost something," Zedd said. "You're going to help me find it."

* * *

Daijinnryu loomed over Avalon's capital, casting a grim shadow on the people below as the skies turned dark.

Capt. Avalon looked out his tower balcony window at the creature as a cold chill crept over his body.

"Come," Avalon said as he started to walk out of his chambers alongside his teammates and Lexzia. "We'll get the Crystal to safety…"

* * *

Daijinnryu crackled with yellow lightning as he opened his jaws and fired a torrent of energy that exploded against the capital city, superheating the air for miles as explosions and shockwaves ravaged the once beautiful fortress.

* * *

The Avataars and Lexzia ran through the woods as the smoke from the decimated city caught up to them.

"Our home…" the purple-robed archer known as Blackthorn said sorrowfully.

"Don't look back," Avalon said. "This crystal is more important…"

Pale, scaly creatures leapt from the smoke and pounced on the Avataars.

Blackthorn snapped off an arrow that shot through one of the creature's chest as Avalon used his shield to smash one from the air.

"Bludving," Avalon said through clenched teeth.

Lexzia drew her daggers and spun forward while slicing open a creature's gut.

Bludving then pounced out from the shadows and sprinted towards the warrior princess as his green pet Scorpos followed besides him. Scorpos was covered in green alligator-type hide and had a long spiked tail grown from his back.

A group of Bludving's companions accompanied him on the assault. A warrior surrounded by a living tornado named Ill Wind, a savage muscle-bound fighter known as Savagri, and a swordsman named Black Blade rushed towards the Avataars.

Scorpos snapped out with his tail and whacked Lexzia to the ground as the Emcron Crystal flew from her grasp.

A blur of motion flipped through the air and grabbed the crystal. The figure landed between the Avataars and Bludving's forces. It was Dragon Ranger.

His teammates rushed to his side as they faced off against Bludving's men.

"It's not nice to take things that don't belong to you," Tenma Ranger said.

"Let's teach 'em a lesson," Kiba Ranger added.

Dragon Ranger couldn't help but smile underneath his helmet at his brother.

Bludving unsheathed his sword and pointed it forward. "Kill the Rangers and the Avataars, then bring the Emcron to me!"

"Rangers?" Lexzia asked as she raised an eyebrow with surprise. "Here?"

Ill Wind shot forward within his living tornado as Kirin Ranger leapt over him. The Yellow Ranger landed on the ground behind the villain as he placed his hands together in front of his chest.

"Time Strike!" Kirin Ranger shouted as time slowed drastically around Ill Wind.

Kirin Ranger could see the villain's frail body as he dashed forward and kicked Ill Wind out of the air.

Avalon tossed his shield towards Scorpos, but the beast knocked the disc away with his tail before snapping its end towards the Avataar's leader. Swift reacted in a blur of motion as he pushed Avalon out of harm's way.

Lion Ranger leapt forward and slammed the end of his staff against Scorpos's forehead. The creature was forced back a few steps as Blackthorn fired a volley of arrows that pierced through the beast's armor.

Scorpos howled in pain as he pounced towards Blackthorn.

Witchfire extended her hand and fired a hex blast that slammed Scorpos to the ground. The creature quickly rose to its feet as Tenma Ranger ran in. "Tenma Flash Kick!" he shouted as he slammed a volley of energized tornado kicks across the beast's head.

Kiba Ranger moved in towards Savagri while holding his Tiger Saber at the ready. The savage swung an axe towards Kiba Ranger's head, but the White Ranger parried the blow before striking the villain diagonally across his chest armor.

Dragon Ranger used his Thunder Sword in his right hand to duel with Bludving as he held the crystal in his left hand. Dragon Ranger's skills were far superior, and he held the villain off with ease.

"Not looking too good for the bad guys," Dragon Ranger said as he parried a blow while stepping forward and slamming a sidekick against the vampire.

Streaks of purple lightning suddenly shot down from the skies and blasted back everyone in the area as fires started to burn the surrounding foliage.

Lord Zedd stepped from one of the lightning bolts as he walked towards the Rangers with his hand extended. "Hand over the Crystal, or Kimberly dies…"

Dragon Ranger resisted the urge to lash out at the villain. "You wouldn't Zedd…you need her…"

Zedd tilted his head back and laughed. "Oh come now, Tommy…are you really going to take that chance and risk losing your precious Pink Ranger?"

Dragon Ranger tightened his grip on the Emcron Crystal. He couldn't let Zedd get the ruby, but Kimberly was everything to him. He couldn't lose her.

"How do I know you'll honor your end of the deal?" Dragon Ranger asked.

Zedd breathed a sigh of irritation as he tightened his grip on his staff. "You know…I don't have time for this…"

Zedd extended his staff, and it pulsed with crimson energy as explosions sparked across the Rangers' armor and they fell to the ground.

Zedd slammed the end of his staff against the earth below him and summoned bolts of purple lightning from the sky that exploded around the Rangers. The Emcron Crystal was blasted from Dragon Ranger's hand and streaked through the air.

Swift moved forward at super-sonic speeds and grabbed the Crystal from the air, but Zedd extended his left hand and fired pale-blue energy tentacles that wrapped around the Avataar and swung him through several tree trunks. Zedd released his grasp and let the bruised and battered warrior skid across the ground as the Crystal flew free.

Lexzia leapt against a tree trunk and bounced towards the Crystal while flipping through the air.

Zedd extended his staff and fired pulses of jagged energy that ripped through her body as she screamed and fell to the ground, smoke rising from her burnt skin.

"No!" Capt. Avalon shouted as he ran forward and held Lexzia in his arms.

Lexzia gasped for breath as she looked into the eyes of St'vaan. She shivered with fear as she felt her life slowly drift away from her.

"No…" Avalon said as he shook his head.

She reached up and ran her hand across her face. "I…" her body went lip as her eyes rolled back to the sides of her head.

Capt. Avalon glared ahead at Zedd and the Rangers as they continued their battle. The warrior reached back and pulled on his helmet as he snapped his face shield shut and stood.

"Forward!" he shouted as his team assembled around him and charged towards the villain.

Zedd extended his staff and fired a pulse of electric energy that slammed the Avataars backwards as the Rangers moved in to attack.

Zedd slammed his staff to the ground as the tree branches started to pulse with energy and mutate. The branches shot towards the Rangers and bound them tightly while swinging them through the air and smashing them against the ground and each other.

Zedd laughed as he walked towards the fallen Emcron Crystal.

"Back off Zedd!" Dragon Ranger shouted. "…armor up!"

The Rangers activated their suits of power armor, creating an energy pulse that broke them free from the mutated branches.

Dragon Ranger, now in his Wildfire armor, unsheathed his two swords and dashed towards Zedd. Zedd held his staff down as it glowed, and a column of earth rose from beneath the warlord's feet, elevating him above the Ranger's reach along with the Emcron Crystal.

Wildfire leapt up to strike Zedd, but he fired a lightning burst that struck Wildfire from the air.

Zedd vanished in a cyclone of purple lightning.

Wildfire was struck in the back of the head by a shield. The Rangers turned to see the Avataars facing them.

"Leave this place at once!" Capt. Avalon shouted. "You've caused our people enough pain for one day…"

"Listen," Kiba Ranger said. "We were trying to help you…"

"I will not ask again," Avalon said as he readied his shield, Blackthorn cocked an arrow, Witchfire charged a hex blast, and Skorch ignited his flame

* * *

Zedd stood on top of Daijinnryu as he stared at the Emcron Crystal in his hand. "Excellent…" he said to himself. "Now back to Earth, to bend the Phoenix Force to my will."

The Rangers would surely come after him, and creating any monsters to hold them off would be just as useless as last time.

Zedd looked over the black dragon he stood upon. "I no longer need you…"

Zedd was capable of traveling with Kimberly back to Earth without the dragon of death. He planned to leave Daijinnryu behind to tear apart the world of Avalon and keep the Rangers from ever returning to Earth.

* * *

The Rangers took a step back as the Avataars moved forward.

"Look…" Dragon Ranger started to say.

Before he could finish speaking, they all heard a thunderous roaring noise in the distance. It was Daijinnryu.

The giant dragon crackled with energy as it opened his jaws and launched a massive energy pulse that tore through the ground, creating a massive shockwave that started to crash across the entire hemisphere.

"Ki!" Dragon Ranger shouted as he and the others created a ki force field to protect themselves and the Avataars from the blast. Flames tore through the woods as dirt and debris was kicked through the air.

The flames died down as the Rangers readied their swords and raised them into the air. "Thunderzords, arise!"

The seven Thunderzords appeared, dwarfed by the colossal black dragon as they charged towards Daijinnryu.

The Rangers entered their cockpits as Dragon Ranger shouted. "Thunder Star Fusion!"

The main five zords combined into one winged warrior as the Rangers gathered in the central cockpit.

"MegaThunderzord, ChoiDairenou!" they shouted.

"White Tiger, rise up!" Kiba Ranger shouted as he inserted Byakko into his forward console and the Tigerzord assumed its warrior mode.

The White Tiger hopped onto the back of the Shadow Dragon while swooping towards Daijinnryu alongside the MegaThunderzord.

"Tommy…" Tenma Ranger said. "We've never even been able to put a dent into that thing."

"There's a first time for everything," Dragon Ranger said.

The MegaThunderzord circled around the black dragon like a small insect while launching Kirin flares and gravity pulses.

The Shadow Dragon launched a torrent of black fire as the White Tiger hurled Thunderbolts at the dragon.

"MegaThunderzord…" Dragon Ranger said as he and the others readied their Thunder Gems. "Armor up!"

The MegaThunderzord crackled with cyan colored energy as blue-trimmed silver armor surrounded its body and a large sword appeared in hand. "MegaThunderzord, Paladin mode!" the Rangers shouted from their cockpit.

Daijinnryu fired a massive energy pulse that the Paladin dodged while swooping towards the black dragon.

"Star Saber, Divine Justice!" The Rangers shouted as the Megazord's blade energized. The Paladin flew across the creature's back while cutting against the dragon's armor. The blade only caused minor damage before Daijinnryu reached out with its massive claws and grabbed hold of the Paladin. The black dragon tightened its grip as the Megazord's armor started to snap.

"Damn, Byakko, what do we do?" Kiba Ranger said from his cockpit.

"Try fusing your zord with the Shadow Dragon," Byakou said. "Then maybe you'll have enough power to free the MegaThunderzord."

"Right…let's hope it will be just that easy," Kiba Ranger said as he readied his Thunder Gem.

Dragon Ranger readied his shadow Thunder Gem.

"White Tigerzord…" Kiba Ranger called as his zord was enveloped with white energy and shot towards the sky like a comet.

"Shadow Dragonzord…" Dragon Ranger called as dark energy surrounded the Shadow Dragonzord, and the black zord shot towards the White Tiger like a dark streak across the sky.

"…armor merge to…"

Sharp, dark armor plating started to cover key areas of the Tigerzord as energy crackled and swirled around the two zords. A dark helmet covered the Tigerzord with a deep crimson visor. The dragon's wings connected to the Tiger's back, and the dragon's head armor formed a gauntlet on the zord's right hand.

"…Shadow Tigerzord!"

The Shadow Tiger extended its wrist gauntlet towards the claw of Daijinnryu that was holding the MegaThunderzord.

"Roaring Fire!" Kiba Ranger shouted as rings of sonic energy containing a stream of black flame poured from the gauntlet and struck the black dragon's massive claw.

The dragon's grasp was weakened enough for the MegaThunderzord to slip through.

"Aim for its head!" Dragon Ranger shouted as the Paladin streaked upward towards the black dragon's head.

"Star Saber, Divine Justice!" they shouted as they energized their saber.

"Roaring fire!" Kiba Ranger shouted as the Shadow Tiger launched its sonic flame attack.

Daijinnryu opened its jaws and fired an electric energy pulse that slammed against the zords, severely damaging them as they crashed against the ground, separated, and the Rangers were thrown from their cockpits.

Dragon Ranger slowly rose to his feet as his Thunder Gem started flashing. He held the gem to his visor as the gem started flashing brighter.

"The Inferno armor…" Dragon Ranger said as he looked to his teammates. "Guys, I'm going to call on the Inferno."

"What about Kimberly?" Tenma Ranger asked.

Kirin Ranger shook his head. "Her energy should still be able to reach you."

"Alright then…let's take care of business," Dragon Ranger said. "To arms!"

The Rangers transformed into their armor.

Wildfire leapt into the sky towards Daijinnryu as he shouted "Armor of Inferno!"

The energy from the other Rangers' armors streaked towards him as the Wildfire armor became the white and gold edged armor of Inferno.

Daijinnryu howled as Inferno streaked forward, a comet of energy forming around his armor.

The dragon launched an energy blast towards Inferno. The Ranger flew through the pulse as he intensified his own energy and unsheathed his swords, holding the blades crossed in front of him as he cut through the dragon's attack.

"Rage…of…inferno!" Inferno shouted as his powers ignited. The Ranger's body turned into a living body of white-hot energy as he speared between Daijinnryu's eyes and punctured out through the back of the creature's head.

The massive dragon howled in pain as every segment in his black body exploded, causing a massive shockwave that made the surface tremble.

Inferno fell to the ground in a smoky heap as the other Rangers ran to his side.

"Tommy!" Kiba Ranger shouted.

They made it to their leader just in time to see his Inferno armor shatter. Halo, Hardrock, and Chronos' armor did the same as they fell to their knees.

Dragon Ranger's body crackled with energy as he lied unmoving and not breathing.

**To be continued…**


	21. Phoenix

**Phoenix**

On an uninhabited island in the pacific, Zedd extended his staff towards a lake. The staff vibrated with energy as the waters split in half and the ruins of a large temple arose. The temple was Greco-roman in design, with strange writing on the columns foreign to any land on Earth.

The temple was the last remnant of an ancient society on Earth that had worshiped the Phoenix Force as their god. The ruins settled as the waters around the temple calmed.

Zedd walked towards the ruins as the Emcron Crystal pulsed with energy in his other hand.

The dark warlord ascended the steps and approached the center of the temple. A large stone Phoenix stood nearly 50 meters tall with a giant wingspan.

Four columns surrounded the statue, and a stone discus with an intricate design rested at its base.

"It's time…" he said as he extended his staff, firing a teleportation burst as Kimberly appeared over the stone discus. She was unconscious and tied up to a metal pole that extended from the ground.

"Make yourself comfortable, my dear," Zedd said as his mad laugher echoed throughout the temple.

* * *

The Rangers powered down their armor as they ran to Tommy's side.

"He's not breathing," Billy said as he leaned over his leader and put his hand to his chest.

"Help him!" Teddy said frantically.

Billy started to give Tommy CPR as the others stood by. Tommy wasn't responding.

* * *

Tommy was floating towards the white light at the dark tunnel ahead of him. The light was warm…comforting…peaceful…

"Not yet you don't…" a voice said from behind him. It was the Dark Man.

* * *

Tommy gasped for air as his eyes opened and the world whirled around him. The other teens breathed a sigh of relief.

"What…" Tommy tried to say between raspy breaths. "What happened?"

"You took care of Daijinnryu," Adam said.

Billy nodded. "Our power armor was destroyed in the process."

Tommy nodded as he slowly sat up and tried to catch his breath.

"Don't ever do that again," Teddy said as he wrapped his arms around Tommy.

"Don't plan on it, little brother," Tommy said. "Don't plan on it…"

* * *

Zedd extended his staff within the temple after placing the Emcron Crystal within the Phoenix statue. The crystal started to pulse as the four pillars around the statue started to grow.

"Yes…" he said as the pillars started to reverberate with energy. "Arise guardians of the Phoenix!"

Four streaks of energy streamed from the pillars as four figures took shape.

One of the figures was dressed in a heavy suit of silver and blue armor with gold trimming. Five pairs of golden wings extended from his back. His blue, winged helmet completely covered his face and had a star emblem etched on the faceplate. His name was Seriphai.

The second figure was dressed in a suit of silver armor, with two golden bands wrapped around his chest in an x-shaped pattern and a tall helmet of violet with a cross engraved across the faceplate. He had two white wings extending from his back and two folded in front of his chest. An ornate pair of golden wings extended from the lower part of his back. His name was Magna'angai.

The third figure had a misshapen body. The top portion of his body was dark purple and segmented. He had a pale face with a red edged mask, and a pair of bat-like wings extended from his back. The mid portion of his body appeared spider-like, and he had large legs covered with dark fur and beast-like feet. He had long slender hands with pointed red claws. His name was Venom'myotai.

The fourth had a body covered in black muscular armor. He had the head of a horned dragon covered in a featureless light-gray helmet. He had two pairs of dark red wings growing from his back and two slender, silver blades growing from his forearms. His name was Cydromai.

Zedd laughed as the four guardians stood, each more powerful than any monster he could ever create. Each born of the Power Cosmic.

"It's time for the real fun to begin…" Zedd said as he turned towards Kimberly.

* * *

The five rangers teleported to the Command Chamber as soon as they returned to Earth. Zordon wasted no time in informing them about the situation.

"Alpha," Zordon said, "activate the Viewing Globe."

"Right way, Zordon," Alpha said. "Zeroing in on their location now…"

The teens looked to the Globe to see an image of the Phoenix temple ruins, crackling with red energy.

"What's going on?" Billy asked.

"Is Kimberly there?" Tommy added.

"What's that energy surge coming from?" Adam asked.

"Has he used the Emcron?" Rocky added.

"Where is this place anyway?" Teddy asked.

"Ay-yi-yi!" Alpha said. "One at a time…"

"This is an ancient temple of the Phoenix," Zordon said. "Zedd has used the Emcron Crystal to summon the four guardians of the Phoenix, as well as place an energy barrier around the temple that prevents direct teleportation. He plans to use Kimberly's body as a host for the Phoenix Force entity. In order to stop him, you will have to defeat the guardians."

Tommy nodded.

"Sounds easy enough," Rocky said.

"Be careful, Rangers," Zordon warned. "These guardians are extremely powerful deities, born of cosmic power."

"We will, Zordon," Tommy said. He looked to his team. "Let's take care of business, guys…"

* * *

The Rangers morphed and ran towards the steps of the temple ruins before coming to a stop.

"This is it guys," Dragon Ranger said. "Keep your guard up…"

Golden bolts of energy reigned out from the temple and exploded across the ground around the Rangers as they flipped backwards and landed in defensive stances. The four guardians appeared overhead.

"The ceremony must not be disturbed," the golden-winged angel said as he readied a long double-edged sword.

Tenma Ranger readied his Thunder Staff. "It's about to be!"

Dragon Ranger armed his Twin Dragon Swords. "Let's take 'em out, guys!"

Dragon Ranger leapt towards the golden winged warrior and swung towards its armored head. Seriphai extended his hands as his gauntlets pulsed with golden light. Similar light shimmered across Dragon Ranger's armor and suspended him in midair.

Seriphai dashed forward while slashing his sword horizontally across Dragon Ranger's chest. Small explosions danced across the Ranger's armor as he was knocked out of the air.

Dragon Ranger quickly rose to his knees and turned towards Seriphai while holding his sword in an 'x' pattern in front of him, pointing the blades towards the warrior and shouting "Star Fire!"

The Ranger channeled a comet of fiery energy through his blades that splashed harmlessly across the angel's armor.

The warrior retaliated by swinging his sword in a cross pattern as he created an energy wave that slammed against Dragon Ranger. He was taken off guard by the raw power of the blast and hurled backward across the island.

Lion Ranger readied his Lion Staff and leapt towards the second angelic warrior. Magna'angai readied a broad energy dagger from his right gauntlet.

"You are no ordinary human," Magna'angai said.

Lion Ranger ignored the angel and swung his staff towards the warrior's head. The angel blocked the blow before slicing Lion Ranger across the chest and causing several small explosions to dance across his armor.

Lion Ranger landed on the ground as he quickly rolled back to his knees and assumed a defensive stance with his weapon.

"You are an angel of light," Magna'angai said.

"Why do you lunatics keep saying that?" Lion Ranger asked as he lunged forward.

Magna'angai snapped off several of the energy daggers like boomerangs, and they exploded across Lion Ranger's chest despite his efforts to bat them away.

"You are descendant from an angel of light," Magna'angai said. "Most likely one of the Fallen from the dawning of time…"

Tenma Ranger and Kiba Ranger circled around Venom'myotai.

"Not nearly as pretty as your friends, are ya?" Tenma Ranger asked as he armed his Thunder Staff.

"I am a warrior of darkness," Venom'myotai said. "The angels are warriors of light. The Phoenix holds…"

"More than I wanted to know," Tenma Ranger said as he and Kiba Ranger charged in.

Venom'myotai held his hand towards Tenma Ranger as hundreds of bat-shaped dark energy blades shot out and flew towards him while exploding across his armor. The monster looked as Kiba Ranger flipped towards him with Byakko held out to strike, and villain fired a crimson lightning bolt with his other hand that electrified the White Ranger before knocking him to the ground.

Kirin Ranger ran towards Cydromai and fired several rounds with his Thunder Blaster, all were deflected off the creature's dark armor.

Cydromai flipped forward while smashing his heel across the Ranger's collar bone. Kirin Ranger rolled across the ground to recover from the blow and rose to his knees, turning towards the creature while extending his hands.

"Kirin Flares!" he shouted as he launched massive distortion bolts towards the creature. The dragon knocked each of the blasts aside.

"Fascinating form of attack," Cydromai said as he shot forward and spun around like a tornado while striking Kirin Ranger across the chest with his arm blades.

* * *

Inside the temple, Zedd extended his staff over Kimberly's head as it began to pulse with blood-red energy. The Emcron Crystal began to vibrate with power as bright orange lines began to trace over the Phoenix Statue and columns.

* * *

Dragon Ranger rose to his feet as the skies above him turned black and thundered with orange fiery lightning.

"Dammit," he said as he armed his Twin Dragon Swords and looked back towards the temple. "Not much time left…"

Through his visor, he saw the golden winged angel streaking towards him with its sword held out like a spear. Seriphai was powerful…one of the most powerful villains Dragon Ranger had ever faced.

At the same time, Dragon Ranger knew he was capable of so much more. He had always feared taking his powers to the next level, but when it came to Kimberly's life, he had no choice. He had to destroy the Phoenix Guardians, and he had to do it quickly.

He felt the raging power inside of him and grabbed hold of his blades as his visor flashed with fiery energy. He focused his anger towards those who captured Kimberly, not letting the rage control him. He channeled his fear and used it as motive to initiate action.

"Out of my way," he said as he dashed forward towards the angel and combined the ends of his two blades.

"Hell Flare!" he shouted as he swung his sword horizontally, emitting a massive energy pulse that vaporized the trees and ground as it slammed against the angel.

The angel's armor began to crack as Dragon Ranger dashed forward through his own energy wave and stabbed his sword through the warrior's chest.

Seriphai's golden wings shattered as his body fell to the ground.

Lion Ranger rose to his feet as his Thunder Gem started to glow with a pale green light. He looked down at the Gem as he felt his own power levels heighten. He wasn't sure how, but he didn't question it.

His opponent swooped down towards him while extending an energy dagger forward.

Lion Ranger held his staff behind him with his right hand while he extended his left hand forward. "Heaven's storm!"

His light pulsed with pale green energy as a massive white light shined across the area. The light tore through the ground and trees as Magna'angai's armor began to rip apart. Lion Ranger ran through his own energy blast and slammed his staff through the Magna'angai's chest.

Tenma Ranger looked down to his Thunder Gem, and Kiba Ranger to his.

The bat/spider creature launched another volley of energy bats towards the two Rangers.

Tenma Ranger extended his hand towards the ground as he shouted "Terra destroyer!" He emitted a cyan energy pulse that caused a massive explosion of gravimetric energy, ripping apart and demolishing the ground and smashing through trees as the blast enveloped Venom'myotai.

Kiba Ranger's fists radiated with white energy as he crossed them in front of his chest while shouting, "Sonic Boom!"

He produced an energy wave of sonic force that cut Venom'myotai in half.

Kirin Ranger rose to his feet as his Thunder Gem started to glow in his right hand. Cydromai shot forward with its arm blades held outward to strike the Ranger down.

The air around Kirin Ranger distorted as he extended his fists and shouted "Chaos Wave!"

A massive distortion wave ripped across the ground and through the air. The wave severely damaged Cydromai, and he exploded in midair.

The Rangers regrouped at the foot of the steps before sprinting inside the temple ruins to save Kimberly.

"Hurry!" Dragon Ranger shouted.

* * *

Flickers of fiery orange energy were falling towards Kimberly's head and dancing across her skin as Zedd extended his staff over her. The Emcron Crystal was vibrating as power surged inside.

The five Rangers burst into the main chamber and snapped into fighting stances.

"Get your hands off her, Zedd!" Dragon Ranger shouted.

"Tommy," Zedd said with amusement as he looked back at the Rangers. "So glad you could join us…but I'm afraid you're too late."

Zedd took the end of staff, charged it with energy, and pierced it through Kimberly's chest.

"NO!" Dragon Ranger shouted as he dashed forward and charged his fists with fiery energy, but before he could attack, a bright golden light blinded them all, creating a high-pitched noise that pierced through the air. The noise sounded like the deafening cry of a mighty bird.

From the sky above, a brilliant stream of fire smashed into the Emcron Crystal on the Phoenix Statute, and then violently poured into Kimberly as her body convulsed.

Her eyes turned bright orange, and her hair red, as a living flame surrounded her, and she shot into the sky.

The light faded as the Rangers looked up to see the giant flame spread its wings like a Phoenix across the air.

"Yes!" Zedd shouted as he extended his staff into the air. "The Phoenix Force is mine!"

The Phoenix flames retracted as Kimberly descended back to the temple grounds. Her body was wrapped in red and gold fabric.

The Phoenix turned and glared at Zedd as she extended her hand. "I belong to no one…"

Phoenix emitted a fiery claw that reached out and grabbed hold of Zedd. She flung her arm backwards while tossing Zedd towards the sea.

Phoenix turned and looked the Rangers up and down with eyes of fire.

"Kimberly," Dragon Ranger said. "You have to…"

"The mortal Kimberly is no more," she said. "There is only the Phoenix."

Dragon Ranger shook his head. " No…I refuse to believe…"

"Silence!" she shouted in a voice that echoed with power. "You slayed my guardians…bow before me and take their place or your fate will be theirs."

"Come on, Kimberly…" Dragon Ranger said. "You have to fight it."

"Very well," Phoenix said as she raised her hand. A pulse of fiery golden energy slammed against the Rangers and sent them flying backwards for miles as they crashed through trees and landed on the edge of the island. Their armor shimmered and forcibly powered down as they rose to their feet.

"This can't be happening," Tommy said.

They looked up towards the sky as the Phoenix spread its wings of fire and flew across the sky, leaving behind a tail of residual fiery energy.

Billy walked over to Tommy's side. "We should get back to the Command Chamber…"

Tommy nodded.

* * *

"Kimberly still has to be in there," Tommy said as he and the others stood before Zordon. "I won't lose her too…I won't…"

"Tommy…" Billy said quietly. "We saw Zedd…he ran his staff right through her…"

"No!" Tommy shouted as he pushed Billy to the ground.

Alarms blared throughout the Command Chamber as the rangers turned to face the Viewing Globe.

The Phoenix was spreading its wings of flame across the skies of Angel Grove, emitting a bright-golden light that illuminated the city like never before.

"What is she doing?" Adam asked.

"The Phoenix Force is weakened from her imprisonment," Zordon said. "She is attempting to consume Earth to regain her strength."

"How do we stop her?" Adam asked.

"I am uncertain, but the key lies within the Emcron Crystal," Zordon said. "We may be able to use the Crystal to imprison the Phoenix entity once again."

"How much time do we have?" Rocky asked.

"Very little," Zordon answered.

"Billy…" Tommy said quietly. "You and Alpha stay here and do what you can with the Crystal. We'll…try to hold off the Phoenix as long as we can."

Billy solemnly nodded.

Tommy connected his Aura Morphers, shouting no morphing call as his armor shimmered around him. _Kimberly…_

* * *

Dragon Ranger, Lion Ranger, Tenma Ranger, and Kiba Ranger ran to the city streets below as they looked up, their visors protecting their eyes from the sheer radiance of the Phoenix Force above.

They extended their blades towards the air while grasping their Thunder Gems and shouting "Thunderzords, arise!"

The Rangers entered their zords' cockpits.

"White Tiger, rise up!" Kiba Ranger shouted as he inserted Byakko into the panel in front of him, and his zord assumed warrior formation.

"Shadow Dragon, rise up…" Dragon Ranger commanded as the Shadow Dragon assumed its warrior mode.

"Thunder-Star Fusion…" the core five zords combined into one to form the MegaThunderzord.

Phoenix turned her attention to the zords in the distance as they flew towards her.

"You dare challenge a goddess?" she extended her hand, and the zords halted in midair as golden energy crackled across their armor, causing a small series of explosions.

From within their cockpits, the Rangers felt the energy blasts as they bled through the zords.

"MegaThunderzord…" Dragon Ranger said through a clenched jaw as the Phoenix continued to pour forth her attack. "Armor up!"

The MegaThunderzord broke free from the Phoenix's energy strands in a flash of cyan energy as blue-trimmed silver armor covered the zord and a long silver sword appeared.

"MegaThunderzord…Paladin mode!" the Rangers shouted from within their cockpit.

"Tommy!" Kiba Ranger shouted from within his zord as he readied his Thunder Gem. Dragon Ranger grasped the Shadow Thunder Gem.

"White Tigerzord…" Kiba Ranger called as his zord was enveloped with white energy and shot towards the sky like a comet.

"Shadow Dragonzord…" Dragon Ranger called as dark energy surrounded the Shadow Dragonzord, and it shot towards the White Tiger like a dark streak across the sky.

"…armor merge to…"

Sharp, dark armor plating started to cover key areas of the Tigerzord as energy crackled and swirled around the two zords. A dark helmet covered the Tigerzord with a deep crimson visor. The dragon's wings connected to the Tiger's back, and the dragon's head armor formed a gauntlet on the zord's right hand.

"…Shadow Tigerzord!"

The Shadow Tigerzord and Paladin flew towards the Phoenix as she smiled with amusement.

"Such power will be quite fulfilling…" the Phoenix said.

"Roaring Fire!" Kiba Ranger shouted as the Shadow Tiger extended its wrist gauntlet and poured rings of sonic energy containing a stream of black flame towards the Phoenix.

The blast was absorbed by the Phoenix fire as the goddess laughed. "It's been far too long…I'd forgotten how much I enjoyed this."

She extended her hands and fired streams of flame that exploded against the Shadow Tiger and sent the zord plummeting to the streets below. Shadow Tiger crashed through several buildings as it slammed against the streets and skid several blocks before coming to a halt.

She launched a torrent of flame towards the MegaThunderzord, but the Paladin managed to evade the blow as its saber charged with golden energy.

"Star Saber, Divine Justice!" they shouted as their sword swung towards the Phoenix.

She arced an eyebrow with amusement. "Divine?"

The claws of the Phoenix flame wrapped around the MegaThunderzord and nearly crushed the Paladin as explosions danced across its armor.

The Phoenix fired an optic blast that exploded against the zord and sent it crashing towards the ground next to the Shadow Tigerzord.

Kiba Ranger brought his zord back to its feet.

"Byakko…this is impossible," Kiba Ranger said.

"We need to buy Billy more time," the tiger saber said. "Combine all of your zords together. Hopefully, it will give you the power you need."

The Rangers readied their Thunder gems.

"MegaThunderzord, Paladin mode…" they shouted as their zord was encased with a shell of blue energy and shot towards the sky like a comet.

"Shadow Tigerzord…" Kiba Ranger shouted as black and white fire encased his zord before it streaked to the skies.

"…armor merge too…"

The zords illuminated with energy as they crashed against each other and meshed. The zord became covered in a suit of silver armor with intricate golden symbols across the plating. The gauntlets were the heads of the Shadow Dragon and Tigerzord, and the red dragon formed the helmet. Two pairs of gold-trimmed red wings extended from the back of the Megazord as a red-hilted golden blade appeared in its hand.

Beneath the massive plating of silver armor, the Megazord was covered in an organic-looking suit of red-scaled armor.

"OmniThunderzord!" they shouted from within their cockpit.

* * *

Billy And Alpha studied the Emcron Crystal as the battle between the Rangers and Phoenix played inside the Viewing Globe.

"This Crystal has the strangest properties I've ever seen," Billy said. "It would take months to even begin to understand it."

"Unfortunately, we do not have months," Zordon said.

Billy sighed. "I know…there has to be an easier way of looking at this…"

Alpha nodded. "The Crystal acts as a doorway into an infinite pocket dimension…"

"So we need something to open the door…but what?" Billy asked as he shook his head, reviewing the display of information in front of him.

"Ay-yi-yi!" Alpha shouted as he looked to the Viewing Globe. The OmniThunderzord was struck backward by a raging blast of flame. The zords were split back into their individual forms as they scattered across the streets.

"I have an idea…" Billy said as his face lit up. He pulled out his Thunder Gem. "I've been looking at this Emcron Crystal all wrong. My powers are based on the properties of time and space. By using my Kiryoku, I may be able to unlock the Emcron Crystal and drag the Phoenix inside…"

"Take caution Billy," Zordon said. "If you lose control while manipulating the Emcron Crystal, the resulting explosion will decimate the entire planet and create a shockwave that will rip apart the fabric of reality.

"Then I just won't lose control," Billy said as he took the Crystal.

"May the Power protect you, Billy…" Zordon said.

"Thanks, Zordon," Billy said as he readied his Aura Morphers. "We'll be back." Billy faced the Viewing Globe as he connected his braces and shouted "Aura Power!"

* * *

The Rangers were knocked from their cockpits and scattered across the streets as they were forcibly demorphed.

Tommy struggled to rise to his feet as he shielded his eyes from the golden light emitted from the Phoenix.

Kirin Ranger ran across the street towards Tommy while carrying the Crystal. "Tommy!" he shouted. "I think I know how to remove the Phoenix entity from our reality…"

The ground started shaking as the light of the Phoenix intensified.

"What will happen to Kimberly…" Tommy asked.

"The Phoenix will be removed from her body," Kirin Ranger said. "But…that won't reverse what Zedd did to her beforehand."

The Phoenix cried from the skies as she swooped down towards the two rangers. "That Crystal!"

The two teammates jumped to the side as Phoenix landed on the ground in a crouched position, she rose and turned her attention to Billy while extending her hand.

Tommy ran towards her back while shouting "Aura Power!" and activating his armor as he reached around and grabbed her. "Don't do it Kim!"

The Phoenix laughed as she emitted a fiery pulse that blasted Dragon Ranger backward. Dragon Ranger slammed through a wall as his armor demorphed, and he fell to the ground.

Kirin Ranger stood as he held the Emcron Crystal and focused on its power. Yellow energy flowed from the Ranger and into the Crystal.

"You haven't the power to open the Emcron," Phoenix said as she walked forward, energy blazing around her body.

"We'll see about that…" Kirin Ranger said as he extended the Crystal forward, and yellow energy exploded from the Crystal in a burst of lightning. Energy tentacles ripped into Kimberly's body and tore the Phoenix Force free.

Sweat dripped from Kirin Ranger's brow beneath his helmet as he struggled to alter the Crystal's structure.

"NOO!" The Phoenix cried as she was ripped from Kimberly and trapped inside the Crystal with a final burst of blinding, golden light.

Kirin Ranger collapsed to the ground as his armor demorphed.

Winds howled through the empty streets as Tommy walked over and knelt down to Kimberly's body. He held her close, and noticed she wasn't breathing and her heart wasn't beating.

He ran his hand along her face, and all he felt was cold sweat. "No…" he whispered in a hoarse voice as he leaned over her.

* * *

The rangers returned to the Command Chamber. Rocky and Adam had Billy draped over their shoulders as they led him to the nearest bio-bed. Tommy was carrying Kimberly in his arms as he walked in front of Zordon.

"We have to save her…we have to do something…" he said. "I won't lose her too…"

Rocky and Adam lied Billy back as Alpha looked over him.

"He will be fine," Alpha said. "His body is worn out from the power drain."

Billy's eyes slowly fluttered open as he saw Alpha's face.

"Did…"

"It worked, Billy," Alpha said. "You did it."

Billy nodded weakly.

"Zordon…" Tommy said. "Come on, we have to…there has to be something…"

"There may be a way," Zordon said. "The Phoenix power is still within Kimberly, although the entity itself is contained."

"Meaning what?" Tommy asked as the other rangers gathered in front of Zordon.

"Each of you has special gifts. Adam, you are a descendant of an Angel of Light. The power of the heavens, the power of life flows through your veins. Rocky, you are a healer, attune with the forces of nature. Billy, you are a Shaper, capable of seeing and manipulating in ways no other can. By using these gifts together, fueled by the rebirthing fires of the Phoenix, we may be able to revive Kimberly, but it must be done quickly," Zordon said.

Tommy nodded. "Okay…okay let's do it…"

Tommy placed Kimberly on the ground as the others circled around her.

"Billy," Zordon said, "you must guide Adam and Rocky through the necessary process. We will also need an anchor, someone to meld with the power of the other's to help keep their powers focused."

Alarms started to blare in the Command Chamber as the Viewing Globe activated. Zedd was in Angel Grove. The warlord crashed his staff into the ground and created a tall pillar that he stood on as dark clouds covered the skies and lightning shot down to the streets below.

"He's mine," Tommy said as he looked to his friends. "Bring her back, guys…"

They nodded.

"We will," Adam said.

"Count on it," Rocky added.

"I'll be the anchor," Teddy said as he looked to Tommy. "Be careful, big brother…"

Tommy nodded. He kissed Kimberly on the forehead and whispered into her ear. "We'll see each other again soon, beautiful…just hold on…"

**To be continued…**


	22. Zedd's Victory

**Zedd's Victory**

Lightning scorched the skies above Angel Grove as Tommy stood facing Lord Zedd on top of a massive stone pillar recently erected from the ground.

"Tell me, Tommy," Zedd said in a mocking tone, "how is dear, sweet Kimberly doing?"

"This ends here, Zedd," Tommy said.

"Indeed it does, Ranger…" Zedd said. "You have meddled in my affairs for the last time."

Tommy readied his Aura Morphers. "Chakra ignite, Aura Power!" Red light flashed around Tommy as he morphed into his armor and assumed a fighting stance.

Zedd extended his staff. "Know, Tommy, that no matter what the outcome of this battle, victory is mine."

"I don't think so, Zedd," Dragon Ranger shouted as he dashed forward towards his opponent.

Zedd extended his right hand and fired a purple-tinted energy fist that twirled through the air towards the Ranger.

Dragon Ranger leapt over the blast as he extended his hands forward and shouted "Nova Force," firing an energy discus of fiery power towards Zedd.

The dark warlord leapt backwards as the blast exploded beneath his feet. Dragon Ranger flipped forward while arming his twin dragon swords and swung down towards Zedd while the two were still in midair.

Zedd high blocked the two blows with his staff before he pushed Dragon Ranger back, energized the 'z' of his staff with white and red energy, and swung it across Dragon Ranger's chest.

Dragon Ranger fell to the ground while executing a back flip so he could land on his feet. Zedd landed in front of the Ranger seconds before Dragon Ranger energized his two blades and lunged forward while shouting "Saber Flare!" and producing a horizontal energy blade towards Zedd.

Zedd extended his staff vertically, holding his ground as the flare swept around him.

Dragon Ranger charged forward, but Zedd sprang for the attack. He swiped his energized staff upwards diagonally across Dragon Ranger's chest, and then against his collar bone.

Dragon Ranger fell onto his back as Zedd swung the spear of his staff towards Dragon Ranger's face shield.

Dragon Ranger grabbed a hold of the staff before it could strike through him, and the weapon started to discharge energy that exploded against the pillar.

"Come now, Tommy," Zedd said. "Surely you can do better. I've seen you kill before, and with far more flare."

"I don't kill, metal-mouth," Dragon Ranger said as he summoned his Kiryoku and pushed Zedd backward before flipping back to his feet.

The Ranger extended his hands and shouted "Star Fire!" as he launched a comet of flame towards his opponent.

Zedd nonchalantly batted the comet aside before striking his staff into the ground. His staff shot a pulse of red lightning into the dark clouds above, summoning a lightning storm that crashed across the ground and caused the pillar to explode.

The explosions slammed against Dragon Ranger and sent him hurling across the rooftop of a nearby building.

Zedd leapt to the ledge of a neighboring building and looked down at the Ranger as he slowly rose to his feet.

"I couldn't be more disappointed," Zedd said.

The warlord extended his staff and fired strands of red electrical energy that wrapped around Dragon Ranger and caused explosions to dance across his armor.

Zedd lifted Dragon Ranger off his feet by using the energy tentacles and swung him through the air, crashing him through a nearby office building. He was slammed through several interior rooms and walls before crashing through the window on the other side of the block, and falling onto another rooftop.

* * *

The other Rangers gathered around Kimberly's fallen form within the Command Chamber as they set out on their task to revive her.

Zordon created a mental link between all of the Rangers as their minds entered Kimberly's via the Astral Plane.

Adam, Billy, and Rocky appeared as if they were standing on asteroids in a dark empty void as flickers of flames surrounded them.

"Okay…" Billy said as he closed his eyes. "The Phoenix energy should still be here. We tap into it…Rocky uses it to heal her body…Adam, you use it to bring her back."

"Sounds too easy," Rocky said.

Just then, a brilliant Phoenix flared into existence within the Astral Plane.

* * *

Dragon Ranger rose to his feet as he extended his arms forward and shouted "Magna Blast!"

He fired a stream of fiery power containing lances of crimson energy towards Zedd. The villain twirled his staff like a propeller, using it as a shield as it dispersed the energy from Dragon Ranger's attack.

Dragon Ranger leapt forward while arming his twin dragon swords again. He landed in front of Zedd and struck high, but his blow was blocked by Zedd's staff, he spun and struck horizontally with his other blade, but Zedd's staff blocked that blow as well.

The two opponents continued their duel as their weapons clashed against each other in a shower of sparks. Their battle was as bright as the storm above and their blows as loud as thunder.

Parry. Thrust. Thrust. Counter. Strike. Parry. Thrust. They danced across the rooftops in a blur of motion, neither managing to gain the upper hand.

"Do you know why I've already beaten you, Tommy?" Zedd asked as he parried two strikes from Dragon Ranger's swords.

"Not interested," Dragon Ranger said as he knocked Zedd's staff to the side before slamming a sidekick against the villain's chest.

* * *

The Phoenix emitted a high pitched bird-like cry that caused the rangers to drop to their knees as they covered their ears.

"I thought we got rid of that damn thing!" Rocky shouted.

"It must be an echo of the Phoenix entity!" Billy shouted.

"Who cares what it is, how do you turn it off!" Rocky shouted.

Adam closed his eyes as he envisioned a suit of armor forming around him complete with a helmet. "Remember guys…none of this is real…Think up some armor and weapons."

Adam streaked towards the Phoenix as his right fist glowed with pale-green light.

* * *

Zedd energized his staff and slammed it upside Dragon Ranger's head. The Red Ranger fell off the ledge and crashed onto another roof as Zedd leapt towards him, angling his descent so the end of his staff would pierce the Ranger's chest.

Dragon Ranger barely managed to roll out of the way as Zedd slammed into the roof. He reached down and placed his hand over Dragon Ranger's faceplate and pumped purple-tinted electric energy through his body as explosions danced across his armor.

Zedd released his grasp and kicked Dragon Ranger aside as he laughed. Tommy's armor forcibly demorphed as he tried to catch his breath and slowly rose to his feet.

"It's over, Tommy," Zedd said.

"Over for you…" Tommy said as he rolled his hands into fists, and crimson energy started to circle around him.

"Hellfire!" he shouted as he slammed his fist against the roof. A cyclone of flames exploded from where he struck as Zedd was blasted backwards along with the top half of the building.

Zedd fell onto a pile of rubble as clouds of dust rose around him. Tommy leapt to the ground, using his Kiryoku to slow his descent.

"I'm done pulling my punches, Zedd," Tommy said as he stalked towards the warlord.

"Is that so?" Zedd asked as he rose to his feet. "Show me…"

* * *

Adam extended his fist and fired a brilliant pulse of light that slowly enveloped the Phoenix.

Rocky and Billy donned suits of psi-armor as they joined Adam's side. Billy fired a Chrono pulse and Rocky fired a gravimetric pulse.

"Remember," Adam said. "We have something this echo doesn't…will power!"

The rangers poured on the strength. For Kimberly.

* * *

Tommy charged forward, his fists radiating with energy as his eyes started to glow deep red.

"Burn Knuckle!" he shouted as he swung his fist forward. Zedd blocked the blow with his staff, but it still produced a shockwave that pushed him back.

Tommy flipped through the air and snapped a reverse axe kick against Zedd's collar bone. He spun forward and slammed a sidekick against Zedd's face, cracking his visor as he moved forward and slammed an elbow against the villain's throat.

Zedd fell to the ground as Tommy stood boldly over his enemy.

Zedd laughed as he rose to all fours. "This is why have I won, Tommy…this is why victory is mine. Look at what you've become…a killer…I've broken you, fool…now and forever, I have broken you."

Tommy glared down at Zedd as the warlord's hackling increased.

"Your powers have reached the point of no return, Tommy…" Zedd said as he rose to his feet and held his staff in a defensive stance. "There's no stopping it now…Your father's fate is yours…"

Tommy screamed at the top of his lungs as he charged forward. He leapt through the air and launched a flying sidekick that smashed against Zedd's visor, shattering it to pieces and revealing a row of blood red snake eyes. The warlord was forced back as he dropped his staff.

Tommy landed and moved forward while lifting Zedd's staff. He spun while twirling the staff and jamming its end through Zedd's chest.

"This one's for Kou, you son of a bitch," Tommy said as he removed the staff, and Zedd's body collapsed to the ground.

* * *

The rangers focused all their mental energy and poured it on until the Phoenix vanished. They then turned their attention to healing Kimberly and bringing her back to life.

They tapped into the power left over by the Phoenix and went to work. Billy guided Rocky as his mind felt her injuries and wounds. He knew what he had to do somehow…

Rocky absorbed all the pain and anguish as he screamed out in both the physical plain and the astral one. It was necessary for him to feel all the pain the wound would inflict if it were to heal naturally, only in one strong dose.

Adam began to shine like a beacon as he tapped into the regenerative power of the Phoenix and focused on the white light ahead of him. "Kimberly…come on…"

Billy manipulated the fabric of reality itself so the message could reach Kimberly…

* * *

Tommy slowly walked away from Zedd's fallen form, and it felt like every cell in his body was boiling.

"He was right," Tommy said as he stared down at his hands. His powers were to the point of no return. "Kimberly…"

Tommy heard a roaring noise behind him as he looked up. "Impossible…"

Zedd had somehow recovered and grown into a giant beast. He was hunched forward and his neck stretched out. His metal jaw opened as the grating became rows of pointed teeth. His red snake eyes were shining like slits of crimson light. Silver blades grew from along his spine and forearms.

"Tommy!" a voice shouted for him. He turned to see Phoenix Ranger running towards him, and the other Rangers behind her.

"Kimberly!" Dragon Ranger shouted as he ran over to her and they embraced.

Zedd growled from above.

"Uh, guys," Tenma Ranger said.

"Right," Dragon Ranger said as the six regrouped. "Let's take care of Zedd once and for all…"

The Rangers raised their sabers into the air while holding their Thunder Gems.

"Thunderzords, arise!" they shouted as the seven Thunderzords swarmed through the air towards Zedd's monster form.

The Rangers entered their cockpits.

"Thunder-Star fusion!" Dragon Ranger shouted as the core five zords combined into the MegaThunderzord.

"White Tiger, Rise up!" Kiba Ranger shouted as he inserted Byakko into his forward console and his zord assumed warrior form.

"Shadow Dragon, rise up!" Dragon Ranger shouted while holding the Shadow Thunder Gem. The Shadow Dragon assumed its warrior form.

Zedd opened his jaws and fired a torrent of red electrical energy that exploded around the zords as they maneuvered through the air.

Dragon Ranger spoke to Kiba Ranger. "Take it up a notch, little brother."

"Ready Byakko?" Kiba Ranger asked his tiger saber.

"Whenever you are," Byakko replied.

"White Tigerzord…" Kiba Ranger called as his zord was enveloped with white energy and shot towards the sky like a comet.

"Shadow Dragonzord…" Dragon Ranger called as dark energy surrounded the Shadow Dragonzord and it shot towards the White Tiger like a dark streak across the sky.

"…armor merge to…"

Sharp dark armor plating started to cover key areas of the Tigerzord as energy crackled and swirled around the two zords. A dark helmet covered the Tigerzord with a deep crimson visor. The dragon's wings connected to the Tiger's back, and the dragon's head armor formed a gauntlet on the zord's right hand.

"…Shadow Tigerzord!"

"Roaring Fire!" Kiba Ranger shouted as the Shadow Tiger extended its gauntlet and fired rings of sonic energy containing a massive stream of black fire that exploded against Zedd.

"Kirin Flares!" the Rangers shouted as they fired spheres of fiery energy towards Zedd.

"Tenma Pulse!" they shouted against as the zord launched a jagged wave of blue energy.

The blasts struck Zedd, but he responded by breathing an electric torrent that slammed against the zords.

The MegaThunderzord recovered as the five Rangers readied their Thunder Gems.

"MegaThunderzord…" Dragon Ranger said. "Armor up!"

Cyan energy flashed across the zord as blue-trimmed silver armor flashed into existence and a long silver sword appeared.

"MegaThunderzord…Paladin mode!" the Rangers shouted from within their cockpit.

The Paladin streaked towards Zedd's monster form as its saber energized.

"Star Saber, Divine Justice!" they shouted as the energized saber swung horizontally towards Zedd's head.

Zedd caught the blade between his jaws, sending an energy backlash exploding against the Paladin as he tossed the zord aside like a rag doll.

The Rangers recovered in their cockpits.

"Let's take it up another notch," Dragon Ranger said.

"MegaThunderzord, Paladin mode…" they shouted as their zord was encased with a shell of blue energy and shot towards the sky like a comet.

"Shadow Tigerzord…" Kiba Ranger shouted as black and white fire encased his zord before it streaked to the skies.

"…armor merge too…"

The zords illuminated with energy as they crashed against each other and meshed. The zord became covered in a suit of silver armor with intricate golden symbols across the plating. The gauntlets were the heads of the Shadow Dragon and Tigerzord, and the red dragon formed the helmet. Two pairs of gold-trimmed red wings extended from the back of the zord as a red hilted golden blade appeared in its hand. Beneath the massive plating of silver armor, the zord was covered in an organic-looking suit of red scaly armor.

"OmniThunderzord!" they shouted from within their cockpit.

The OmniThunderzord swooped down from the sky towards Zedd. The giant opened his jaws and launched several spheres of electricity that the OmniThunderzord dodged as it readied its golden sword to strike.

"Transcendent Sword, strike!" they shouted as the golden blade energized.

Zedd used his forearm blades to knock the sword away before grabbing hold on the OmniThunderzord and crashing it to the ground.

Zedd clawed at the zord as explosions danced across its armor.

"What is this dude on?" Tenma Ranger shouted.

Phoenix Ranger placed her hands over her chest and nearly fainted.

"Kim, are you okay?" Dragon Ranger asked.

She nodded. "The Phoenix Fire…I still feel it."

"Do you need to get back to the Command Chamber?" Dragon Ranger asked as Zedd continued to pound the zord.

"No…" she said as the symbol of the Phoenix began to glow on her chest.

The OmniThunderzord began to glow with golden energy as a burst of flame tossed Zedd backward and sent him crashing through the streets.

OmniThunderzord flew towards the skies like a golden comet.

"OmniThunderzord…" Phoenix Ranger shouted. "Armor up to…"

Four pairs of red and gold Phoenix wings grew from the back of the zord. The zords armor became edgier and turned deep red with gold trimmings. The golden symbol of the Phoenix appeared over the zord's chest as it flashed with a final burst of energy.

"…Phoenix-Force Omnizord!"

The Omnizord shined in the sky like a bright beacon as Zedd cowered away.

"It's over, Zedd," Dragon Ranger said.

"Golden Flames, ignite!" they shouted as a massive golden shockwave tore through the streets and slammed against Zedd.

The ground was torn up around him as he slowly disintegrated into nothingness.

The Phoenix-Force Omnizord landed on the ground as the sky above began to clear.

* * *

Tommy leaned against a tree in the park while watching Rocky, Adam, Billy, Kimberly, and Teddy play Frisbee in the open field along with Simon.

He leaned his head back and sighed. Out of all the rangers, he was the most exhausted…even more so than Kimberly, who had managed to be freed from death.

He watched them play with a certain amount of envy. They all had gifts. Things that made them special. All he had was destructive force.

The Dark Man stepped out from behind the tree. "Hello, Tommy…"

"Haven't seen you in a while," Tommy said without taking his eyes off his friends. "No more white voids?"

"Zedd's power was keeping me from speaking to you in person," the Dark Man said. "He didn't want me aiding you."

Tommy nodded. "Is it true? What he said…"

"That's all up to you, my boy," the Dark Man said. "Your powers are indeed at a level that could easily consume your very being in darkness…but even now your abilities still have room to grow."

"It's not over," Tommy said. "Is it?"

The Dark Man shook his head. "I'm afraid not…"

"I'm going to have to fight again…"

The Dark Man nodded. "But it will be a couple years before you have to worry about your power levels."

"What do you mean?" Tommy asked.

"You won't be needing your ki for a while…it will be useless against what's coming next…"

Tommy craned his neck around, but the Dark Man was gone.

**END**

**Ultimate Power Rangers continues in Year Four: "Ultimate Power Rangers: Zeo"**


End file.
